Recueil de OneShot
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Comme le dit le titre de cette histoire, c'est un recueil de One-shot sur Damon et Bonnie. Il y'aura donc par chapitre un one-shot sur ce couple. Pour ceux qui le veulent donnez vos idées. Bonne journée ou soirée
1. Chapter 1

Recueil d'OS

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une demande originale:

Damon regardait paisiblement la femme endormie à côté de lui, il caressait le dos nu de la jeune femme doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Sa peau était si douce, il aimait la toucher. Son regard tomba sur le visage de la femme, les paupières de celle-ci étaient closes et sa respiration était calme. La main de Damon se promenait maintenant sur les jolies boucles brunes encadrant le magnifique visage de la jeune fille, qui paraissait innocente. Damon ne pouvait pas empêcher d'arborer un sourire en la regardant. Le vampire sentit grâce à ses sens, que la jeune femme de couleur caramel à côté de lui sortait peu à peu de son sommeil.

Bonnie sortait peu à peu de son sommeil car elle avait sentit sur son corps les mains experte de Damon. Elle ouvrait lentement les yeux, et vit le sourire de son petit-ami et ses yeux bleus malicieux. Face à cette vue, Bonnie ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire.

-« Bonjour, toi » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi » répondit le vampire un peu plus fort et mettant plus de joie dans sa voix.

Bonnie se frotta un peu les yeux et s'étira pour se mettre à l'aise, Damon, lui, regardait la scène comme toujours. Chaque matin, c'était le même rituel sauf que cette fois-ci, les deux amoureux étaient dans la chambre de Bonnie.

-« Alors, bien dormi ? » demanda Damon à sa petite-amie, depuis maintenant 2 ans.

-« Oui, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar ni de rêve, c'était une nuit reposante » déclara Bonnie.

-« Tant mieux » dit Damon plaçant un bisou sur le front de la jeune sorcière, qui se blottit plus près à Damon.

-« Oui, sa me met de bonne humeur, je suis presque contente de me lever du lit » rigola bêtement Bonnie.

-« Zut, j'aurais dû te faire passer une mauvaise nuit, comme ça tu serais restée avec moi toute la journée dans ce magnifique lit, prometteur de plaisir » bouda Damon, caressant les cheveux de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière fit mine d'être choqué mais elle ne réussissait pas car elle se mettait à rire. Cependant son rire s'arrêta net quand elle regarda son horloge.

-« Purrééé ce n'est pas vrai ? » cria la jeune sorcière, prenant le drap pour se recouvrir et sautant de son lit sous le regard confus de Damon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda le vampire se levant à son tour du lit, ne se préoccupant pas de sa nudité. Bonnie, elle, semblait gênée et rougit un peu. Damon le remarqua et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

-« Oh Bonnie ! Tu m'as vu nu de nombreuses fois et tu es encore gênée ? Je sais que j'ai le corps d'un Apollon grec, mais quand même. » Plaisanta le vampire satisfait de sa remarque. Cependant, il ne réussit qu'à esquiver au dernier moment un objet non identifié lancé par sa petite sorcière.

-« Raté » rigola t-il tout en faisant des grimaces, ce qui énerva plus Bonnie qui lui lança un stylo que Damon réussit à esquiver.

-« Améliore-toi ma chérie » taquina encore Damon s'approchant à toute allure de Bonnie et la plaquant contre le mur.

-« Je te pardonne ta méchanceté et ton manque de précision si tu m'embrasses » dit Damon adorant son petit chantage. Bonnie fit un soupir et s'exécuta. Le baiser était simple et doux, il y'avait de la tendresse, on pouvait sentir l'amour que les êtres surnaturels avaient l'un pour l'autre. Bonnie sentait la main de Damon qui caressait sa jambe droite, elle savait ou Damon voulait aller mais Bonnie se souvint d'une chose.

Elle se retira de Damon et prit sa main et la mit loin de sa cuisse droite.

-« Je viens de m'apercevoir que je suis en retard pour la fac, c'est pour ça que je suis sortie rapidement du lit, donc on ne va pas commencer quelque chose qui me mettrai encore plus en retard » déclara neutre la sorcière.

Damon baissa sa tête et fit un soupir exaspéré.

-« J'ai une solution : n'y va pas » dit-il tout en recommençant à embrasser Bonnie qui détourna vite la tête. Damon avait donc pu embrasser seulement sa joue.

-« Il faudrait une bonne raison pour que je n'aille pas en cours » Damon allait la couper dans sa phrase mais la jeune sorcière continua « et le sexe avec mon petit-ami n'est pas une bonne raison » dit-elle, repoussant Damon et prenant ses vêtements pour aller ensuite dans la salle de bain se réhabiliter.

Damon haussa les épaules et souriait, si seulement elle savait ce que leur journée serait. Il ramassa son slip et l'enfila quand soudain il entendit le cri de sa douce.

-« DAMON »

Damon ne répondit pas mais se retenait de rire, il vit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Bonnie lui envoyer des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-« Tu n'es qu'un gamin » s'exclama la sorcière retenant de l'envoyer contre un mur

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Damon innocent.

-« Pourquoi ? » répéta hébété la sorcière, elle pointa ensuite son doigt sur son visage à elle « Tu ne le vois pas peut-être ? »

Damon faisait encore l'innocent mais il jouait mal le rôle, il fallait dire que c'était difficile de ne pas rire dans cette situation et surtout de la réaction de Bonnie.

-« Tu as écrit sur mon front, sur mon ventre, sur mon épaule, sur mes fesses, sur mes pieds et en bas de mon dos 'Propriété de Damon Salvatore' » dit enfin la sorcière d'une humeur massacrante.

Damon se mit dès lors à éclater de rire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que Bonnie allait réagir comme ça et c'était hyper drôle à regarder.

-« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » demanda la sorcière

Damon ne répondait pas car il allait mourir de rire et puis la réponse était clair, non ?

-« Tu vas moins rire quand je vais tout effacer en deux secondes et filer à la fac en te faisant la gueule » menaça Bonnie tout en se dirigeant furieusement dans la salle de bain.

Damon était en train de se calmer de son fou rire, 30 secondes plus tard un fou rire le reprend car il entendit Bonnie hurler.

-« DAMON, Je vais te TUER »

Une fois de plus Damon vit Bonnie sortir de la salle de bain, toujours avec les inscriptions sur son corps. Il avait bien fait de prendre un stylo spéciale, il faudrait un bon moment pour que les inscriptions s'effacent.

-« Comment je vais aller en cours si j'ai ça sur mon front ? » demanda Bonnie énervé et perdant patience « tu es immature » déclara t-elle.

-« Bonnie, c'est une petite blague » rigola Damon tout en s'approchant d'elle, mais la jeune femme se recula.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda Bonnie d'une voix faible mais grave

Damon leva sa main et énuméra :

-« Premièrement parce que je veux que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens, que je suis ton petit-ami, deuxièmement pour t'embêter et voir ta réaction et troisièmement pour que la semaine entière tu restes avec moi »

Bonnie était en colère du petit coup de Damon car à cause de lui elle allait rater les cours pendant toute la semaine, elle devrait rattraper son retard, ensuite les inscriptions allaient rester pendant un certain temps et elle aura du mal à trouver quelque chose pour les cacher de son front. Mais elle devait avouer que c'était assez mignon car cela avait pour but de partager des moments avec elle.

Damon voyait que Bonnie était un peu contente, il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Il s'approcha de Bonnie et lui prit sa main gauche et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci.

-« Je pense que tu n'as pas dû voir une inscription » déclara maintenant sérieux le vampire. Bonnie se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Damon.

Le vampire ouvrit la main gauche de Bonnie et montra à la sorcière sa propre main. Bonnie dû relire en trois fois l'inscription pour être sûre de bien la comprendre. Damon, lui, devenait nerveux et n'osait pas regarder sa petite sorcière.

En effet, le vampire avait marqué sur la main gauche de Bonnie :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Bonnie était choquée par cette question, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Damon lui propose de se marier avec lui. En étant sa petite-amie, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle ne se marierait jamais car Damon n'était pas vraiment le type de personne qui se mariait. Pendant un long moment, Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire et c'est pendant ce temps que Damon en conclu que Bonnie ne voulait pas. Il avait mal au cœur mais il comprenait.

-« Bonnie ce n'est pas grave, tu sais » déclara- t-il

Bonnie leva sa tête rapidement pour examiner les yeux de Damon, elle pouvait voir la tristesse dans ceux-ci et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Ce n'était pas son intention de lui faire mal au contraire, elle savait déjà sa réponse mais c'est juste qu'elle a été surprise.

-« Oui » dit-elle souriante.

Damon ne réagit pas, trop concentré dans sa peine. Bonnie lui donna un anévrysme pour le ramener sur terre.

-«Aie, non mais sa va pas la tête ? » cria Damon

-« J'ai dit oui, je veux me marier avec toi, gros béta » dit Bonnie.

Damon ne fronçait plus les sourcils, il assimilait lentement ce que Bonnie venait de dire. Quand la jeune sorcière vit le sourire et le pétillement des yeux de Damon, elle savait que celui-ci avait enfin compris. Elle se jeta donc dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-« Je suis content et soulagé, que tu ais dit oui » avoua Damon après leur baiser.

-« Je sais » taquina Bonnie « c'est original ta façon de me le demander » continua-t-elle.

-« Que veux-tu je suis original » se vanta le vampire, Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air.

-« En tout cas j'ai tout gagné » poursuivit Damon « J'ai réussi à te faire rester une semaine avec moi, et j'ai réussi à faire de toi ma futur femme »

Bonnie rigolait et se laissa aller encore plus dans les bras de Damon. Le jeune couple resta dans la chambre de Bonnie toute la journée et toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin comme à son habitude Damon était le premier réveillé, il se leva du lit de Bonnie et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bain il se regarda dans le miroir et se mit à sourire en grimaçant. En effet, sur tout son corps, il y'avait des inscriptions.

« Propriété de Bonnie Bennett » et aussi des milliers de petits « oui »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'un recueil d'Os, c'est-à-dire qu'il y'aura par chapitre une histoire sur Damon et Bonnie qui n'a aucun rapport avec le chapitre précédent. Je trouve que c'est mieux que de mettre pleins d'Os séparés dans une même histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me donner aussi vos idées, j'essayerai de faire un petit one-shot avec. Cependant cela prendra un peu de temps car je compte, si possible, publier un OS par semaine. Voilà, voilà, laissez donc votre avis et vos idées.

Bisous, bisous et bonne journée ou soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Maintenant je tiens à répondre à une petite review que m'a laissé une personne. Alors tout d'abord, je sais que tu n'es pas Amandine3869 , car cette auteur m'a prévenue que tu lui avais volé son pseudo, et pour ma part je trouve ça minable de ta part. Ensuite, il y'a Joanalive qui m'a laissé aussi des reviews pour me dire que tu serais une certaine « Schtroumpf vampire » bien connu pour laisser des commentaires pourri à chaque fois que tu le peux, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. La méchanceté gratuite, je connais, car il y'a toujours quelqu'un auprès de vous qui ne se prive pas pour vous rabaisser, je suis donc peu touché par ton commentaire. De plus, je suis très contente des commentaires que je reçois et j'écris pour le plaisir. Tu pers ton temps en laissant des commentaires de ce genre et tu te mets une population d'écrivains et de lecteurs contre toi. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu n'es pas le/la bienvenu(e) sur mes fanfictions.

Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant je tiens à m'adresser à ceux qui me suivent et qui aiment mes fics, je vous remercie beaucoup de me soutenir. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et que je réussirais à vous faire plaisir avec mes histoires.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

**Titre :** Une erreur qui vous ouvre les yeux

**Idée de :** Autre Vie

**Résumé :** Bonnie et Jeremy viennent de casser. Elle est très mal et tombe sur Damon. Ils commencent à se clacher et se rapprochent sans s'en rendre compte, et cela se termine au lit. Elle se réveille le lendemain et regrette son geste. Cependant, grâce à un petit évènement Bonnie et Damon apprennent à se connaître un peu mieux et ouvrir leur yeux par rapport à l'autre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour que tout soit contre elle ? La jeune sorcière retenait ses larmes, elle n'allait toute de même pas pleurer devant Stefan, Elena et surtout mais alors surtout pas devant Damon. A cet instant, Bonnie savait qu'elle allait passer un long week-end, remplit de sous-entendu et de remarque du vampire assis à côté de Stefan sur le siège passager. Elena, elle, était assise à côté d'elle sur les sièges arrière de la voiture, elle était en train de parler à Bonnie mai celle-ci était trop dans ses pensées. Elena voyant que Bonnie était ailleurs fronça les sourcils et pinça Bonnie sur le bras.

-« Aie » cria la sorcière, sortant de ses pensées.

-« Tu ne m'écoutes pas Bonnie, je parle à un mur » dit Elena avec un demi-sourire.

-« Désolée Elena, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Demanda la sorcière regardant sa meilleure amie et essayant de sourire.

-« Je disais que je suis désolée pour mon frère et toi, Jérémy ne sait plus trop où il en est, il fait son maximum pour protéger les personnes qu'il aime mais je sais qu'il est parfois étouffant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez cassé ensemble car je n'ai que la version de Jérémy. Il m'a dit que vous étiez trop différent, et que ce n'était plus comme avant, il m'a dit aussi que tu étais de plus en plus distante et qu'il voyait qu'il ne te rendait pas heureuse. » dit Elena un peu déçue que Bonnie et Jérémy ne s'entendait plus comme avant « c'est vrai ? » Demanda Elena, voulant connaître la vérité.

Bonnie soupira, mal à l'aise de parler de ça devant Elena mais aussi devant Damon, qui était certainement en train de l'écouter mais Elena attendait une réponse et Bonnie voulait être débarrassé au plus vite de cette situation.

-« Oui, il m'a dit qu'entre nous ce n'était plus comme avant, que je m'éloignais de lui au fur et à mesure. Il m'a dit aussi qu'avec lui je ne serais jamais heureuse et tout le blabla qui va avec » termina Bonnie assez amer.

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Damon. Bonnie regardait maintenant le vampire qui était retourné pour la regarder, il n'avait pas un sourire sur son visage comme Bonnie pensait, au contraire il semblait vraiment intéressé. Bonnie lui asséna un regard meurtrier.

-« Ce n'est pas tes oignons » arracha t-elle d'un coup de dent. Damon plongea son regard dans celui de Bonnie, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de la contraindre à lui répondre. Voyant la tension entre ces deux-là, Elena prit de nouveau la parole.

-« Connaissant mon frère il a dit que tu méritais mieux, c'est ça ? » demanda Elena

Bonnie sentait et voyait toujours le regard de Damon plongé sur elle, elle soupira et donna un léger signe de tête, confirmant la pensée d'Elena.

-« C'est sûr, tu mérites mieux que ce sale mioche » commenta Damon se retournant pour regarder la route.

-« Ne parles pas de mon frère comme ça, Damon » réprimanda Elena

-« Euh, c'est un sale gamin » rétorqua Damon souriant.

-« Damon » prévient Stefan

-« Stefan » dit Damon sur le même ton.

Bonnie, elle, n'écoutait plus le trio qui se disputait, elle replongeait dans ses pensées. Elle revivait les évènements passés cette nuit-là.

_Flashback _

_Bonnie, se sentait misérable, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Jérémy lui ferait ça. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux, elle se souciait de lui ! Il venait de lui dire qu'elle méritait mieux que lui, qu'il voyait qu'il ne le rendait pas heureuse. Ce n'était pas vrai, elle était heureuse avec lui. Tout ça c'était un discours, un cliché pour ne pas blesser la fille, Bonnie le savait car dans tous les films d'amour, quand un gars veut casser avec une fille, il lui sort ces jolies petites phrases._

_Bonnie partait maintenant du manoir des Salvatore, oui le manoir des Salvatore. Car Jérémy l'avait plaqué dans la maison de Stefan et de Damon. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y'avait personne au manoir. Jérémy venait de partir il y'a cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas eut la force de le suivre, elle avait donc attendu qu'il soit loin devant elle pour partir de ce manoir._

_Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte du salon pour sortir, Bonnie gela sur place en entendant la voix de Damon._

_-« Donc si j'ai bien comprit, le petit Gilbert t'a plaqué » _

_Bonnie essuya ses larmes et se retourna pour faire face à Damon qui était à 8 mètres d'elle. Elle lui adressa le regard le plus mortel qu'elle pouvait lancer à cet instant._

_-« Ou la, d'après ces jolies petits yeux gonflés et rouge mademoiselle Bennett le prend mal » continua Damon d'une voix enjoué._

_Bonnie commençait à perdre patience avec lui, comment pouvait-il être aussi odieux avec elle et à cet instant ? Bonnie se retourna pour partir, ne voulant pas supporter Damon et le tuer par la même occasion. Mais Damon ne voulait pas finir de torturer sa petite sorcière._

_-« Tu veux que je te donne mon avis. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, regarde-le ce n'est qu'un gamin » _

_Bonnie se retourna furieusement vers Damon et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une gifle. Cependant, Damon retint le poignet de la jeune fille._

_-« Ce n'est pas très gentil miss Bennett » dit le vampire tout en souriant _

_-« Laisse-moi tranquille Damon, tu ne peux pas comprendre» lâcha Bonnie _

_-« Bien sûr que non je comprends pas » dit le vampire lâchant le poignet de Bonnie._

_-« Eh quoi ? Tu n'as rien à comprendre, mêle toi de tes affaires » siffla Bonnie._

_-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une fille comme toi va avec un perdant comme le petit Gilbert. Tu es forte et lui faible, il à encore sa moustache de lait. C'est du gâchis et une perte de temps d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui » dit Damon fier de lui et arborant un sourire satisfait. Cela avait le don d'agacer Bonnie._

_-« Et je peux savoir en quoi sa te regardes ? » dit Bonnie s'approchant de Damon pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui._

_-« En tant qu'ami je te donne mes précieux conseils » dit Damon plongeant son regard dans celui de Bonnie._

_-« Tu n'es pas un ami et tu ne le seras jamais » cria Bonnie tout en infligeant un anévrysme à Damon qui tomba sur ses genoux. Bonnie arrêta de lui infliger cette douleur et se retourna pour partir. Cependant Damon se remit vite debout et lui bloqua le passage tout en lui tenant les deux poignets._

_-« Refais ça encore une fois et je te jure que j'arrache ton cœur » menaça le vampire._

_-« Tu crois que j'ai peur peut-être » renchérit Bonnie, ne montrant pas la petite once de peur qu'avait provoqué Damon._

_-« Peur ou pas peur à la fin ton cœur sera entre mes mains et toi raide morte » _

_Bonnie n'attendait pas une autre remarque et infligea de nouveau à Damon un anévrysme. Damon lâcha Bonnie qui se mit çà courir dehors. Elle allait entrer dans la voiture mais elle fut plaquée au sol par Damon qui était au dessus d'elle._

_-« Je dois avouer que j'aurais mal à mon cœur de te tuer » dit Damon regardant le visage de Bonnie fixement._

_-« Tu n'as pas de cœur » lança Bonnie pour essayer de faire mal à Damon. Le vampire approcha son visage près du visage de la sorcière._

_-« Même pas mal ta remarque » souria le grand homme _

_Bonnie approcha son visage de Damon, leur nez se touchait. Elle siffla comme un serpent « Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, un gros connard qui n'en n'a rien à foutre de tout le monde. » _

_Damon en avait marre et décida de mettre fin aux phrases blessante de la sorcière. _

_A la plus grande surprise de Bonnie et à sa plus grande surprise, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Bonnie, n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, c'était comme si elle avait reçue un choc électrique, son corps vibrait face à ce simple baiser. Elle aurait dû être dégouté d'embrasser Damon, dégouté que les mains de celui-ci se promenait maintenant sur son corps, dégouté d'elle pour gémir de cette façon. Elle aurait dû ne jamais ressentir une telle passion, un tel désir pour lui à cet instant. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire, se laisser entraîner dans la chambre de Damon. Non, elle n'aurait jamais dû crier de plaisir, murmurer le nom de Damon. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire. _

_Fin flashback _

Le lendemain matin de cette nuit passionnée, Bonnie s'était réveillée, regrettant son geste, elle était partie comme une voleuse et le plus vite possible ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Damon. Elle se sentait mal, pour dire la vérité, elle avait apprécié ce moment, elle se sentait femme, ce moment avec Damon était magique et elle se sentait coupable et honteuse d'avoir ressenti autant de plaisir avec l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas encadrer. Cela faisait deux jours que cet incident c'était produit, deux jours où elle avait tenté d'ignorer tout le monde et surtout le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Elena l'avait appelé hier pour lui dire de préparer une valise, car elle voulait aller à la mer avec Stefan et Bonnie pour redonner le sourire à son amie. Bonnie ne voulait pas sortir mais Elena avait tellement insisté que Bonnie ne pouvait pas refusé. Au moins cela allait lui changer les idées, elle ne penserait plus à Jérémy et à Damon. Cependant le visage de Bonnie se décomposa quand elle entra dans la voiture. Sur le siège passager de la voiture de Stefan se trouvait Damon, la dernière personne que Bonnie voulait voir. Celui-ci l'avait regardé intensément pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient être des heures pour Bonnie. La sorcière se pressa de réagir pour ne pas paraître pour une idiote.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait-là lui ? » demanda Bonnie la voix grave

-« Désolé, mais Damon à insisté pour venir, tu sais comment il est » dit Stefan donnant un regard d'excuse à Bonnie.

La sorcière souffla mais ne dit rien, elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et la voiture démarra. Ce qui l'amenait maintenant à la scène de départ où Damon-Stefan-Elena se disputaient encore…

Au bout d'une heure de trajet et de dispute Stefan annonça enfin :

-« Nous sommes enfin arrivé à la mer, notre hôtel est au bord de la plage en plus, c'est celui-là » dit Stefan pointant son doigt à leur hôtel. Bonnie regardait maintenant l'hôtel et se permit de faire un petit sourire. Elena donna un coup de coude à Stefan et montra Bonnie du regard. Stefan sourit face à la réaction de Bonnie, il était content d'avoir eut l'idée de faire un petit voyage à la mer pour essayer de remonter le moral de Bonnie, il était moins content que son frère vienne par contre. Damon, lui, avait vu le petit échange entre Stefan et Elena, il se permit de regarder rapidement la sorcière et sourit lui aussi un peu en voyant le sourire de Bonnie.

Les quatre jeunes de Mystic Falls descendirent de la voiture et tout le monde prit ses bagages. Stefan demanda trois chambres. Une pour Bonnie, une pour Damon et une pour lui et Elena. Bonnie avait la chambre 102, Damon 103 et Stefan et Elena la chambre 104.

-« Bon, on défait les valises et on se rejoint à 19h00 pour manger quelque chose. Il nous reste donc 2 heures pour les valises et bien s'installer » dit Elena prenant ses sacs et en entrant dans sa chambre suivit de Stefan. Bonnie ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans la pièce ne voulant pas s'attarder trop dans le couloir. C'était surtout pour éviter Damon. Le vampire aux yeux bleus était maintenant lui aussi entré dans sa chambre. Grâce à sa vitesse de vampire, tout fut rangé en deux trois mouvements. Il était venu faire ce petite voyage car Bonnie serait-là, il fallait qu'il parle avec sa sorcière de ce qui c'était passé. Elle était partie tellement vite l'autre jour, et il savait qu'elle l'ignorait et qu'elle regrettait ce qui c'était passé. Cependant, lui, il ne le regrettait pas, au contraire. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et qu'elle l'écoute. Ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là n'était pas un simple accident ou une erreur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

19h15 dans le Hall de l'hôtel.

-« Elle ne répond pas à mes messages » dit Elena

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Sa fait 15 minutes qu'on l'attend » dit Damon énervé et faisant les cents pas.

-« Peut-être qu'elle s'est endormie » proposa Stefan.

-« Oui je vais aller voir dans sa chambre » Elena rangea son portable dans sa poche et partie à l'étage. Pendant ce temps Stefan et Damon attendaient patiemment dans le Hall. Stefan regardait son frère. Au bout d'un moment, Damon en eut marre.

-« Quoi ? » demanda t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, car je sais ce que toi et Bonnie vous avez fait et je sais aussi que Bonnie regrette. Je te demande juste de la laisser tranquille car si tu oses la toucher encore une fois je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal. » Menaça Stefan, faisant presque apparaître ses crocs.

-« Waouh Stefan ! Tu en sais des choses dis donc » répondit Damon, pas le moins impressionné ou intimidé par la menace de son frère cadet « Je vais te dire un truc alors écoutes moi bien, ce qui est entre Bonnie et moi reste entre Bonnie et moi. La sorcière est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et elle est largement capable de se défendre. Elle n'a pas besoin que papa poule Stefan intervienne »

-« Je ne retire pas ce que je viens de te dire Damon, fou lui la paix »

Damon allait répliquer mais Elena et Bonnie étaient maintenant en vue et s'approchaient d'eux.

-« Désolé, je me suis endormie » s'excusa la jeune sorcière.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Bonnie, au moins nous avons eut le temps de choisir le restaurant pour ce soir » dit Stefan souriant.

-« Oui, on va manger au restaurant juste en face de la plage » dit Elena prenant la main de son petit-ami.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et suivit le jeune couple. Damon, lui, fit pareil, il était donc à côté de Bonnie qui bien entendu l'ignora. Le vampire ne dit rien ou ne fit rien pour embêter Bonnie de la soirée. Tout se passait bien, le repas était plaisant et c'était bon. Ce n'est qu'à 23h00 que tous rejoignaient leur hôtel.

Bonnie venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, le repas était vraiment bon et elle avait été soulagé que Damon n'ai rien fait ou dit quoique ce soit. Bonnie allait maintenant dans sa salle de bain quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir mais son visage se figea quand elle vit la personne qui avait sonné.

-« Re-bonsoir Bonnie » dit Damon joyeux.

Bonnie referma la porte au nez de Damon, il était hors de question de parler avec lui à une heure pareille ni même de lui parler tout court. La jeune sorcière se détourna de la porte et fit quelques pas, elle fit sortir un léger soupir quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-« Tu sais que c'est mal poli de claquer la porte au nez des gens ? » demanda Damon

-« Oui je le sais » répliqua Bonnie se retournant vers le vampire qui avait le don de l'énerver.

-« J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps tu m'évites » dit le vampire s'approchant un peu de Bonnie. La sorcière roulait ses yeux en l'air, évidement, Damon allait en rajouter et compliquer la situation.

-« Alors je voulais savoir pourquoi » continua t-il.

Bonnie haussa les épaules « je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir ta face dégoutante et parce que je te déteste » dit la jeune adolescente.

Damon se mit à rire et Bonnie devenait de plus en plus énervée par ce comportement.

-« Je trouve que tu m'as bien montré que tu me détestais l'autre nuit, et à quel point mon visage était laid » dit le vampire très ironique.

Et voilà, le thème délicat venait d'être mentionné à la manière de Damon Salvatore. Bonnie se mordait la lèvre.

-« Oui, alors on va tout de suite mettre les choses au clair Damon, cette nuit n'est rien pour moi comme elle n'est rien pour toi, cela s'appelle une grave erreur » La sorcière avait dit ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de leur nuit et Damon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était vexé et dégouté de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-« Ce n'était rien ? » demanda t-il de nouveau pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

Bonnie fit un oui de la tête.

-«Ok, maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu pensais de cette nuit laisse moi t'expliquer ce que JE pense de ce qui c'est passé »

-« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses » répliqua Bonnie voulant au plus vite finir cette discussion pour vite tourner la page. Damon fit un non de la tête et commença à parler.

-« Je pense simplement que ce n'est pas une erreur, que cette nuit m'a ouvert les yeux sur des choses importantes. Je pense aussi que tu as apprécié de faire l'amour avec moi tout comme moi j'ai apprécié. Je sais aussi que tu as sentie la passion et la chimie entre nous. Il se passe quelque chose, tu dis me détester mais cette nuit prouve le contraire. »

-« Je te déteste vraiment » cria Bonnie

-« Non tu ne me détestes pas sinon tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé ou avoir partagé un moment comme celui-là avec moi. Sinon tu as une drôle de définition du mot 'détester. Je te vois mal faire l'amour avec Klaus car tu le déteste. Sa veut rien dire. » Finit Damon troublé.

-« Laisse-moi tranquille » supplia Bonnie.

-« Dit, Bonnie, est-ce que tu as ressentie la même chose avec Jérémy ? As-tu crié son nom comme tu as crié le mien pendant que vous faisiez l'amour ? As-tu ressentie de la passion, de la fièvre avec ce gamin remplit d'acnée ? » Damon le faisait exprès car il savait que Bonnie n'avait jamais eut de rapport avec quelqu'un d'autre avant lui, il l'avait sentit. Il voulait simplement la faire réagir, et il réussit car sa petite sorcière se mettait à pleurer devant lui.

-« Tu pleures pourquoi ? Parce que tous ce que je viens de dire est vrai et que tu n'arrives pas à l'encaisser ? Car tu pourrais ressentir quelque chose pour moi alors que je suis un monstre ? Que ce n'est pas moral de ressentir quelque chose pour moi ? »

-« Tais-toi » dit Bonnie entre deux sanglots.

-« Me taire pourquoi ? Je dis simplement une vérité, rien n'arrive par hasard Bonnie » continua Damon

-« Je ne peux pas aimer ou ressentir quelque chose pour toi car tu n'as pas de cœur » cria Bonnie fort et regardant Damon avec toute la haine possible.

Damon fut refroidie par les propos de Bonnie pourtant on lui avait déjà dit des milliers de fois qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et cela ne lui avait rien fait, au contraire, il se complaisait dans cette image. Mais à cet instant, cela lui faisait mal. Il avait changé, leur nuit avait révélé des sentiments enfoui par rapport à Bonnie. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de la sorcière mais il aimait sa compagnie, sa présence, ses insultes, ses expressions, ses mimiques. Il ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le méprise et qu'elle regrette cette nuit. Damon en dit rien à Bonnie et se détourna d'elle, partant de sa chambre la laissant seule en train de pleurer.

Bonnie regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire à Damon car elle ne le pensait pas. Il avait beaucoup changé et il n'était pas sans cœur. Combien de fois a-t-il sauvé son frère et Elena ? Combien de fois il l'a aidé pour ses sorts ? Ou encore la fois ou il l'avait sauvé de Klaus en lui disant de faire un sort pour le tromper et la faire croire morte. Damon avait vraiment un cœur, même s'il était difficile de le voir pour certaines personnes. Bonnie avait dit cela car tout ce que Damon lui disait était vrai. Elle avait ressentit des choses pour lui, elle commençait à le voir d'un œil différent et cela lui faisait peur. Mais, elle était encore focalisé sur l'image que Damon donnait de lui, il avait fait trop de choses que Bonnie ne pouvait supporter, il avait tué trop de monde, fait trop de mal autour de lui. La jeune sorcière se dirigea doucement vers son lit et s'y jeta dedans, elle ferma ses yeux pensa encore à la sensation des lèvres et des mains de Damon sur son corps. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se maudit de penser à ça mais elle n'y pouvait rien car comme le disait Damon, elle avait apprécié ce moment plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain, le groupe avait décidé de passer toute l'après-midi à la plage, Stefan portait son sac et celui d'Elena tandis que Bonnie se débrouillait avec son propre sac et Damon lui ne portait rien. Bonnie avait passé une sale nuit à cause de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Damon mais elle ne dit rien et ne le montrait pas pour ne pas gâcher les mini-vacances de Stefan et Elena. Damon était devant tout le monde et choisit donc la place sur le sable. Depuis ce matin, le vampire n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Bonnie ou Stefan et Elena, il était silencieux. Elena s'inquiétait un peu car ce n'était pas vraiment une habitude de Damon.

-« Il a quoi ton frère ? » demanda la jeune brune à son petit-ami.

-« Je ne sais pas mais j'aime bien ce côté silencieux, je trouve ça apaisant » dit Stefan souriant. Elena sourit un peu tandis que Bonnie se sentait coupable.

Damon avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Stefan mais ne répliqua pas, il prit sa serviette su sac de Stefan et l'étala dans le sable.

-« Voilà pourquoi mon sac est plus lourd, tu as mis tout ton barda dans mon sac » se plaignit Stefan

-« … » Damon ne répondit pas, même pas une réplique sarcastique. Stefan regardait Elena qui, elle, regardait Bonnie.

Stefan mit sa serviette à côté de son frère et Elena à côté de Stefan et Bonnie à côté de sa meilleure amie.

Stefan mit de la crème solaire sur sa petite-amie pendant qu'Elena en mettait sur le dos de Bonnie.

Bonnie s'allongea sur sa serviette et sortit son i-pod pour écouter de la musique tout en pensant à Damon et son nouveau comportement. Bonnie savait qu'elle avait blessé Damon et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'adressait la parole à aucun d'eux. Et pour dire la vérité, elle n'aimait pas du tout le traitement silencieux, elle préférait encore ses blagues, son air sarcastique ou ironique. Au fil de ses pensées, la jeune sorcière s'endormit pour rattraper le sommeil manquant.

La jeune fille de couleur caramel se réveilla une heure et demie plus tard, elle s'assit sur sa serviette et enlevait ses écouteurs. Stefan et Elena n'étaient pas en vue et Damon non plus, cependant, leur serviette était toujours présente. Bonnie se leva pour regarder s'ils n'étaient pas dans l'eau mais elle ne vit qu'Elena et Stefan dans une étreinte d'amoureux, pas de signe de Damon. Bonnie se promenait donc maintenant sur la plage pour voir où pouvait bien se trouver Damon. Bonnie se sentait ridicule de s'inquiéter pour lui comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le rechercher quand même. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle le cherchait et elle en avait déjà marre et avait terriblement chaud. Au loin, elle vit le stand de glace et sourit avant de s'y diriger d'un pas pressé. Une fois arrivée, elle prit un tabouret et s'assit en face du stand.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle, vous désirez ? » demanda un jeune étudiant pas très mignon.

-« Bonjour, je voudrais une glace à l'italienne pistache chocolat s'il vous plaît » demanda Bonnie, elle adorait ce parfum, c'était son préféré depuis toute petite. Le serveur fit un signe de tête et fit la glace sous les yeux de Bonnie qui était pressé de la déguster. Le serveur lui tendit la glace et Bonnie voulu la payer mais elle fut interrompu par quelqu'un.

-« Non laissez, je vais la payer » dit l'homme tout en tendant un billet au serveur et en commandant la même glace que Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna pour voir l'homme en détail et elle sourit un peu.

-« Merci beaucoup … »

-« Dan, je m'appelle Dan et vous c'est ? »

-« Bonnie Bennett » répondit la sorcière.

-« Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous ? » demanda Dan

-« Oui, il n'y'a personne »

L'homme s'installa et prit la glace que lui tendait le serveur.

-« Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, j'adore ce temps au moins je peux manger des glaces quand je veux en donnant comme excuse qu'il fait que je me rafraichie » dit l'homme brun et assez grand.

-« Oui j'aime bien ce temps aussi mais je n'aime pas quand c'est trop chaud » expliqua Bonnie tout en savourant sa glace.

La discussion entre Dan et Bonnie continuait encore un peu autour du temps, de ce que faisait Bonnie, Dan dans la vie. Bonnie avait finie sa glace depuis 10 minutes et voulait retourner voir Elena mais Dan était un vrai moulin à parole. Au début Bonnie était confortable avec Dan mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière voyait parfaitement là ou cela allait se terminer et franchement elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande son numéro et tout car il ne lui plaisait pas. Bonnie cherchait les moyens de mettre un terme à leur discussion mais à chaque fois Dan parlait d'une autre chose et la main de Dan commençait maintenant à toucher le poignet de Bonnie et à le caresser. Bonnie se sentait mal à l'aise et le fit remarquer.

-« Euh, tu peux arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaît, c'est gênant » dit Bonnie toute rouge.

-« Arrêter quoi ? » taquina Dan tout en accentuant sa caresse.

-« Arrêter de la caresser comme tu le fait et d'avoir des petites pensées pas très catholique dans ta tête de moineau » intervient une voix grave et menaçante. Bonnie et Dan se retournèrent au propriétaire de la voix et Bonnie fut soulagée de voir Damon.

-« Euh, c'est ton petit-ami ? » demanda Dan à Bonnie. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le vampire répondit à sa place.

-« Oui donc enlève tes salles pattes d'elle avant que je t'arrache le cœur, et quand une femme te dit d'arrêter tu arrêtes » cracha Damon tout en s'approchant de Bonnie et lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle le suive.

Une fois loin de Dan, Damon la lâcha mais continua de marcher, Bonnie le suivait lentement, elle le perdait lentement de vue au bout d'un moment et elle avait de nouveau chaud et voulait à nouveau une glace. La tentation était forte de retourner au stand, surtout pour l'italienne chocolat pistache mais Damon avait fait un effort pour venir la chercher. Tiens, pourquoi était-il venu au fait ? Bonnie ne le savait pas car Damon ne lui avait rien dit. La jeune sorcière se tourna pour voir où Damon était mais elle ne le voyait pas, elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et se tourna de nouveau pour aller au stand de glace s'acheter une glace qu'elle mangerait en revenant ce coup-ci. Cependant, la marche à pied sur le sable pour revenir au stand était chiante mais Bonnie voulait sa glace. Elle se dirigea donc à nouveau vers le stand. Cependant, elle ne fit pas trois pas de plus car Damon était devant elle les bras croisés.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Elena et Stefan ont demandés après toi, je viens te chercher exprès et toi tu retournes là-bas ? » » Demanda t-il troublé et sidéré. D'ailleurs il ne laissa pas le temps à Bonnie de répondre car il l'a prit dans ses bras et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour l'emmener là où Stefan et Elena étaient. Il la déposa sur sa serviette.

-« Non mais moi je voulais me chercher une glace » dit Bonnie

-« Eh bien maintenant c'est trop tard » déclara Damon

-« Non, j'ai trop chaud et j'en veux une » répliqua Bonnie sous les regards d'Elena et Stefan.

-« Va dans l'eau alors » dit Damon comme si c'était une réponde évidente.

-« Je vais avoir froid » se plaignit Bonnie

Damon leva ses yeux en l'air

« Au début c'est un peu froid mais après tu vas être bien » dit Elena pour encourager Bonnie.

-« Non c'est bon je vais me dessécher ici » dit Bonnie s'asseyant sur sa serviette et boudant comme une petite fille. Stefan et Elena souriait pendant que Damon fit un soupir et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour aller on ne savait où et revenir avec une glace Chocolat-pistache dans ses mains 2 minutes plus tard.

-« Tiens petite gamine voilà ta glace » dit le vampire tout en tendant la glace à Bonnie qui souriait et la prit avec un grand plaisir. Damon, était content de la voir sourire comme ça et surtout pour une petite glace. Bonnie, elle, était aux anges, et était reconnaissante pour le geste que Damon avait fait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena et Stefan étaient maintenant en train de faire bronzette en dormant quand elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Elle se retourna vers la source du bruit et vit une scène surprenante, un gamin en train de pleurer et Damon à côté de lui. La sorcière était rouge de colère, car connaissant Damon, il avait certainement fait exprès d'embêter le petit garçon en cassant un château de sable ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Damon et L'enfant.

-« Ce monsieur t'a embêté ? » demanda Bonnie tout en regardant furieusement Damon qui levait ses sourcils.

-« Nan, il a dit qu'il … il ….. allait …m'aider….. à retrouver… mes parents… » dit le petit tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Bonnie était étonnée et se sentait mal d'avoir pensé que Damon faisait du tort à ce gamin. Elle regardait le vampire et s'excusa.

-« Tu sais Bonnie, tu me déçois en pensant ça de moi quand même » dit le vampire en ayant quand même un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« J'ai dit désolé » dit la sorcière tout en se baissant pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon.

-« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda t-elle doucement

-« Je m'appelle Lucas et j'ai 6 ans et demie » répondit le garçon.

Damon s'approcha et se mit aussi à la hauteur du petit garçon et à côté de Bonnie.

-« Tes parents étaient où la dernière fois ? Tu t'en souviens ? » Demanda le vampire

Le garçon fit un signe de tête négatif avant de se remettre à pleurer. Damon le prit dans ses bras et se releva avec lui.

-« Ne t'en fait pas, on va aller au poste de secours et comme ça tes parents pourront te rejoindre là-bas après qu'un monsieur les aura appelé »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Lucas se frottant les yeux.

-« Oui c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas Bonnie ? »

La jeune sorcière fit un sourire au petit garçon et fit un signe de tête.

-« Comment vous-vous appelez ? » demanda Lucas

-« Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore et la fille qui voit le mal partout c'est Bonnie Bennett » répondit le vampire en souriant. Lucas se mit à rire pendant que Bonnie croisait les bras et secouait sa tête.

-« Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas parler et aller avec des inconnus, mais moi je t'aime bien et j'aime bien aussi Bonnie car elle est jolie » dit Lucas.

Bonnie était contente et amusé par la phrase du petit garçon et Damon était content aussi que ce petit bonhomme l'aime bien.

-« Toi aussi tu es un mignon petit garçon » dit Bonnie « je parie même que tu as déjà une petite copine »

Le garçon bomba fièrement le torse et sourit « Moi j'ai une petite copine et elle s'appelle Cathie mais après il y'a deux autres filles, Maria et Kalie qui sont amoureuses de moi mais moi j'aime Cathie »

Bonnie se mit à rire et Damon se permit à un petit sourire.

-« Et vous, vous êtes tous les deux des amoureux ? » demanda Lucas « car vous êtes ensemble à la plage et puis vous vous connaissez. En plus comme Bonnie est jolie et que toi t'es aussi un beau garçon et ben sa irait bien ensemble je trouve »

Bonnie se sentit mal à l'aise pendant que Damon éclatait de rire.

-« Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble » dit simplement Bonnie

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lucas. Bonnie avait oublié à quel point un enfant était curieux et posait pleins de questions.

-« Elle ne veut pas de moi car elle dit que je suis méchant et que mon visage est dégoutant » répondit Damon au petit garçon.

-« N'importe quoi, tu es gentil et tu es beau, moi j'ai envie d'être comme toi plus tard » répondit Lucas tout en admirant Damon qui était flatté par ce petit gars.

-« Voilà, nous sommes arrivés au poste de secours » dit Damon, Bonnie poussa la porte d'entrée et Damon pénétra à l'intérieur avec Lucas toujours dans ses bras. Bonnie était étonnée par la gentillesse de Damon envers le petit garçon, elle avait l'impression de découvrir un aspect caché de Damon. C'était une vision qui lui réchauffait le cœur et qui le fit battre plus rapidement aussi. Le cri d'une personne la fit cependant revenir à la réalité.

-« LUCAS » cria une femme

-« Maman, papa vous êtes là » dit le petit garçon se jetant hors des bras de Damon et courant vers ses parents.

-« Tu nous as fait peur Lucas, il ne faut plus partir loin de nous » dit le père du garçon.

-« Oui je le promets, j'ai eu trop peur. Heureusement que Damon et sa copine Bonnie était là » dit Lucas. Les parents remercièrent Damon et Bonnie, Lucas dit un grand merci à ses deux nouveaux amis et leur fit une étreinte avant de repartir avec ses parents.

Bonnie et Damon marchaient lentement côte à côte, Bonnie voulait briser le silence entre eux car cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il fallait qu'elle s'excuse pour ce qu'elle avait dit hier.

-« Tu n'es pas sans cœur, j'ai menti hier » déclara t-elle honteuse.

-« … »

-« J'ai mentie pour que tu partes et parce que je voulais te faire du mal »

-« …. »

-« Depuis ton arrivé à Mystic Falls, tu as beaucoup changé et en bien »

-« ….. »

-« Au début je te détestais vraiment mais après cela c'est transformé, j'ai commencé à voir en toi un allié, puis au fur et à mesure un ami »

-« ….. »

-« Après, la nuit ou on l'a fait, je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que je n'ai rien ressentie, car la vérité c'est que j'ai beaucoup aimé, je me suis sentie hyper bien et heureuse. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur. Tu comprends, j'ai toujours prétendu de haïr, te détester alors qu'au fond de moi ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai cru moi-même au mensonge que je me suis forgée. »

-« …. »

-« Je sais qu'au fond tu es une personne sympathique et bienveillante, tu protèges ceux que tu aimes et tout. C'est juste que c'est difficile de qualifier notre relation après ce que nous avons fait. En fait je regrette vraiment. Je regrette d'avoir fait l'amour à quelqu'un dont je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi et que moi je ne suis sûr de mes sentiments pour lui »

-« ….. »

-« Et là tu dois dire quelque chose, de mal ou de bien mais tu dois dire quelque chose » s'énerva Bonnie, s'arrêtant et mettant ses bras sur ses hanches.

Damon s'arrêta et dévisagea Bonnie pendant quelques minutes qui paraissait des heures pour la sorcière.

-« C'était difficile ? » demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus

-« De quoi ? » demanda confuse Bonnie.

-« De me dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire en ce moment même ? D'avouer que tu as des sentiments pour moi et que tu as aimé notre nuit ? »

-« Oui c'est dur Damon » cria Bonnie

-« Pourtant je t'ai tendu la perche hier soir, je t'ai dit que pour moi ce n'était pas rien, que je commençais à sentir quelque chose pour toi. Que notre nuit m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments. Pour moi tu crois que cela n'a pas été dur hier soir ? » S'énerva le vampire.

Bonnie baissa la tête en guise de réponse. Damon souffla et se mit à sourire, il prit Bonnie par la taille et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour aller le plus près possible de l'eau. Une fois arrivé au bord il la lâcha et Bonnie se remit de la vitesse.

-« Tu peux arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaît » dit Bonnie « et je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans l'eau »

Damon ne dit rien mais avait un sourire provocateur et arrogant sur son visage qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour Bonnie. La jeune sorcière jeta un œil autour d'elle. Personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Elle envoya grâce à ses pouvoirs Damon dans l'eau et courra pour aller le plus loin possible du vampire mais Damon la rattrapai et cela sans vraiment utiliser sa vitesse de vampire. Elle devrait vraiment s'entraîner à courir dans le sable.

Le vampire la tira près de l'eau, il la prit dans ses bras et s'engouffrai peu à peu dans l'eau avec sa sorcière en train de lui crier dessus. Il éclaboussa la tête de Bonnie et compta jusqu'à trois. A trois il mit la tête de Bonnie sous l'eau et la lâcha. Bonnie remontait à la surface et criait mais souriait en même temps.

-« Tu veux la guerre ? » demanda-telle.

Damon ne fit que sourire et haussa les épaules cependant il ne vit pas que Bonnie utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire en sorte qu'il ne bouge plus. Il était bloqué à cause du sable et Bonnie en profitait pour l'éclabousser ou lui mettre plein de sable mouillé sur ses cheveux.

-« Bonnie, tu es dégoutante, mes cheveux vont puer la mer et les algues. Toi tu vas le payer cher, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir » menaçait le vampire.

Une fois le sort dissipé, Damon se dirigea le plus vite possible vers Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras pour la jeter dans l'eau, la reprendre et la rejeter de nouveau dans l'eau. La sorcière cria stop car elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle.

-« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on provoque Damon Salvatore » dit fièrement le vampire s'approchant de Bonnie qui reprenait toujours son souffle.

-« Maintenant, je tiens à préciser Bonnie qu'il ne faut pas nier qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, regarde on arrive à se tolérer et à se taquiner sans se tuer. Pour ma part je ressens quelque chose pour toi et j'ai bien envie d'approfondir » dit Damon profitant qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour ne pas qu'elle le coupe.

-« Je crois même que je tombe amoureux de toi petite sorcière » rajouta le vampire tout en prenant le visage de Bonnie dans ses mains. La sincérité pouvait se lire dans son regard et s'entendre dans sa voix.

Bonnie avait repris son souffle mais eut de nouveau le souffle coupé quand Damon venait de lui annoncer qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle était contente qu'il lui dise ça car il fallait arrêter de le nier et le refouler elle sentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Le fait de passer cette journée avec lui, lui avait ouvert les yeux aussi sur la personnalité de Damon qui était, soyons franc, complexe.

La jeune sorcière sourit un peu avant que Damon se pencha plus pour embrasser Bonnie. La sorcière hésita un petit moment mais se laissa faire. Une fois de plus, elle sentit l'étincelle qu'elle ne sentait pas quand elle embrassait Jérémy. On dirait que son corps revenait à la vie quand Damon la touchait. Damon était content et approfondi le baiser, Bonnie gémit et le vampire sourit contre les lèvres de sa sorcière. Au bout d'un moment, le baiser était terminé et Bonnie sourit un peu.

-« Damon, arrête de m'embrasser comme ça ou bien je pourrais tomber raide dingue amoureuse de toi ».

Damon sourit avant de déclarer « Je sais donc ce que j'ai à faire et c'est avec un plaisir extrême que je le ferais »

Avec cette déclaration Damon voulu embrasser Bonnie mais au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient se toucher une énorme vague les engloutit tout les deux. Les deux remontèrent à la surface et se mirent à rire.

-« On a encore demain et après-demain de voyage avec Stefan et Elena, cela me laisse plein d'occasion de faire ce que j'ai à faire » souria le vampire tout en soulevant ses sourcils. De là Damon se prit une autre vague, mais celle-ci était l'œuvre de Bonnie.

Bonnie courait vers le bord de l'eau, elle était contente, elle avait l'impression qu'un poids était parti de ses épaules, un poids dont elle ne savait pas l'existence. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle en pinçait pour Damon et ce depuis longtemps mais son déni et son masque de haine pour lui avaient été une bonne comédie que même elle, ne l'avait pas vu. Il aura fallu sa rupture avec Jérémy pour le comprendre et la nuit passionné partagé avec Damon pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Jamais elle ne remercierait assez Jérémy pour leur rupture. Elle méritait mieux oui, elle méritait d'être heureuse, de ressentir de la passion et le vrai amour, tout comme Damon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet Os qui était une idée d**'Autre Vie**. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçue et que cela reflète ce que tu voulais. Désolé aussi pour le retard mais j'ai pleins de devoirs . J'espère que cet Os vous a plu, laissez une review.

Bonne journée ou soirée

Bisous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre**

**Idée de** Salom

**Résumé :** Damon et Bonnie sont en couple depuis un bon bout de temps. Cependant, leur relation se détériore peu à peu à cause d'un garçon qui aime Bonnie et la manipule. Bonnie va le croire et va donc terminer sa relation avec Damon qui va tout faire pour la reconquérir.

Merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sa me fait beaucoup plaisir. Voici maintenant un nouvel Os, une idée de Salom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois de plus, elle était toute seule à attendre comme une imbécile dehors. Une fois de plus il avait oublié leur rendez-vous. Bonnie se dirigea furieusement vers sa voiture quand une voix l'arrêta.

-« Hey Bonnie ! »

La jeune sorcière se retourna et souri.

-« Salut, Jordan. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda celle-ci

-« Sa peut aller, et toi que fais-tu toute seule à cette heure-ci ? » demanda le jeune homme de 24 ans. Bonnie, perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Jordan savait parfaitement face à cette mine mécontente que Damon Salvatore avait encore oublié sa petite copine.

-« Ben si ça peut te remonter le moral, je t'emmène au cinéma et on se fait un petit dîner tout les deux » proposa le jeune homme brun, espérant que la jeune sorcière accepterait.

Bonnie était tentée par cette proposition mais elle ne voulait pas mettre des idées dans la tête de son ami. Jordan et elle se connaissaient depuis deux ans maintenant. Il était un bon confident, il savait qu'elle était une sorcière car lui-même était un sorcier. Ils formaient une sacré équipe quand ils combattaient les vampires ou les loups-garous qui menaçaient Mystic Falls. Jordan lui avait avoué qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle mais Bonnie l'avait éconduit. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était avec Damon depuis 3 ans. Eh oui ! Cela est surprenant mais c'était la réalité. Jordan lui avait dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Cela avait beaucoup touché la jeune sorcière.

Voyant le malaise provoqué face à sa demande Jordan rajouta :

-« En ami Bonnie, ne crois surtout pas des choses »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et fit un signe de tête. Jordan sourit à son tour et emmena Bonnie vers sa voiture pour se diriger vers le cinéma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant la séance de cinéma de Bonnie et Jordan, Damon Salvator, lui faisait tout autre chose. Il était chez Elena car celle-ci l'avait invité à la dernière minute pour discuter de Stefan et sa relation avec lui. Pendant deux heures, Elena et Damon avaient discuté sur le futur mariage des deux tourtereaux. Damon était heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Bien sûr si l'on revenait 5 ans en arrière il aurait tout fait pour gâcher ce mariage mais maintenant c'était différent, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son frère et pour Elena. Il n'avait pas comprit à quel point ces deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble.

-« Sinon, ta relation avec Bonnie ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda soudainement Elena.

Damon sourit un peu

-« oui pourquoi ? » demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-« Pour rien, c'est juste pour demander » affirma Elena et baissant la tête un peu.

-« Bon c'est pas de tout ça mais je vais partir » dit Damon tout en laissant Elena seule dans son salon.

La jeune brune savait parfaitement que pour Bonnie cela n'allait plus trop bien avec Damon. D'après la jeune sorcière, il n'y'avait plus de communication entre eux, le couple se disputait souvent mais pas comme d'habitude, Damon sortait souvent seul et rentrait tard le soir, il n'allait plus aux sorties organisés par le groupe, Bonnie se retrouvé donc toute seule au milieu des couples. Par ailleurs, Damon oubliait souvent leur rendez-vous. Pourtant pendant les deux premières années de leur relation, tout semblait fonctionner. Ils étaient dans leur monde et toujours ensemble. Elena et Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu changer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jordan et Bonnie étaient maintenant au Grill en train de manger leur cheeseburger. Ils avaient bien aimé le film et avaient passé un bon moment. La discussion était animée et plaisante jusqu'à ce que Jordan aborde un point sensible.

-« Bonnie, est-ce qu'entre toi et Damon cela se passe bien ? » demanda un peu hésitant le brun.

-« Oui pourquoi ? » répondit instantanément la sorcière.

Jordan la regardait fixement et Bonnie se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise qu'elle finit par avouer tout en tremblant.

-« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus, il me laisse toujours en plan, on se dispute de plus en plus sur des choses bêtes. Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre »

Jordan avait mal au cœur pour Bonnie mais en même temps il était un peu content. Il savait qu'il était un crétin mais cela signifiait pour lui qu'il aurait peut-être une chance avec Bonnie. Avec lui, Bonnie aurait tout ce qu'elle veut, il lui donnerait de l'amour, du confort, il la protégerait.

-« Sans vouloir te faire du mal, je crois qu'il ne ressent plus la même passion »

Bonnie regardait Jordan et faisait tout pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être que Damon ne ressent plus rien pour elle et qu'il reste encore avec elle par pitié.

-« Dis-moi franchement ce que tu penses de la situation ? » demanda Bonnie à Jordan

Jordan sourit intérieurement, Bonnie venait en effet de lui tendre une perche, s'il ne la saisissait pas il serait un sombre imbécile.

-« Je pense que Damon voit quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il ne veut pas te faire du mal car tu comptes beaucoup pour lui »

Bonnie hocha sa tête dans les deux sens refusant la suggestion de Jordan.

-« Non, non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible » se répéta la sorcière

-« Moi je pense ça mais peut-être que c'est faux, je me base juste sur le passé de Damon » renchérit Jordan prenant la main de Bonnie dans la sienne pour essayer de la réconforter.

-« Il a changé » s'énerva la sorcière.

-« Je sais mais peut-être que les mauvaises habitudes l'ont rattrapés. Après ce n'est que ce que je pense. »

Bonnie retira sa main de celle de Jordan et se leva tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-« Je vais au manoir, il faut que je discute avec lui. Désolé de te laisser seul comme ça mais il faut que je lui parle vraiment » s'excusa la sorcière.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie, je comprends et j'espère de tout mon cœur avoir tort. » dit le jeune homme tout en se levant et en s'abaissant un peu pour pouvoir embrasser le front de Bonnie.

-« Merci Jordan » répondit celle-ci avant de sortir du Grill et d'aller au manoir des Salvatore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Au manoir 15 minutes plus tard**_

Bonnie entra au manoir et se dirigea dans la chambre de Damon. Quand elle entra, elle vit Damon assit sur son lit en train de lire. Quand elle le vit, une soudaine envie de lui crier dessus monta en elle. Non seulement pour leur rendez-vous manqué encore une fois mais aussi pour les changements que leur couple subissait.

-« Tu comptes rester sur le porche encore longtemps ou je dois venir te donner la main et t'accompagner jusque dans le lit ? » demanda le vampire sarcastiquement et sans lever sa tête de son bouquin. Bonnie était vexée.

-« Dis celui qui oublie encore une fois son rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, ou qu'il à besoin qu'on vienne le chercher par la main » dit la sorcière sur le même ton mais avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Damon leva la tête pour regarder le visage de sa petite-amie avant de se lever et de poser le livre sur son lit. Il allait lui dire qu'il était désolé mais elle le coupa.

-« Non, je m'en fiche de ton désolé, j'en ai ras le bol de t'entendre le dire à longueur de journée. J'en ai marre aussi de me demander ce qui ne va plus dans notre relation qui pour moi va droit au mur. J'en ai marre de tout, j'en ai marre de toi » cria la sorcière, pointant son doigt vers le vampire.

Damon s'énerve à son tour face aux paroles de Bonnie

-« Moi aussi j'en ai mare de toi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi notre relation va droit au mur ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Cria le vampire tout en s'approchant de Bonnie qui fit un signe de tête « eh bien je vais te le dire, tout le temps que tu fréquenteras une certaine personne, que tu prendras toujours son partie, cela ne fonctionnera pas entre nous. » Termina le vampire.

Bonnie leva ses bras en l'air et se mit à rire mais son rire était dépourvu d'humour.

-« J'y crois pas, tu vas pas me sortir la carte de la jalousie quand même ? Jordan et moi nous sommes que des amis. A-M-I-S, nous en avons déjà parlé et de nombreuses fois. » Dit la sorcière.

-« Oui nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois mais toi tu ne comprends jamais rien, il est malsain, il n'a qu'une envie c'est de t'avoir pour lui. Il fait exprès de s'approcher de toi, d'être ton ami mais il ne veut qu'une chose et c'est toi. Tu passes ton temps à parler de lui, de ce que vous avez fait de la journée. Tu crois que c'est normal ? Moi je ne pense pas, il y'a des jours ou je me suis demandé si tu ne pensais pas à lui quand nous faisions l'amour » lâcha le vampire remplit de haine pour ce Jordan qui mettait son couple en péril.

-« Idiot, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime mais toi ! Si tu voudrais que je parle moins de lui, il faudrait peut-être que tu passes du temps avec moi, que tu arrêtes de m'oublier ou de décommander »

-« Je ne demande que ça de passer du temps avec toi mais à chaque rendez-vous il y'a une certaine personne qui comme de par hasard se pointe et vient se joindre à nous. Tu crois que j'aime quand ce petit con vient s'incruster avec nous et te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit ? Les autres pourraient même croire que tu sors avec et que moi je suis le bon pote » ricana le vampire.

Bonnie se recula de lui et le fixa intensément.

-« Tu n'as même pas confiance en moi Damon » dit-elle triste.

-« Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en toi, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance » dit le vampire tout en s'approchant de Bonnie pour être à la même distance qu'il y'avait 10 secondes.

-« Bonnie si tu veux que tout soit comme avant entre nous, il faut que tu l'envoi loin d'ici. Il fou la merde en étant près de toi. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais là c'est au dessus de moi. S'il continu je vais le tuer » finit Damon tout en prenant les joues de Bonnie entre ses mains et en les caressant avec ses pouces.

-« Je ne vais pas l'envoyer loin d'ici mais je vais lui dire de garder ses distances » dit Bonnie tout en regardant Damon dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir que cette réponse ne plaisait pas à Damon donc elle se détacha de lui et lui cria dessus.

-« Zut alors, je fais des efforts mais toi tu t'en fiche comme d'habitude."

-« Je viens de te dire ce que je voulais, ce n'est pas assez ce que tu me proposes. Tu veux que je te prouve de quoi il est capable ? Ce qu'il pense de toi ? Et ce qu'il est en train de faire ? » Demanda Damon faisant maintenant les cents pas dans sa chambre. « Il te manipule contre moi, je suis sûr qu'il explique nos problèmes parce que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose de ce genre » finit-il passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-« Il essaye juste de m'aider, il veut mon bonheur et il sait que c'est avec toi ! » s'énerva Bonnie.

-« Donc il l'a dit, tu ne le nie même pas. J'espère que tu ne le crois pas »

Bonnie ne disait rien mais ses larmes recommençaient à couler, elle fit demi-tour et claqua la porte de Damon pour repartir chez elle. Damon ne dit rien et ne fit rien, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné. A cause de Jordan, il sentait qu'il perdait Bonnie de jour en jour et un peu plus. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir qu'un sorcier de pacotille éloigne sa Bonnie de lui. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur quand Bonnie ne parlait que de lui. Jordan commençait vraiment à agacer Damon. Il était temps de passer à sa méthode, jusque là il n'avait rien dit et rien fait par rapport à Bonnie mais cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il aimait Bonnie et il n'allait pas la laisser partir. C'était hors de question de la voir partir surtout avec ce sorcier.

Damon mit sa veste en cuir, il était tard mais il s'en fichait, il allait enfin faire quelque chose. Un petit sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était arrivé à destination, il entra dans la maison du sorcier. Il remercia Jordan de l'avoir invité à entrer il y'a quelques mois de cela. Damon ne perdit pas son temps et se retrouva donc dans la chambre du sorcier qui manifestement ne dormait pas.

-« Bonsoir Jordan » dit le vampire d'une voix grave et basse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le principal concerné fit un petit sursaut et se retourna pour voir son intrus.

-« Damon, que fais-tu ici aussi tard ? » demanda le sorcier un peu affolé.

-« Tu es pathétique Jordan mais ça je crois que tu le savais. Tu n'es même pas capable de sentir ma présence et tes pouvoirs sont trop faibles pour me faire quoique ce soit. Je pourrais te tuer d'un seul geste si je le voulais vraiment » finit Damon tout en faisant le tour de la chambre du jeune sorcier et en touchant des objets et en les faisant tomber par terre.

-« Tu perdrais Bonnie si tu faisais ça » dit le jeune homme tout en se permettant un petit sourire.

Damon leva sa tête pour le regarder et sourit lui aussi, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa du regard le sorcier.

-« Peu importe, toi tu seras mort et moi j'aurais l'éternité pour convaincre Bonnie de retourner avec moi. Et je ne sais si tu le sais mais l'éternité c'est super long mon vieux » dit Damon, comme s'il apprenait vraiment quelque chose à Jordan.

-« Bonnie n'est pas immortel, elle va mourir un jour » répondit Jordan

-« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Bonnie et moi en avons discuté, et il se trouve qu'elle est d'accord à ce que je la tourne en vampire quand elle me le demanderas »

Jordan fit une mine de dégoût, il était hors de question que cela se produise. Bonnie méritait mieux qu'une vie monotone et sans famille.

-« Mais pour cela il faudrait que tu restes loin du dessin si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Damon reprenant son sérieux pour mieux faire passer la menace.

-« Non » répondit simplement le sorcier.

Damon mit une main à son oreille faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse du crétin en face de lui. « Euh tu m'excuse mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu venais de dire »

-« J'ai dit non, c'est-à-dire que c'est un refus Damon » dit Jordan tout en mimant l'air sarcastique qu'employait Damon.

Damon voyait rouge, ses veines de vampire ressortaient et ses yeux n'étaient plus bleue. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers Jordan et le prit par la gorge tout en le claquant contre le mur.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris mon allusion donc je vais la reformuler, alors ouvres bien tes écoutilles car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Tu laisses Bonnie tranquille, tu ne lui mets pas des idées en tête, en fait tu n'interviens plus dans notre vie de couple, tu te même de tes affaires. Si je te vois lui adresser la parole ou la manipuler contre moi je peux te dire que je vais me faire un malin plaisir de te torturer. » Damon lâcha Jordan et retrouva son calme, le jeune sorcier glissa par terre et se tenait la gorge. Damon ne perdit pas son temps et repartit au manoir, content d'avoir enfin mit les choses au clair.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie fut réveiller par le son de son téléphone portable, la jeune femme râla mais se décida à ouvrir les yeux et à prendre son portable. C'était un message de Jordan.

_-'Salut Bonnie, j'espère que tu vas bien. Il faut que je passe chez toi pour te parler et c'est urgent, en fait je suis déjà devant ta porte ^-^. Dsl si je te réveille '_

Bonnie ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais se dépêcha de mettre des vêtements. Elle courut dans les escaliers et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée.

-« Salut Jordan, tu vas bien ? Il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda t-elle stressée.

-« Personnellement je vais bien mais il faut que je te le dise, je ne veux pas le cacher plus longtemps, je sais que cela va te faire mal mais j'en ai marre. » Dit le jeune homme tout en prenant un air navré et triste. Bonnie avait clairement peur de ce que Jordan allait lui dire mais elle le fit entrer car elle voulait savoir. Franchement, elle avait peur car elle savait que cela concernait Damon.

-« Vas-y dit le moi » pressa la jeune sorcière

-« Alors voilà, hier je suis rentré chez moi après être parti du Grill, je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je lisais mon bouquin. Il était à peu près 2h00 du matin quand Damon est venu dans ma chambre. De là il à commençait à me parler tout en faisant tomber mes objets. Il m'a clairement dit que je ne devais plus m'approcher de toi, que je te manipulais. Ensuite il m'a prit par la gorge et m'a plaqué contre le mur pour bien me faire comprendre sa menace. » Jordan voulait continuer mais il fut coupé par Bonnie qui c'était levée furieusement de son canapé.

-« Il n'a pas osé faire ça quand même, il exagère tout comme toujours » hurla la sorcière tout en sentant un mal de tête lui venir.

-« Je peux te dire que si, il l'a fait mais c'est pas tout. Il y'a pire » dit Jordan, préparant le plan qu'il avait eu en tête toute la nuit. « Après je l'ai suivit par télépathie et je l'ai vu avec une femme, elle était blonde et avait les yeux marrons, je l'ai vu l'embrasser et je l'ai vu l'emmener au manoir dans sa chambre, je suis tellement désolé Bonnie » termina Jordan tout en se levant et en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras. Cependant la sorcière le poussa d'elle, ne croyant pas un mot de la révélation de son ami.

-« Arrête de mentir Jordan, je crois que Damon avait raison tu me manipules » cria la sorcière tout en essuyant se larmes de ses yeux.

-« Non, ce n'est pas vrai Bonnie je te le jure ! »

-« Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi et tout de suite » dit Bonnie tout en gardant son calme. Jordan, lui, ne bougeait pas. « Vas-t'en ! » hurla Bonnie.

Jordan se détourna lentement de Bonnie et se dirigea vers la sortie, il grimpa dans sa voiture et resta pendant un instant, le temps de voir Bonnie grimper dans sa propre voiture et de conduire à pleine vitesse. Jordan prit son portable et téléphona à une vielle amie.

-« C'est bon, fais ce que tu as à faire, il doit dormir. Tu peux simplement être dans le salon nue et là Bonnie comprendras l'allusion »

Jordan raccrocha et fit un sourire. Son plan allait fonctionner.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie, se dirigea furieusement vers le manoir. Une fois arrivé elle descendit de sa voiture et claqua sa portière, elle entra dans la grande maison. Cependant ses pas furieux commençaient à devenir des pas incertains qui eux même étaient en train de se figer devant le spectacle.

-« Eux, bonjour je eux vous aider mademoiselle ? » demanda une jeune femme blonde et aux yeux marrons, étant recouverte par les draps de Damon. Bonnie tremblait, son cœur lui faisait mal, ses yeux lui piquaient. La rage commençait à monter et elle pouvait sentir que si elle voyait la fille une minute de plus, elle allait l'envoyer contre un mur. Sa rage monta encore plus quand elle entendit la voix de Damon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien, j'ai senti tes pouvoirs Bonnie » demanda le vampire qui était torse nu et ne portant qu'un boxer.

-« Ah mon doudou, tu es enfin réveillé. J'ai pris ton drap avec moi car j'avais froid. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Dit la jeune femme blonde d'une voix mielleuse.

Bonnie faillit s'étrangler et voulait vomir. Damon ne comprenait pas et demanda à la femme qui elle était.

-« Je vois, tu ne te souviens plus de rien, tu vas me dire que tu avais trop bu et que notre nuit n'était rien » la jeune blonde laissa tomber le drap et prit des vêtements qui étaient sur le porte manteau avant de partir du manoir simplement vêtue d'un long manteau de fourrure appartenant à Caroline.

Dans le salon il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Damon.

-« Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu me dégoutes » pleura Bonnie. Damon descendit en vitesse des escaliers et prit Bonnie par les épaules.

-« Non mais tu ne vas pas la croire, je n'ai pas couché avec cette femme ! » s'indigna Damon.

-« Arrête de mentir, j'en peux plus de toi et tes mensonges, tout le monde dit que tu as changé mais Jordan avait raison, on ne peut pas changer complètement. Je mérite mieux que d'être traité comme ça, je mérite mieux que toi » hurla la sorcière tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

Damon prenait à chaque phrase de Bonnie un pieu dans le cœur. Il n'avait pas couché avec cette femme, il ne pourrait pas, il aime trop Bonnie.

-« Fais-moi confiance, il ne s'est rien passé avec elle. Je ne sais même pas d'où elle vient et qui elle est »

Bonnie en avait marre de ses mensonges et n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser, elle envoya Damon contre un mur et l'immobilisa le temps qu'elle puisse partir.

Une fois dans sa voiture Bonnie roula comme une dingue jusqu'à chez Jordan, elle tapa à sa porte. Jordan ouvrit sa porte et vit la femme qu'il aimait en larme le regardant, le suppliant du regard pour qu'il lui pardonne. Jordan ouvrit en grand ses bras pour que la jeune sorcière s'y réfugie, pour qu'elle y trouve du confort.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon n'était plus immobilisé, mais pendant le temps où il ne pouvait bougé il avait eu le temps de penser et de trouver l'auteur de cette merde. Le vampire se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et fit sa toilette, il s'habilla et se dirigea au Grill boire un peu car s'il allait maintenant voir l'auteur de la peine de Bonnie et le briseur de sa relation, il allait faire un meurtre sanglant mettant à risque son identité et donc celle de Stefan.

Une fois au Grill, Damon vit du coin de ses yeux la jeune femme blonde de ce matin qui avait foutu la merde. Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner, car sur ce coup-là le hasard faisait bien les choses. Oh oui !

Le vampire se dirigea vers la jeune femme et la salua. Sa joie était immense quand il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, reflétant sa peur en le voyant.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait » dit Damon d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. La jeune femme semblait le croire et se calma mais la seconde suivante Damon lui prit le bras fermement et fit style de sortir avec elle du restaurant. La femme voulait protester mais Damon resserra sa prise sur elle.

Une fois dehors, Damon l'emmena à une allée vide et la plaqua contre un mur. La jeune femme avait de nouveau peur.

-« J'ai dit que je n'allais pas te tuer mais il se trouve que j'ai menti » dit Damon tout en allongeant ses crocs et en montrant ses yeux rouges.

-« Ne me tue pas je n'ai fait qu'obéir à Jordan » cria la fille de peur.

Damon rétracta ses crocs et son regard redevint bleu.

-« Il t'a dit de faire quoi ? » demanda Damon énervé d'entendre le prénom de Jordan.

-« Il a dit que je devais faire en sorte que Bonnie me trouve dans le manoir nu pour confirmer que tu la trompais, comme ça votre relation serait finie et Jordan aurait la pleine confiance de Bonnie et la sorcière te détesterai. » cracha la jeune fille hyper vite.

Damon maintenait trop fort la fille car celle-ci commençai à saigner de son bras. Damon voulait en finir avec elle mais au dernier moment il se ravisa car elle pourrait lui servir de preuve auprès de Bonnie.

-« Tu as de la chance, tu ne vas pas mourir car tu es une humaine et que je peux te contraindre pour dire la vérité à Bonnie, et comme je la connais elle ne voudra pas te tuer. En attendant on va rendre visite à Jordan » Damon prit la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la maison de Jordan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Il a dit que ce n'était même pas vrai, il nie l'évidence. Je vois cette femme et lui me dit que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a cru que je devais être une idiote ou une imbécile pour croire que j'allais le croire » renifla Bonnie qui était dans le canapé et plus précisément dans les bras du sorcier.

-« Je suis tellement désolé Bonnie, j'aurais tant aimé avoir tort » dit-il tout en ayant un sourire aux lèvres que bien entendu Bonnie ne pouvait pas voir.

-« Merci Jordan d'être là pour moi, je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable tout à l'heure » dit Bonnie honteuse d'avoir traité son ami comme un menteur et un manipulateur.

-« Je comprends Bonnie j'aurais réagi de la même manière si j'étais à ta place » réconforta le jeune homme.

Bonnie poussa lentement les mains du jeune homme et se leva à la plus grande déception de Jordan.

-« Je vais partir j'ai besoin d'être seule un peu » dit la sorcière.

-« Non tu restes là, j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire et qui va changer beaucoup de chose » dit soudain une voix que Jordan détestais et que Bonnie ne pouvait plus entendre.

Damon était en effet dans le salon avec la jeune fille blonde qui pleurait.

-« Damon tu n'as rien à faire ici, surtout en compagnie de ta petite-amie » grogna Jordan

-« Ah nous sommes enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Allez-viens Bonnie on s'en va » dit Damon tout en faisant un pas vers la jeune sorcière. Mais Bonnie se recula et asséna un regard rempli de haine en direction de Damon. Le vampire ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard qui le brisait.

-« N'ose surtout pas t'approcher de Bonnie » dit Jordan tout en se mettant en face de la sorcière.

-« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta petite amie que je sache. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié elle était avec moi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse tout en son pouvoir pour qu'elle s'éloigne de moi » grogna Damon.

-« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble Damon, c'est finit » dit Bonnie la voix grave.

-« Non ce n'est pas finit Bonnie, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Il est hors de question que je laisse ce manipulateur faire ce qu'il veut de toi. Je t'aime Bonnie mais depuis qu'il est entré dans nos vie cela ne va plus du tout » dit Damon espérant que Bonnie le croirait.

-« Tu ne me récupéra pas Damon, c'est la fin ? Il n'y'a plus de « nous » il n'y'a plus de « je t'aime » tout ça est mort » siffla Bonnie de colère.

-« Je te ramènerai avec moi, tu reviendras avec moi quand tu apprendras ce que ton soi disant ami a fait. Il est impensable de passer une éternité sans toi mais pour cela il faut que tu me croies. »

-« Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi » cracha Jordan.

-« Bon très bien tu veux une preuve Bonnie ? » dit Damon tout en ignorant Jordan « eh bien la voilà »

Damon poussa la fille vers Bonnie et lui ordonna de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait. La jeune femme raconta le plan de Jordan en détail et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait le visage du jeune sorcier devint pâle et Bonnie devenait de plus en plus choquée. A la fin de son récit, la jeune femme présenta ses excuses à Bonnie et Damon. La sorcière se retourna vers Jordan.

-« C'est vrai ? » la voix de Bonnie était tranchante.

-« Non ce n'est pas vrai, Damon à dû la contraindre pour lui dire de te dire ceci » dit Jordan pointant du doigt Damon qui menaçait de plonger ses crocs dans le cou du sorcier. Mais Bonnie immobilisa Damon grâce à ses pouvoirs.

-« Bonnie fais-moi confiance » supplia Damon. La sorcière fut touchée par le ton suppliant de Damon.

La sorcière voulait en avoir le cœur net, elle s'approcha de Jordan et mit ses mains sur les côtés de la tête de celui-ci.

-« Non Bonnie ne le fait pas je t'en supplie. » dit Jordan, comprenant que Bonnie allait vérifier les propos de Damon en regardant dans son esprit. En plus il ne pouvait rien faire, car Bonnie était largement plus puissante que lui.

-« Si tu dis la vérité tu n'as rien à craindre Jordan » dit Bonnie. La jeune femme commença le sort, elle commençait à voir des images et à entendre tout ce qu'avait dit et fait Jordan la concernant. Au bout de 3 minutes Bonnie relâcha la tête de Jordan et mit sa main devant la bouche.

-«Bonnie je peux tout expliquer » Dit Jordan effrayé.

Bonnie ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de s'expliquer et le gifla. Damon avait un sourire de quinze kilomètres et rayait Jordan de son regard amusé.

-« Je ne peux pas le croire, j'ai été une débile profonde de croire que tu étais un bon ami. J'ai été aveugle, je pensais vraiment que tu voulais mon bien, je pensais vraiment que tu me comprenais quand on parlait de magie. En fait, Damon avait raison depuis le début, tu m'as manipulé et moi je n'y ait vu que du feu. » Pleura de nouveau Bonnie.

-« Je voulais vraiment ton bien. Tu penses que tu serais heureuse avec ce type ? C'est un vampire, tu ne pourras pas vieillir, tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfant avec lui. Moi je pouvais te donner tout ça et tu aurais été heureuse. »

Damon voulait massacrer Jordan pour tout ce qu'il venait de dire mais Bonnie se mit devant Damon pour le stopper.

-« J'aurais été malheureuse avec toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressentais pour Damon »

Damon eut peur des paroles de Bonnie car elle avait dit « ressentais ». Il espérait au fond de lui que leur relation n'était pas finie.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui, peu importe s'il est un vampire ou non, si nous aurons une famille ou non. Je l'aime comme il est, ma famille c'est lui et mes ami(e)s. Toi tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Je ne veux plus avoir un contact avec toi et je ne veux plus que tu approches ma famille. » Menaça la sorcière tout en se retournant et en partant de la maison.

Damon lui resta quelques instants, il s'approcha de Jordan et le prit par le cou.

-« Tes petits tours ne t'auront servi à rien. Bonnie aurait découvert la vérité bien assez tôt mais il était hors de question que je laisse un petit merdeux dans ton genre me l'enlever. Je ne suis pas patient alors fais gaffe je te laisse une journée pour quitter la ville et retourner dans ton blaid pourri avec ta petite blonde »

Damon lâcha Jordan et se dirigea vers Bonnie qui allait s'installer sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture. Damon referma la porte et emprisonna Bonnie entre sa voiture et son corps. La sorcière ne regardait pas Damon dans les yeux donc celui-ci prit le visage de sa bien aimé et la força à le regarder.

-« Bonnie » commença Damon mais la sorcière l'interrompit.

-« Vas-y dit le. Dit que tu avais raison, que j'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi qui était mon petit-ami au lieu de cet imbécile. Que tout ça est de ma faute car je ne t'ai pas écouté …. » Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car Damon était en train de l'embrasser. Cela faisait un bon moment que Bonnie n'avait pas ressentie la passion, le désir et la chaleur d'un baiser. Elle en était toute retournée et en même temps émerveillée. Elle répondit avec ferveur et intensité a ce baiser. Damon gémit ainsi que Bonnie. Le baiser prit fin et Bonnie devint rouge.

-« Je suis désolé Damon, j'ai failli tout gâcher » murmura Bonnie honteuse. Le vampire caressa le visage de Bonnie.

-« Chuuut, je ne veux plus rien entendre, c'est du passé. On a beaucoup de baiser à rattraper, ainsi que des rendez-vous et de jolie nuit torrides ma belle. » Dit Damon tout en bougeant ses sourcils de façon séduisante faisant rire la sorcière.

-« Je t'aime Damon » dit la sorcière

-« Je t'aime aussi et ceux qui vont entre nous t'inquiètes pas que je les égorgerais et sucerait sec leur sang »

-« Beurk »

Damon embrassa de nouveau Bonnie et celle-ci noua ses bras autour de son vampire préféré. Maintenant, elle allait mieux lui faire confiance, plus personnes ne passera avant lui et sa famille qui était Caroline, Matt, Elena, Stefan, Tyler et le membre le plus important Damon Salvatore. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir failli rompre avec Damon, elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru Jordan, mais maintenant c'était fini, la parole de Damon passera avant celle de tout le monde. Elle était de nouveau heureuse qu'en sa présence et en savant que leur relation reprenait du piment. Pour lui, elle serait prête à tout comme lui l'était pour elle. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet one-Shot, j'espère que cela te plaît Salom et que j'ai bien suivi ton idée de départ. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît . Comme d'habitude si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas à me la confier et je ferais en sorte de pouvoir la développer. S'il n'y'a pas d'idée je continuerai quand même avec les miennes ^^. Bonne journée ou soirée.

Bisous tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**« Je l'ai fait car je … »**

**Idée de **: Johanne

**Résumé :** « Bonnie sait que lors de la bataille finale avec Klaus elle va mourir. La jeune sorcière ne veut que personne sache le sacrifice qu'elle va faire mais Damon a entendu une conversation entre Bonnie et Emily à la maison des sorcières. Le vampire va donc lui donner son sang en cachette… »

Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que cet OS va vous plaire et qu'il correspondra avec l'idée de Johanne.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Maintenant que tu as le pouvoir des sorcières qui ont périls ici, tu es beaucoup plus forte Bonnie »

-« Oui je le sais mais je veux savoir si je dois utiliser tout ce que j'ai obtenu comme pouvoir » demanda Bonnie à la silhouette spectrale devant elle.

-« Malheureusement oui, tu dois tout utiliser. Klaus est puissant, ne le sous-estime pas car il est seul et que toi tu as le pouvoir de 100 sorcières car au final même si tu arrives à le tuer, toi aussi tu perdras la vie » répondit la figure spectrale.

-« Je le sais Emily, je le sens » répondit Bonnie un peu triste de savoir qu'elle va mourir. Tous ses rêves de petite fille s'envolaient loin d'elle. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà envolés depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière mais elle aspirait quand même à avoir une vie plus ou moins normal.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier pour Elena et les autres, Bonnie » dit Emily voulant raisonner sa descendante.

Bonnie releva sa tête et fixa Emily du regard, la jeune sorcière était décidé à le faire et Emily savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Cela la désolait un peu, car en fin de compte Bonnie allait mourir jeune et tout ça pour sauver le doppelganger de Katherine et les frères Salvatore.

-« Je dois sauver mon amie, Elena est importante pour moi. Si je vie et qu'Elena meurt je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir, je serais en train de culpabiliser, je ne pourrais plus regarder Stefan dans les yeux. » Dit Bonnie la voix pleine de confiance et forte.

-« Tu ne le fais pas que pour eux ou toi » dit aussi Emily sachant parfaitement ce que la sorcière ressentait pour un certain vampire qui était censé veiller sur ses descendantes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Bonnie confuse.

-« Tu le fais aussi pour Damon, car tu ressens quelque chose pour lui » répondit vite fait Emily comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à voir.

-« N'importe quoi ! Si je ressens quelque chose pour Damon c'est bien de la haine » se défendit Bonnie croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Emily hocha sa tête pour exprimer le refus des paroles de Bonnie.

-« Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte » dit la sorcière morte tout en souriant et en disparaissant peu à peu.

-« De toute façon je vais mourir » dit Bonnie savant parfaitement qu'Emily pouvait l'entendre. La jeune sorcière prit une grande inspiration et partit de la maison. Elle était décidée, c'était on destin.

Dans une autre pièce un objet tombant par terre se fit entendre, cet objet n'était pas tombé tout seul ou grâce à de la magie. Non, un vampire aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus l'avait jeté contre un mur.

-« Ne détruit rien, tu n'es pas chez toi et je peux très bien te mettre dehors ou te tuer Damon »

-« Emily, quel honneur de te voir et de te parler » répondit sarcastiquement Damon.

Emily ne prêta pas attention au sarcasme de Damon et continua de parler « ce n'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation de deux personnes sans y être invité »

Damon haussa les épaules et sourit.

-« Je n'ai même pas besoin de demander ce que tu comptes faire car j'en ai déjà une petite idée » continua Emily neutre.

-« Cool mais je m'en fiche que tu le sais » répondit le vampire énervé.

-« Bonnie ne va pas apprécier »

-« Tu crois que je me préoccupe de ce que Bonnie apprécie ou pas ? » dit Damon faisant les cents pas dans la pièce ou Emily fut tuée.

-« Bien sûr que oui tu te soucies, car je décèle de l'affection et de l'amour pour elle dans ton cœur mort » souri Emily. Damon ne contredit même pas la sorcière car c'était la vérité. Depuis un bout de temps Damon ressentait des choses pour Bonnie, il avait fait des efforts pour être agréable avec elle pour se faire pardonner. Il faisait souvent équipe avec elle pour lutter contre les vampires et toute la clique qui suivait. Damon sentait qu'ils avaient un lien, leur joute verbale continuait mais c'était plus sur la taquinerie.

-« Mais comme je te l'ai dit au début, elle n'appréciera pas ce que tu comptes faire. C'est égoïste de ta part »

-« Ce qu'elle fait est aussi égoïste Emily » dit Damon avant de partir grâce à sa vitesse de vampire jusqu'à son manoir.

Emily sourit, Bonnie allait mourir mais si Damon s'en mêlait …

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce soir c'était la dernière soirée de Bonnie car demain elle allait combattre Klaus dans la forêt pendant son rituel. Elena avait organisé au manoir des Salvatore une petite fête. Il y'avait à la soirée Alaric, Jérémy, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Damon, quelques amies du lycée. Bonnie allait profiter de cette dernière soirée pour s'amuser avec ses ami(e)s.

C'est pour cela qu'en milieu de soirée Bonnie, Elena et Caroline étaient complètement saoul, n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des câlins, de danser sur les fauteuils, sur les tables et de chanter pendant que les garçons dansaient autour d'elles sous les regards protecteurs de Stefan, Alaric et Damon.

Au bout d'un moment Bonnie descendit de la table pour se diriger dans la cuisine et boire un peu d'eau. C'est à ce moment là que Damon se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il avait été content de voir Bonnie s'éclater et de voir les filles ensemble et avoir un peu de bon temps mais maintenant c'était un moment important pour lui et pour sa sorcière.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Bonnie en train de boire de l'eau, il s'approcha de la jeune sorcière et celle-ci se retourna.

-« Salluuuuuuuuut Damoonnnn ! » dit la sorcière apparemment joyeuse de voir le vampire ce qui fit sourire Damon.

-« Alors toi je pense que tu es complètement saoul, pour que tu sois contente de me voir » taquina Damon tout en s'approchant de la sorcière ne laissant qu'un mètre de distance entre leur corp.

-« Ohhh ouiii Louiiiis ! Je suis parfaitement …. Euhh….comment on dit….. » Bonnie cherchait le mot et Damon ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais vu Bonnie dans cet état là et cela valait le coup d'œil.

-« SOBRE » Cria Bonnie contente d'avoir trouvé le mot. Cependant elle perdit un peu l'équilibre et failli tomber en arrière mais Damon la rattrapa en encerclant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et en la collant à sa poitrine. Bonnie en eut le souffle coupé.

-« Tu m'as ….. Sauvé ….la vie… Damon » dit la sorcière le regardant dans les yeux. Damon pouvait voir dans les yeux de la sorcière de la reconnaissance, de l'admiration et aussi un peu …..d'amour ? Il fut submergé par les émotions que les yeux de Bonnie lui donnaient mais les paroles de la sorcière rappelaient au vampire le sort que réservait le destin pour Bonnie. Les yeux de Bonnie ne le quittaient pas et Damon se sentait piégé. Piégé car demain ces magnifiques orbes vertes allaient se fermer, car s'il faisait ce qu'il voulait faire pour la sauver, ces magnifiques yeux le regarderaient avec de la haine, de la douleur et le mépris. Damon ferma ses yeux et réfléchit, il sentit cependant les lèvres de Bonnie sur les siennes et ouvrit d'un geste rapide ses yeux.

La sorcière était vraiment en train de l'embrasser, le vampire referma ses yeux et se laissa aller, il prit les commandes du baiser et l'approfondit. Il put entendre un gémissement doux sortir de la voix de Bonnie. Il trouvait cela mignon et encourageant. Leur langue se touchaient et combattaient pour la dominance et Bonnie abdiqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, le baiser s'arrêta et Damon posa son front sur celui de Bonnie. Il avait prit sa décision.

Le vampire se recula de la jeune sorcière et lui fit un sourire d'excuse et des yeux suppliant. Bonnie se demandait pourquoi il faisait ces yeux là mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander car Damon prit la parole.

-« Je suis désolée Bonnie mais je dois le faire, pardonne moi s'il te plaît »

Bonnie ne comprenait rien des paroles de Damon, elle n'avait pas le temps de comprendre le sens car 10 secondes plus tard Damon la maintenait contre le mur et son corps musclé avec son poignet dans sa bouche. Il força Bonnie à boire une quantité de sang. La sorcière était obligée de le boire et au bout de quelques instants elle s'évanouie. Damon retira son poignet de la bouche de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras. Il passa par le jardin et ramena Bonnie chez elle, il la déposa dans son lit et mit les couvertures sur elle. Il déposa un baiser à son front avant de partir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ça y'est, c'était le grand moment, le grand face à face. Klaus était devant elle en chair et en os en train de la menacer et de rire. Bonnie avait réussi à immobiliser Elena et tous les autres grâce aux pouvoirs des cents sorcières de Salem. Elle entendait les hurlements de Caroline et d'Elena. Stefan la suppliait du regard de ne pas faire quelque chose qui risquerait de la tuer. Damon était là aussi, il ne bougeait pas et la regardait fixement. Bonnie eut mal à son cœur, à croire que Damon s'en foutait si elle mourait pour eux, comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il se passait un truc entre eux ? Bonnie fut cependant plaquée contre un arbre par Klaus.

-« Comment peux-tu me vaincre hein ? » ricana Klaus tenant fermement Bonnie par le cou et en serrant de plus en plus sa prise.

-« C'est trop facile, tu es trop prévisible » dit Bonnie avec un peu de difficulté. Klaus leva un sourcil quand il sentit plusieurs pieux plantés dans son dos. Il lâcha Bonnie qui reprit un peu de sa respiration.

Klaus se mit une fois de plus à rire « Tes petits tours ne me font rien »

Bonnie se mit vraiment en colère et jugea que le temps était venu, elle se concentra et soudain le temps devint de plus en plus sombre, la pluie commençait à tomber à grand gouttes, le tonnerre grondait au dessus d leur tête. La foudre tomba sur des arbres qui se mirent à tomber entre Klaus et commençait à s'enflammer à grande vitesse. Elena et les autres étaient impressionnés et effrayés. Damon sentait le pouvoir de Bonnie qui grondait à l'intérieur d'elle, il avait du mal à se retenir de crier après Bonnie, de lui dire d'arrêter.

Bonnie était maintenant pleinement concentrée, Klaus était bloqué par les flammes, il n'arrivait même plus à voir Bonnie et les autres tellement que les flammes étaient hautes. Il ne vit pas les pieux qui volaient à toutes vitesses vers lui. Il s'en prit plusieurs dans la poitrine et tomba à genoux en hurlant. Bonnie utilisait maintenant ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour faire craquer les os de l'hybride. Elena, Stefan entendaient les hurlements de douleur du vampire originelle. La sorcière continua dans sa lancée, elle récitait maintenant la formule qui mettrait fin à la vie de Klaus mais aussi à la sienne.

-« Arrête tout de suite sale sorcière » hurla Klaus allongé par terre et se tordant de douleur.

Bonnie récita donc sa formule deux fois comme les sorcières lui avaient demandés :

-« Démon condamné par l'astre solaire

Démon condamné par l'astre lunaire

Démon, cache ton ignoble face

Pour que tu meurs et ne laisse aucune trace.

Que tes griffes du mal se desserrent

Que ce démon retourne en enfer

Démon condamné par l'astre solaire

Démon condamné par l'astre lunaire

Démon, cache ton ignoble face

Pour que tu meurs et ne laisse aucune trace.

Que tes griffes du mal se desserrent

Que ce démon retourne en enfer »

Pendant la formule Klaus hurlait de plus en plus fort, la tempête que Bonnie avait provoquée redoublait de force, la pluie, le tonnerre s'abattaient sans relâche. Le soleil était apparu ainsi que la Lune pour former une éclipse et c'est à cet instant que Klaus cria le plus fort et qu'une explosion se fit entendre.

Elena était en train de pleurer, Caroline, Stefan et Damon étaient effrayaient pas la beauté et la force pure et abrupt de ce sort. La pluie semblait se calmer, le soleil et la lune n'étaient plus visible, il n'y'avait plus le son déchirant de la foudre dans le ciel. Le feu qui entourait Klaus se dissipait pour laisser la place à un tas de cendre. Bonnie était debout respirant lourdement, elle sourit un peu et enleva son sort qui immobilisait ses amis.

Elena était en train de courir vers Bonnie les bras ouvert tout en pleurant, Stefan, Caroline et Damon firent un soupir de soulagement quand Bonnie était toujours debout. Damon était soulagé, il remerciait le ciel que tout était bien au final. Pourtant, le trio regardait Elena qui venait juste de hurler.

Ils utilisèrent leur vitesse de vampire pour la rejoindre et virent Bonnie au sol dans les bras d'Elena pleurant à chaude larmes.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Caroline paniqué et secouant Bonnie par les épaules.

-« Elle est tombée d'un coup quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras » pleura Elena et caressant le visage de Bonnie. Stefan ne sentait plus rien, même pas le cœur de Bonnie battre faiblement, il regarda son frère et vit que Damon avait la même opinion. Il crut voir aussi de la tristesse, du désespoir.

-« Stefan donne lui ton sang dépêche toi » hurla Elena.

Stefan baissa sa tête et fit un signe de tête « Je ne peux pas, elle est …. elle est morte Elena » dit-il la voix étranglée.

-« Non, non,non ce n'est pas possible » pleura Elena obligeant Caroline aussi à le faire mais elle eut la même réponse.

Damon en eut marre et prit Bonnie dans ses bras. Elle était toute trempée, tout comme lui et les autres.

-« Repose-là tout de suite Damon ou je jure que je vais… » Commença Elena.

Damon se retourna et fixa méchamment la jeune brune devant lui.

-« Tu vas quoi ? Me tuer ? » Sa voix était dur et tremblante mais il s'en foutait. Il demanda à Stefan de raccompagner les filles au manoir et sans discuter. Au bout de 20 minutes tout le monde était au manoir et Damon avait posé Bonnie sur le canapé du salon.

-« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici, elle mérite une tombe décence c'est notre amie, elle nous a sauvé la vie. Elle t'a sauvé la vie espèce de gros Bâtard » s'indigna Elena tout en giflant Damon.

Damon ne fit rien, il regarda son frère : « Dis à ta copine de bien m'écouter car je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, Bonnie est morte, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir en tuant Klaus, il n'y'avait pas d'autre solution. Elle ne voulait que personne le sache même moi. Je suis allé la voir à la maison des sorcières il ya deux jours et je l'ai entendu parler avec Emily et c'est là que j'ai su qu'elle allait mourir pour nous. J'étais surpris et en colère de sa décision mais je suis resté le plus calme possible pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende. Depuis un certain temps je ressens des choses pour Bonnie que j'ai un peu de mal à m'expliquer mais je savais que je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. A la soirée hier soir après vos danses et surtout après la quantité d'alcool que vous aviez bues, j'ai vu Bonnie partir dans la cuisine, j'y suis allé aussi et là je l'ai forcé boire mon sang et en grande quantité. Elle c'est évanouie et je l'ai ramené chez elle, après je suppose que vous connaissez la suite » termina Damon

Elena, Caroline et Stefan étaient choqués mais c'est Stefan qui put se recomposer pour parler.

-« Elle va devenir un vampire ? »

Damon sourit et tapa dans ses mains.

-« Et nous avons notre gagnant qui vient tout juste de gagner le prix de la personne la plus perspicace du groupe » dit-il tout ironique ce qui énervait Stefan encore plus.

-« Elle déteste les vampires, tu viens de la condamner à vivre une éternité en étant la chose qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout » cria Caroline les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues rouges.

Damon regardait Caroline et fit un sourire : « Elle sera toujours vivante au moins, tu pourras toujours lui parler, la voir sourire, voir ses yeux, et entendre sa voix. Tu pourras continuer tes petites sorties avec Bonnie et Elena. Ce n'est pas le plus important ? » Demanda Damon montant sa voix contre Caroline à chaque arguments.

-« Bien sûr que si mais nous sommes égoïste » dit Elena

-« J'ai pris ma décision, j'ai été égoïste mais j'en suis fier » dit Damon regardant tour à tour Stefan, Elena et Caroline « et ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas content que je l'ai fait, car se serait un énorme mensonge »

-« Tu l'aimes ? » demandèrent Elena et Stefan en même temps.

Damon fit un simple signe de tête et Stefan était choqué mais en même temps heureux que son frère sache enfin ce qu'est l'amour, l'amour que l'on ressent pour une personne.

-« Bonnie, elle, va te détester » dit Caroline, faisant l'effet d'une claque à Damon.

-« Au moins elle ressentira quelque chose pour moi » fut tout ce que Damon dit avant d'entendre Bonnie crier.

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sorcière qui semblait être perdue et cherchait du regard quelque chose.

-« Où je suis ? » demanda la sorcière paniqué « je suis vivante ? »

Elena prit le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains et le caressa pour essayer de la calmer.

-« Tu es au manoir et oui tu es vivante »

Bonnie s'assit sur le canapé et tout le monde lui laissa de la place sauf Caroline qui se jeta dans les bras de la sorcière. Damon et Stefan étaient heureux de voir de nouveaux Bonnie vivante en train de protester contre les étreintes étouffantes de Caroline et maintenant Elena.

-« J'ai soif ! » dit soudain Bonnie, mettant mal à l'aise Stefan, Elena et Caroline. Damon sentait que le moment de vérité était proche, il partit en vitesse dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse qu'il tendit à Bonnie. Celle-ci fit un signe de tête et bu d'une traite la tasse sans prêté attention au liquide. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle finit sa tasse et en voyant une goutte tombée sur sa main que Bonnie comprit. La sorcière se leva et poussa Elena loin d'elle sentant déjà l'appel du sang. Elena était tombée à terre et Stefan l'aida à la relever.

-« Je suis désolée Elena, je n'ai pas voulue te faire du mal » dit Bonnie essayant de se calmer et de retenir ses larmes.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Bonnie, on va bien s'occuper de toi » dit Caroline.

De là Bonnie se mit en colère et commençait à laisser tomber ses larmes qui devenaient des sanglots incontrôlés.

-« Comment ? Tu as vu ce que je deviens ? J'étais censé mourir pas devenir un vampire. Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Je vais partir tout les matins à la chasse aux lapins ? Boire des sacs de sang humain ? Et si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler que je tue Elena ? Qui à fait ça ? » Hurla Bonnie se reculant au fur et à mesure que Caroline et Stefan s'approchaient d'elle pour la calmer. Personne n'osait répondre. Un silence suivit, on entendait que les reniflements de Bonnie.

-« C'est moi »

Bonnie releva la tête pour voir Damon la fixer avec ses yeux bleus glacial, Bonnie secoua sa tête et partit en courant chez elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'arriver dans sa chambre et de se jeter dans son lit en moins de 3 minutes.

Au manoir tout le monde se regardait, Elena ne supportait pas de voir Bonnie comme cela.

-« J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise » dit la jeune blonde

-« N'importe quoi ! Il s'agit de Bonni, jamais elle ne tuera quelqu'un, regarde elle a réussie à me repousser » dit Elena ne comprenant pas la réaction de Caroline.

-« Non pas de ça, j'ai peur qu'elle se plante elle-même un pieu dans le cœur ou que demain matin elle sort dehors comme ça » dit Caroline mettant sa veste pour aller voir sa meilleure amie.

-« Tu restes là, je dois m'occuper de Bonnie » dit Damon.

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda inquiet Stefan

-« Je vais la raisonner et l'empêcher de faire une chose stupide comme elle le fait si bien en ce moment » marmonna le vampire tout en utilisant sa vitesse de vampire. Caroline voulait vraiment y aller mais Stefan la retint.

-« Maintenant c'est entre Damon et Bonnie »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie savait pertinemment que Damon était entré dans sa chambre et que là il l'a regardait de la porte où il était reposé l'air cool comme si de rien n'était. Bonnie n'avait même plus la force d'utiliser sa magie pour le tuer ou l'envoyer boulé.

Damon s'approcha de la sorcière et s'assit sur son lit.

-« Bonnie »

A l'entente de la voix de Damon, Bonnie était en rage et se retourna en vitesse, elle prit Damon par le col de sa veste en cuir noir et le plaqua sur son lit, elle s'assit en califourchon sur lui et le maintenait. Son visage était près de celui de Damon mais Bonnie s'en fichait.

-« Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, je suis devenue un monstre » accusa Bonnie tout en pleurant, laissant tomber ses larmes sur le visage du vampire en dessous d'elle.

-« Tu n'es pas un monstre Bonnie, tu es vivante ! » dit Damon

-« Mon cœur ne bat plus » répondit la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-« Tu es toujours parmi-nous » chuchota le vampire

-« Avec des envies de meurtres et de sang » cria Bonnie et en donnant un petit coup de poing sur le torse de Damon qui fallait le dire ne sentait presque rien. Bonnie était trop faible en ce moment.

-« Tu aimes tellement me faire du mal que tu l'as fait exprès de donner ton sang » accusa Bonnie donnant un second coup de poing « je te déteste Damon, je te déteste » dit Bonnie. Damon n'en pouvait plus, cela lui faisait mal d'entendre cela et de voir les yeux vert de la belle sorcière devenir rouge. Elle essayait de se contrôler et c'était un bon signe. Damon décida que c'était à son tour de parler, il fit basculer Bonnie pour que ce soit elle qui se retrouve sous lui. Une fois la manœuvre réussit il la maintient bien et parla.

-« J'ai entendu ta petite discussion avec Emily, j'ai entendu que si tu tuais Klaus tu serais toi aussi morte. Depuis un bon moment je ressens des choses pour toi Bonnie et je sais qu'il y'a un lien qui se crée et qui devient fort de jour en jour. Comme l'a dit Emily tu le nie mais tu sais qu'au fond de toi tu ressens quelque chose. Pour moi il était hors de question que tu meurs, il fallait faire quelque chose. Quand la soirée était presque terminée tu es partie dans la cuisine et je t'ai suivi. De là tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas saoul et tu as failli tomber mais je t'ai rattrapé, tu m'as dit que je t'ai sauvé la vie et la j'ai eu un déclic, si je voulais vraiment te sauver il n'y'avait qu'une solution et je l'ai choisi, après tu m'as embrassé et j'ai su, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. J'ai arraché mon poignet et je t'ai forcé à boire mon sang jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses et après tu connais la suite et j'en ai marre de raconter et devoir me justifier »

Bonnie avait écouté Damon du début à la fin, et elle n'était pas choqué d'apprendre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Au contraire elle était ….. Contente….. Cela lui faisait tout drôle. Pendant qu'elle combattait Klaus elle avait été déçue de voir que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais c'est parce qu'il savait que quoique qu'elle fasse elle allait revivre d'une certaine manière. Maintenant il est vrai que depuis qu'Emily lui avait dit par rapport à Damon, Bonnie s'était remise en question sur ses sentiments pour lui et il est vrai qu'elle ressent un quelque chose. Mais il avait tout gâché en faisant ce qu'elle était devenue.

-« Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Damon, tu l'as fait pour ton intérêt personnel, tu n'as pas pris en compte ce que moi je voulais. J'avais peut-être des sentiments pour toi mais avec ce que tu m'as fait ils sont mort avec mon humanité » cracha la sorcière.

Damon serra sa prise sur Bonnie, il l'écrasait presque, il tenait ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête.

-« Tu dis que je suis égoïste mais toi tu l'es aussi ma petite sorcière. Ne me dis pas non plus que tu voulais mourir car c'est absurde, personne ne veux mourir. Tu as joué les martyrs, tu as été égoïste en voulant mourir, en laissant Elena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Tyler et moi sur le côté. En ne pensant pas à quel point cela nous ferait mal de perdre une personne comme toi. Arrête avec tes leçons de morals Bonnie » s'énerva Damon.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire car Damon avait raison et elle avait horreur de ça. Voyant et n'entendant pas de réponse, Damon savait qu'il avait gagné cet argument. Il se releva du corps de Bonnie et s'assit dans le lit, la sorcière en fit de même.

-« Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tes idées de te planter un pieu dans le cœur soient loin » dit Damon

Bonnie se mit à rire mais c'était sans humour.

-« Je n'y'avais même pas pensé mais merci pour l'idée »

Damon se leva et prit Bonnie par ses poignets et la força à se lever elle aussi, Damon voyait que cela ne lui plaisait pas car la sorcière fronçait les sourcils.

-« Ne fais rien de stupide, tu comptes beaucoup pour plusieurs personnes, si Blondie a réussi à se contrôler tu dois pouvoir y'arriver aussi. Et ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là je t'en prie » termina Damon en lâchant les poignets de Bonnie

-« Quoi ? » demanda la sorcière énervé et séchant une larme qui venait de couler.

-« Tes yeux ne me lancent que de la colère et de la haine alors qu'il y'a deux jours c'était de l'affection et aussi un peu d'amour et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai »

-« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi mais mes sentiments sont parties avec mon humanité » cracha Bonnie.

Damon se mit à rire « non ton humanité n'a pas disparu, regarde Stefan, regarde Caroline, ils ont encore leur humanité, je l'ai encore aussi mais je la cache. Tes sentiments pour moi sont encore là mais tu t'efforces de les cacher sous la haine, le mépris et là colère. Franchement je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et si c'était à le refaire et bien je le referais avec plaisir. Je préfère te savoir encore parmi nous vivante en étant en colère après moi en me détestant même si c'est dur pour moi que de te savoir morte » termina le vampire, Bonnie commençait déjà à faiblir face à l'argument de Damon.

Voyant Bonnie réfléchir Damon savait qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu, il savait qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, de se reconstruire et pour cela il serait là. Il sera toujours là pour elle. Le vampire sourit et Bonnie savait qu'il savait qu'elle allait lui donner une chance mais pas maintenant car elle lui en voulait trop. Damon s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, il se détourna de Bonnie et s'en alla. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de sa sorcière et la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire.

-« Déteste-moi autant de temps que tu veux, mais maintenant j'ai tout mon temps et toi tu l'as aussi. Mon pardon sera peut-être long et difficile mais un jour tu me pardonneras et là tu ne pourras plus t'échapper ou te cacher. Alors profites un peu de ta liberté en attendant car quand tu me diras oui il faudra rattraper tout les nuits et les baisers à partir du jour où nous avons su que nous ressentions quelque chose. C'est-à –dire maintenant » dit Damon souriant et levant ses sourcils d'un air charmeur. Le vampire continua son chemin laissant Bonnie seule dans sa chambre.

Cependant il ne partit pas, au contraire il prit sa forme de corbeau et se percha sur l'arbre qui était en face de la chambre de Bonnie. Il voulait être sûr à 100% que sa sorcière ne fasse pas une bêtise. Pendant une heure et demie il resta sous cette forme et regarda les mouvements de Bonnie qui lisait son grimoire. Après un petit moment Bonnie se mit sous ses couvertures et regardait son plafond. Damon avait reprit sa forme humaine et était assis sur la branche d'arbre avec une jambe se balançant doucement dans le vide et regardant Bonnie sur son lit. De là il entendit Bonnie dire :

-« Dis-moi franchement pourquoi tu l'as fais Damon ? »

Damon sourit et regarda la lune, il allait le dire à haute voix, il savait que Bonnie savait qu'il était près et qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Donc forcément Bonnie aller entendre sa réponse. Et en effet elle l'entendit car elle sourit 20 secondes après et ferma ses yeux. Damon avait tout simplement répondu :

-« Je l'ai fait car je t'aime »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet Os, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci à Johanne pour son idée, j'espère que c'est ce que tu voulais.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau Os.

Bisous et bonne journée ou soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien moi oui je vais bien et je suis particulièrement contente car j'ai eu mon permis ! Enfin bref, je tiens une fois de plus à vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews et j'aimerais remercier personnellement les personnes en mettant les petits messages au début de ma fiction. Les raisons de cette décision c'est que la plupart de mes lecteurs n'ont pas de compte et je ne peux pas les remercier correctement en leur envoyant des messages. Bon voilà c'est dit ^^. Cela commencera au prochain chapitre. Maintenant place à une nouvelle histoire.

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

**La responsabilité de nos actes**

**Idée de **: Marie

**Résumé : **Bonnie se réveille et ne se rappel plus se qu'elle a fait la veille, puisqu'elle était complètement saoule, puis quelque semaine plus tard elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte et que le père est ... Damon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie ouvrait lentement ses yeux et sentait un mal de tête terrible lui marteler ses tempes. Un gémissement de frustration se fit bientôt entendre suivit d'un grand BOUM. En effet, la jeune sorcière venait de tomber de son lit et avait du mal à se lever. Son drap était tombé sur elle et la jeune femme se débattait pour l'enlever. Au bout de deux minutes elle réussit enfin à sortir de ce piège et à se diriger vers sa salle de bain. En voyant son reflet, Bonnie avait l'impression de voir un fantôme. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle était un peu pâle et des cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux de la belle métisse. Bonnie prit donc le courage de réarranger tout ça et prit l'objet qui allait être source de torture pour ses cheveux avant d'aller sous la douche et de se maquiller.

Une heure plus tard, Bonnie sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans sa cuisine où son père était en train de finir son petit déjeuner. En voyant sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

-« Quoi ? » demanda grognon la sorcière

Son père fit un signe de tête avant de dire « Je vois qu'hier tu n'a pas hésité sur l'alcool à la petite soirée de Caroline. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ? Tu t'es bien amusé au moins ? » Demanda son père levant un sourcil.

Bonnie semblait réfléchir aux questions que son père lui avait posées. Qu'avait-elle fait hier ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir été chez Caroline et de s'habiller pour sa fête mais après … c'était le noir complet. Est-ce qu'elle s'était amusée ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus non plus. Bonnie était confuse car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle buvait mais de là à ne plus se souvenir elle avait dû y aller fort.

Son père se mit à rire une fois de plus, il savait ce que c'était d'être jeune et d'avoir la gueule de boit. Oh oui !

-« Bonnie, la prochaine fois fait plus attention. Ce genre de soirée peut se terminer par des choses bien plus graves comme un accident de voiture, des bagarres ou encore des relations sexuelles avec des inconnus. Pour cette fois je ne dit rien car on t'a ramené ici au moment ou je partais mais la prochaine fois fais attention ! Je m'en voudrais de devoir punir ma fille alors qu'elle à 19 ans. »

Bonnie fit un simple signe de tête avant de se diriger dans la pharmacie sortir un cachet pour son mal de tête.

-« En plus je dois partir ce soir pour un voyage d'affaire de plusieurs semaines. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un coup de fil de Liz me disant que ma fille est en train de cu….. »

-« Papa » coupa Bonnie se retourna vers lui et en haussant les épaules. Son père leva ses mains en l'air pour dire qu'il arrêtait.

-« N'empêche, je vais être seule encore une fois pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps » rajouta Bonnie pour dire de parler d'autre chose.

-« Je sais mais c'est mon travail …. »

-« Je sais » répondit Bonnie lassé de cette conversation car à chaque fois c'était la même.

-« Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur mais tu n'oublies pas qu'aujourd'hui tu es collé ma fille ? »

Bonnie leva son sourcil en l'air et mit une main sur sa bouche pour camoufler son cri. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 9h35, il ne lui restait plus que 20 minutes pour aller au lycée. Bonnie prit ses affaires à la va-vite. Elle allait être à l'heure mais elle allait aussi devoir rouler un peu plus vite que prévu. Mais quel idée aussi de lui mettre deux de colle un samedi matin ! Sa va elle n'était pas toute seule, il y'avait Caroline, Elena et Stefan. Le motif : trop d'absence inexpliquée, les profs en avaient concluent qu'ils séchaient les cours. Alaric n'avait rien pu faire pour les protéger au contraire il s'était amusé de les voir venir vers en demandant de leur faire sauter leurs heures de colle, même Stefan, c'était marrant à voir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était arrivée à l'heure dans la salle de classe où Elena, Stefan et Caroline étaient. Bonnie les salua et ils en firent de même mais Elena et Caroline souriaient.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie pour la deuxième fois de la journée

Les filles se mirent à rire et là Bonnie savait qu'il s'agissait de la soirée d'hier.

-« Bon oui je sais j'ai un peu trop bu et je ne me souviens plus de rien mais sa arrive à tout le monde ! Dîtes moi au moins que je ne me suis pas ridiculisé ? » Implora Bonnie tout en s'asseyant à côté Stefan. Caroline fut la première à répondre.

-« Non tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé ma petite Bon-Bon » Bonnie fut rassuré mais Elena ajouta quelque chose à la phrase de Caroline.

-« Tu as juste monté sur la table et tu as commencé à te déshabiller devant tout le monde. A la fin tu étais avec tes sous-vêtements, tu as voulu les enlever mais Damon t'a arrêté, il à même dû te prendre comme un sac à patate pour te faire descendre de la table et que tu arrêtes de danser » ria Elena.

Stefan lui essayait de se contenir et Bonnie le prit mal car Stefan était d'habitude sérieux. De plus elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait ça devant tout le monde. C'était trop la honte ! Et puis Damon qui vient la prendre devant tout le monde pour qu'elle arrête c'était tout aussi humiliant.

-« Ensuite ce qui était le plus drôle c'est que tu as fait des avances à Damon » rigola Caroline.

Alors là Bonnie était choqué, elle était vraiment bête d'avoir fait ça, maintenant Damon allait croire qu'elle avait des vues sur lui… Bon, elle l'avait toujours trouvé super sexy mais c'est un vampire… un vampire arrogant, prétentieux, méchant mais super sexy, prévoyant et intelligent. Bonnie se donna une claque mentalement pour arrêter ses pensées ridicules qui semblaient depuis un certain temps à être trop présentes dans son esprit.

-« Je lui ai dit quoi ? » demanda Bonnie ayant peur de la réponse.

-« Tu l'as forcé à s'asseoir sur une chaise et tu t'es assise sur ses genoux, tu as joué avec ses cheveux et tu lui as dit qu'il était super hot ! Mais après tu as vu un autre gars et tu as planté Damon pour aller voir Josh. Tu aurais vu la tête de Damon quand tu l'as planté pour flirter avec un autre gars hi, hi c'était inestimable sa mâchoire c'est serré et j'ai cru qu'il allait tuer le gars » dit Elena joyeuse en voyant la mine de Bonnie se décomposer de plus en plus à chaque minutes.

-« Qui m'a ramené ? Mon père m'a dit que quelqu'un m'avait raccompagné » dit Bonnie

-« C'est Damon, il a vu que tu montais avec Josh dans les chambres et il y'est allé. Il à donné un coup de poing car Josh allait profiter de toi et Damon t'a raccompagné car c'était plus prudent » dit Stefan tout en étant de nouveau sérieux. Bonnie s'en voulait d'avoir autant bu, elle s'était rendue ridicule et avait failli coucher avec un gros imbécile qui n'avait aucune cervelle. Elena et Caroline étaient elles aussi de nouveau sérieuses.

-« On a vraiment eut peur Bonnie, j'étais saoul je n'aurais rien pu faire pour t'aider si jamais la situation aurait mal tourné » dit Elena ayant vraiment eut peur pour sa meilleures amie.

-« Moi j'aurais pu t'aider ainsi que Stefan car nous on n'est jamais saoul puisqu'on est des vampires mais Damon semblait avoir prit les devants » dit la blonde tout en recopiant un exercice de math.

-« D'ailleurs je suis étonné du comportement de Damon vis-à-vis de toi depuis un certain temps déjà » fit Stefan regardant Bonnie qui semblait mal à l'aise. « Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et lui ? » demanda t-il ?

-« Non rien du tout » se défendit la jeune sorcière.

-« Moi aussi j'ai remarqué quelque chose entre toi et Damon, je pense qu'il semble t'apprécier. Il te regarde tout le temps, fait souvent équipe avec toi contre les vampires, il te défend, te protège. Je crois que Damon à un faible pour notre Bonnie miss indépendante et j'ai des super pouvoirs. » Dit Elena tout en levant ses sourcils d'un air taquin.

-« Vous délirez tous, Damon et moi ? Pas avant un million d'années. » Dit Bonnie sortant ses feuilles pour recopier elle aussi son exercice de math.

-« Pour Damon c'est possible d'attendre un million d'année et peut-être que pour toi aussi » dit Stefan.

Bonnie leva sa tête et regarda Stefan.

-« Stefan ! »

-« Oui Bonnie »

-« Tais-toi »

Elena et Caroline sourirent face au visage que venait de faire Stefan et à Bonnie qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant depuis la soirée, une semaine que Bonnie essayait d'éviter Damon Salvatore. C'était trop la honte quand même de lui avoir fait des avances et d'être carrément montée sur ses genoux et dire qu'il était hot. Comme si son égo n'était pas déjà assez gros. Bien sûr Bonnie avait essayait de l'éviter. Essayer.

Là c'était une situation d'urgence, Elena l'avait appelé pour qu'elle passe au manoir avec Caroline pour parler du problème des vampires nouveau-né qui attaquaient Mystic Falls. Bonnie n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller au manoir. En plus sa tombait mal car elle était malade en ce moment.

Une fois arrivé au manoir Bonnie tapa à la porte et se fut Stefan qui ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Tu sais tu n'as plus besoin de frapper, on te fait assez confiance » dit Stefan tout en conduisant Bonnie dans le salon.

-« Ce n'est pas chez moi et je suis une fille polie » répondit la sorcière tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois dans le salon, on pouvait voir Elena et Caroline assises autour de la grande salle à manger et Damon debout en train de fixer méchamment Caroline.

-« Salut » fut tout ce que Bonnie dit tout en évitant de regarder Damon, elle était trop honteuse.

-« Salut Bonnie, je suis désolé mais nous avons vraiment besoin de ton aide, on ne pourra pas y'arriver tout seul » dit Elena se sentant coupable de toujours demander de l'aide à sa meilleure amie.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, plus vite on s'occupe d'eux et plus vite nous en seront débarrassé. » dit la sorcière s'installant à côté d'Elena.

Pendant deux heures, le groupe parlait de leur plan, le nombre de vampires nouveau-né étaient environ de 8 d'après Damon. Stefan était d'accord pour trouver leur cachette en plein jour pour les anéantir tous d'un coup. Pour eux il était hors de question qu'une dizaine de corps soit retrouvé dans un état ou le sheriff Forbes en conclurait que la ville soit infestée de vampires. Pendant toute la conversation Bonnie n'avait rien dit car elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle sentait le regard perçant de Damon sur elle et cela la gênait beaucoup. Elle savait que d'ici la fin de la conversation Damon allait lui faire une petite réflexion. Et pour son plus grand étonnement Damon ne fit pas de réflexion déplacé ou gênante. Bonnie prit donc son sac et son grimoire pour partir le plus vite possible du manoir. Une fois dans sa voiture elle fit un grand soupir. Cependant, elle prit peur car sa portière droite s'ouvrit et que Damon vint s'installer sur le siège passager.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda Bonnie énervé

-« Tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à chez Carol Lockwood, elle veut me voir pour un truc en rapport avec le conseil des fondateurs » répondit le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-« Tu n'as pas de voiture ? » demanda Bonnie ironique.

Damon lui sourit « Si mais j'aime bien voir ton plan de m'éviter échouer »

-« Je ne t'évite pas ! » s'indigna Bonnie.

-« Ah bon ? Tu fuis mes regards, tu ne me parles pas et si je marche sur le même trottoir que toi tu fais en sorte de traverser ce qui est idiot car je suis un vampire et que si je le voulais vraiment personne ne peut m'échapper, même pas toi petite sorcière. » Termina Damon mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-« Hé allez ! Il se lance encore des fleurs » se plaignit Bonnie tout en démarrant.

Le trajet était silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Damon prenne de nouveau la parole.

-« Apparemment tu ne te souviens de rien de la soirée n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le vampire savant parfaitement que Bonnie ne se souvenait de rien sauf de ce que Stefan et les autres lui ont dit. Il le savait car il avait prit sa forme de corbeau pour espionner le quatuor en salle de colle.

-« Je ne me rappelle de rien, Elena et les autres m'ont raconté comment je me suis ridiculisé, humilié et dévêtu aussi. » dit Bonnie honteuse et rougissant.

-« Tu sais, la Bonnie bourré est carrément plus lucide que la Bonnie sobre. Tu te rends compte que tu as enfin dit la vérité à mon sujet, comme quoi je suis trop Hot, que j'ai un corps de rêve. Je savais que tu pensais ça de moi mon petit bouchon. » Dit le vampire tout en pinçant la joue de sa sorcière, ce qui énerva Bonnie qui lui donna une petite gifle sur sa main pour l'éloigner.

-« Hop, on est arrivé sort de ma voiture et laisse-moi tranquille » s'exclama la sorcière vite.

Damon sourit mais fit quelque chose de surprenant, il embrassa la joue de Bonnie et partit taper à la porte de madame Lockwood. Bonnie rougit et toucha sa joue, elle se frappa doucement pour reprendre contenance mais elle ne pouvait enlever son petit sourire en redémarrant. Damon, lui regarda partir Bonnie et se gronda mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais dû profiter d'elle comme ça, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser tenter par Bonnie en cet instant mais elle avait été persistante et cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il en avait envie, envie d'elle, de son corps, de son esprit. Il avait envie d'elle tout simplement. Si jamais elle apprenait ça, elle le tuerait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En retard, oui Bonnie était en retard.

Pas le retard pour un rendez-vous ou pour aller en cours. Elle était en retard pour le cadeau mensuel de dame nature. Elle n'était pas trop inquiète car elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais cela était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle était en retard pour ses règles. Elle était inquiète car un rendez-vous chez le gynécologue n'est pas très plaisant. En plus, elle allait devoir prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin car elle était toujours malade.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie ressort de son rendez-vous chez le médecin décomposé. Il devenait dingue ou quoi ? Elle vient et lui expliquer ce qu'elle a mais ce crétin lui annonce avec un grand sourire que les symptômes décrit et le retard pour ses règles signifiait une seule chose. Qu'elle était enceinte ! Bonnie avait dû retenir un rire quand il lui avait annoncé ça car ce n'était pas possible, donc elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait jamais eut de rapport sexuel avec un homme et donc que c'était impossible qu'elle soit enceinte. Le médecin l'avait regardé comme si elle était une menteuse et Bonnie avait horreur de ça. Elle était donc partie du cabinet. Elena qui l'avait déposé ne l'attendait plus car elle devait retourner au manoir, c'était Stefan qui était venu la chercher malgré les protestations de Bonnie.

Stefan ne demanda pas la raison de la maladie de Bonnie car il l'emmenait au manoir sous les ordres d'Elena. Bonnie avait protesté mais Stefan était persuasif quand il le voulait. Une fois au manoir, Bonnie put voir Elena et Damon assis sur le canapé parlant du dernier vampire nouveau-né en fuite après le massacre des 7 autres. En entendant Bonnie et Stefan Elena se retourna.

-« Alors Bonnie, il a dit quoi le médecin ? » demanda la jeune brune

Bonnie pouffa « c'est un idiot ce médecin je te jure que je vais changer et je m'en fiche s'il n'habite pas à Mystic Falls » se plaignit la sorcière s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de Damon et la jeune brune.

-« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent Stefan et Elena en même temps

-« Alors j'explique ce que j'ai et tout et lui me répond en souriant « félicitation mademoiselle Bennett vous êtes enceinte» » Dit Bonnie tout en imitant la voix du docteur et son sourire niais puis ayant deux secondes après son visage impassible.

-« Quoi ? » dit Damon un peu trop vite, ce qui surprit Stefan, Elena et Bonnie.

-« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit après lui avoir rit au nez » fit Bonnie tout en se levant.

-« Bonnie… » Commença Elena mais elle fut coupé par la sorcière.

-« Ce n'est pas possible Elena, je n'ai jamais eut de rapport sexuel avec un homme. Comment veux-tu que je sois enceinte ? A moins que suis la nouvelle vierge ? Vierge Bonnie. » Dit la sorcière sans humour.

Elena et Stefan croyaient bien évidemment Bonnie mais Damon ne parlait plus, il semblait confus. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lire son visage à cet instant. Le vampire se leva et partit en vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Elena à Stefan

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit celui-ci.

Bonnie, elle, ne se sentait pas bien, elle partit en vitesse dans la salle de bain des Salvatore et ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de vomir. Elena 'avait rejoint et n'était pas rassuré, peut-être que le médecin avait raison, peut-être que Bonnie était enceinte ? Alors elle aurait eut un rapport avec quelqu'un mais qui ?

Bonnie se releva et se rinça sa bouche et son visage, elle pouvait voir Elena derrière grâce au miroir.

-« Bonnie, je pense que tu devrais prendre un test de grossesse »

-« Mais je ne suis pas enceinte, ce n'est pas possible Lena, tu ne me crois pas ? » demanda Bonnie déçue que sa meilleure amie ne la croit pas.

-« Bonnie, si tu es sûr de toi, il n'ya pas de mal à faire un test de grossesse juste pour vérifier. » conseilla Elena tout en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

-« D'accord mais c'est toi qui paye le test » dit la sorcière. Elena sourit, elle appela Stefan et lui ordonna d'acheter trois tests de grossesse. Stefan était réticent d'aller là-bas mais fut obligé. Pendant ce temps Bonnie et Elena étaient dans le salon. Damon, lui, était dans sa chambre en train de lire un bouquin sur les sorcières, quand il lut le grimoire d'Aloysia Bennett il savait que maintenant grâce la magie rien n'était impossible. Bonnie portait donc son enfant, il en était sûr. Il referma le bouquin et utilisa l'ouïe de vampire. Il pouvait entendre le battement de cœur d'Elena et de Bonnie, ensuite il entendit un léger battement de cœur, c'était léger mais c'était là. Bonnie était réellement enceinte et …de son enfant. Il ne savait pas comment décrire la situation, il se sentait surpris, étonné mais aussi … … … content. Content car il allait être papa, content car son enfant était avec la femme qui le hantait depuis des semaines. C'était sûr et certain que Bonnie était la femme qui était pour lui. Cependant, la joie de Damon disparut. En effet, Bonnie n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait eu un rapport sexuel avec lui, elle pensait toujours être vierge. Ensuite, elle le tuerait pour ce qu'il avait fait, elle allait le détester et pire, elle allait peut-être mettre fin à sa grossesse. Damon fronça les sourcils, il entendit Stefan arriver et Bonnie partir dans la salle de bain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la salle de bain, elle venait de faire les trois tests, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre le verdict. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit avec les trois tests en main.

-« Alors ? » demanda Elena

-« Il faut attendre encore 1 minute » dit Bonnie quasi certaine que cela ne servait à rien. D'un coup un bip se fit entendre, puis un deuxième et le troisième. Bonnie prit les tests en main et regarda le résultat.

Elena voyait son amie se décomposer, elle vit Bonnie lancer les tests de grossesse. La jeune brune les ramassa et put y lire sur les trois tests le mot « enceinte ». Elle regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie et put y voir de grosses larmes couler à flot. Elena regardait Stefan qui semblait perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elena se dirigea donc vers sa meilleure amie et l'enlaça.

-« Ce n'est pas possible Elena, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible » pleura la sorcière.

-« Peut-être à la soirée il s'est passé quelque chose » dit Elena s'en voulant d'avoir bue comme une dingue elle aussi et de ne pas veiller sur Bonnie alors qu'elle, le faisait tout le temps.

-« Je ne me rappelle de rien, peut-être que Damon est arrivé trop tard et que je l'ai fait avec Josh » dit Bonnie s'en voulant et étant perdue et désemparée. « Tu te rends compte, le père de mon enfant est un crétin qui n'a pensé qu'a tiré son coup, il n'a pas de cervelle, son Q.I ne dépasse pas 50. J'ai été irresponsable, je vais être une mère indigne. » Lâcha Bonnie tout en sanglotant. « Mon père va me jeter dehors, il m'a déjà prévenue sur ce qu'l pensait des filles-mère » Bonnie continuait de pleurer et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Stefan s'était approché et enlaçait aussi la jeune fille. Le regard de Stefan se dirigea vers l'escalier là où Damon était.

Damon avait mal au cœur de voir cette scène et d'entendre tout ce que Bonnie avait dit. Il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité et ce dès maintenant.

-« Ce n'est pas ce Josh le père de ton futur enfant Bonnie » déclara le vampire.

Au son de sa voix Elena se détacha de Bonnie et regardait Damon, Bonnie essuyait ses larmes et le regardait aussi.

-« C'est qui alors ? » demanda Stefan se préparant au pire.

-« C'est moi » dit Damon

Tout le monde était choqué par cette déclaration et Bonnie la première.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, tu es un vampire et et et ….. » Bonnie recommença à sangloter.

Damon descendait des escaliers et vint se mettre devant Bonnie.

-« Si, tu as eut un rapport sexuel avec moi la nuit où Caroline à fait sa soirée. Tu étais ivre, je t'ai vu monter les escaliers avec ce gars et j'ai eu peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je t'ai donc suivi, au début tu n'as fait qu'embrasser ce gars mais lui voulait aller plus loin. Là tu as refusé et il a commencé à s'énerver et à vouloir te forcer. Je suis arrivé et j'ai frappé ce gars, je l'ai contraint aussi pour ne plus qu'il t'approche. Ensuite je t'ai prise avec moi et je t'ai raccompagné. Ton père sortait et je lui ai dit que tu avais trop bu et que je me suis assuré que tu rentres à bon port. Il m'a invité à entrer et il à du partir. C'est aussi ce que j'allais faire mais tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi …

_Flashback_

_-« Daammmooonnn ! » dit Bonnie joyeuse, le vampire se retourna._

_-« Quoi ? » _

_-« Restes avec moi s'il te plaîîîît » demanda la sorcière implorante._

_-« Non, je ne vais pas m'occuper toute la nuit d'une fille ivre » râla le vampire_

_-« Je ne suis pas n'importe quel fille ivre, je suis Bonnie Bennett ivre hi hi hi » rigola Bonnie. Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire lui aussi. Il soupira et s'approcha du lit de Bonnie, puis s'assit. Bonnie était allongée._

_-« Allonge-toi idiiiot tu me donnes le vertige » se plaignit la sorcière. Damon fit comme elle l'avait demandé._

_-« Pfff, regarde ce que tu me fais, je suis en train d'obéir à une petite peste qui ….. » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie d'un geste rapide se mit à califourchon sur lui._

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le vampire confus par la proximité de Bonnie._

_-« Chuuuuut » intima Bonnie. _

_La sorcière approchait ses lèvres de plus en plus de celles de Damon et celui-ci savait ce qui allait venir ensuite. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses magnifiques lèvres auxquels il avait rêvé d'embrasser depuis longtemps. Damon savait que c'était mal mais un petit baiser, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Après il la repoussera. Damon se laissa donc faire et quand il sentit les lèvres de Bonnie sur les siennes, il reçut comme un choc. Elles étaient douces, et sensuelles, les lèvres de Bonnie étaient tout simplement exquises. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus urgent et Damon sentait qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler si cela continuait. Il arrêta donc le baiser et obtenu un gémissement de frustration de Bonnie._

_-« Je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin » dit le vampire. En regardant les yeux de Bonnie il put y lire de la tristesse. Cependant un petit sourire taquin vint se former sur les lèvres de la sorcière, Damon se demandait quoi mais bientôt il savait la réponse. Il sentit les mains de Bonnie parcourir son corps sous sa chemise noir, d'un coup rapide Bonnie déchira les boutons de sa veste exposant la poitrine nue de Damon. Bonnie se lécha les lèvres et Damon vit cette petite action qui lui fit de l'effet. _

_-« Bonnie arrêtes s'il te plaît » _

_-« Je sais que tu en as envie, je le sens entre mes jambes Damon ! » dit la sorcière en faisant un clin d'œil et en caressant la poitrine avec ses mains. Bientôt se fut la langue de Bonnie qui remplaça ses mains. Damon avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il en avait envie, terriblement envie mais il ne voulait pas le faire dans ces conditions, il voulait que Bonnie s'en souvienne. Dire qu'il avait du mal à la repousser était un peu bateau car il était un vampire, il avait la force physique nécessaire mais Bonnie le prenait par les sentiments. Damon réagit quand il sentit la main de Bonnie glisser dans son pantalon. Il inversa brusquement les positions, Bonnie était maintenant en dessous de lui affichant un sourire sauvage, ses mains au dessus de sa tête maintenues par Damon, ses jambes entre la taille du vampire. _

_-« Je ne veux pas le faire dans ces conditions, demain tu regretteras et tu m'en voudras en disant que j'ai pris l'avantage » dit Damon._

_Bonnie ne semblait pas l'écouter, d'un mouvement rapide elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire et se colla à lui en s'arquant, procurant au vampire un frisson et un gémissement de plaisir. Bonnie le fit plusieurs fois et obtint la même réaction de Damon qui perdait le contrôle car il embrassa Bonnie fiévreusement tout en arrachant la robe de sa sorcière…_

_Fin flashback_

Bonnie n'en croyait pas oreilles, elle avait fait l'amour à Damon Salvatore, elle l'avait pratiquement supplié et c'était elle qui avait mit de l'huile sur le feu. Elle se sentait mal, honteuse, humilié. Elle ne se souvenait de rien et pour tout dire elle regrettait, elle regrettait de ne pas se souvenir de cette nuit. Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Stefan avait prit son frère par la gorge et le plaqua au mur.

-« Tu as quand même pris avantage d'elle, elle n'était pas consciente de ses actes alors que toi si ! Tu es un vampire, tu pouvais la repousser Damon, alors tes excuses pitoyables tu peux te les garder » hurla Stefan appuyant de plus en plus fort sur la gorge de son frère.

-« Je n'ai pas pu résister car j'ai envie de Bonnie depuis des mois déjà. Je ressens quelque chose pour elle, je l'aime. Ma réaction était celle d'un gamin car j'ai vu en cette nuit une chance pour moi car je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais donné une chance avec elle dans la vraie vie, quand elle aurait été sobre. J'ai pensé comme ça et je n'ai pas fait attention aux conséquences et je le regrette. »

Bonnie était surprise par les mots de Damon. Il l'aimait ? Damon avait des sentiments pour elle ? La jeune sorcière ressentait quelque chose, son cœur manqua un battement avant de retrouver son rythme normal.

-« Stefan, lâche-le s'il te plaît » dit Bonnie d'une voix fatiguée.

Stefan regarda encore son frère pendant quelques secondes avant de le lâcher. Damon passa une main sur son cou et regarda Bonnie. Il s'approcha d'elle et reçu une gifle magistrale auquel il ne ressentit … presque rien mais qui blessé son ego.

-« Je suis désolé Bonnie, je n'ai pas voulu te faire mal, je n'ai pas voulu te mettre dans une situation compromettante. Je, je t'aime et j'aimerais aussi le bébé, ne crois surtout pas que tu ne comptes pas pour moi au contraire. » Dit le vampire étant près à tout pour garder Bonnie avec lui.

-« J'ai une grosse part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui t'as poussé à bout. Maintenant on paye tout les deux les conséquences de nos actes. Il est hors de question que j'avorte car sinon je détruis une vie, la vie que toi et moi avons créée. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner et me pardonner pour l'instant, cette grossesse va tout bouleverser. Il faut que je réfléchisse, mais je sais déjà que toi et moi pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible. »

-« Mais Bonnie … » commença à protester Damon.

-« Pas pour l'instant Damon » répondit la voix sèche de la jeune sorcière.

Elena ramena son amie chez elle tandis que Stefan et Damon restèrent dans le salon.

-« Je pense qu'il faut du temps à Bonnie pour assimiler l'idée qu'elle va être une mère et que toi tu va être le père de son enfant » dit Stefan étant maintenant calmé.

-« Il lui faut aussi du temps pour assimiler l'idée que je vais être dans sa vie et dans la vie du bébé en tant que papa et son homme » répondit Damon la voix dure.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Bonnie va t'accepter en tant que petit-copain où son homme comme tu dit ? »

-« Je sais qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas fait des avances, sinon elle n'aurait pas dit à Josh d'arrêter ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire. Je sais qu'elle et moi c'est possible. Je vais y'aller doucement, elle ne va même pas s'en apercevoir de mon intrusion dans sa vie et son couer, et quand elle s'en rendra compte il sera trop tard» Damon partit ensuite dans sa chambre laissant seul Stefan qui avait pu voir un petit sourire sur les lèvresde son grand frère. Damon était un idiot complet mais peut-être que sa méthode allait marcher.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**9 mois plus tard**

Bonnie était dans sa chambre d'hôpital seule avec son joli petit bébé dans ses bras. Cela faisait 2 jours qu' Alexis était né. C'était un joli petit garçon déjà fort comme son père. Bonnie était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa place à Damon Salvatore tenant dans sa main une soupe bien chaude pour sa future femme. Il posa la tasse et prit son petit garçon et le déposa dans son berceau. Il reprit la boisson et la donna à Bonnie tout en l'embrassant pleinement sur les lèvres. La sorcière répondit à ce baiser et sourit. Elle bu sa soupe et regardait Damon regardant fièrement leur petit Alexis.

Elle était vraiment heureuse, bien sûr ces neufs mois ont été difficiles. Tous les soirs Damon venait la voir, au début ils ne se parlaient pas malgré les tentatives du vampire mais peu à peu la communication avait prit place. L'élément qui aura le plus rapproché Bonnie et Damon est quand le père de Bonnie l'avait mise dehors quand il apprit que sa fille était enceinte. Damon avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne s'installer au manoir, Bonnie avait refusé mais Damon finit par gagner l'argument. Damon était vraiment aux petits soins avec Bonnie qu'elle se sentait coupable de le traiter comme un étranger, de le repousser loin d'elle. Au bout du septième mois Bonnie lui avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui c'est à ce moment là que Bonnie embrassa le vampire tout en étant sobre et consciente de ses actes. Ce simple baiser l'avait ramené à la vie, elle était de nouveau joyeuse et regardait l'avenir d'un bon œil, elle avait enfin vue la vraie nature de Damon sous ses airs grognons, abrupts. Damon avait été émerveillé lui aussi par ce baiser, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre il réussirait à gagner la confiance de sa sorcière. Après, ce qui fut difficile fut le 8 ème mois, Bonnie en avait marre et se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Damon, Stefan, Elena et Caroline faisaient tout pour l'aider mais cela n'allait pas encore. Tous priaient pour que bébé arrive le plus vite possible. C'est 2 semaines après qu'Alexis vient au monde faisant la joie de tout le monde et même du père de Bonnie qui était venu s'excuser. Après l'accouchement finit Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt et Tyler voulaient voir le bébé, chacun venait par groupe de deux ou trois pour aller voir Alexis. Quand Bonnie vit son père, elle croyait rêver, elle vit Damon serrer sa mâchoire se levant pour dire au père de Bonnie qu'il n 'avait rien à faire là mais Bonnie le stoppa. Son père lui fit un signe de tête avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de s'excuser, lui dire combien il avait été un crétin pour avoir fait ça, qu'il avait été un monstre pour renier sa fille chérie. Bonnie autorisa son père à prendre son petit-fils, le grand-père sourit et félicita sa fille pour avoir fait un beau bébé et aussi Damon.

-« Il est magnifique, on voit bien qu'il a le charme des Bennett et surtout de sa maman » avait-il dit.

-« Oui, il a le charme, la beauté de sa mère et la classe naturel et légendaire de son père » avait répondu Damon fier.

Oui, Bonnie se sentait bien, elle était heureuse. Elle ne changerait rien du passé car son présent était ici, dans cette pièce ainsi que son futur. Bonnie sourit et regarda sa main gauche, là ou se trouvait sa bague de fiançailles, son futur c'était sa famille, la famille Salvatore-Bennett.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il correspond à ton idée Marie. Le prochain OS sera celui de jenny84. Laissez vos commentaires surtout et donnez des idées pour ceux qui en ont. Passez tous une bonne journée et soirée et à bientôt.

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fredouille : **Merci pour tes commentaires, ils me font énormément plaisirs, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !

**Sepho12 :** Merci aussi, cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes.

**Loubna :** Eh oui pour ce coup là j'ai été rapide, c'était l'inspiration ! Merci pour les commentaires, n'hésite pas à me donner ton idée dès que tu en as une.

**Lyta **: Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes bien mes histoires malgré que tu n'es pas spécialement une fan du Bamon. N'hésite pas à me donner une idée, je n'ai pas peur des défis au contraire ! ^-^ Je te le prouve en fusionnant ton idée avec celle de Jenny84. Il est vrai que dans mes fics Damon à tendance à oublier vite Elena mais c'est parce que cela se passe un peu plus loin ou que Damon c'était fait une raison. Ce sera la première fois que j'écris du Klaus/Bonnie. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre ce duo mais je préfère le Bamon lol.

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu as aimé cet OS, toi aussi n'hésites pas à me donner une idée malgré que tu dois aussi en trouver pour tes histoires ^-^.

**Jenny84 :** De rien ! C'est normal que je fais un Os avec ton idée, je ne fais pas de discrimination lol. Tant que Bonnie et Damon sont dans l'OS, ont été en couple, le sont ou le seront sa me va à moi. Pour le scénario de l'histoire j'ai une petite idée et j'espère que cela va correspondre à ce que tu voulais. J'ai tellement peur de décevoir lol, mais bon on verra après l'OS. Désolé pour le retard du chapitre c'était plus long que d'habitude.

**Johanne :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup et beaucoup lol, merci aussi de me suivre depuis le tout début c'est grâce à toi et aussi à Sepho12, Fredouille, Sarana, Salom et encore d'autre que je continue d'écrire. Cela me fait trop plaisir de voir que vous me suivez ^-^.

**Kds4ever :** Oh oui c'est un soulagement de l'avoir, j'étais trop stressé mon moniteur me disait qu'il n'y'avait pas mort d'homme si jamais je ne l'avais pas et qu'il avait confiance car avec lui je conduisais bien et tout mais on a peur quand même. L'attente pour le résultat est aussi insupportable ^-^. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, je suis ravie que tu les apprécies ces petits OS.

**Sarana :** Tes reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, dès que tuas l'idée préviens moi il n'y'a pas de souci. J'espère que celui-là aussi tu vas l'apprécier.

**Léana **: Merci pour tes reviews. C'est vrai qu'il n'y'a pas beaucoup de Bamon en français mais j'essaye d'y remédier lol.

Place maintenant à la lecture, n'oublions pas non plus que vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas ! Désolé pour les fautes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Amour, désir et tromperie**

**Idée de : **Jenny84 et Lyta (fusion de deux idées)

**Résumé :** Bonnie et Damon sont un couple depuis 5 mois maintenant. Stefan est toujours avec Klaus qui souhaite avoir maintenant à son côté une sorcière, il jette donc sont dévolu sur Bonnie. Elena ne supportant plus l'absence de Stefan confie ses peurs, son désarroi à Damon qui va la réconforter mais cela va aller plus loin que prévu…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elle regrettait amèrement son acte, jamais elle n'aurait dû profiter de l'occasion, laissé ses sentiments, sa tristesse et son envie de réconfort prendre le dessus. Quand elle a vu sa meilleure amie entrer dans la chambre de Damon, Elena avait vu l'expression de la jeune sorcière. Son visage était devenu blanc, sa main droite vint se placer sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, les sanglots menaçaient de s'échapper. Damon n'avait pas entendu sa petit-amie entrer. Il a simplement vu le visage d'Elena se crisper et le choc écrit sur son visage. Le vampire regarda derrière lui et vit Bonnie en pleurs. Les deux personnes prit en flagrant délit se détachèrent loin de l'autre. Damon remit ses affaires en quatrième vitesse pendant qu'Elena se couvrait le corps avec les draps. Damon s'approcha de Bonnie qui était effondrée et ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger.

-« Bonnie, je vais tout expliquer ce n'est pas ce que tu …. »

Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et de toucher Bonnie qu'elle l'envoya balader contre le mur en face d'elle. Elena sortit un soupir choqué et se dirigea à son tour vers Bonnie.

-« Je suis désolée Bonnie, tout est de ma faute c'est moi, j'ai craqué. Je suis perdue, Stefan me manque et Damon était là en me réconfortant et je l'ai embrassé et tout c'est passé vite et je…. »

Elena fut coupé par Bonnie qui avait mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune brune. Damon réussit à se lever et se mit à côté d'Elena, il allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie réussit enfin à prendre la parole.

-« Comment vous avez pu me faire ça à moi ? Comment avez-vous pu le faire à Stefan ? » Pleura la sorcière tout en lâchant sa colère. « Elena tu me déçois beaucoup, à croire que tout ce que je fais pour toi ne compte pas ! Tu me remercie en couchant avec mon petit-ami ? C'est ça une meilleure amie ? Pour moi tu es plus une trainée qui ne pense qu'à avoir deux hommes pour elle. En fin de compte tu es comme Katherine » cracha Bonnie, laissant toute sa colère prendre le dessus.

Elena se mit à pleurer face à tout ce que disait Bonnie, le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison. Damon ne disait rien mais regrettait d'avoir fait du mal à sa petite-sorcière mais cela ne donnait pas le droit à Bonnie d'insulter Elena de trainée, lui aussi était coupable. Il aurait du arrêter tant qu'il le pouvait mais il n'avait pas pu, il devait admettre qu'il avait apprécié ce rapport avec Elena, c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Il voulait voler Elena à son frère, il la voulait pour lui, la désirait. Cependant tout ça avait changé quand Bonnie avait prit une place de plus en plus importante dans son cœur, il aimait Bonnie et il l'aime encore, ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec Elena n'était que de la luxure, une envie passagère, il regrettait réellement.

Bonnie avait le cœur fracassé, piétiné, cassé. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle douleur. Sa meilleure amie avait osé lui faire ça à elle ! C'était une trahison. Damon était tout aussi coupable, elle lui en voulait. Elle aurait du voir arriver cette trahison, après tout cela faisait des mois et des mois que Damon était amoureux d'Elena et que celle-ci avait du mal à choisir. Damon lui avait certifié de ne plus rien ressentir pour la jeune brune et Bonnie l'avait cru. Comme une idiote elle avait cru ce que Damon Salvatore avait dit. Bonnie ne pouvait plus leur faire face, elle partit en courant en entendant les cris de Damon. En voulant partir, elle ouvrit la porte du salon qui fut refermé d'un coup par Damon. Le vampire était devant elle et Bonnie ne laissant pas le temps au vampire d'ouvrir sa bouche lui infligea un anévrysme. La sorcière partit en courant jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra le plus rapidement possible pour revenir chez elle le plus vite possible.

Damon se releva et regardait la voiture de Bonnie partir au loin, il passa sa main sur son visage et donna un coup de poing contre le mur tout en criant. Elena, maintenant habillé, vit la petite scène du haut des escaliers et se mit à pleurer de plus belle tout en murmurant des 'désolés' à Damon.

Le vampire ne savait pas quoi dire, il se prit un verre de bourbon, puis un deuxième, un troisième. Il se tourna vers Elena qui avait descendu les escaliers.

-« C'est de notre faute à tout les deux, je sais pertinemment que tu as des sentiments pour Stefan et que ce que nous avons fait ne veux rien dire, j'ai juste été ton réconfort comme tu l'as dit à Bonnie et pour ma part j'ai pensé plus à ce que je ressentais il y'a des mois que ce qu'a je ressens maintenant »

-« Je sais » dit Elena tout en prenant les clés de sa voiture « Je sais aussi que tu regrettes tout comme moi et que tu aimes Bonnie. On s'est mis dans un pétrin pas possible, Bonnie ne va jamais me pardonner et te pardonner. Si Stefan l'apprend il ne voudra plus retourner avec nous, il ne m'aimera plus » Dit la jeune brune tout en tremblant. Elle avait été égoïste, elle n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans le miroir quand elle s'habillait. Elle avait l'impression de voir le visage de Katherine ainsi que son sourire méprisant. Il était tant qu'elle sorte du manoir pour rentrer chez elle et qu'elle réfléchisse à ses sentiments, à ses actes.

Damon laissa Elena partir, lui aussi avait des choses à fixer. Le pardon de Bonnie pour ce moment était exclu, la sorcière allait le brûler s'il osait se pointer chez elle pour dire comment il se sentait et comment il regrettait et qu'elle était la fille qui lui correspondait vraiment. Elle n'aurait plus jamais confiance en lui, il allait devoir retravailler sa relation avec sa sorcière. Il avait fait une énorme boulette, c'était une erreur mais pour lui chaque erreur était réparable. Il n'allait pas abandonner Bonnie, pour lui ce n'était pas une option. Il allait récupérer son frère pour Elena et les autres et surtout pour lui et il allait ramener Bonnie à lui.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était enfin arrivée chez elle, elle sortit de sa voiture et courut jusqu'à son salon où elle se jeta littéralement dessus, prenant un oreiller pour étouffer ses cris et sanglots. Pendant dix minutes Bonnie continuait à pleurer et sangloter quand elle entendit sa porte de salon claquer. Elle se doutait de qui c'était.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Damon ? Tu ne vas pas voir ta petite Elena et continuer à coucher avec elle ? »

-« Elena et Damon ont couchés ensemble ? » demanda une voix choqué et déçu.

Au son de cette voix Bonnie mit son oreiller de côté et essuya ses larmes avant de se mettre debout et de regarder étonné l'homme en face d'elle.

-« Stefan ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ne croyant pas ses yeux de le voir chez elle. Le visage du vampire connu sous le surnom de 'The ripper' était serré ainsi que sa mâchoire. Bonnie s'en voulait d'avoir confondu Damon avec Stefan, cela ne devait pas être facile d'apprendre que la femme et le frère que vous aimez le plus vous ont donné un coup de couteau dans votre dos alors que vous, vous fassiez tout pour les protéger, pour qu'ils soient heureux. Bonnie compatit à la douleur de Stefan car elle ressentait la même sauf qu'elle, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

-« Depuis combien de temps ils couchent ensemble ? » demanda le plus jeune frère des Salvatore la colère évidente ainsi que la tristesse.

-« Je les ai surpris tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas si c'était la première fois ou pas » répondit la jeune sorcière.

Stefan secoua sa tête mais reprit un air sérieux, comme si la discussion d'avant n'avait pas été dîte. Bonnie savait qu'a cet instant ce n'était pas le Stefan qu'elle connaissait qui était devant elle mais 'the ripper'. La jeune sorcière ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs contre Stefan ni lui faire mal mais s'il faisait un faux mouvement elle se défendrait.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici Stefan ? » demanda tremblante la jeune femme. Stefan sourit et s'approcha de Bonnie qui ne bougea pas. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. Bonnie ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais Stefan normal ne ferait pas une chose comme celle-ci. Au moment ou elle allait protester, Stefan sortit une seringue de sa poche et la planta à l'épaule de la sorcière tout en injectant un produit. Bonnie regardait Stefan dans les yeux puis sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. La jeune sorcière s'endormit pendant que Stefan la prit correctement dans ses bras.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé Bonnie, mais je suis les ordres de Klaus »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie ouvrait lentement les yeux, après un moment la jeune sorcière inspectait lentement les lieux et en conclut qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle était assise sur une chaise, ses mains étaient liées. Elle essayait de défaire les liens mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle scrutait les alentours pour chercher un objet coupant qui pourrait l'aider, sur une petite commode Bonnie vit un couteau et sourit. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter jusqu'à elle le couteau mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit des bruits de pas et une porte qui s'ouvrit. Quand elle vit deux personnes entrer ses yeux s'élargirent.

-« Ah, enfin tu es réveillé ma sorcière » dit l'homme blond avec un sourire satisfait.

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais asséna un regard furieux à l'hybride devant elle.

-« S'il te plaît, soit moins expressif avec ton regard ma chère. Je pourrai croire que tu n'es pas contente de me revoir » taquina personne d'autre que Klaus.

-« Oh si ! Je suis tellement HEUREUSE de te revoir » répondit enfin la sorcière d'un ton sarcastique et insistant bien sur le mot heureuse. Klaus sourit face à la réaction de la sorcière, il allait bien s'amuser avec elle, elle était divertissante et pleine de répartie. De plus, elle était puissante, une alliée comme elle était une option qui lui permettrait d'être puissant. Pour combler le tout, la petite Bennett devant lui était magnifique, elle avait des lèvres succulentes qui demandaient presque à être embrassé. Elle était petite mais elle cachait en elle des pouvoirs qu'elle ne savait même pas encore.

Klaus était tellement dans sa contemplation qu'il ne vit pas que la sorcière dirigeait grâce à ses pouvoirs, le couteau à pleine vitesse vers son cœur. Klaus se retourna pour regarder Stefan tenant à 3 cm de son cœur un couteau. Bonnie fit un soupir de frustration, Stefan fit un petit sourire tout en jetant le couteau contre un mur bien planté. Klaus remercia Stefan et s'approcha de Bonnie, il s'agenouilla devant la petite sorcière et caressa sa joue. Bonnie essayait d'éviter le contact de ce montre mais Klaus prit fermement son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

-« C'était un joli essai, pour cette fois je ne vais rien faire mais la prochaine fois je ne vais pas être si clément » dit l'hybride tout en caressant de son pouce la joue de la sorcière.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi si tu ne souhaites pas me tuer ? » demanda la sorcière, savant parfaitement qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour ses pouvoirs.

Klaus se releva et tourna autour de la chaise ou était assise Bonnie.

-« Tu vas être mon allié tout comme Stefan, on va former une sacré équipe. Stefan 'the ripper ', Klaus 'l'hybryde' et Bonnie 'la sorcière'. Bon j'avoue qu'il nous faudrait des surnoms pour nous deux comme Stefan. » Dit Klaus tout en se grattant le menton cherchant un surnom pour sa sorcière.

-« Je ne t'aiderai pas, je n'intègre pas ton petit groupe pour dévaster des villes et des innocents. » répondit la sorcière dégouté rien qu'a penser ce que Stefan endurait par ce monstre.

-« Bien sûr que si car je ne te laisse pas le choix, aussi pour te surveiller mon cher ange, il y'a Stefan et Dan qui est un sorcier pour éviter que tu utilises tes pouvoirs contre moi. Un seul mouvement et Dan t'enlève tes pouvoirs. »

-« C'est ce que je vais faire, merci pour l'idée » dit Bonnie, préférant perdre ses pouvoirs plutôt que de les utiliser et être à la coupe de Klaus. L'hybride s'avança doucement plus près de la sorcière et fit un sourire énorme qui énerva Bonnie.

-« Et bien je ferai de toi un vampire, tu seras encore plus mignonne ! » s'exclama l'hybride tapant sur le nez de la sorcière. « Tant que tu restes par mon côté, moi cela me va » rajouta l'homme blond, sans prévenir Klaus posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie qui se débattait mais Klaus la maintenait en place. Bonnie était choquée par le comportement de l'homme, il la dégoutait. Bonnie ouvrit ses lèvres, elle sentit le sourire de Klaus mais il le perdit aussitôt qu'il avait sentie sa lèvre supérieure être mordue. Le vampire-loup se détache de la sorcière et essuya le sang.

-« Fougueuse et sauvage, des qualités que j'aime »

-« Recommence et je te jure que je te fais souffrir, tu me dégoutes, j'ai envie de vomir » cria la sorcière.

Face à la remarque de Bonnie, Klaus s'énerva, il jeta un vase près de Bonnie qui ferma les yeux en entendant l'impact.

-« Tu vas apprendre à m'obéir, à m'apprécier et pour cela le temps est en ma faveur. De toute façon personne ne va te chercher. Damon et Elena sont trop occupés à flirter et s'envoyer en l'air d'après ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Stefan. » Klaus s'arrêta de parler et vit dans l'expression de la sorcière de la blessure, du chagrin et de la colère. Il sourit savant maintenant comment il pourrait la manipuler. « Oh ! Ca fait mal ? Oui je sais, c'est dur de savoir que les gens à qui nous sommes prêts à tout parce que nous les aimons nous donnent un coup de poignard dans le dos, qu'ils en ont rien à foutre de vous et qu'ils vous traitent comme des objets. » Klaus regardait maintenant Stefan qui avait eu sa tête baissé depuis qu'il avait planté le couteau au mur, il s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule « Je suis digne de confiance, je vais vous faire oublier ces traîtres, ces personnes qui disent vous aimer mais qui ne finissent que par vous faire mal. En plus, Stefan je pense à toi, je te ramène une amie avec qui tu pourras discuter, tu ne seras plus seul. » Klaus tapa l'épaule de Stefan et regardait de nouveau Bonnie qui pleurait. « Sois sûre d'une chose ma belle, c'est qu'avec moi il n'y'aura ni tromperie, ni mensonge. Tout sera clair si toutefois vous obéissez tout les deux. Stefan le sait déjà, je tiens à ce que tu t'en rende compte le plus vite possible Bonnie »

Klaus partit de la salle laissant Bonnie et Stefan seuls. Stefan s'avança vers Bonnie qui avait peur que 'The ripper' boit son sang mais cette peur fut écartée quand Stefan défit ses liens. La sorcière se frotta les poignets et murmura un petit merci.

-« Il faut trouver un plan pour sortir ensemble d'ici » dit Bonnie

-« On reste ici Bonnie » déclara le vampire.

Bonnie s'approcha de Stefan et le regarda dans les yeux « Tu n'es plus sous compulsion, je le sais. Pourquoi continuer à prétendre que si ? On peut s'en sortir Stefan » dit la sorcière tout en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Stefan pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient une opportunité en or. Stefan prit les mains de Bonnie et les baissa de son visage.

-« Pourquoi retourner au manoir si Elena et Damon y sont ? Pourquoi accorder ma confiance, mon espoir, mon temps à ces traitres ? Comment peux-tu ne pas en vouloir à Damon et ta soi-disant meilleure-amie ? » Demanda le vampire contenant sa colère.

-« Bien sûr que si je leur en veux, je ressens aussi de la colère, de la rage mais je refuse de faire tout ce que Klaus me dit de faire, je refuse d'être son esclave »

-« Klaus te réserve un sort bien plus respectable et honorable que d'être une esclave Bonnie » avoua Stefan

« Il veut faire de toi une sorcière puissante par son côté dans les deux sens du terme » finit le vampire dégouté lui aussi par cette nouvelle mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Bonnie était clairement outrée.

-« Si tu crois que je vais aller avec lui et être sa petite-amie du 'mal' il se met le doigt dans l'œil et toi aussi. Le Stefan que je connais ne laisserai jamais cela se produire » cria Bonnie

-« Ce Stefan là est mort le jour où il s'est vendu pour son frère qui n'en à rien à foutre de lui » hurla à son tour le vampire tout en montrant ses crocs et ses yeux rouges. Bonnie recula de peur et tomba par terre quand elle se prit le tapis. Stefan reprit sa forme normale et l'aida à se relever.

-« Non, il est toujours là et j'en ai la preuve »

-« Il n'y'a rien que je puisse faire pour me sauver, te sauver Bonnie » dit-il la voix remplit de regret.

-« Alors on abandonne ? On fait ce que Klaus nous dit ? On va tuer des innocents, construire une armée d'hybride et gouverner le monde ? On sera heureux tous ensemble ? » Dit Bonnie la voix remplie d'ironie.

-« Je n'ai jamais parlé d'abandon, juste que pour le moment on doit faire ce qu'il nous dit de faire »

Bonnie reprit espoir quand elle entendit dire que Stefan n'avait pas abandonné. Elle sourit au vampire qui lui sourit en échange. Bonnie commençait alors à comprendre. Oui le plan de Stefan était super, il prenait du temps mais au moins Klaus à la fin ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne. Stefan faisait un énorme sacrifice pour ce plan, Bonnie allait en faire de même pour que les sacrifices fait par Stefan ne soit pas en vain. Cela allait être dur mais savant Stefan par son côté, cela le serait moins.

-« Damon, Elena, Caroline les autres vont nous chercher ? » demanda la sorcière

-« Je sais que vous m'avez cherché tout l'été, je sais aussi qu'Elena et Damon ont perdu espoir, la preuve en est qu'à ce jour je sais qu'ils m'ont trahie. Pour maintenant je pense que cela va relancer les recherches de plus belle ou qu'au contraire ils nous oublieront. » Dit Stefan s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la porte.

-« Non, Caroline, Tyler ne vont pas nous abandonner et Damon non plus. Je le sais car Damon t'aime, c'est lui qui mettait les plans en place. »

-« Si il m'aimait comme moi je l'aime, il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il à fait avec Elena. Pareil pour elle. » Répondit le vampire amère.

-« Quand je les ai surpris, Elena m'a dit qu'elle se confiait à Damon sur ses peurs, ses angoisses et son désarroi. Peur de ne pas te trouver, angoisse pour ne pas savoir ce que tu fais ou tu es. Je ne leur cherche pas d'excuse car pour moi c'est impardonnable mais je dis ce qu'elle m'a dit »

-« En tout cas, il faut tenir bon. Pour que cela fonctionne, il ne faut pas qu'ils interviennent. Ils risqueraient de tout gâcher et de se faire tuer par la même occasion » dit Stefan changeant la conversation. Bonnie ne comprenait pas et aller demander à Stefan mais celui-ci chuchota le mot « plan ». Bonnie comprit de suite ce que voulait dire Stefan et lui fit un signe de tête.

Stefan était heureux de voir Bonnie et de pouvoir lui parler. Il regrettait de l'avoir enlevé et l'avoir mêlé à cette histoire mais pour que son plan fonctionne il fallait qu'elle collabore avec lui et donc avec Klaus pour un certain temps. Maintenant il se sentira moins seul et l'espoir de devenir libre de Klaus revenait de plus en plus en lui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait un mois ! Un mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche de Bonnie. Un mois que Damon avait trouvé une seringue contenant du produit soporifique sur le sol du salon de sa petite sorcière ainsi qu'une lettre de Stefan qui disait :

-« _Mon cher frère adoré ainsi que ma chère Elena, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que j'ai enlevé notre petite Bonnie sous les ordres de Klaus. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Bien sûr je vous répondrais en disant que Klaus compte faire d'elle une puissante sorcière et être notre allié et aussi parce qu'apparemment il semble avoir un faible pour elle depuis un certain temps. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je vais bien m'en occuper. Inutile de continuer à me chercher et à la chercher car d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, vous êtes les dernières personnes qu'elle veut voir et personnellement vous l'êtes aussi pour moi. Je ne vous dis pas la raison car vous la savez, et dans tout les détails en plus ! Ah je vais vous laissez sinon Klaus va s'impatienter. Au plaisir de ne plus revoir votre visage._

_Stefan Salvatore. »_

Si Stefan croyait qu'il allait abandonner il se mettait un doigt dans l'œil. Jamais il ne laissera Klaus se servir de Bonnie et encore moins la toucher. Damon avait multiplié avec les autres les plans pour sauver son frère et sa petite sorcière. Quand Elena avait lu la lettre elle avait bien entendu pleuré comme une madeleine tout en disant « il le sait, il le sait » Damon avait alors perdu toute patience et avait plaqué Elena contre un mur tout en disant que maintenant il fallait les trouver et regagner leur confiance. Car pour Elena il n'était pas possible de renoncer à Stefan tout comme Damon ne renonçai pas à Bonnie. Pendant un mois et tout les soirs, le vampire se mettait sur le dos dans son lit et repenser aux moments passés avec elle, se traitant d'idiot pour avoir gâché une relation qui aurait pu durer longtemps. Son cœur lui faisait mal mais il ne devait pas se laisser tomber dans la dépression et l'alcool car il c'était fait une promesse. Il allait récupérer son frère et Bonnie et pour cela il devait être au top de sa forme et avoir toutes ses capacités au max. Cela avait finit par payer car une semaine plus tard, le groupe avait une piste sur l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver Bonnie et Stefan. Sans trop tarder Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Elena et Damon s'y rendirent armé jusqu'aux dents (^^)

Damon poussa la porte d'entrée d'un manoir qui avait l'air abandonné, il n'était pas dupe il savait que Bonnie était ici, il ressentait son pouvoir. Quand tout le monde entra dans le Hall, il n'y 'avait personne mais la salle était éclairée et la table au milieu était remplit de nourriture humaine mais aussi de récipient de sang. Il y'avait trois imposant escaliers qui donnait à l'étage au dessus que l'on pouvait voir. L'un des escaliers était à droite, l'autre au milieu et le dernier à gauche.

-« Vous restez tous sur vos garde, ils savent que nous sommes ici, ils veulent nous prendre par surprise » dit Alaric.

-« Non sans blague » répondit sarcastiquement Damon.

-« Ca suffit ! » s'énerva Elena.

-« Oui voyons, je trouve ça mal poli de venir chez moi à l'improviste et ensuite de vous disputer entre vous » dit soudain une voix que le groupe connaissait trop bien.

-« Et moi je trouve cela mal poli de ne pas envoyer tes petits esclaves nous accueillir. Non mais franchement ou se trouve le respect ? On n'est pas n'importe qui, je suis Damon Salvatore quand même ! » Dit le plus vieux des vampires Salvatore tout en s'indignant. Caroline leva ses yeux en l'air.

-« Rend-nous Stefan et Bonnie et on part sans faire de dommage » dit Tyler s'avançant à côté de Damon. Ce coup-ci c'est tout le groupe qui leva ses yeux en l'air face à la réplique de Tyler Lockwood. Klaus se mit à rire tout en descendant lentement l'escalier du milieu. Il claqua des doigts et vingt vampires apparurent dans la salle entourant le groupe.

-« Désolé pour mon accueil, il est toujours en retard mais je me rattrape avec tout mon petit personnel » sourit l'hybride remontant les escaliers pour regarder d'en haut le spectacle.

-« Tu l'as tellement voulu ton accueil et bien le voilà Damon » dit Alaric tout en serrant les dents et en se préparant pour la bataille.

-« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Caroline, surtout pour Elena.

-« Oui je ne me suis pas entraîné pour rien » s'exclama la jeune brune prête à régler le compte à tous ces vampires.

Au signal de Klaus les vampires se dirigèrent rapidement vers le groupe. Damon tua en un coup deux vampires en plantant un pieu grâce à l'arme d'Alaric qui projetait à une vitesse incroyable le pieu dans le cœur des deux crétins. Caroline esquivait les attaques de plusieurs vampires, elle réussit à prendre un des vampires et à lui tordre le cou tout en plantant un pieu dans le cœur. Tyler, était énervé et décida de se changer en loup garou, certains vampires prirent peur et couraient vers la sortie mais Alaric réussit à en tuer deux pendant que Tyler mordait les autres. Le groupe s'en sortait à merveille, Elena utilisait les coups qu'elle avait appris avec Alaric et les appliquaient correctement, elle réussit à tuer deux vampires. Damon était en dessous d'un vampire qui était entrain de l'étrangler, il avait du mal à reprendre le dessus mais Caroline arriva et planta un pieu dans le cœur et donna sa main à Damon qui l'accepta. Cependant la jeune blonde ne vit pas le vampire derrière elle, la menaçant de planter un bout de fer. Damon prit donc les devant et infligea un puissant coup de poing au vampire tout en plantant le bout de fer dans la gorge du vampire et en lui arrachant la tête par la suite.

-« On est quitte Blondie » sourit Damon tout en se dirigeant vers un autre vampire pour lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Elena et Alaric utilisaient maintenant les pistolets et tiraient des balles en bois sur les vampires restants pendant que Tyler et Caroline les tuaient un à un. Il ne restait maintenant plus que trois vampires qui réussissaient à éviter les balles en bois et les attaques de Damon. Un vampire réussit même à assommer Alaric qui tomba dans les pommes. Le vampire voulu l'achever mais Caroline le tua en plantant une piqure remplit de verveine et en plantant par la suite un pieu. Cependant un vampire la prit par derrière et l'envoya contre un mur de toute sa force. Caroline eut du mal à se relever mais une fois debout elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre, le vampire vint vers elle et lui injecta de la veine de venus grâce à une seringue tombé par terre. La jeune blonde cria de douleur et donna un coup de pied au vampire qui perdit à son tour l'équilibre, Elena se dirigea en courant pour planter le pieu dans le cœur du vampire et réussit. Elle aida Caroline à se lever mais celle-ci tomba dans les pommes face à la douleur et à l'effort demandé plus tôt.

Damon était en train de tenir le vampire et ordonna à Tyler de planter le pieu dans le cœur mais celui-ci loupa le vampire et planta le pieu dans la poitrine de Damon.

-« Aaaahhhhhhh mais c'est pas vraiiiiiii » hurla le vampire aux yeux bleu lâchant l'autre vampire et tombant par terre.

-« Je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » s'excusa Tyler tout en se battant avec le dernier vampire qui finit pas succomber. Il se dirigea vers Damon et lui enleva le pieu. Damon poussa Tyler et se releva tout en regardant les dommages causés. Il y'avait Caroline et Alaric qui étaient dans les pommes, sa va c'était correct se dit-il tout en souriant à Klaus qui avait perdu son sourire.

-« On dirait que tes petits esclaves n'étaient pas assez fort pour nous » taquina le vampire

Klaus descendit à nouveau les escaliers lentement en tapant dans es mains

.

-« Je dois avouer que je vous ai sous-estimé » Klaus était maintenant en bas et regardait tout autour de lui « ma table et toujours debout et sans fracas en plus, un travail d'expert à ce que je vois »

Damon rigola avant de dire « Arrête tu vas nous faire rougir » il reprit son sérieux et fixa Klaus « Maintenant, ou sont mon frère et Bonnie ? » demanda t-il

Klaus sourit encore et fit signe à Damon et aux autres de regarder à l'escalier de droite et à l'escalier de gauche tout en haut. Le cœur d'Elena manqua de battre quand elle vit Stefan à gauche et Bonnie à droite, ils avaient tout les deux les bras croisés et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Damon était heureux de voir que Bonnie n'avait rien ainsi que son frère, il était tout simplement heureux de revoir Bonnie en chair et en os, la voir respirer et entendre son sœur battre.

-« Je vois que vous êtes content de les revoir, ils vous ont donc quand même manqué ! » Dit Klaus de manière ironique. « Par contre je ne sais pas si eux sont content de vous revoir » rajouta l'hybride.

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Tyler

-« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que vous les avez trahie quelque chose de ce genre » L'hybride avait haussé les épaules.

-« Stefan, reviens avec nous s'il te plaît, reviens à toi, fais le pour moi je t'en prie » supplia Elena tout en regardant Stefan qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. La jeune brune regardait aussi sa meilleure amie « Bonnie tu ne peux pas être sous compulsion, même avec Klaus, fais quelque chose ne te laisse pas berner par lui. Je sais que tu nous en veux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejoindre Klaus » supplia la brunette une fois de plus.

Damon ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, la Bonnie qu'il connaissait préférait mourir plutôt que de servir ce monstre, elle ne pouvait pas être sous la contrainte car elle était une sorcière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle dans le camp de Klaus ? Il s'avança « Bonnie, tu as tout les droits de m'en vouloir mais cette fille ce n'est pas toi, reviens avec nous, toi aussi Stefan ».

Klaus se mit à rire face aux tentatives désespérés de Damon et Elena. « Stefan est encore sous contrainte mais Bonnie ne l'es pas. Elle est avec moi de son propre chef. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Demanda l'hybride tout en demandant de sa tête à ce qu'elle le rejoigne ainsi que Stefan. Damon fut écœuré du surnom que Klaus donnait à sa petite sorcière, il voulait étrangler ce bâtard pour avoir osé l'appeler comme ceci et pour la regardait comme il le faisait en cet instant. Des yeux appartenant à un monstre comme lui ne devait jamais regarder un ange comme Bonnie.

Damon retenait sa colère pour éviter d'être tué en deux mouvements, il regardait donc Bonnie et Stefan descendre chacun les escaliers à la même vitesse. Ils vinrent se mettre aux côtés de Klaus en même temps. Bonnie prit même le bras de Klaus et le serra contre elle. Damon avait envie de lui arracher le bras en cet instant mais le pire restait à venir. En effet, Bonnie se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Klaus qui réagit immédiatement prenant le contrôle du baiser qui devenait passionné. Damon, Elena et Tyler furent choqués et dégoutés. Damon ne retenant plus sa colère et sa jalousie se précipita vers Klaus pour l'écarter de Bonnie mais il fut prit par la gorge par son frère qui le plaqua au mur.

Klaus et Bonnie s'écartèrent, l'hybride sourit mais il perdit son sourire quand Tyler se jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient par terre, Tyler était au dessus de Klaus mais celui-ci reprit le dessus mais avant qu'il puisse planter sa main dans la poitrine de Tyler celui-ci fut propulsé contre un mur par Bonnie. Le jeune Lockwwod se retrouva assommé à son tour. Klaus se releva et fit un baiser au front de Bonnie pour la remercier. Elena ne semblait pas bouger, elle regardait les frères Salvatore. Stefan tenait toujours Damon par le cou et celui-ci de débattait.

-« Stefan lâche-le » ordonna Klaus.

Stefan s'exécuta et prit place à côté de Bonnie. Damon se releva doucement et massa sa gorge.

-« Si vous voulez, il y'a encore de la place pour ma petite bande. Si la blonde de vampire, Tyler, le prof d'histoire ringard, et vous veulent me rejoindre il n'a pas de souci. Plus on est de fou et plus on ri ! » dit Klaus apparemment sérieux de sa proposition.

-« Tu rigoles j'espère ? » demanda Elena

Klaus s'approcha de la jeune brune « Non je suis sérieux, il me semble que tu veux être avec ton Stefan, c'est l'occasion parfaite dans ce cas. Pour toi Damon, j'aimerais bien te dire qu'il y'a Bonnie mais elle est à moi et je n'aime pas partager. » Sourit Klaus tout en faisant un clin d'œil au vampire qui voulait réattaquer.

-« Je prends sa pour un non. C'est dommage pour un coup que je voulais être 'gentil' » fit le vampire tout en remontant les escaliers comme si de rien n'était.

-« Bonnie, Stefan, faites ce que vous voulez d'eux. Oh et puis non ! Assommez-les, on va tous les enfermer dans la grande cave. Comme sa ils ne se plaindront pas que vous leurs manquez car j'autoriserai des petites visites. » Klaus partit et Stefan et Bonnie restèrent là en regardant le moindre mouvement que pouvait faire Elena et Damon.

-« Stefan, Bonnie il faut lui résister » dit Elena au bord des larmes.

-« Revenez avec nous, Bonnie reprend-toi, il ne t'a pas forcé à lui obéir c'est toi qui le souhaite » dit Damon remplit de colère et d'incompréhension.

-« Oui c'est moi qui le souhaite, parce que Klaus et Stefan sont ma seule et unique famille. Stefan est comme un frère pour moi et Klaus lui ne me trompe pas, il m'aime comme je suis et ne va pas voir une autre » s'exclama la sorcière tout aussi furieuse.

-« Il te manipule Bonnie, tu crois qu'un monstre comme lui peut aimer quelqu'un comme toi, une Bennett qui protège les innocents, fait le bien ? Tu te trompes, il t'a corrompu » cria Damon tout en s'avançant vers Bonnie.

-« Comment cela se fait-il alors qu'un monstre comme toi ai pu m'aimer ? » rétorqua la sorcière tout en levant un sourcil, Damon allait lui répondre mais Bonnie reprit la parole « Oh c'est vrai ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé, il c'est rapproché de moi pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'Elena »

Damon s'avança et prit les épaules de Bonnie et la secoua mais c'était une chose à ne pas faire car Stefan repoussa son frère loin de Bonnie.

-« Tu as perdu le droit de la toucher le jour ou tu as osé coucher avec ma petite-amie » dit-il sombre.

-« Non Stefan c'est toi que j'aime, c'était une énorme erreur, j'étais tellement triste et désespéré de ne plus jamais te revoir, te toucher. J'en ai parlé avec Damon et je l'ai embrassé et puis c'est allé trop loin » pleura la jeune brune tout en prenant le bras de Stefan mais celui-ci la rejeta loin de lui.

-« Tu ose dire que tu m'aime ? » Stefan se mit à rire dépourvu d'humour et se dirigea vers Elena et la poussa par terre. Damon se dirigea alors vers son frère et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur mais deux secondes plus tard ce fut lui qui fut propulsé contre un mur à cause des pouvoirs de Bonnie. Elena se releva et planta son regard dans celui de Stefan.

-« Je t'aime Stefan, et je sais que tu es toujours là mais si je dois t'aider à être de nouveau toi-même en te combattant alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde de plus » dit la jeune femme déterminé à récupérer son Stefan d'avant. Le jeune frère se mit à rire face aux paroles d'Elena. Il s'avança rapidement et prit Elena par la gorge mais sans serrer. Elena savait qu'il ne la tuera pas car il ressentait toujours quelque chose au fond de lui, elle sortit une seringue discrètement de son jean et la planta dans le cou de Stefan et lui injecta la veine de venus. Stefan hurla et s'écroula par terre. Bonnie se retourna vers la source de ce cri et vit Stefan à genoux, la sorcière allait utiliser son pouvoir pour envoyer Elena dans les airs mais pas trop loin quand même. Cependant elle fut arrêtée par Damon qui la retenait par la taille avec un bras et qui maintenait sa bouche avec son autre main. La sorcière se débattit mais Damon était plus fort qu'elle.

-« Laisse-moi t'aider Bonnie ! » dit le vampire à son oreille. Bonnie eut un frisson car cela lui rappelait tant de choses. La sorcière arrêta de se débattre, après un certain temps Damon la lâcha tout doucement et la fit tourner pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. La petite sorcière lui sourit et Damon sourit à son tour mais il ne savait pas que l'instant d'après il serait une fois de plus envoyé en l'air percutant la table longue remplit de nourriture et glissant sur celle-ci tout le long pour finalement tomber par terre. Le vampire se releva pour être de nouveau envoyé contre un mur.

-« Bonnie arrête s'il te plaît ou …. » Commença le vampire aux yeux bleus

Bonnie s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla pour bien le regarder « Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Me frapper ? Me faire mal ? » Demanda celle-ci tout en rigolant « Vas-y je n'attends que ça » La sorcière se remit debout et donna un anévrysme au vampire assis par terre. Damon se tenait la tête face à la douleur que lui infligea Bonnie. La sorcière arrêta un instant car elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir souffrir, elle laissa à Damon le temps de se relever et le fixa quand celui-ci la fixai elle aussi.

-« Tu ne te défends même pas. Tu me déçois de plus en plus Damon, le Damon d'avant n'aurait pas hésité à faire du mal aux personnes qui lui font du tort. Il les aurait tué, arraché leur cœur » cracha la sorcière tout en se concentrant pour donner à Damon un choc électrique qui le fit sursauter. La sorcière continua ses chocs, les yeux de Damon devinrent rouges et ses crocs s'allongeaient.

-« Arrête Bonnie, je ne veux pas te faire du mal » prévint le vampire.

-« C'est trop bête car moi je vais t'en faire » répondit la jeune femme de couleur caramel. Bonnie continua à donner des chocs mais Damon se mit de plus en plus en colère et semblait ne plus se contrôler, il chargea vers Bonnie et la plaqua contre le mur et son corps. Ses crocs étaient près du cou de la jeune femme qui semblait effrayé, il pouvait l'entendre grâce à son cœur. Il s'éloigna du cou de Bonnie et la regarda. La sorcière regardait Damon, elle voyait ses yeux rouges et les veines autours de ses yeux qui s'effaçaient peu à peu et laissaient place aussi aux yeux bleus océanique de l'homme dont elle avait toujours des sentiments.

-« Je ne veux PAS te faire du mal car je t'aime Bonnie » déclara le vampire dans un murmure abattu qui fendit le cœur de la sorcière. Il caressa le visage de celle-ci qui se laissait faire appréciant le contact de ses doigts sur son visage. Cependant la magie fut brisée car elle entendit la voix d'Elena.

-« Stefan est assommé Damon »

Bonnie reprit ses esprits et commença à pousser Damon loin d'elle et à l'immobiliser. La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers Elena et lui mit un coup de pied que la jeune brune esquiva.

-« Bonnie arrête s'il te plaît » implora la brunette.

-« Arrêter quoi ? Klaus m'a dit de t'assommer et c'est ce que je compte faire. » Bonnie utilisa son pouvoir pour envoyer Elena vers Stefan. La jeune brune se retrouva donc jetée sur Stefan qui grogna. Elena était donc assommé Bonnie vérifia quand même si elle n'avait pas tué la jeune femme.

-« Hey, ne me laisse pas bloquer » cria Damon. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air mais essaya de réveiller Stefan, le vampire ouvrit enfin ses yeux et se leva grâce à l'aide de Bonnie. Stefan se dirigea vers son frère pendant que Bonnie releva Elena. Pourtant elle n'aurait jamais du le faire car la brunette mit quelque chose autour du cou de Bonnie. Stefan allait donner un coup de poing à son frère pour l'assommer pendant que Bonnie l'immobilisait mais soudain Damon put bouger de nouveau barrant l'attaque de son jeune frère.

-« Bonnie » cria Stefan

-« Je n'ai plus de pouvoir » s'affola celle-ci

-« Comment-ça ? » répliqua Stefan esquivant et donnant des coups à Damon.

-« Je lui ai mit un collier qui neutralise les pouvoirs d'une sorcière » dit Elena

-« C'était une option que nous ne voulions pas utiliser mais vous ne nous laissez pas le choix » renchérit Damon donnant un coup de pied à Stefan dans le ventre suivit d'un autre en pleine tête. Pendant ce temps Bonnie paniquait à l'idée de ne plus rien contrôler.

-« Stefan enlève le moi tu as la force nécessaire toi ! » dit la sorcière tirant dessus.

Stefan allait se diriger vers Bonnie mais son frère l'en empêcha c'est donc Bonnie qui vint près de Stefan mais Elena la suivit. Damon allait donner un coup de poing à Stefan mais il s'arrêta quand Bonnie se mit devant son frère tout en fermant les yeux attendant l'impact qui ne vint pas. Elena c'était mise derrière Bonnie pour empêcher Stefan de retirer le collier et le poussa de toutes ses forces plus loin. Dieu merci la veine de venus faisait encore effet, c'est aussi pour cela que Damon flanquait une raclée à son jeune frère.

Bonnie rouvrit les yeux mais n'attendit pas, elle donna un coup de pied dans la bonne partie de Damon suivit d'un coup de poing.

-« Oh purée, c'est un coup bas ma petite sorcière » dit Damon tout en serrant les dents et se frottant le nez.

Damon se remit bien debout et se planta devant Bonnie qui était en position pour un combat.

-« Nan sérieux ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu combattre et tu crois que sans tes pouvoirs tu peux me battre ? » Se moqua légèrement Damon.

-« Klaus m'a beaucoup appris » rétorqua Bonnie avec un petit sourire et en se dirigeant vers Damon pour lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac mais celui-ci lui prit la main. Bonnie ne perdit pas de temps et donna un coup de pied au genou de Damon qui flancha pendant quelques secondes ou la sorcière profita de ce moment pour lui en mettre un deuxième sur l'autre genou. Damon tomba par terre et lâcha la main de Bonnie par la même occasion. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de genou en plein visage suivi d'un coup de pied à l'estomac. Bonnie allait encore enchaîner mais le vampire lui prit son pied et le tira vers lui. Bonnie tomba par terre et Damon se mit sur elle pour la maintenir. Les mains de Bonnie étaient au dessus de sa tête retenue par la main de fer de son vampire. Bonnie savait qu'elle était bloquée et le sourire sur le visage de Damon criait sa victoire. Bonnie eut le malheur de contempler le visage de Damon et se mit à rougir, le vampire avait bien entendu vu ce petit rougissement et sourit encore plus.

-« J'ai gagné, reviens avec nous Bonnie, reviens avec moi » dit-il approchant son visage vers celui de Bonnie. La sorcière savait ce qu'il allait faire et elle en avait peur. Elle avait peur de céder, de lui pardonner aussi facilement. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres quand soudain, Damon fut propulsé loin contre un mur avec un pieu planté dans l'estomac. Bonnie se remit de son choc et vit une main, elle la saisit et vit Stefan.

-« Elena est dans les pommes, j'ai vu que tu étais dans une position difficile donc je suis intervenu » Stefan savait que Bonnie allait céder mais cela ne pouvait pas se faire maintenant, demain serait leur chance à tous de s'en sortir vivant et pour de bon. Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher alors que tout était si près du but. Bonnie fit un signe de tête pour remercier Stefan qui lui enleva son collier. Un à un ils prirent leur ami(e)s et les enchainèrent contre un mur dans la cave du grand manoir comme l'avait dit Klaus. Stefan venait de finir et partit de la cave laissant Bonnie seule.

Bonnie s'approcha de Damon et caressa le visage du vampire « Je suis désolée pour ce que Stefan et moi vous avons fait mais on n'a pas le choix. Vous comprendrez mieux demain » dit-elle avant de partir de la cave.

-« Je suis désolé aussi » murmura Damon à demi dans les vapes

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie et Stefan entrèrent dans la cave. Stefan avait entendu que tout le monde était réveillé.

-« Bonjour » fit Caroline contente de voir Bonnie et Stefan et oubliant un peu qu'ils étaient la cause à ce qu'elle était enchainée. Tout le monde regardait Caroline d'un air désapprobateur mais Bonnie répondit de la même voix enthousiaste que la blonde. Cela surpris tout le monde car d'après Damon et Elena, le vampire et la sorcière leur avaient mis une petite raclée.

-« Alors moi, je ne pige plus rien » dit Tyler complètement perdu

-« On va tout vous expliquer en moins de dix minutes si c'est possible » dit Bonnie se touchant les mains, signe qu'elle était nerveuse se dit Damon.

-« Nous expliquer quoi ? Que vous êtes des alliés de Klaus, merci mais ça on le savait déjà » dit Alaric amère.

Bonnie baissa la tête honteuse et déçue mais Stefan mit sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Damon ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le dérangeait fortement de voir son frère et Bonnie aussi proche.

-« Je vais vous expliquer. EN fait je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être l'alliée de Klaus mais je n'avais pas le choix, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi. Cependant, l'effet de sa compulsion c'est dissipé et je lui ai fait croire que je lui obéissais toujours. De là j'ai mis en place un plan, j'ai voulu vous éloigner de moi le plus loin possible pour que mon plan fonctionne mais vous avez toujours trouvé un moyen de me coller et donc de mettre vos vie en danger. Enfin bref, mon plan consistait à gagner la confiance de Klaus pour qu'un jour il ne s'aperçoive pas que je conspire contre lui et le tuer. Il serait alors prit par surprise et ne pourra plus rien faire. Mais il y'a eut un problème entre temps. » Avoua Stefan

-« Moi » continua Bonnie « Klaus voulait une sorcière pour ses plans et il à demandé à Stefan de m'enlever et de l'amener à lui. Klaus voulait donc m'utiliser pour ses plans mais aussi pour que je sois sa copine »

-« Quoi ? » hurla Damon outré

-« Il admirait Bonnie depuis longtemps, il aimait sa personnalité, sa puissance » continua Stefan « J'ai donc enlevé Bonnie et l'ai ramené ici, au début Bonnie résistait contre Klaus et l'a même mordu quand celui-ci l'a embrassé. Bonnie à même dit qu'elle préféré mourir plutôt que d'être le jouet de Klaus mais celui-ci l'a menacé de la transformer en vampire et c'est mit en colère. Une fois Klaus partit je n'ai même pas eu besoin de dire mon plan à Bonnie car elle l'avait comprit. Pendant une semaine Bonnie à continuer à refuser les avances de Klaus, à le défier mais peu à peu elle à fait semblant de le croire, d'aimer ses plans et aussi fait semblant de l'apprécier de plus en plus. Klaus n'y a vu que du feu, il croit que nous sommes totalement dévoué à lui alors que non. Notre plan s'exécute aujourd'hui mais encore une fois vous avez failli tout gâcher en intervenant. » Dit Stefan tout en levant un sourcil à son frère et aux autres.

-« Donc sa veut dire que vous êtes de notre côté ? » demanda Caroline étant un peu perdue.

Damon soupira avant de dire « Oui tête de linotte, tu as écouté ou pas ? » Tout en s'énervant.

-« Vous comptez faire quoi pour le vaincre ? » demanda enfin Elena soulagé d'entendre que Stefan était revenu normal ainsi que Bonnie.

-« Il va revenir dans 30 minutes environ, il va être affaibli par un sort que Bonnie à fait depuis hier soir mais il ne s'en rendra pas compte. De là Bonnie était censé le voir et .. et … » Stefan ne savait pas comment le dire.

-« Et quoi ? » demanda impatient Damon

-« Je dois le séduire et l'emmener dans une chambre à l'étage » dit la sorcière un peu dégoutée rien qu'en y pensant.

-« Non, non, non et non il en est hors de question » dit Damon un peu vite.

-« Je vais appliquer sur mes lèvres un poison qu'une sorcière puissante m'a donné. Quand Klaus m'embrassera il sera prit de convulsions pendant une minute et c'est là que tout doit se jouer. Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour l'affaiblir encore plus et Stefan plantera un pieu dans le cœur de cet hybride » dit la sorcière ignorant le désaccord de Damon.

-« Mais cela ne suffira pas pour le tuer » dit Tyler

-« Non, en effet, c'est là que nous avons besoin de l'aide d'Alaric. Avec la dague tu la lui planteras dans le cœur. Ensuite je vais lui démembrer la tête et lui mettre le feu. Bonnie récitera un sortilège et Klaus ne devrait plus être » finit Stefan, confiant de son plan.

-« Et si cela se passe mal ? » demanda Elena inquiète.

-« On lui fonce tous dans le lard » répondit du tac-o-tac Damon.

-« C'est notre seul plan et il doit marcher » dit Bonnie tout en détachant Alaric, Caroline et Tyler pendant que Stefan détachait Damon et Elena.

-« Vous devez rester ici, Klaus doit sentir votre présence dans cette pièce pour ne pas se douter de quelque chose » dit Stefan tout en donnant la dague à Alaric qui la cacha derrière son dos.

-«Si quelque chose se passe mal nous interviendront » Dit Damon tout en regardant Bonnie.

-« Non c'est trop risqué » répondit la sorcière.

-« Non, nous interviendront » insista Damon. Bonnie regarda Stefan qui fit un signe de tête.

-« D'accord » fut la seule réponse de Bonnie « restez dans la cave »

Stefan partit de la cave mais adressa un regard à Elena, il lui offrit un petit sourire rapide avant de refermer la porte. Bonnie voulu suivre Stefan mais elle fut retenue par Damon.

-« Sois prudente Bonnie » dit le vampire aux yeux bleus. Bonnie se perdait dans le regard océanique de Damon mais reprit le contrôle. Elle fit un signe de tête et voulu partir mais Damon l'en empêcha, il approcha son visage vers celui de Bonnie pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci détourna sa tête au dernier moment. Les lèvres de Damon touchèrent donc la joue droite de Bonnie et celle-ci fut prise de vertige face à ce simple bisou. Bonnie se détacha et partit de la cave.

Damon la regarda partir effrayé par ce qui allait arriver dans moins de 30 minutes maintenant. Il savait que Bonnie ne lui avait pas pardonné mais il allait tout faire pour son pardon. Mais pour cela Klaus devait être tué avant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie et Stefan étaient dans le grand hall en train de discuter, l'arrivée de Klaus était imminente et Bonnie avait du mal à cacher sa peur de ne pas réussir. Elle avait mit le rouge à lèvre spéciale et essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas faire savoir à Klaus qu'elle et Stefan préparait un coup.

-« Bonnie inspire et expire » dit Stefan sentant le malaise le la brune.

-« Oui et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire Stefan » répondit la sorcière un peu énervé.

-« Klaus va bientôt… » Stefan n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa place à l'hybride.

-« Arriver » finit Stefan tout en souriant à Klaus qui s'approcha de Bonnie pour embrasser son front et donner une tape légère à Stefan.

-« Alors, comment vont nos invités ? » demanda Klaus.

-« Ils sont enchaînés et à moitié dans les vapes » répondit Stefan

-« Bien, je crois que je vais leur rendre une petite visite » sourit l'hybride préparant déjà quelques plans de torture. Bonnie prit peur l'espace d'une seconde, Klaus ne devait pas entrer dans la cave ou il verrait qu'ils ne sont plus attachés, mais sa peu fut vite écarté quand Klaus mit une main à sa tête.

-« Qui y'a-t-il ? » demanda faussement inquiète la sorcière.

-« Je me sens bizarre » répondit le vampire-loup

-« Ton voyage à du t'épuiser, repose toi un peu avant d'aller faire parler les cafards dans la cave » dit Stefan mettant une main sur l'épaule de Klaus. Bonnie prit la main de Klaus et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Klaus la regarda et vit un petit sourire coquin. Enfin se dit-il, la sorcière avait compris où été sa place et ce qu'elle devait faire, l'hybride renvoya un sourire avant d'avancer vers les escaliers tout en tenant la main de Bonnie qui le suivit.

-« Stefan, je ne veux pas être dérangé, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe bien de Bonnie » dit Klaus tout en lançant un clin d'œil au cadet des frères Salvatore. Stefan fit un signe de tête.

-« En attendant ton repos, je veux bien m'occuper des invités si tu me le permet bien sûr » dit Stefan tout en ayant un petit sourire satisfait.

-« Ce n'est pas de refus » répondit simplement l'homme blond tout en emmenant Bonnie dans sa chambre.

Stefan partit vite vers la cave et ouvrit la porte, il chuchota à Alaric de venir près de lui et aux autres de ne rien faire car pour l'instant tout se passait bien. Cependant Damon était agité et avait les bras croisés, Stefan savait que son frère mijotait quelque chose, il s'approcha donc de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Ne fais rien de stupide qui pourrait mettre la vie de Bonnie en danger, ne fais rien du tout car tout se passera bien »

Damon ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun signe de tête, Stefan se retourna et prit Alaric.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la chambre de Klaus et s'efforça de garder son calme tout en respirant comme lui avait indiqué Stefan. Klaus s'arrêta et prit Bonnie par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. La sorcière lui sourit et caressa les cheveux du blond qui semblait apprécier cette attention.

-« Tout de suite on se sent mieux, hein ? » taquina Bonnie

-« Il est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué mais je trouve toujours le temps pour toi ma belle » rétorqua le vampire-loup tout en donnant des petits baisers dans le cou de la sorcière qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer. Elle ressentait du dégoût à chaque fois qu'elle devait embrasser Klaus ou quand lui, la touchait. Quand c'était Damon, Bonnie ressentait des étincelles, de la passion et de la chaleur malgré la froideur de sa peau. A cet instant, la sorcière sentit les mains de Klaus se balader partout sur son corps, Bonnie s'efforça de se coller plus près, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : c'était qu'il l'embrasse et de le voir mourir.

Klaus continua de parcourir le corps de sa sorcière, il l'embrassait sur le cou, sur ses épaules, sur ses joues. Il prit le visage de la sorcière entre ses mains qui ne parcouraient plus le corps de la jolie métisse.

-« Tu es si belle, si puissante » murmura t-il « avec toi à mes côtés, rien ne nous résistera » et avec cette déclaration Klaus posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie, il n'attendit pas et les lécha pour que Bonnie les ouvres. Cependant, la seconde d'après fut brutale. En effet, il tomba par terre et se tenait la gorge tout en convulsant comme un dingue. Bonnie savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-« Stefan, Alaric » hurla t-elle tout en se mettant loin de Klaus et en sortant Trois bougies du tiroir qu'elle avait caché juste avant l'arrivé de l'hybride. Stefan arriva avec Alaric tout en explosant la porte. Stefan planta un pieu en bois dans le cœur, ainsi qu'un autre à l'estomac. Alaric prit la dague et la planta juste à côté du pieu en bois qu'avait planté Stefan. Klaus était dans la pure agonie et hurlait de douleur et de rage. Cela avait alerté Damon, Caroline, Tyler ainsi qu'Elena qui voulaient voir ce qui se passait. On pouvait voir le visage de Klaus vieillir mais cela ne suffisait pas. Stefan voulu lui démembrer la tête mais Klaus bougeait trop et réussit à donner un coup de pied qui envoya Stefan loin contre un mur. Bonnie installa vite les trois bougies de façon à former un triangle qui entourait Klaus agonisant. Bonnie alluma les bougies.

-« VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYERRRR » Hurla Klaus remplit de rage.

-« Stefan il faut qu'il soit inconscient » cria Bonnie

Stefan avait l'air sonné mais Alaric profita que Klaus était par terre pour lui donner des coups de pieds puissants.

-« Stefan il faut que tu m'aides, il reprend des forces » cria à nouveau Bonnie.

Tout se remue ménage était entendu par Damon et les autres qui se regardèrent tous avant de faire un signe de tête et de partir le plus vite possible dans la chambre de Klaus.

-« Stefan » essaya de nouveau Bonnie de plus en plus effrayé

Stefan entendait bien les cris de Bonnie mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à se relever, il avait perdu espoir, ils n'y arriveraient pas lui et Bonnie. Klaus allait les tuer dès qu'il serait rétabli. Tout ça était injuste, ils avaient enduré tant de choses, il avait tué des personnes innocentes, obéi aux ordres de Klaus. Tout ça pour rien. La vision de Stefan devenait de plus en plus floue, il pouvait voir Bonnie crier après lui, pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, il vit avant de fermer ses yeux, un homme en veste cuir noir tordre le cou de l'hybride.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stefan ouvrit ses yeux, il se leva d'un bond avant de regarder tout autour de lui pour essayer de trouver Klaus. Le jeune vampire arrêta son regard à une forme allongé dans un autre lit, il s'approcha de cette forme et vit Bonnie, allongée et sereine. Stefan, sourit en voyant la jeune sorcière vivante et aussi calme et détendu. La porte s'ouvrit subitement et laissait place à Elena.

-« Stefan tu es réveillé ? » demanda la jeune brune en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller son ami.

Stefan fit un simple signe de tête, la jeune brune se rapprocha du vampire et une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, elle se jeta à son cou pour l'enlacer. Le jeune homme fut surpris mais accepta l'étreinte de la jeune brunette dont il était toujours amoureux malgré sa trahison.

-« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Stefan, contente que tu sois de nouveau avec nous, heureuse de savoir que Klaus est maintenant mort et que plus rien nous menace. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'étais tellement triste et perdue » pleura Elena ne lâchant toujours pas Stefan.

Stefan savait qu'Elena disait la vérité, mais la nouvelle de Klaus le rendait encore plus heureux. Ils étaient enfin libérés de ce monstre.

-« Comment vous l'avez tué ? » demanda le vampire

-« Damon est venu à temps et lui a arraché la tête, Bonnie a pu faire le charme in extremis » raconta la jeune femme. Stefan ferma ses yeux et serra plus son étreinte. Elena était contente de pouvoir à nouveau sentir la peau de Stefan, de sentir ses bras, son odeur. Cela la rassurait, elle voulu l'embrasser mais Stefan la repoussa.

-« Je suis désolé Elena mais il faut mettre les choses au clair et maintenant. Je veux savoir si tu aimes Damon car il est hors de question que l'histoire se répète » dit le vampire sérieux, Elena le regardait et savait que cette discussion allait venir. C'était le moment de dire la vérité.

-« Je me suis sentie seule, abandonné. J'étais triste, désemparée et surtout perdue. Damon était là pour me protéger et me soutenir. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais je me suis trompé sur la nature de ces sentiments » avoua la brunette. « J'ai cru l'aimer, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour que l'on porte pour un amant, son mari ou son petit copain. C'est le genre d'amour que je ressens pour un frère, un meilleur ami. Alors que toi je t'aime, tu es le seul et l'unique et je regrette ce que j'ai fait. C'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie mais en même temps cela m'a conforté à l'idée que c'est toi que j'aime le plus. Mes sentiments sont maintenant aussi clair que de l'eau de roche » finit Elena laissant couler une larme.

Stefan enleva de son pouce la larme qui coulait sur la joue d'Elena. Il ne pouvait pas renier ses sentiments pour elle. Il savait que la situation pour sa bien-aimé avait été difficile.

-« Jure-le-moi Elena. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir continuer avec toi »

-« Je te le jure Stefan » répondit Elena.

Stefan n'y pouvant plus embrassa la jeune femme brune de tout son cœur. Il se sentait revivre et elle aussi. Leur moment fut interrompu par un toussotement gêné. Le couple se sépara et regardait maintenant Bonnie assise sur le lit et souriante.

-« Désolé » dirent en même temps Stefan et Elena

-« Depuis le début j'ai tout entendu et j'espérai que vous alliez sortir mais non » dit la sorcière encore gêné.

-« Bonnie je suis tellement désolé » dit Elena s'approchant de la jeune sorcière.

Bonnie stoppa Elena en faisant un signe avec sa main.

-« J'ai tout entendu, je ne vais pas te donner le bon Dieu sans confession Elena mais ta position était difficile c'est vrai. Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas pensé à moi quand tu l'as fait. Quand je vous ai vu toi et Damon, mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux qu'il faut maintenant recoller. »

-« Damon t'aime Bonnie » rajouta Elena

Bonnie fit un signe de tête négativement.

-« Si je te jure, pendant un mois il t'a recherché sans relâche, toutes les nuits il rêvait de toi, disait ton nom. Il était comme une loque quand tu n'étais pas là. Je l'ai entraîné, c'est passé tellement vite. Il t'aime Bonnie et je peux voir que tu l'aimes encore. » Termina la brune.

Bonnie retenait ses larmes, elle n'allait pas pleurer devant Elena et Stefan. Il fallait au contraire qu'ils soient tous heureux car Klaus était définitivement mort.

-« Bonnie tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Elena brusquement.

-« Pour l'instant je ne peux pas » répondit la sorcière.

-« Je comprends » dit Elena tout en baissant sa tête.

-« On descend au salon, ils nous attendent » dit Stefan

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En effet, Caroline, Damon et Alaric attendaient dans le salon, quand ils virent Stefan et Bonnie descendre ils furent soulagés de les voir. Ce n'était pas une illusion, Klaus était bien mort et Stefan et Bonnie étaient de retour. Caroline courut vers Bonnie et la serra très fort.

-« Doucement tu vas m'étouffer » rigola Bonnie

-« Désolé mais j'ai tellement peur que tu ne sois pas réelle, j'avais besoin de me rassurer en te touchant » répondit la blonde touchant le visage de Bonnie partout.

-« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir Caroline » dit Stefan en rigolant. La jeune blonde fit aussi un câlin à Stefan avant de la frapper fort au visage avec un coup de poing. « C'était en quel honneur » se plaignit le jeune vampire.

-« Cela c'est pour avoir enlevé Bonnie, Stefan » gronda la blonde « tu aurais pu prévenir au moins, ou encore ne pas le faire du tout »

-« Caroline » commença Bonnie d'un ton désapprobateur

-« Non, il n'y'a pas de Caroline, le sang d'encre qu'on c'est tous fait, tu n'imagines même pas ma petite » s'énerva la blonde.

-« Je ne voulais pas le faire mais j'étais obligé, et je ne lui au pas fait mal » se défendit Stefan

-« Au contraire il m'a protégé, et puis en plus le plan grâce à mes pouvoirs c'est accéléré » dit la sorcière fière d'elle. Cependant, elle pouvait sentir le regard fixe de Damon sur elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et faisait tout pour éviter ce regard.

-« N'empêche j'ai eu peur je croyais vraiment que vous étiez contre nous, surtout quand on se battait contre vous » dit Elena « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Bonnie, même Damon y a cru »

-« Comment veux-tu que je crois qu'elle était de notre côté ? » demanda Damon sarcastique « Elle m'a envoyé balader contre les murs, sur la table, m'a donné des anévrysmes, m'a donné des coup de pieds et de poing dans l'estomac, ma bonne partie et ça d'abord tu vas le payer » dit Damon un peu en colère « et le pire de tout c'est que tu t'es mise en danger pour tuer Klaus » finit-il comme si c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

-« Désolé mais il fallait que ce soit convainquant, et le principal c'est que Klaus soit mort et que Stefan et moi soyons vivant » dit Bonnie tout en ayant un demi-sourire à Damon, le regardant bien dans les yeux pour cette fois mais elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire car son cœur manqua un battement.

-« Oui, d'ailleurs demain j'organise une fête chez moi vous êtes tous invité. Tyler, Matt, Jérémy et les autres vont être heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf » dit Caroline super excité.

Tout le monde avait un sourire face à l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de Caroline. Pendant une heure la conversation allait de bon train. Stefan et Bonnie expliquaient leur plan et leur mois de cohabitation ensemble. Cela les avait rapprochés et ils se considéraient maintenant comme frère et sœur. Après cette conversation Caroline et Alaric repartirent chez eux. Bonnie allait repartir elle aussi et demander un trajet à Stefan mais Damon avait prit les devants.

-« Je vais te raccompagner » dit-il vite aussitôt que Bonnie avait demandé qu'on la raccompagne.

Bonnie faisait les grands yeux à Stefan pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule avec Damon mais Stefan pensait tout autrement. Il était temps qu'elle règle son problème avec Damon. Bonnie comprit le plan de Stefan et fit un soupir d'exaspération avant de se laisser entraîner par Damon qui avait mit sa main derrière son dos pour l'accompagner. Bonnie sentit des frissons la parcourir là où Damon la touchait. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir ceci encore. Il l'avait trompé ! Elle était censé le détester pour ce qu'il à fait et non pas avoir des frissons et le cœur qui bat à la chamade quand il lui parlait ou quand il la touchait.

Damon ouvrait maintenant la portière passagère de sa voiture et Bonnie s'installa. Le vampire ferma la porte et prit place au siège conducteur. Il savait que Bonnie ne voulait pas qu'il la raccompagne mais c'était sa chance de s'expliquer.

Le trajet était silencieux, Bonnie était mal à l'aise et n'avait qu'une hâte, de rentrer chez elle. Quand elle vit sa maison elle fut soulagé mais ce sentiment disparut aussitôt quand Damon ne s'arrêta pas devant chez elle mais continua à toute allure.

-« Hey ! Hey ! Il fallait t'arrêter là, tu ne sais plus où j'habite ou quoi ? » Demanda la sorcière énervé.

Damon tourna sa tête pour la regarder avant de sourire.

-« Bien sûr que non mais il faut qu'on parle Bonnie »

La sorcière roula ses yeux au ciel. Elle s'attendait à ce qui lui dise ceci mais pendant le trajet. Là il lui avait fait un faux espoir. L'ordure.

-« Pas maintenant ! Demain je suis crevée » se plaignit Bonnie

-« Non tout de suite » dit le vampire tout en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté de la route. Bonnie regardait autour d'elle, ils étaient aux milieux de nulle part. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de Damon.

-« Tu m'as trompé avec ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais plus de sentiments. Nous étions ensemble mais tu m'as quand même trompé avec elle. Je t'en veux, je lui en veux. C'est fini entre nous et puis voilà » dit vite fait la sorcière. « Maintenant qu'on c'est tout dit, tu me ramènes chez moi et vite ! » ordonna la sorcière en croisant ses bras.

Damon cligna des yeux avant de défaire sa ceinture et de prendre Bonnie par son visage et de l'embrasser. Bonnie fut surprise et se débattit pendant quelques instant mais elle se laissa faire et répondit au baiser. Elle était tellement heureuse de sentir les lèvres du vampire sur les siennes, elle se sentait bien, vivante et importante. Damon était soulagé de voir que sa sorcière lui répondait et avec ardeur. Il avait manqué de la toucher, de la voir et de la sentir. Il approfondit le baiser mais sentit que Bonnie se retira. La sorcière se mit maintenant à pleurer et Damon ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'elle avait encore quelque chose pour lui, des sentiments.

-« Bonnie… » Soupira le vampire

-« Non, je veux que tu arrêtes. Tu m'as fait trop mal Damon. Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai donné tout mon amour mais ce n'était pas assez ! Je te déteste et je me déteste » pleura la sorcière ne pouvant plus garder au fond d'elle ce qu'elle avait caché pendant un mois. Pleurer tout les soirs pendant un mois pour lui car il lui manquait, car elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son amour pour lui. Elle en avait marre.

Quand Bonnie avait dit qu'elle le détestait Damon ressentit une douleur à sa poitrine mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai car elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait répondu aux baiser. Et la phrase suivante confirma ce que pensait Damon et lui redonnait de l'espoir pour un avenir avec sa petite sorcière.

-« Je me déteste pour ne pas réussir à t'oublier, à t'en vouloir. Je me déteste pour ressentir encore des choses pour toi alors que tu m'as fait mal au cœur. Je m'en veux de t'aimer encore pour ce que tu m'as fait à moi et à Stefan. J'aimerai pouvoir effacer mes sentiments pour toi d'un claquement de doigt où grâce à une formule mais je n'y arrive pas » finit la sorcière vaincu par ses sentiments.

Damon sourit et essuya les larmes du visage de Bonnie, il força ensuite Bonnie à le regarder.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu utilises une formule pour oublier tes sentiments pour moi. Tu comprends ? Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que le mois passé sans toi fût une torture. Je ne ressens rien pour Elena à part une profonde amitié et même de la fraternité. C'était une erreur, je regrette. Je vais faire tout pour que tu aies confiance en moi. » Dit Damon voulant à tout prix que cela marche.

-« Je ne veux pas » répondit Bonnie brisant le contact avec Damon en enlevant ses mains de ses joues et en détournant le regard.

Damon paniquait mais ne le montra pas.

-« Tout du moins je ne peux pas pour l'instant » rajouta la sorcière.

Damon reprit espoir encore une fois, il savait à présent après ce qu'avait dit la sorcière qu'il avait encore une chance.

-« Laisse-moi du temps s'il te plaît, sois patient avec moi. Je veux que tout soit comme avant » dit Bonnie savant parfaitement qu'à la fin elle lui pardonnerait mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'un temps pour elle-même. Elle l'avait eut pendant un mois mais maintenant il fallait reconstruire la relation de confiance. Et dans un couple c'était primordiale.

Damon fit un signe de tête et redémarra la voiture, il reconduit Bonnie chez elle et s'arrêta devant sa maison. Bonnie dit un merci bref à Damon et allait entrer chez elle quand elle entendit Damon appeler son nom.

-« Bonnie ! Je veux que tu saches que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, je ferai tout pour avoir de nouveau ta confiance et ton amour total. Je n'abandonnerais pas tu me connais, je vais effacer tout ce que tu as du faire pour Klaus car je sais que tu as du faire semblant d'aimer cette enflure. Je vais te faire oublier cette période. Tout sera comme avant mais en mieux. Tu peux me croire, il est hors de question que je te perds à nouveau. » Avec ces paroles Damon ferma sa vitre et regarda Bonnie entrer chez elle. Il démarra et retourna au manoir, pressé d'être réuni avec sa sorcière dans un avenir proche.

Bonnie glissa dans son lit et ferma ses yeux, elle savait que Damon ne faisait pas de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sauf celle d'Elena mais Bonnie avait vu la détermination dans ses yeux et la véracité de ses paroles. Elle se permit un petit sourire et tomba profondément dans un sommeil ou Klaus n'existait plus et d'un avenir commun avec un certain vampire aux yeux bleus qui était arrogant, obstiné mais protecteur et fiable.

Tout ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet OS, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une histoire sur le Klaus/Bonnie je n'ai trouvé que ça. Ensuite j'ai voulu faire une relation Stefan/Bonnie forte parce que j'aime bien leurs caractères et leur façon de penser qui sont similaires. J'espère que cela correspond à ton idée Lyta et à la tienne aussi Jenny84 et que cette fusion d'idée et réussie. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Cet Os est long mais dès que j'ai eut l'idée (qui était longue à venir) je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'écrire ^-^. Après c'est à vous de voir si Bonnie arrive à vraiment pardonner Damon et Elena mais je pense que la fin vous mène vers la réconciliation hein ! Lol.

Voili, voilou. Désolé aussi pour le retard mais j'ai pleins de choses à faire en ce moment.

Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt.

Bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Divine Somerhalder :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que l'amitié Stefonnie te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Lyta :** Je suis trop contente que l'Os t'as plu, tu ne sais pas à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir. Merci aussi pour tes compliments cela me fait rougir ^-^. Stefan pardonne vite à Elena c'est vrai mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, Elena a sortie toutes ses armes lol. Dans la série je supporte de moins en moins Elena et je trouve que les producteurs sont trop centrés sur elle. Je retiens tes deux idées car elles sont géniales, donc elles seront écrites mais je vais d'abord faire l'histoire d'Arsinoai qui est intéressante. Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de commenter.

**Jenny84 :** Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je ne t'ai pas déçue. Merci pour tes commentaires et j'espère aussi que cet OS va te plaire.

**Arsinoai :** Coucou, je suis contente que tu me laisses une review. C'est vrai que Klaus est peu présent dans les fics françaises. Un grand merci aussi à ta petite sœur qui t'a conseillée de lire ce recueil, cela me fait plaisir. Cet Os est donc consacrée à ton idée, c'est vrai c'est un peu démoralisant mais j'aime bien ^^. Pour le permis c'est un soulagement, le code c'est hyper chiant, au début j'aimais bien mais à force d'y aller c'est ennuyeux et quand on fait des fautes bêtes c'est encore plus énervant. Moi j'avais passé mon code au bout de six mois et je ne l'ai pas eu sniff. J'en ai même pleuré tellement j'en avais marre d'y aller. Le pire c'est de le passer un deuxième coup car il y'a plus de stress, mais sa va je l'ai eu. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas y'arriver, moi aussi je me disais que je mettrais une croix sur le calendrier quand j'aurais moins de cinq fautes. Voilà je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie lol. J'espère que l'Os va correspondre à ton idée.

**Johanne :** Tes commentaires sont les bienvenues comme d'habitude. A croire que grâce à un petit Klaus/Bonnie vous devenez branché à ce couple. Je dois dire que Klaus est mignon quand même et dans ma tête s'incruste l'idée de Bonnie et lui ensemble lol. Mais non je reste Bamon quand même.

**Leana :** Merci pour tes reviews, l'idée des auteurs sont superbes, pour l'instant je vais faire l'Os d'Arsinoai et après je vais faire l'idée de Lyta sur Klaus/Bonnie.

**Fredouille :** Oui je sais je suis un peu sadique lol. Pour la suite de l'histoire je laisse l'imagination des lecteurs les aider lol. Pour moi, Bonnie pardonnera à Damon mais faut attendre ^^. Je suis contente de t'avoir détendue avec cette petite fic. J'espère que cet OS te plaira.

**Sepho12 :** Tout le monde semble avoir aimé la relation fraternelle entre Bonnie et Stefan, je suis contente car moi j'adore ce petit lien protecteur entre eux. Je suis contente que celui-ci t'ait plu et espère que cet OS te plaira à toi aussi.

**Sarana :** merci de ton commentaire, c'est vrai que si j'avais tué Damon et Elena, Stefan et notre sorcière préférée seraient seuls. Un Stefan/ Bonnie pourquoi pas lol. En fait j'aime Bonnie en couple avec des vampires. Je ne suis pas fan du Bérémy, que fait la jeune sorcière avec quelqu'un de .. .. Normal ? Je trouve que le personnage de Bonnie n'est pas assez bien exploité dans la série au détriment du personnage d'Elena qui est trop présent.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ce que j'aurais du te dire**

**Idée de :** Arsinoai

**Résumé :** Bonnie est morte et Damon regrette de lui avoir dit comme dernière parole qu'il aimerait toujours Elena et qu'elle n'avait été qu'une distraction, mais son fantôme revient.

Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille ? » demanda la sorcière la voix brisée, prête à pleurer mais ne voulant pas céder devant l'homme qu'elle croyait qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. C'était encore une dispute entre eux qui avait commencé cet argument. Cependant Bonnie sentait que cette dispute n'allait pas finir comme les autres. Depuis deux jours Damon était distant avec elle, et elle l'était aussi avec lui. Apparemment, le vampire passait son temps à réconforter Elena qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pour Stefan.

-« Je viens de te le dire car c'est la vérité » répondit le vampire agacé face à la sorcière qui osait lui demander

-« Notre relation a duré depuis maintenant trois mois et tu oses me dire ça ? » cria la sorcière poussant maintenant Damon de côté pour qu'elle puisse passer prendre son sac et son manteau.

-« Oui » avoua Damon froid, glaçant le sang de Bonnie qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-« Pourtant, c'est toi qui a essayé de me séduire pendant des semaines et des semaines, prétendant ne plus aimer Elena. Tu as réussi à me faire changer d'avis, à être avec toi. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! » S'écria la sorcière, se rappelant les moindre détails de cette scène. Cette scène qui lui faisait chaud au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait mais qui maintenant lui laissait un goût amer.

Damon se mit à rire sans humour face à la déclaration de Bonnie, c'était vrai mais à cet instant il voulait lui faire mal. Lui dire que cela n'était qu'un mensonge tellement il en avait marre de tout. Marre que Stefan soit un tueur en série sous les ordres de Klaus, marre des pleurnichements d'Elena, de Caroline fréquentant un loup-garou-vampire, marre aussi d'être incapable de sauver qui que ce soit. Il en avait marre de tout et en cet instant il en avait marre de se disputer avec Bonnie.

-« Tu n'as pas compris ? Tout ce que j'ai fait et dit ce n'était qu'une ruse pour que je puisse rentrer dans ton pantalon. J'aime et j'aimerais toujours Elena, tu n'as été qu'une distraction pendant ces trois mois passés. Une jolie distraction et rien de plus. Tu aurais pu t'y attendre au moins, surtout venant de ma part. » Dit Damon s'énervant et allant se chercher un verre de bourbon.

Chaque paroles qu'avait prononcé Damon fut un coup de poignard pour Bonnie suivit d'une gifle. Son cœur manquait des battements et la jeune sorcière avait du mal à respirer. Elle donna un dernier regard à Damon, un regard remplit de haine, d'incompréhension et de dégoût. Elle prit ses clés de voiture dans son sac et partit de la maison des Salvatore sans plus adresser un regard au monstre qui l'avait brisé.

Damon vit la petite sorcière partir de chez lui mais avant qu'elle ne claque la porte du salon cria :

-« N'oublie pas de détruire le collier pour que ces fantômes disparaissent »

Il entendit la porte claquer et fit un soupir. Il prit son verre de bourbon et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Enfin le calme, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Le calme, la tranquillité et de l'espace. Dès qu'il sera mieux, il ira voir Elena pour ensuite voir Bonnie et parler calmement car il est vrai qu'il était allé un peu fort.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morte. Bonnie Bennett était morte.

Tout le monde était présent à l'enterrement de la jeune sorcière de Mystic Falls, retrouvé morte il y'a deux jours par Elena et Caroline.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient effondrées quand elles avaient découvert le corps de Bonnie dans le salon d'Elena. Bonnie avait été attaquée par une bande de loup-garou venant d'une autre ville. Elle avait réussi à battre cinq loups mais les deux qui restaient avaient eut raison d'elle quand elle fut à bout de force. Caroline avait quand même essayé de lui donner son sang mais c'était trop tard. La blonde et la jeune brune sanglotaient quand la porte du salon fut ouverte vite laissant place à Damon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous … » Damon arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu voyant entre les bras des filles le corps de Bonnie. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur, et l'impact de la réalité vint quelques secondes plus tard quand il n'entendait plus le cœur de sa sorcière battre. Il se dirigea en vitesse vers la jeune femme et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui donner son sang mais cela ne marchait pas. Il savait qu'il était trop tard mais il devait essayer. Les filles autours de lui étaient dans un état désastreux, pleurant, sanglotant. Damon, sentit sont cœur se serrer à nouveau, il prit Bonnie dans ses bras et se dirigea dans la maison des sorcières. Caroline prit Elena dans ses bras et suivit Damon.

Une fois dans la maison des sorcières Damon posa Bonnie au centre d'une grande pièce et alluma des bougies à l'aide de Caroline et Elena.

-« Emily, viens et ramène Bonnie à la vie » implora Elena. La pièce resta silencieuse, seuls les sanglots d'Elena et de Caroline pouvaient s'entendre.

-« Emily, je sais que tu es ici et tu vas nous ramener Bonnie à la vie tout de suite, elle est ta descendante. » Dit Damon menaçant presque la sorcière morte avec qui il avait fait un pacte.

Un vent violent se fit sentir et la forme d'Emily Bennett se montra enfin.

Caroline la prit par le bras et la supplia de redonner la vie à Bonnie.

-« Je ne peux pas le faire » dit Emily la voix neutre regardant le corps sans vie de sa descendante.

-« Bien sûr que si tu peux le faire, tu es la sorcière la plus puissante » dit Damon d'une voix tranchante.

-« Bonnie à rapporté Jérémy à la vie et il y'a eu des conséquences. La porte du monde des fantômes est ouverte et cela n'est pas bon du tout. Si je faisais ça, cela atteindrai le point de non retour. Je ne le ferais pas. La place de Bonnie est maintenant à nos côté. Maintenant c'est à vous de détruire le collier pour faire en sorte que les fantômes restent ce qu'ils sont. »

-« Tu n'as pas le DROIT ! » hurla Damon

-« J'ai tout les droits » répondit Emily disparaissant sans même un regard pour les trois individus.

Caroline et Elena se mettaient à pleurer perdant tout espoir de revoir leur amie. Damon sentait que c'était finit, ce n'était pas comme le coup avec Klaus, où Bonnie et lui avaient mit un plan en place pour faire croire à sa mort. Ce coup-ci Bonnie ne reviendrait pas. Plus jamais elle ne serait parmi eux. Il avait encore perdu une personne auquel il tenait beaucoup, une personne qu'il aimait.

Damon se mit en colère, il cassa tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans la maison de sorcières, tapa du poing sur les murs. Au bout d'un moment il se mit à genou la tête baissé au dessus du corps sans vie de sa sorcière. Une larme, puis deux et d'autres coulèrent de ses yeux océaniques. Caroline et Elena étaient aussi autour du corps de Bonnie pleurant leur meilleure amie perdue.

L'enterrement de la jeune sorcière était regretté de tous. Il y'avait Alaric, Liz, Elena, Caroline, Damon, le père de Bonnie, Jérémy, des ami(e)s du lycée, Matt, Tyler, Carol LockWood, ainsi que Lucy Bennett. Tous avaient une rose rouge dans la main et la déposait sur la tombe de leur amie, de celle qui les protégeaient, qui était loyale et serviable.

Elena, Caroline et Damon restèrent un instant devant la tombe de la jeune sorcière. Depuis le début de la cérémonie, près d'un gros arbre, il y'avait la silhouette de Stefan. Caroline et les autres l'avaient vue et étaient heureux que Stefan vienne pour leur amie. Peu à peu Caroline et Elena partirent du cimetière, étant trop fatiguée à cause de leurs pleurs incessant. Damon regarda la tombe et son regard retomba sur celui de son frère. Le vampire aux yeux bleu se détourna ensuite pour noyer son chagrin chez lui. Regrettant ses dernières paroles à sa petite sorcière qu'il ne pensait pas du tout.

Stefan était le seul près de cet arbre, il était triste d'apprendre la disparition de son amie, triste de la quitter en lui laissant le souvenir d'un monstre. Une larme descendit de sa joue. C'était d'abord Lexie et maintenant Bonnie.

-« J'ai eu un bel enterrement, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu verses une larme non ? » dit une voix féminine que Stefan connaissait bien. Le vampire se retourna pour voir que Bonnie était derrière lui en ayant un petit sourire.

-« Bonnie » était ce que Stefan put dire en cet instant

-« C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire » rigola la sorcière comprenant le désarroi de Stefan

Stefan ne dit pas un mot de plus, car il ne savait pas quoi dire et Bonnie dut le savoir car c'est elle qui relança la conversation.

-« Je suis très touchée que tu sois venue car franchement je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir assister à mes funérailles » La sorcière fit un grand sourire et Stefan ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

-« Tu es mon amie Bonnie et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eut la chance de te montrer la vraie personne que je suis, désolé de ne pas avoir passé une journée avec toi en étant le vrai Stefan » répondit enfin le vampire, la voix remplit de tristesse et de regret.

Bonnie s'approcha de Stefan et mit une main sur son épaule.

-« Je sais qui tu es vraiment Stefan, je sais aussi ce qui va se passer dans le futur et j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. Je connais le vrai Stefan, il est devant moi. Klaus ne va plus être un soucis d'après ce que j'ai pu voir » dit la sorcière remplissant Stefan d'espoir.

-« Bonnie, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, je suis égoïste mais j'ai du mal à te voir partir, à réaliser que tu n'es plus là. »

-« Oui je sais, j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps en vie mais le destin en a décidé autrement » répondit Bonnie triste elle aussi de devoir quitter ce monde des vivants.

-« Pour les deux loups qui t'on fait ça, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. Damon et Alaric les ont tués, j'ai voulu le faire mais ils m'ont devancés »

Bonnie fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement à Stefan et se jeta dans ses bras. Stefan rendit l'étreinte à Bonnie, sentant ses cheveux et les caressants. Une fois de plus, il avait perdu une personne qui comptait pour lui. Bonnie se défit de l'étreinte de son ami et adressa un dernier sourire avant de partir.

-« Au revoir Bonnie » dit Stefan partant du cimetière, allant rejoindre Klaus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alaric était en salle de classe, le cours était terminé mais le prof resta seul dans sa salle et s'asseyait sur sa chaise derrière son bureau. Il repensa à l'enterrement de Bonnie ce matin. Le prof d'histoire mit ses mains sur sa tête et soupira de frustration. Il y'avait beaucoup trop de mort, beaucoup de personnes à qui ils tenaient qui ont perdu la vie. Quand il était parti avec Damon tuer les loups-garous, il avait ressenti de la rage. Il n'avait pas laissé une chance à ses bestioles qui ont osés tuer la sorcière, qui était aussi son élève mais avant tout son amie. Jenna n'était plus et maintenant Bonnie non plus.

-« La dernière réponse à la question était 1492 » déclara soudain une voix malicieuse.

Alaric releva sa tête d'un seul coup et vit Bonnie assisse sur son siège avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bonnie » fut le seul mot prononcé par Alaric

-« Vous ne savez que dire mon prénom, d'abord Stefan, ensuite Matt et après Jérémy et maintenant toi » rigola la sorcière.

Alaric était encore stoïque mais se souvint que c'était normal car le collier d'Elena n'était toujours pas détruit et que même si elle le voulait Bonnie le pourrait car elle était une sorcière.

-« Alors j'ai bon ? » demanda Bonnie à son enseignant, enfin ex-enseignant.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Alaric complètement perdu.

-« Ma réponse à ta dernière question » répondit Bonnie toujours souriante.

Alaric se souvint et fit un signe de tête.

-« Je suis ici pour t'adresser mon au revoir, car je n'ai pas eu trop le temps » plaisanta Bonnie.

Alaric fit un sourire mais sans humour.

-« Je sais, ce n'est pas marrant de faire de l'humour comme ça et c'est difficile » dit la sorcière se levant de son siège.

-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton départ prématuré nous fait à tous Bonnie » dit enfin le professeur.

-« Si je le sais » affirma la sorcière jouant avec sa chemise et en baissant le regard.

-« Non » répondit Alaric fort.

-« Il faut aller de l'avant Alaric comme tu l'as fait pour Jenna »

-« Elena et Caroline sont dans tout leurs états. Elena vient encore de perdre une personne à qui elle tenait beaucoup. Nous venons tous de perdre une personne chère à nos yeux » déclara le professeur se levant à son tour de sa chaise.

-« Le temps va effacer votre tristesse et comme je l'ai dit, je serais toujours avec vous par la pensée et le cœur »

Alaric fit un simple signe de tête, il allait dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie retentit annonçant que le prochain cours allait commencer.

-« Contrairement à toi cette sonnerie ne va pas me manquer » dit Bonnie partant tout doucement de la salle.

-« Au revoir Bonnie » dit le professeur regardant la jeune femme partir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline et Elena étaient dans la maison de cette dernière essayant de se consoler mais rien n'y faisait. Bonnie était trop importante pour eux, elle faisait partie de leur famille. Elles se connaissaient depuis toutes petites et étaient les meilleures amies depuis le début. Cela faisait mal, c'était douloureux, trop douloureux.

-« Elle va me manquer » dit Caroline « je ne la reverrais plus jamais » continua t-elle pensant à sa condition de vampire et à son impossibilité de mourir.

-« A moi aussi elle va terriblement me manquer, elle a tout fait pour nous protéger et nous, nous n'avons même pas pu l'aider alors qu'elle avait le plus besoin de nous » pleura la brune.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas vous voir pleurer comme des petits bébés et voir que vous vous sentez coupable de ma mort » dit Bonnie apparaissant à côté des deux filles.

Caroline et Elena se retournèrent et virent Bonnie le visage dur.

La blonde et la brune se jetèrent dans les bras de Bonnie et la serraient fort. Bonnie rendit leur étreinte.

-« Bonnie, tu es ici » dit enfin Caroline

-« Pas pour longtemps ma petite Care, jusqu'à ce que le collier d'Elena soit détruit » dit Bonnie se retirant de l'étreinte des deux filles.

-« Bonnie, je suis désolée » dit Elena « j'aurais due être avec toi, être là pour toi comme toi tu l'as été pour moi. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, je t'en supplie reste avec nous » sanglota la brunette. Bonnie avait mal à son cœur et des larmes commençaient à descendre de ses joues.

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute Elena, si tu aurais été avec moi, tu aurais connue le même sort » dit Bonnie séchant avec sa manche ses larmes.

-« Comment on va faire sans toi ? » demanda Caroline « Nos soirées entre filles ne seront plus pareilles, ainsi que le shopping, les soirées. »

-« Vous ferez tout à deux » répliqua Bonnie

-« Mais on veut que tu sois là » dirent les deux filles en même temps « on a besoin de toi » rajouta Elena.

Bonnie ne pensait pas que parler avec ses deux meilleures amies serait aussi difficile, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour vaincre ses stupides loups.

-« Je serais avec vous, dans vos pensées, dans votre cœur. Je ne peux donc pas mourir si vous vous souvenez de moi. Ma mémoire, les souvenirs des moments passés ensembles seront toujours vivant » indiqua Bonnie pleurant maintenant à chaude larmes, sa voix tremblait quand elle parlait ce qui fit encore plus de peine aux deux autres jeunes filles.

Bonnie reprit ses amies dans ses bras, les trois filles pleuraient en même temps et se réconfortaient mutuellement.

-« On va se revoir un jour ? » demanda Elena

-« Je peux te dire que oui, nous serons amenés à nous revoir tous un jour quand ce sera la fin » répondit Bonnie, savant parfaitement qu'un jour elle reverrait tout le monde dans l'au-delà.

-« La fin de quoi ? » demanda Caroline curieuse, car si elle revoyait Bonnie cela voudrait dire qu'elle mourra.

-« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire »

-« Au moins on se reverra » répondit la blonde fermant ses yeux

Au bout de quelques secondes Bonnie se défit de l'étreinte.

-« Je dois partir, il faut que tu détruise ton collier Elena. Il faut refermer la porte pour éviter que certains fantômes en profitent. »

-« Je ne l'ai pas sur moi » dit la brunette.

-« La dernière personne qui l'avait c'est moi mais quand je suis morte le collier était fermement dans ma main et j'ai cru que tu me l'avais prit » dit Bonnie confuse et ayant peur d'avoir perdu le collier.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est Damon qui l'a » répondit Caroline.

Au nom de Damon le cœur de Bonnie se souleva, il fallait qu'elle le voit et lui dit de détruire le collier.

-« Je vous aime les filles » dit Bonnie en guise d'au revoir.

-« Nous t'aimons aussi Bonnie, on ne t'oubliera jamais, tu seras toujours dans notre cœur » dirent Elena et Caroline en même temps, laissant échapper encore leurs larmes car Bonnie était définitivement partie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était dans son salon en train de regarder le feu de la cheminé tout en buvant un verre de bourbon. Son regard était fixe face à la flamme qui dansait. Une larme était encore sur sa joue. Dans son autre main se trouvait le collier d'Elena qu'il devait détruire pour que la porte des fantômes se referme pour toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant. Il attendait que sa sorcière vienne à lui comme elle l'avait fait à Alaric et aux autres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne. Il fallait qu'il lui dise que tout ce qu'il avait dit était faux. Qu'il regrettait ses dernières paroles. Il les regrettait amèrement. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur, il avait dit tout cela pour l'éloigner de lui car il voulait être seul et avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour digérer ses échecs vis-à-vis de son frère, de sa vie et de ses actes. Il ne pensait pas le moindre mot, elle n'avait pas été qu'une simple distraction. A vrai dire, ces trois mois passés avec elle ont été les meilleurs, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin être lui-même dans une relation, aimer et être aimé en retour. Ces trois mois auraient pu être encore meilleurs si Klaus était mort et que Stefan était de retour parmi eux. Maintenant, Bonnie était morte, il ne la reverrait plus, ne l'embrasserait plus, ne la taquinerait plus. Sa présence lui manquait déjà, son caractère, son aura, son odeur, son battement de cœur lui manquait. Il regarda le collier dans ses mains et le souleva en l'air pour bien le regarder.

-« Il faut que tu le détruises et au plus vite, Damon »

Damon tourna sa tête tout en baissant le collier et regardait Bonnie. Il était heureux de voir sa forme, de la revoir et de l'entendre. Elle avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec une expression du visage neutre. Il se leva du canapé et s'approcha d'elle qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son souffle touchait la peau de Bonnie et leur nez se collèrent presque.

-« Je suis désolé Bonnie » dit Damon brisant le silence de sa voix rauque.

-« Pas autant que moi » répondit la sorcière « Je n'ai pas été assez forte, je n'étais pas concentrée » s'accusa Bonnie étant honteuse d'avoir péril si facilement.

-« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai menti, j'ai juste voulu te faire mal pour que tu t'éloignes de moi car je voulais être seul….. » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir car Bonnie continua sa phrase pour lui.

-« Pour penser sur tes échecs, ta vie et tes sentiments » finit –elle

Damon semblait confus que Bonnie dise exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

-« Quand on est mort, il n'y'a plus aucun secret sur la vie, les gens, les émotions, on sait ce qui se passe dans le futur. Cependant, je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire d'avantage » fit la sorcière regrettant de ne pas avoir ce droit pour réconforter Damon par rapport à son frère.

-« Si tu sais ce que je ressens, tu dois alors savoir que je t'ai menti, que ces trois mois avec toi était réel pour moi, que je ne jouais pas avec tes sentiments, que tu n'étais pas une distraction et que je t'aimais vraiment » enchaina Damon disant enfin la vérité tout en prenant le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains.

Bonnie savait qu'il disait la vérité et fut touché par la sincérité des paroles de Damon. Cela lui faisait du bien de l'entendre de sa bouche quand même. Il lui avait fait tellement du mal quand il lui avait dit cela.

-« Je regrette Bonnie d'avoir pu te dire de telles atrocité, que ce soit mes dernières paroles alors que tu étais vivante. Si tu savais comme je regrette » dit-il tout en enlaçant Bonnie et en la mettant près de son corps pour bien la sentir une dernière fois. Sa petite sorcière lui rendit son étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se détachèrent et Damon posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie. C'était leur dernier baiser, que Damon approfondit. Bonnie se laissa aller et profiter de cette passion. Damon ne se contenta pas que de l'embrasser, il mit ses mains sous le chemisier de la sorcière et caressa sa peau délicate. Bonnie gémit face à cette action ce qui encouragea Damon à aller plus loin dans ses gestes. Il enleva le chemiser de sa belle, bientôt se fut le jean, le soutien-gorge et la culotte qui suivirent. Bonnie en fit de même à Damon. Le jeune couple continua leurs ébats amoureux sur le canapé. Chacun profitait au maximum car c'était la dernière fois. Ce fut pour eux le plus bel acte d'amour vécu jusque là. Après ce moment magique entre eux finit, Bonnie se leva et remit ses vêtements, Damon en fit de même. Il prit Bonnie de nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

-« Si je ne détruis pas le collier, tu pourras rester avec moi et les autres jusqu'à la fin » dit Damon, tentant Bonnie à ne pas détruire le collier. Bonnie était en effet tentée par cette proposition mais cela n'était pas possible, il fallait que le collier soit détruit.

-« On ne peut pas faire ça et tu le sais Damon » dit la sorcière triste en voyant le regard de Damon s'éteindre.

-« Mais Bonnie… » La sorcière ne laissa pas finir Damon et mit deux doigts sur les lèvres du vampire.

-« Ma place n'est plus ici, elle est avec ma famille et les autres de l'au-delà .En plus, je vais me répéter mais à croire qu'il faut que vous l'entendez, je serais toujours présente avec vous, dans vos cœurs, dans vos souvenirs. Ce qui signifie qu'à travers ses souvenirs, votre mémoire, j'existe toujours. Détruit le collier s'il te plaît Damon » implora Bonnie, ne voulant plus que cela s'éternise sinon elle n'aurait plus la force de le quitter lui et les autres.

Damon était dans une lutte contre lui-même, il ne voulait pas le faire, il avait encore besoin d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tous les fantômes se balader en ville et faire de mauvaises choses, sinon ils tomberont dans le chaos et perdraient tous la vie dans le processus. Bonnie voyait la lutte intérieure de Damon mais savait qu'il ferait le bon choix.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus prit le collier dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la cheminé. Bonnie le regardait et sourit quand il le jeta dans les flammes. Peu à peu Bonnie disparaissait et à côté d'elle se trouvait sa grand-mère qui lui tenait la main. Damon vit la scène et des larmes se perdirent une fois de plus sur ses joues, il voyait peu à peu Bonnie disparaître ainsi que sa grand-mère.

-« Je t'aime Bonnie » dit Damon quand Bonnie ne fut plus en vue et le vampire entendit sa sorcière répondre qu'elle aussi elle l'aime.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait deux ans que Bonnie ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants et cela faisait 8 mois que Stefan était de nouveau parmi Elena et les autres. Klaus était mort grâce à Damon et le plan de Stefan. Elena était à nouveau aux anges quand Stefan et elle se remirent ensemble. Tout le monde était heureux. Une fois tous les deux mois, le groupe se réunissait pour faire une séance de spiritisme pour pouvoir parler avec Bonnie. Celui qui avait trouvé cette idée fut Caroline car elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait fait avec Bonnie et Elena pour pouvoir parler à Emily. Cette pratique marcha et Bonnie fut heureuse de voir que ses amies avaient trouvé un moyen de lui parler. Cependant, cela ne devait pas dépasser plus de 30 minutes. Damon avait été heureux et avait remercié Blondie d'avoir trouvé cette idée. Il ne manquait pas de taquiner Bonnie sur divers sujet et celle-ci trouvait toujours le moyen de lui mettre le feu sur son pantalon ou de l'envoyer baladé contre un mur. Oui, avec la magie rien n'était impossible, malgré la mort de Bonnie, ils arrivaient tous à se parler. Le plus difficile fut pour Damon car il ne pouvait pas la voir mais juste l'entendre. Bonnie lui avait dit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'y arrivait pas pour l'instant. Elle avait alors commencé à le menacer de ne plus répondre à leur appel mais Damon lui promit de faire un effort.

La vie était difficile sans leur amie, elle leur manquait tous mais ils se devaient de vivre leur vie correctement pour elle, pour tous les efforts et les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait. De plus, elle était présente dans leur cœur et leurs souvenirs, elle vivait à travers eux. Chacun avait une partie d'elle à l'intérieure. Pour eux, c'était sûr, un jour ils la rejoindraient car il y'a toujours des risques et les paroles de Bonnie ne pouvait dire que la vérité mais pour l'instant ils avaient encore pleins de choses à vivre, mais un jour ils pourront à nouveau la serrer dans leurs bras. Un jour.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet OS qui est je le rappelle une idée d'Arsinoai. J'espère qu'il te plaît et que cela correspond à ce que tu voulais. C'est triste que Bonnie meure mais c'est comme ça lol. Laissez une review pour laissez une trace de votre passage et de ce que vous pensez.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et de conjugaisons.

Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Bisous


	8. Chapter 8

**Arsinoai :** De rien c'est normal que je l'ai écrit ^-^, je suis contente que tu as aimé et que tu continues de me suivre. C'est vrai que pour le code certaines questions sont débiles lol.

**Jenny84 :** Oui la série à mit de côté l'amitié Bonnie/Stefan et je trouve ça dommage. Moi j'aime et je continuerai à parler d'eux.

**Johanne :** Désolé de t'avoir fait verser une larme lol. Je suis trop contente que tu as aimé malgré que cet OS fût triste.

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci, merci. Oui c'est triste mais dans la vie il n'y'a pas que des happy ending (malheureusement) mais je préfère quand même qu'ils vivent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Leana :** Merci pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse que mes OS te plaisent ^-^. N'hésite pas à donner des idées.

**Sepho12 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les suivantes te plairont aussi.

**Lyta :** Des arrières pensées lol peut-être pas à ce point ^^. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies adoré. Cet OS concerne ton idée sur Klaus, j'espère qu'il correspondra à ce que tu voulais.

**Lilly :** Salut ! Je suis contente de voir que tu ne m'as pas abandonné xD. Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais comment c'est les cours et surtout les devoirs. Je n'ai même pas pu écrire un OS pendant trois semaines je crois. Heureuse de voir que la relation Stefan/Bonnie te plaît à toi aussi.

**Kds4ever :** Oui c'est horrible que Bonnie meure à cause d'un groupe de loups-garous, j'étais un peu triste quand j'ai relu l'OS lol. Pour le Klonnie, je commence peu à peu à imaginer des choses sur eux mais le Bamon reste le plus fort lol.

**Bamon :** Don't worry I don't forget you. It's just that I have lot's of homework and I don't have the time for write new story about Damon and Bonnie. I'm glad that you like my story. PS: My English is bad (shame on me) and I hope that you understand what I mean lol.

Désolé pour le retard j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver du temps libre pour écrire. Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient toujours pas et ne le sera jamais malheureusement. Maintenant place à la lecture.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Save the Witch**

**Idée de** Lyta

**Résumé :** Bonnie est dans une relation malsaine avec Klaus et personne n'est au courant, Damon le découvre et décide de l'aider.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« J'adore l'odeur de tes cheveux, ils sentent si bon » dit le vampire tout en prenant dans sa main une mèche de cheveux brun légèrement bouclé et la menant vers son visage pour prendre une fois encore une bouffée de cette merveilleuse odeur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » demanda la jeune femme de couleur caramel retenant sa colère et aussi sa peur. Le vampire, lâcha la mèche de cheveux et la remit bien en place derrière l'oreille de la sorcière qui se tenait debout, devant lui. Le vampire laissa échapper un soupir et planta son regard dans les yeux de la sorcière.

-« Je veux faire un deal » répondit simplement le vampire.

-« Quel deal ? » répondit la femme.

-« Je veux que tu fais tout les sorts que je te demande, que tu fais tout ce que je te dis….. » Le loup n'eut pas le temps de finir car la femme devant lui, le coupa.

-« Il en est hors de question ! »

Le vampire-loup fronça les sourcils avant de dire d'une voix dangereusement douce :

-« Laisse-moi finir trésor ! J'ai horreur que l'on m'interrompt quand je parle »

-« Alors comme je disais, je veux que tu fais tout les sorts que je te demande, que tu fais ce que je te dis et en échange je laisse Mystic Falls tranquille, je ne tue pas Elena, je ne tue pas la blonde, je ne tue pas Stefan ni Damon enfin bref je ne touche à aucun de tes amies. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bonnie ? » Demanda l'hybride.

Bonnie fit un pas en arrière par la proposition de Klaus, elle ne s'attendait pas à sa ! Ce matin elle avait reçue une lettre lui indiquant de venir au milieu de la forêt pour avoir des explications et faire une sorte de trêve. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Klaus et elle s'était préparé pour le face à face malgré qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête encore pour le battre. Comme il l'avait si bien écrit dans la lettre, elle était venue seule, personne était au courant. Elle se trouvait donc devant l'hybride écoutant sa proposition. Qui était assez tentante.

-« Je ne veux pas te brusquez Darling mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu me donnes ta réponse maintenant ou je vais de ce pas égorgez tout tes amies. » Dit le vampire-loup perdant patience.

-« Quels genre de sort veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda la sorcière.

-« Des sorts sur les gens qui me veulent du mal, sur des vampires et des loups des trucs de ce genre ma belle » répondit Klaus comme si c'était évident.

-« Je ne vais tuer personne » s'indigna Bonnie en même temps écœuré par les surnoms que Klaus lui donnait.

-« Je croyais que tu voulais débarrasser le monde des vampires ? » Demanda Klaus « Réfléchis ! si tu débarrasse les vampires et tout les autres espèces surnaturels qui sont sur mon chemin, tu sauves aussi des innocents qui auraient pu être leur repas » rajouta l'hybride fier de son argument. Il pouvait voir Bonnie peser le pour et le contre mais il savait qu'elle allait accepter. Il le savait car elle ferait tout pour sauver ses amies.

Bonnie réfléchissait, d'un côté si elle était pour le deal de Klaus, il laisserait ses amies tranquille ainsi que Mystic Falls. Elena serait sauvée et ils pourraient avoir une vie normale sans peur mais si elle refusait le deal alors il y'avait de grande probabilité que Klaus les tueraient tous un par un. Bonnie releva la tête, il ne fallait pas y réfléchir deux fois. Tant pis si elle devait se sacrifier pour eux tous, c'était son destin.

-« C'est d'accord » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-« Comment je n'ai pas bien compris » fit Klaus retenant un demi-sourire.

-« J'ai dis que j'étais d'accord ! » dit une fois de plus la sorcière en élevant la voix.

-« A la bonne heure ! Je suis ravi d'avoir pu faire des affaires avec toi » dit Klaus s'approchant de Bonnie qui avait la tête baissée mais qui fut relevé par Klaus qui tenait son menton. L'hybride planta son regard dans celui de la sorcière.

-« Chaque soir tu vas venir me voir, c'est là que l'on discutera de mes plans et de ce que tu devras faire. Pour te montrer que j'ai encore un bon cœur je ne t'éloigne pas de tes amies comme ça ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Bien sûr si tu parles de notre petit arrangement à qui que ce soit, imagines bien que personne ne risque de survivre hein ! » Klaus avait sourit tout le long en parlant à Bonnie qui le regardait avec des yeux froids.

-« Tiens pour commencer tu ne dois plus me regarder avec la haine dans tes yeux, cela me vexe profondément ma chère. »

Bonnie détourna le regard avant de dire qu'elle ne devrait jamais poser ses yeux sur son visage alors car cela lui était impossible de le regarder sans éprouver de la haine. Klaus perdit son sourire et son regard devint dur. Il prit les joues de Bonnie et la força à le regarder.

-« N'oublie pas qu'une partie de notre deal consiste à ce que tu dois faire tout ce que je te dit de faire » la voix était glaciale et Bonnie avait peur, elle avait conclu un pacte et elle le respecterait. Il n'y'a rien qui pourrait la sauver, personne ne viendrait pour elle. Sa vie venait de finir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait un mois que Bonnie suivait les ordres de Klaus. Tous les soirs elle sortait le voir et faisait son sale boulot. Elle avait tué des vampires assez coriaces, faire des sorts qui lui prenaient beaucoup d'énergie pour la volonté de ce sale hybride. Elle dormait que 4 heures par nuit, elle était fatiguée et n'en pouvait plus. Cependant, Klaus avait tenu parole car Mystic Falls était devenue calme, il n'y'avait aucune attaque. Elena et les autres se réjouissaient et en profitaient. Ils pensaient de moins en moins à Klaus et faisaient des choses que les ados font comme sortir faire du shopping, allez aux rendez-vous avec leur petit-copain. Personnes ne s'apercevait que Bonnie était mal, qu'elle devenait moins ouverte, sortait moins de chez elle. Non, personne ne s'apercevait du sacrifice qu'elle faisait pour leur bonheur. Elena était trop occupée avec Stefan et Caroline était trop occupée avec Tyler. Quand Bonnie les regardaient, elle était envieuse voir jalouse car elle, elle ne connaitrait jamais le grand amour, jamais elle ne pourrait être avec un homme qu'elle aime et qui l'aime en retour. Klaus l'avait détruite, Klaus l'avait totalement détruite et il ne faisait rien non plus pour la laisser tranquille après son sale travail accompli. Au contraire, Klaus lui avait ordonné de l'embrasser, il la touchait à des endroits où seul un amant pouvait toucher. Bonnie avait peur qu'un jour il lui demande d'être sienne. Oh oui ! Elle en avait peur. Elle pouvait endurer la souffrance, la peur, la torture mais pas ça. Elle ne le pourrait pas. C'était une relation malsaine, une relation affreuse. Sa grand-mère aurait honte d'elle ainsi que Emily Bennett. Elle n'était pas forte, elle était pathétique. Cependant, elle s'était jurée qu'un jour elle se vengerait car pendant que Klaus lui demandait de faire des sorts et de vaincre des vampires, Bonnie devenait de plus en plus forte. Avant c'était beaucoup de théorie mais maintenant elle passait beaucoup à la pratique. Un jour, elle sera assez forte pour mettre l'hybride K.O et essayer de vivre de nouveau.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était chez Alaric car celui-ci l'avait appelé. Damon avait répondu oui car il savait qu'il pourrait boire une bouteille de bourbon gratuit chez son ami et aussi car sa curiosité était piqué. De quoi Alaric voulait-il parler ?

-« Bon allez, j'ai déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille et tu ne m'as pas toujours dit ce que tu voulais » dit Damon avec un petit sourire niais que Alaric détestait.

-« Je ne sais pas si ça va t'intéresser mais c'est au sujet de Bonnie » dit le professeur assez inquiet.

Damon se leva du fauteuil et posa la bouteille de bourbon.

-« Tu as raison cela ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Tout ce qui touche à elle ne m'intéresse pas car cette sale petite peste a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. Elle devrait être contente que je ne l'aie pas encore tué. Mais c'est ça, je suis trop bon avec elle que veux-tu un jour ma bonté de cœur me perdra » répondit le vampire secouant sa tête. Alaric se mit à pouffer face à la déclaration du vampire. Pourquoi ? Ben parce que Damon et le mot bonté dans la même phrase c'est une erreur !

-« Arrêtes tes conneries deux secondes Damon, je crois que c'est important. J'ai demandé à Elena et Caroline mais elles disent que je divague. »

-« Sa m'agace d'être d'accord avec Blondie mais je le suis » répondit Damon avant de partir avec sa vitesse de vampire de chez Alaric qui était perdu et frustré. Il ne rêvait pas, il se passait vraiment quelque chose mais personne ne semblait le voir. En plus, il devait partir bientôt pour un voyage avec Son pote en Afrique en rapport à une découverte archéologique. Il voulait être sûr que Bonnie va bien mais quand il lui avait posé la question elle avait sourit et répondu oui. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, en premier la ville était trop calme et en deuxième Bonnie. Alaric prit son téléphone portable dans les mains pour appeler Damon et lui dire de l'écouter au moins mais il reposa son portable quand il vit Damon assis sur son canapé.

-« Bon je suis revenu car je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as à me dire par rapprit à Bonnie. Alors, que sa passe t-il avec la petite sorcière ? » Demanda Damon tout en prenant le petit bloc note sur la petite table et le stylo à côté.

Alaric se demandait ce que cet idiot allait faire mais il commença à lui dire ce qu'il pensait avant que Damon ne change d'avis.

-« Bien depuis deux semaines Bonnie arrive en retard en cours, en plus elle somnole dans mes cours, l'autre jour elle était carrément en train de dormir. Je trouve aussi qu'on la voit moins souvent avec Elena et Caroline et qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même. Ce n'est plus la Bonnie souriante que je connais » dit Alaric. Pendant le monologue d'Alaric Damon avait noté tout ce que le prof avait dit.

-« Tu as finit ? » demanda Damon en regardant Alaric et en plissant les yeux. L'enseignant roula ses yeux en l'air face au comportement gamin de l'homme de 145 ans en face de lui.

-« Bon très bien, donc je vais commencer ma petite analyse du sujet que nous traitons et qui est Miss Bonnie Bennett la tueuse de vampire. Alors je dirais simplement qu'elle somnole et qu'elle dort pendant tes cours car ils sont ennuyeux. » Dit le vampire avec un sourire. Alaric croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et donna un regard dur à son « ami »

Damon haussa les épaules avec un sourire innocent sur son visage « Bah quoi ? C'est vrai le problème pour un coup ce n'est pas la sorcière mais toi. Je te conseille de faire des cours plus dynamiques, en mettant les bonnes intonations de voix, en ramenant des jeux sur l'histoire et aussi des chips et du popcorn comme ça tu les gardes éveillés. Même Bonnie. »

-« T'es complètement timbré » répondit Alaric mais Damon l'ignora et passa à la suite de son analyse.

-« Ensuite pour ce qui est d'Elena et de Caroline, et ben elles ont simplement un Saint Stefan qui est cul-cul la praline et un chien qui pu au nom de Tyler. Si Bonnie n'était pas coincé et un peu un petit juge elle aurait elle aussi un petit-ami. Elle est super canon quand même cette petite sorcière. » Dit Damon un peu vite.

Alaric leva un sourcil et Damon le vit.

-« Il faut admettre quand on voit un joli corps et un joli visage » expliqua le vampire « même si le caractère de la sorcière est hargneux, dangereux » rajouta Damon.

Ensuite, pour terminer son analyse Damon se leva et fit quelques pas.

-« Et aussi, Bonnie n'est pas souriante. Donc arrêtes de mentir en disant que « Ce n'est plus la Bonnie souriante que je connais » car c'est un mensonge. Je ne l'ai jamais vu me sourire une seule fois » termina enfin Damon.

Alaric se mit à sourire et décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine.

-« Justement elle ne te sourit pas à TOI. Sinon elle sourit à tout le monde. Je te dis qu'il y'a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond. Peut-être il s'est passé quelque chose et qu'elle n'ose pas nous le dire. Bonnie règle toujours le problème des autres mais elle ne dit jamais quand elle a un problème. Il faut juste que quelqu'un la surveille »

Damon se mit à rire sans humour.

-« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu es en train de me demander de la surveiller ? Elle va me frire si jamais je l'approche ou que je la regarde de travers. »

-« Ah je vois, tout est clair maintenant » dit Alaric se levant aussi du fauteuil.

-« Quoi ? » demanda agacé le vampire

-« Tu as peur d'elle hein ! » dit satisfait Alaric.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne peux pas supporter son comportement. Elle me juge tout le temps, et veut me tuer tout le temps » répondit le vampire.

-« Ce que tu lui as fait n'est pas très bien ! Mais je croyais maintenant que vous pouviez vous voir sans vous tuer. Vous avez fait de nombreuses alliances quand même, vous former une belle équipe »

-« Oui j'ai cru aussi qu'elle allait oublier mais non. Je suppose que c'était juste une trêve. » Dit Damon regardant loin. Alaric avait vu ce regard et se demandait pourquoi le vampire était triste d'un coup mais le visage de Damon reprit contenance.

-« Enfin bref, je ne vais pas surveiller Bonnie » dit Damon.

-« Non mais si tu préfères espionne là, on va voir si tu as toujours tes instincts de chasseurs » fit Alaric tout en rigolant et en provoquant Damon.

-« Je suis le meilleur à ce jeu, mais je vois clairement ou ta provocation va me mener mais je ne suis pas bête Alaric. Je ne vais pas aller voir ce qui se passe. Point finale. Bon voyage aussi pour ton truc là » Sans ajouter un mot Damon partit en vitesse laissant Alaric seul.

-« Tant pis j'aurais essayé »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était au manoir avec Elena et Caroline en faisant leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore pour une recherche qu'Alaric leur avait donné en histoire à rendre pour son retour. Elena avait tout de suite demandé à Stefan si elle et ses amies pouvaient aller faire leur recherches dans leur bibliothèque car il y'avait des livres intéressants.

Cela faisait une heure et demie que les filles faisaient leurs recherches et elles avaient enfin terminées. Elles discutèrent un peu ensemble avec Stefan quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit laissant place à Damon.

-« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment sa va ? » Demanda le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Elena répondit par un simple sa va et Caroline par oui sa va bien, Stefan avait roulé ses yeux en l'air et Bonnie ne fit rien et ne dit rien.

-« Ce n'est pas que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues mais j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus vous squattez chez moi. Je n'ai même plus d'intimité, c'est dingue quand même. Elena je comprends qu'elle est ici car c'est la petite amie de Saint Stefan mais vous deux… » Damon n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase car Stefan le coupa.

-« Caroline et Bonnie seront toujours les bienvenues ici car je te rappelle que cette maison m'appartient aussi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Damon » dit le plus jeune vampire tout en souriant. Damon haussa les épaules.

-« Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais retourner chez moi, je suis fatiguée » dit Bonnie mettant ses notes dans son sac.

-« Mais on devait aller au cinéma ce soir Bonnie » dit Caroline la voix déçue

-« Désolée, une autre fois mais là franchement je peux plus » répondit Bonnie

-« Ok, une autre fois alors » dit Elena « sans faute surtout »

-« Bien sûr que oui » dit Bonnie souriant à ses amies.

-« Il faut profiter que Klaus ne nous attaque pas car si un jour il décide de nous réattaquer, vous ne pourrez plus faire des sorties comme ça » dit Stefan. Au nom de Klaus Bonnie eut un frisson dans le dos et son visage devint un peu plus blême, elle reprit vite contenance mais quelqu'un avait vu sa réaction et se posait des questions.

-« Oui c'est sûr, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Klaus nous as tous oublié, je suis sûr qu'il est parti ailleurs faire le bazar » dit Bonnie

-« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? » demanda Damon suspicieux

Bonnie tourna sa tête à sa gauche pour regarder le vampire aux yeux bleus qui la regardait avec des yeux étranges.

-« Une intuition de sorcière c'est tout » répondit Bonnie

-« Ah bon une intuition de sorcière » répéta Damon sarcastique montrant qu'il ne la croyait pas une seule seconde.

-« Le principal c'est que pour l'instant nous sommes tranquille » Intervient Elena voyant déjà ou Damon et Bonnie allaient aller dans leur conversation.

-« Oui » répondirent Bonnie et Damon en même tout en se regardant dans les yeux. C'était une sorte de défi, le premier qui baissait ses yeux avait perdu. Caroline et les autres regardaient les deux êtres surnaturels tout en secouant leur tête. Bonnie en avait marre de tenir tête à Damon, elle n'en avait plus la force, elle devait partir immédiatement du manoir ou elle allait craquer et dire toute la vérité à ses ami(e)s. La sorcière baissa donc son regard et fit un soupir. Damon, lui, avait un sourire suffisant car il avait gagné la petite bataille mais il trouvait cela quand même bizarre.

-« Je vais m'en aller, on reparlera de tout ça une autre fois » dit Bonnie mettant son sac sur son dos et prenant dans sa poche ses clés de voiture. « A demain les filles »

-« A demain Bonnie »

Bonnie passa devant Stefan « A demain » Stefan répondit par un simple signe de tête. La sorcière passa devant Damon mais ne dit rien et ne fit aucun signe de tête. Un fois arrivé devant la porte du manoir pour sortir, Bonnie entendit Damon lui dire.

-« A demain aussi ma petite sorcière, toi aussi passe une bonne soirée »

La sorcière roula ses yeux et se décida enfin à sortir du manoir.

Après que Bonnie fut partie, Damon alla dans sa chambre pour réfléchir un peu sur le comportement de Bonnie et sur ce qu'avait dit Alaric à propos de la sorcière. C'était vrai qu'elle était bizarre. Elle ne sortait plus beaucoup avec Elena et Caroline, elle n'avait plus la même férocité quand elle lui parlait, elle avait baissé les yeux en premier après seulement quelques secondes et le plus important quand le nom de Klaus fut mentionné, son expression du visage avait changé, sa peau était devenue pâle et elle faisait tout pour ignorer le sujet, jusqu'à prétendre même que Klaus n'était plus une menace pour eux. Pfff, dire aussi qu'elle avait une intuition de sorcière, c'était trop ! Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela tracassait Damon. Il savait que sa petite sorcière cachait quelque chose et il allait le trouver.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était arrivée chez elle, elle prit ses notes dans son sac et les rangea dans son bureau. Elle se laissa ensuite tombé sur son lit et poussa un grand soupir. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, elle allait devoir voir Klaus et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était piégée dans une relation malsaine avec l'hybride et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait son idée de vengeance mais cela allait lui prendre des années et des années. Hors, elle n'avait plus assez de patience. Bonnie s'endormit et se réveilla 45 minutes plus tard. La sorcière remit ses cheveux en ordre et partit voir son cauchemar permanent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était assis sur l'arbre de la sorcière et la regardait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Quand il était venu, il avait pu la voir dormir, bavant sur ses oreillers. A cette vue le vampire se permit un sourire. Quand il la vit se réveiller et se coiffer, il pensa que c'était ridicule car à cette heure tardive elle n'allait pas sortir et en plus elle avait dit à ses meilleures amies qu'elle était fatiguée. C'était louche. Peut-être que Bonnie avait un petit-copain et qu'elle le cachait ? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Damon fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'idée que Bonnie fréquente quelqu'un le dérangeait au fond de lui.

Le vampire vit la sorcière fermer toutes les lumières de sa maison et la vit sortir de celle-ci pour rejoindre sa voiture. Bonnie démarra et partit. Damon descendit de l'arbre et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour ne pas perdre Bonnie de vue.

15 minutes plus tard il vit Bonnie s'arrêter et descendre de sa voiture, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt sous l'œil confus de Damon qui prit la décision de la suivre.

Il fallut encore 10 minutes pour que Bonnie s'arrête et pour que Damon se cache derrière un arbre. La sorcière était seule au milieu d'une petite clairière. Le vampire ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait là à attendre en plein milieu comme une idiote mais il le comprit enfin quand il vit Klaus s'approchait de Bonnie. La première réaction de Damon fut de se mettre devant Bonnie et de casser la figure à cette ordure qui leur avait gâché leur vie pendant un moment mais le vampire était curieux de savoir pourquoi Bonnie et l'hybride se rencontrer. Damon les fixa du regard et écouta bien leur conversation.

-« Bonnie, ma petite Bonnie, je suis heureux de te revoir. Depuis hier soir tu m'as manqué tu sais » dit Klaus tout en caressant la joue de la sorcière.

En voyant cette scène Damon n'eut qu'une envie et c'était de broyer la main de ce gros crétin devant lui.

Bonnie prit la main de Klaus dans les siennes et l'éloigna de son visage.

-« Epargne-moi s'il te plaît avec tes paroles sarcastiques » répondit la sorcière

-« Mais voyons Darling, je pense vraiment ce que je te dis » répondit Klaus souriant.

-« Arrête et dis-moi de ce que tu as besoin que je fasse pour cette nuit ? » demanda Bonnie dégouté

Damon devenait de plus en plus confus. Pourquoi Bonnie disait ceci ? Etait-Elle du côté de Klaus ?

-« Pfff, les sorcières, toujours aussi impatiente » râla l'hybride tournant autour de Bonnie « J'ai besoin que tu prépares une potion qui va pouvoir m'aider à empoisonner un vampire qui est assez puissant »

-« Il te la faut pour quand ? »

-« Demain soir sans faute, tu sais comment je suis si le travail demandé prend du retard ? » dit Klaus tout en souriant et en touchant aux cheveux de Bonnie.

-« Ne me touche pas » répliqua la sorcière frappant le bras de Klaus

L'hybride prit le bras de la sorcière fermement et la rapprocha de lui.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens des termes exacts de notre petit contrat ma douce Bonnie » fit Klaus la voix à transpercer la glace. Bonnie ne répondit pas et l'hybride continua de parler « il me semble que j'ai dit de faire tout ce que je te demande en magie, potion et tout mais j'ai aussi dit que tu devais faire tout ce que je voulais. Or, si j'ai envie de te toucher, je te touche. Si j'ai envie de sentir ton odeur, je vais te sentir. Si j'ai envie de boire un peu de ton sang, je vais boire de ton sang. Et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je vais t'embrasser. Si tu tiens ton deal, je t'ai promis en échange que tes ami(e)s de Mystic Falls et les Salvatore seront tranquilles et leurs vie pas menacé. Alors toujours d'accord j'espère ? » Dit Klaus tout en parlant au creux de l'oreille de la sorcière qui tremblait de peur.

-« O..Oui » répondit finalement la sorcière.

-« Bien » dit Klaus lâchant le bras de Bonnie pour prendre avec ses deux mains le visage de la sorcière pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière qu'il avait réussi à la mettre sous son aile. Bonnie aurait voulu mourir à cet instant, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait mais ce coup-ci ce fut pire car il mettait plein d'ardeur dans ce baiser et Bonnie pouvait voir et sentir que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle sentit Klaus la pousser en arrière et elle sentit son dos appuyé sur un arbre. Klaus, se détacha un instant de la sorcière mais il reprit les lèvres de celle-ci. Ses mains parcouraient le corps caramel de la jeune femme, il pouvait sentir le cœur battant à tout va de Bonnie, certainement de la peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Il se permit de faire un sourire contre les lèvres de la sorcière. Ses mains se baladaient de haut en bas.

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ses yeux, Bonnie était en train de se sacrifier pour Mystic Falls, elle se sacrifiait pour Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Elena et… et LUI ? C'était pour ça que la ville était si calme, pour ça qu'Elena n'avait pas été attaqué. Bonnie avait fait un deal avec Klaus à la condition de faire tout ce que Klaus désire, elle était piégé dans une relation insupportable, dans une situation de détresse carrément mais NON elle était trop fière, indépendante pour parler de ses problèmes. Elle devait jouer les martyrs pour sauver tout le monde. Damon regardait maintenant le baiser que Klaus forçait sur sa sorcière et voyait maintenant rouge, il a vu l'hybride pousser Bonnie contre un arbre et poser ses mains sales sur le corps de la sorcière locale. Il allait intervenir pour mettre fin à cette monstruosité mais le téléphone de Klaus sonna et arrêta l'hybride dans ses mouvements ainsi que le vampire.

-« Allô, oui…. J'arrive tout de suite » dit Klaus à son interlocuteur.

-« Désolé ma belle mais je dois partir, on remettra ça une autre fois ne t'inquiètes surtout pas » Klaus partit en marchant mais s'arrêta et adressa un dernier regard sur Bonnie.

-« La potion je la veux demain trésor » Avec cette dernière phrase Klaus s'éclipsa avec sa vitesse de vampire le plus loin possible.

Bonnie s'écroula assise sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Cette nuit, elle avait vraiment eut peur, peur que les choses aillent loin avec ce monstre. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et eut peur que ce soit Klaus, donc elle ne bougea pas.

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru a de toi » dit la voix de Damon

Bonnie frissonna face au son de la voix de Damon et son cœur se mit à s'accélérer de plus belle, elle essuya ses larmes et le regarda. Il était debout devant elle à au moins 8 mètres, son visage ainsi que son regard était dur. La colère, l'incompréhension et le dégout était inscrit dans ses yeux bleus. Bonnie eut peur que le dégout soit dirigé sur elle.

-« Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Comment tu as pu faire un deal avec ce monstre ? » Cria Damon outré faisant maintenant des allers-retours tout en passant ses mains sur ses cheveux.

-« Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! » rajouta le vampire hurlant de rage « Arrêtes de jouer les martyrs, de te sacrifier pour les autres, en passant ce deal tu passes de l'autre côté Bonnie »

Bonnie en avait marre de l'entendre l'insulter, ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle le faisait pour eux, pour lui aussi. La seule chose que la sorcière fut capable de répondre à Damon fut cette phrase :

-« En quoi cela peut te concerner ? Après tout tu devrais être content car Elena est hors de danger, les gens auxquels tu tiens sont sains et saufs. Stefan, Elena, Alaric…. »

Damon s'énerva face aux paroles de Bonnie. Il savait qu'il était spécial et qu'il avait du mal à donner sa confiance mais ne pouvait –elle pas voir qu'il avait changé ? Bien sûr que la sécurité d'Elena était importante pour lui ainsi que la sécurité de son frère mais maintenant Caroline et Bonnie étaient elles aussi importante. Ils formaient tous une équipe. Bien sûr Bonnie l'agaçait avec ses airs de je sais tout et de petit juge mais avec tout les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé Bonnie avait grandi dans son estime et était une personne qui était constante dans sa vie. Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour se mettre devant Bonnie et lui prit le bras et la força à se lever, il approcha son visage à celui de Bonnie.

-« Cela me concerne car tu es IMPORTANTE AUSSI Bonnie. » hurla Damon au visage de Bonnie qui se figea. « Tu crois qu'Elena, Stefan et Caroline seraient ravi d'apprendre ce que tu fais pour nous ? Réfléchis un peu on est tous dans le même lot, on ne fait pas de différence. » Rajouta le vampire.

-« Ah bon ? Maintenant tu veux m'aider car je suis importante aussi. Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer. Maintenant laisse-moi seule et oublie. Je le fais pour vous et la ville c'est mieux comme ça »

Damon secoua Bonnie pour essayer de la raisonner, la sorcière en eut marre et l'envoya valser dans les arbres. L'impact eut un grand bruit et Damon eut du mal à se relever mais quand il le fit il se dirigea vers Bonnie grâce à sa vitesse et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça à Klaus hein ? Apparemment tes pouvoirs ont grandit, sers-toi en pour le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute au lieu d'être son petit chienchien. Tu n'es pas la Bonnie que je connais. Tu n'es pas cette personne forte, déterminée, qui juge mais qui as souvent raison. Non, tu es une esclave, un larbin, tu es pathétique et faible. Je n'aime pas cette Bonnie qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds et qui ne se bat pas. » Dit Damon la voix calme mais froide. Chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Damon faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la sorcière. Elle en avait conscience, elle savait qu'elle faisait honte à sa grand-mère, elle se faisait honte à elle-même.

-« Je ne suis pas assez forte pour l'instant, il suffit que j'endure ça pendant quelques temps, de gagner plus de puissance pour lui faire face. Tu crois que je m'amuse avec lui ? Tu crois que j'aime cette situation ? » Demanda Bonnie

-« Bien sûr que non » s'écria Damon levant ses bras en l'air

-« Il n'y'a rien qu'on puisse faire alors pour l'instant. Pour tout le monde, il vaut mieux que je continue ce que je fais »

-« Laisse-moi t'aider » dit tout à coup Damon

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Parce que » répliqua doucement Damon ne savant pas parfaitement expliquer ce besoin d'aider sa sorcière.

-« Comment ? » demanda encore Bonnie

-« La potion qu'il t'as demandé de préparer pour tuer le vampire puissant » dit le vampire.

-« Mais …. » Coupa Bonnie prête à protester. Damon mit son doigt sur les lèvres de Bonnie pour la faire.

-« Pas ici, invite-moi chez toi pour en parler » répondit le vampire avec un demi-sourire.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air mais elle fit un signe de tête. Si elle devait inviter Damon à entrer chez elle pour se débarrasser de Klaus elle le ferait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois chez elle, Bonnie s'installa sur son canapé et écouta le plan de Damon.

-« La potion que tu dois préparer pour le vampire, tu vas la faire pour Klaus » Damon voyait que Bonnie allait dire que ça n'allait pas marcher mais le vampire leva sa main pour la faire taire « Oui je sais ce n'est pas assez puissant pour éliminer Klaus car il y'a son côté loup mais imagine, si tu changes un élément de la potion tu peux peut-être détruire le côté vampire de Klaus, comme ceci il ne sera qu'un loup minable et grâce à ton petit tour de magie de mal de tête puissant tu le met K.O pendant quelques instant et moi j'arrive pour l'action et je le tue. » Finit Damon heureux de son plan.

Bonnie n'avait jamais pensée à un plan pareille, il y'avait peut-être une chance de le détruire alors ? Mais si la potion ne marchait pas sur Klaus ? Et si elle la ratait ?

-« Mais je ne sais pas comment faire une potion qui détruit le côté vampire » protesta Bonnie.

-«Attends ici 5 minutes » dit Damon tout en partant comme une bombe pour revenir 6 minutes plus tard.

-« Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai dû éviter Saint Stefan, tiens voilà » dit le vampire tout en tendant un bout de papier ancien à la sorcière. Bonnie scruta le papier et découvrit une recette qui enlevait les pouvoirs d'un vampire s'il était puissant ou le détruisait s'il était faible.

-« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné cette recette plus tôt » s'indigna la sorcière.

-« Heuu, je n'y avais pas pensé » répondit Damon tout innocent « Cette formule vient de Aloysia Bennett, la grand-mère de Emily. Elle était puissante elle aussi à ce qu'il paraît. J'ai la formule depuis un siècle mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. En faisant la bibliothèque je l'ai retrouvé il y'a trois semaines et j'y ai pensé pour Klaus. » S'expliqua le vampire semblant confiant de son plan.

Bonnie relit la « recette » et semblait remplit de plus en plus d'espoir car cela pouvait marchait.

-« Comment je vais lui faire boire cette potion ? » demanda la sorcière.

-« Il boit du sang dans un verre ? » demanda Damon

-« Quand il n'a pas le temps de tuer » répondit Bonnie en baissant sa tête

-« Il faudra faire en sorte qu'il n'aura pas le temps d'aller à la chasse » répondit Damon. « Alors on commence cette potion ? » rajouta Damon

Bonnie sourit et fit un signe de tête, elle monta dans sa chambre pour prendre le matériel nécessaire, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre les ingrédients qu'il fallait puis revint dans le salon à côté de Damon.

-« Il me manque une feuille de la forêt je ne sais plus son nom mais il est dessiné sur le plan tu peux aller me la chercher s'il te plaît Damon » demanda Bonnie

-« Hey je ne suis pas ton esclave tu sais, c'est déjà bien que je te sorte de ce merdier et que je propose mon aide et … » Damon arrêta instant avant de regarder Bonnie commencer à s'énerver et voir qu'elle allait lui flanquer un anévrysme « et je vais la chercher tout de suite, c'est vrai quoi, j'irais plus vite » Damon partit donc à la recherche de l'herbe spéciale, au bout de 45 minutes il revint trempé dans le salon de Bonnie avec trois herbes.

-« J'espère que cette potion va marcher car je suis trempé. Regarde, ma belle coiffure est complètement bousillé et mes vêtements son mouillés. J'espère que tu me revaudras ça Bonnie. » Râla le vampire enlevant sa veste en cuir. Bonnie, elle, se mit à rire face au comportement gamin de Damon.

-« Et toi tu rigoles ? Mais où vas le monde ? » Se plaignit le vampire enlevant maintenant son tee-shirt noir révélant la belle poitrine du vampire. Bonnie avait son regard fixé sur les abdos de Damon et ravala sa salive. Il fallait dire qu'il était canon. Damon, cependant la prit en flagrant délit et eut un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

-« Alors, tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » nargua le vampire

Bonnie devint rouge et détourna son regard.

-« N'importe quoi ! » répondit la sorcière.

-« Menteuse, je peux te montrer plus si tu veux mais en échange je veux en voir autant » répondit Damon tout en soulevant ses sourcils suggestivement.

Bonnie ne se laissa pas démonter par l'argument de Damon.

-« Si tu veux en voir autant, à l'étage il y'a un grand miroir ou tu pourras t'admirer dans toute te splendeur » sourit la sorcière.

Damon eut un sourire sur toutes ses lèvres.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais ma petite sorcière » Suite à cette phrase Damon enleva son pantalon et allait enlever son slip mais Bonnie se mit à crier.

-« Non mais tu es malade ? Il y'a la salle de bain en haut, déshabille toi là-bas et met tes vêtements dans le sèche-linge. Si tu veux des vêtements prends ceux de mon père, il a des chemises noirs et des pantalons noirs. » Cria la sorcière.

-« Sa me dérange pas d'être nu Bonnie, tu sais » répondit Damon.

-« Moi sa me dérange » rétorqua la sorcière.

-« D'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu as peur d'aimer mon corps et de vouloir le toucher, je suis sûr que c'est la raison » taquina Damon avant de monter à l'étage et faire ce que Bonnie avait dit.

Pendant que Damon faisait ce qu'il avait à faire Bonnie commença la potion, elle avait mit les ingrédients nécessaires mais pour l'herbe elle devait attendre encore 30 minutes avant de l'ajouter. Damon descendit quelques instant après habillé par le pantalon et la chemise noir du père à Bonnie qui étaient un peu trop grand pour lui.

-« Dis-donc Bonnie ton papa devrait faire un petit régime parce que là » Damon prit le pantalon et montra l'espace qu'il restait « Je peux même te mettre dedans et il serait encore trop grand » se moqua le vampire. Bonnie lui envoyait des dagues avec ses yeux mais Damon l'ignora. « Alors où tu en es pour la potion ? »

-« Il faut attendre encore 20 minutes pour mettre l'herbe que tu as gentiment apporté » indiqua Bonnie.

-« Super » répondit Damon s'asseyant sur le canapé et ouvrant la télévision. Après 20 minutes Bonnie ajouta l'herbe et mélangea le tout et le mit dans une fiole.

-« C'est terminé ! » s'exclama la sorcière heureuse.

-« Excellent, maintenant il faut que tu te prépares psychologiquement pour demain, ah aussi, tu en as mit dans une autre fiole pour détruire l'autre vampire ? » demanda Damon pour être sûr qu'elle n'oublie rien. Bonnie fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-« Okey, bon ben je récupère mes vêtements et je m'en vais. Surtout ne fais rien capoter pour demain, c'est peut-être notre seule chance de faire sortir Klaus de notre vie »

-« Je ferais ce qu'il y'a à faire, par contre tu ne dis rien à Stefan et aux autres c'est clair ? » ordonna la sorcière.

-« Wow, voilà la Bonnie qui donne des ordres réapparaître. Pour tout te dire cette Bonnie là ne m'as pas manqué du tout » dit Damon d'un ton ironique.

-« Ah bon car il y'a des côtés de moi qui t'ont manqués ? » demanda Bonnie souriante.

-« Toucher » répondit simplement Damon. Bonnie posa les potions dans un endroit sûr de sa cuisine et s'assit sur son canapé en pensant à demain soir pendant que Damon se dirigea vers la salle de bain remettre ses vêtements. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle réussisse pour le bien de tous et pour son propre bien à elle aussi.

Damon redescendit de la salle de bain 5 minutes plus tard pour découvrir Bonnie endormit sur son canapé, le vampire secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers la sorcière. Il lui caressa doucement le visage et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la mettre dans son lit pour qu'elle soit bien au chaud. Une fois dans la chambre, il la posa délicatement et mit les couvertures au dessus d'elle. Il fallait que leur plan fonctionne, car il ne supporterait pas de voir Klaus toucher à Bonnie comme il l'avait fait. Il devait se l'avouer, Bonnie était quelqu'un qui avait réussie malgré ses menaces de le tuer et tout à s'imposer dans son estime et aussi quelqu'un d'importante pour lui. De plus, le fait de la mettre hors d'elle, de la taquiner et de se faire menacer par elle et de la menacer aussi, n'était qu'un jeu, un défi. Cela faisait passer le temps et il adorait la mettre dans tout ses états. Damon déposa un dernier regard sur Bonnie avant de fermer la lumière de sa chambre et de toute la maison et partir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain, Bonnie se réveilla dans son lit alors qu'elle avait juré qu'elle s'était endormie dans son canapé. Damon avait dû la déplacer et partir après. La jeune femme se leva donc et se prépara pour sa journée qui était super chargé. Elle mettait un plan en place pour faire en sorte que Klaus boit du sang humain dans un sachet ou alors un verre. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle lui donne rendez-vous ici à Mystic Falls dans une maison pour qu'elle discute avec de son plan pour l'autre vampire, l'attirer ici lui aussi. Elle avait déjà sa petite idée. Elle envoya un message au portable de Klaus et un aussi sur celui de Damon.

Quelques secondes après elle reçu un message de Klaus.

-« _Oui tu as raison c'est mieux dans cette baraque de Mystic Falls abandonné ma chère, je te rejoins avec ce vampire que j'ai réussi à amadouer vers 22h00, sois à l'heure Bonnie » _

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Klaus, tout se jouerais donc à 22h00. Bonnie renvoya un message à Damon.

-« _Il est ok, à 22h00 à la vieille maison abandonné »_

_-« Ok, je serais prêt et à l'heure ma petite Bon-Bon xD » _

Bonnie lut le message et ferma son portable elle prit son sac et mit les deux potions dedans. Elle rejoignait donc Elena et Caroline pour passer leur journée en cours.

Pour Bonnie la journée était passée vite, trop vite. Il était déjà 21h30, il lui restait 30 minutes de stress et de pression à vive. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son face à face avec l'hybride. Ses pouvoirs étaient devenus plus puissant grâce à Klaus. De plus, Klaus ne savait pas qu'elle comptait le trahir ce soir, l'effet de surprise serait donc avec elle, il croirait qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille car elle était trop fière pour revenir sur sa décision et qu'elle ferait tout pour ses ami(e)s et il ne fat pas oublier Damon, il serait là pour l'aider. En y repensant, Damon était le seul qui avait tout découvert. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qui lui vienne en aide. Pour sa elle le remercierait comme il se doit si leur plan marche. En tout cas si leur plan fonctionne ce serait la libération pour tout le monde. Bonnie regardait maintenant son horloge, il était 22h43, il fallait qu'elle se mette maintenant en route.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie stoppa sa voiture devant la vieille maison abandonné et prit une grande inspiration, elle prit son sac dans ses mains et ouvrit la fermeture qui laissait un peu entrevoir les potions. Doucement elle s'avança vers l'entrée de la vieille bâtisse et ouvrit la porte qui grinçait. Cependant elle ne la referma pas car si Damon devait passer par l'entrée son apparition serait alors entendue.

Bonnie se dirigea vers le salon car elle savait que Klaus s'y trouvait, elle sentait son énergie mais aussi celle de l'autre vampire qui était vraiment puissante. Elle sentait aussi son aura qui était remplit de haine, de mort, de colère et de méchanceté gratuite. C'était une aura de couleur noire pas besoin d'être une voyante, médium ou une fée pour le savoir. Une fois dans le salon Bonnie vit Klaus discuter avec le vampire. Au son des pas de la sorcière Klaus se retourna en souriant vers Bonnie.

-« Tiens, la sorcière est venue. Tu as vu comme je te l'avais dit Saleel »

-« Oh oui, c'est rare une sorcière docile, tu as réussi à l'apprivoiser à ce que je vois. Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas avoir mal au cœur que je la vide de son sang ? » Dit le prénommé Saleel en ricanant.

Bonnie avala sa salive ne comprenant pas la tournure où se dirigeaient les événements.

-« Bien sûr que non, des sorcières il y'en a d'autres. Vas-y fais ce que tu veux d'elle. » Dit Klaus faisant signe de la main à ce Saleel qui se dirigea vers Bonnie grâce à sa vitesse de vampire. Bonnie lui infligea un anévrysme puissant et le vampire tomba sur ses genoux.

-« Aaaaaahhhhhh Klauuuusss elle est puuiissannte ! » s'écria le vampire tout en tenant sa tête qui allait exploser. Bonnie prit la bonne potion dans son sac et la jeta sur le vampire qui hurla de douleur avant d'être désagréger en un instant.

Klaus applaudit doucement l'exploit de Bonnie.

-« Je suis impressionné, tu as réussit à faire la potion. En plus elle semble plus puissante que je ne l'avais prédit, normalement elle aurait dû mettre plus de temps avant de le désagréger mais non c'était rapide et efficace. Vraiment du bon boulot Bonnie, au moins en étant avec moi, tu deviens puissante. Rien ne pourra nous arrêter si nous sommes à deux » dit l'hybride faisant le tour de la vieille maison pour se retrouver dans la cuisine suivit de Bonnie. Klaus fouilla un peu la cuisine et découvrit des vieux verres, assiettes, casseroles…

-« Ce n'est pas de tout ça mais j'ai encore plein de choses à faire pour ce soir, tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse, je dois me nourrir trésor » dit Klaus.

Bonnie chercha vite une excuse pour qu'il reste dans la maison et qu'il ne se nourrit pas de sang humain en trouvant un innocent dans la rue. Comme excuse elle trouva comme seul moyen de prendre un vieux couteau et de se trancher un peu la main et de prendre un vieux verre rapidement. Ayant senti l'odeur du sang Klaus se retourna vers la sorcière, dans ses yeux pouvait se voir l'envie. L'envie du sang de Bonnie.

-« Il ne faut pas jouer avec des couteaux petite fille car on risque de se couper et de saigner. Si tu saignes et que tu es en présence d'un vampire ce n'est pas très bon Darling. » Dit Klaus tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Bonnie resta sereine malgré la douleur et versa son sang dans le verre. Elle vit Klaus s'approchait lentement, il semblait se contrôler.

-« Nous avons un deal Klaus, tu ne vas pas me vider de mon sang en un coup, je commence à m'habituer à être ton larbin et que mes ami(e)s soient en sécurité, je veux bien te donner le sang qui est dans ce verre mais va me chercher un bandage pour atténuer le saignement, déchire un bout du rideau dans le salon, j'ai vu qu'il y'en avait » dit la sorcière, espérant que son excuse marche.

-« Ton temps d'adaptation vient enfin ma belle, je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Je suis d'humeur généreuse et je trouve ça flatteur que tu me proposes de ton sang de ce verre. Avec ton sang de sorcière je serais rassasié pour la soirée. » Sans dire un mot de plus Klaus se dirigea vers le salon et déchira un bout du rideau pour le donner à Bonnie qui pendant ce temps avait versé la potion entière dans le verre remplit de son sang. Quand elle entendit Klaus revenir elle remit sa main au dessus du verre et donna encore un peu de son sang. Sa main lui piquait et elle avait mal, sa lèvre s'ouvrit même car elle avait mordu trop fort pou étouffer ses cris. Klaus le vit et s'approche de sa sorcière, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie et lécha le sang qui coulait. Après, ce moment il se retira et donna le bout de rideau à Bonnie qui l'enroula autour de sa main. Klaus prit le verre et le mit à ses lèvres, il prit une gorgée, une deuxième et une troisième rapidement étant complètement accro au sang de la sorcière. Le verre fut finit mais il n'en n'avait pas assez. Le sang de Bonnie était trop délicieux, il avait besoin d'en boire plus. Il jeta donc le verre à travers la pièce et se dirigea vers Bonnie qui paniquait car il n'y'avait aucun effet de sa potion sur Klaus. L'hybride était maintenant agrippé au cou de Bonnie.

-« Désolé trésor mais j'en veux un peu plus »

Bonnie se débattait mais l'hybride était plus fort, il allait sortir les crics et percer la peau fragile de Bonnie pour boire de son sang mais Bonnie ne sentit aucun croc la transpercer. En effet, Klaus mordait Bonnie mais les crocs n'étaient pas apparus. Choqué Klaus se détache de Bonnie et réessaya mais toujours rien.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » demanda Klaus perdu et regardant Bonnie ahuri.

Bonnie se permit un petit sourire avant de déclarer :

-« Tu n'es plus un vampire, ma potion à donc fonctionné, j'ai vraiment eut peur pendant un instant » admit la sorcière.

Klaus devenait de plus en plus en colère comprenant que Bonnie l'avait trahi.

-« Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as trahi » hurla celui-ci « Notre deal est fini je vais te faire regarder tes ami(e)s mourir et souffrir, et ensuite je m'occuperai de ton cas. Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse sale sorcière » jura maintenant l'ancien hybride.

-« Je ne crois pas, tu es faible maintenant, je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé à ce plan plus tôt » dit la sorcière.

-« Tu parles comme si tu allais me vaincre, alors que c'est toi qui va mourir avec tes pathétiques vampires et la stupide doppelganger. Je te signale que je suis toujours un loup et que je vais te déchiqueter avec ma force. »

-« Et toi tu as oublié que je suis plus puissante maintenant et çà grâce à qui ? Grâce à toi donc merci Klaus, au moins tu auras servi à quelque chose » répondit la sorcière infligeant un anévrysme au loup hurlant de douleur. Bonnie ne s'arrêta pas là et fit comme au bal des années 80, elle broya les os un par un de Klaus qui agonisait face aux pouvoir qu'elle utilisait. Elle envoya ensuite Klaus balader contre un mur puis dans un autre pour infliger un anévrysme puissant qui le mit K.O.

C'est à cet instant que Damon apparut devant Bonnie et Klaus qui était par terre ayant perdu connaissance. Damon s'accroupit et tordit le cou de l'ancien hybride, il mit de l'eau sur le corps de Klaus.

-« Met le feu dans cette maison et on part » dit le vampire

Bonnie fit comme Damon avait dit et déclencha le feu sur le corps de Klaus. Damon et elle partirent de la vieille bâtisse, Bonnie s'installa dans sa voiture avec Damon sur le siège du conducteur. La maison prit feu entièrement. De loin, Damon pouvait entendre les sirènes de pompiers mais c'était trop tard. Un sourire vint se former sur les lèvres du vampire, pendant qu'un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre par Bonnie.

-« Il est vraiment mort alors ? Nous l'avons vraiment tué ? » Demanda la sorcière n'osant pas y croire de peur de se réveille le lendemain et de devoir aller à son rendez-vous du soir avec ce monstre.

-« Oui nous l'avons enfin eut, on a même pas eut besoin de Stefan, Caroline ou Alaric comme quoi nous sommes les meilleurs » se vanta Damon « et je dois dire que tes pouvoirs sont surprenant voir même effrayant petite sorcière » rajouta Damon.

Bonnie se permit un petite rire, elle était vraiment libre maintenant, ils étaient tous libres. Damon déposa Bonnie chez elle et descendit de la voiture de la jeune femme. Bonnie entra chez elle et Damon la suivit.

-« J'espère que tu vas m'offrir un verre Bonnie, il faut fêter cette victoire. » dit le vampire

-« Moi je vais boire mon chocolat chaud et toi bois ce que tu veux mais après tu t'en vas hein » dit la sorcière

Damon mit sa main sur son cœur pour montrer qu'il était blessé mais Bonnie ne prit pas pitié au contraire elle se mit à rire avant d'aller dans sa cuisine et de préparer son chocolat chaud et verser un verre de bourbon à Damon. Deux minutes plus tard elle se ramena au salon et donna le verre à Damon qui était assis sur le canapé de la sorcière qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« Merci beaucoup Damon » dit enfin Bonnie après quelques minutes. Damon tourna sa tête pour regarder sa petite sorcière.

-« Oh de rien mais comme tu dois le savoir tout ce que je fais à un prix ma petite Bon-Bon » répondit le vampire tout en prenant une voix de sadique qui fit peur à Bonnie.

-« Vas-y dit toujours » répondit la sorcière prévoyant déjà le pire comme être son esclave pendant une semaine ou devoir nettoyer sa voiture tout les jours, quoique non, il aurait trop peur qu'elle fasse une griffe sur son petit bébé.

-« Oh c'est trois fois rien Bonnie ne t'inquiètes pas » dit la voix faussement réconfortante du vampire. De plus, le sourire sadique était sur ses lèvres et Bonnie ne l'aimais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout.

-« Damon » prévint Bonnie

-«Je veux un rendez-vous avec toi demain soir » termina Damon souriant et mettant son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie pour l'attirer vers lui.

Bonnie enleva la main de Damon autour de ses épaules et le fixa du regard.

-« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises idiot, jamais au grand jamais je partagerais un rendez-vous avec toi. Tu peux toujours rêver » protesta Bonnie choqué qu'il propose même cette idée stupide. Quoique l'image du beau torse de l'homme lui vint en tête.

-« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Bonnie » répondit le vampire.

-« Hors de question ! »

-« Je ne vais pas arrêter d'essayer »

-« Je vais te faire frire» menaça Bonnie

-« Je peux déjà dire qu'il y'a une attirance physique des deux côtés Bon-Bon et ça depuis longtemps. Je ne pense pas que tu connais tout mes traits de caractères non plus »

-« Si tu es chiant, un emmerdeur, un psychopathe, sadique, mais aussi il faut l'avouer protecteur, ambitieux, déterminé, courageux »

Damon sourit « oui sa correspond à peu près mais il manque des traits de caractères »

-« Lesquels ? » demanda Bonnie curieuse

-« A toi de le découvrir Bonnie, au moins on va se connaître mieux» dit le vampire tout en bougeant ses sourcils de manière provocatrice.

-« Ah j'ai oublié de dire que tu était provocateur et arrogant »

-«Je suis aussi super sexy, canon, et un Dieu, tu as oublié aussi mais je te pardonne » dit le vampire tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Tout à coup il se leva du canapé et posa son verre sur la table basse. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison.

-« Je passe te prendre demain soir à 19h00 sois prête » dit le vampire ne laissant aucune réponse à Bonnie qui eut cependant un minuscule petit sourire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà la fin de cet Os. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez car j'ai une surprise pour vous. Eh oui j'ai écrit un OneShot spéciale Noel sur Bonnie et Damon pour mes lecteurs ^^. Cependant, il sera publié le jour de Noel et pas avant, il me reste des petits détails encore à retoucher lol. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que cet OS correspond à ce que tu voulais Lyta. Je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt comme d'habitude xp. Ah et laissez votre avis :-)

Bisous et bonne journée ou soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques commentaires. Aujourd'hui comme promis voici le OneShot spécial Noel. Un peu tendre et tout mais c'est normal c'est Noel. Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture.

**Joyeux Noel à Mystic Falls**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noel à Mystic Falls, il faisait déjà nuit et tout le monde se pressait pour faire leur achat de Noel sauf Elena, Bonnie et Caroline qui malgré leurs problèmes avec les vampires, avaient réussi à trouver des cadeaux de Noel pour leur proches. Les filles attendaient maintenant avec impatience leur petit-ami pour faire un tour au marché de Noel qui était immense. Elena attendait Stefan, Caroline attendait Tyler et Bonnie attendait... personne car cela faisait un mois que son cœur lui faisait mal, un mois qu'elle ne trouvait plus la force de sourire ou de le voir. Jérémy était la cause de son cœur brisé. Elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts car elle l'aimait mais cela ne devait pas être assez. Non, car Jérémy lui avait avoué qu'il avait encore des sentiments plus fort pour Anna que pour Bonnie. Il avait des sentiments pour un fantôme! Il préférait embrasser Anna, parler avec Anna, toucher Anna qui était morte mais un fantôme que d'être avec elle, qui était vivante et en chair et en os. La première réaction de Bonnie fut de gifler le jeune adolescent en plein visage, cela lui avait fait sortir un peu de sa colère mais à cet instant quand il le lui avait dit, la colère était immense et la gifle n'avait pas pu calmer la rage qu'elle ressentait ainsi que la tristesse. Ainsi, pour éviter de faire du mal au garçon qui l'avait trahit, Bonnie était partie en courant et en claquant la porte sous les cris de Jérémy.

Quand Elena appris cette histoire, elle en voulut énormément à son frère. Bonnie avait tout fait pour lui et il la remerciait en disant qu'il aimait un esprit, mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Elle parlait à son frère mais elle évitait le sujet de Bonnie.

Caroline, ne semblait pas du tout contente que Jérémy ait fait du mal à une de ses meilleures amies. Elle avait même voulu aller lui tirer l'oreille et le contraindre à se mettre à genoux devant Bonnie et lui dire à quel point il était désolé et qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une fille aussi, belle, puissante et sexy que Bonnie. Bien sûr, Elena le lui avait interdit de le faire ainsi que Stefan mais la blonde en avait tellement envie.

Stefan était déçue pour Bonnie car elle était une fille superbe et ne méritait pas cette peine de cœur et la souffrance qui allait avec. Elle trouverait mieux que Jérémy, car il fallait avouer qu'au niveau des sentiments Jérémy était plutôt instable. C'est vrai! D'abord il y'avait Vicky, la drogué qui est devenue un vampire et est morte, ensuite il y'eut Anna qui était un vrai vampire et après Bonnie la jolie sorcière de la ville. Jérémy n'était qu'un adolescent qui ne savait plus trop où il en était et qui a un cœur d'artichaut voilà tout.

Pour Damon, cette nouvelle lui fit étrangement plaisir. Quand Caroline était venue au manoir pour décharger sa colère à Stefan en insultant Jérémy, Damon avait sourit et avait simplement répondu que c'était mieux comme ça car le "petit Guilbert n'aurait pas pu être à la hauteur face à l'ardeur de Bonnie".

-"Oh, Tyler est là-bas, il à des bois de rennes qui brille sur sa tête" dit Caroline tout en faisait des signes à son chérie qui était à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.

-"Salut les filles" dit soudain Stefan faisant peur aux trois jeunes femmes qui se retournèrent pour faire face au petit copain d'Elena tout en posant leur main sur leur cœur pour essayer de le calmer sauf pour Caroline car son cœur ne battait plus mais elle avait été surprise. Ce qui lui valut un sourire taquin de Stefan.

-"Fais attention Stefan où la prochaine fois je te mets le feu" menaça Bonnie tout en rigolant.

-"J'en prends note" dit le vampire tout en prenant Elena dans ses bras.

-"Salut les filles" dit maintenant Tyler arrivant à côté de sa belle blonde. Les filles n'eurent pas peur ce coup-ci car Tyler était repérable de loin avec ses bois de rennes sur sa tête.

-"Bon nous sommes au complet nous pouvons y'aller" dit enfin Elena souriant à Stefan et en lui prenant la main. Caroline en fit de même avec Tyler pendant que Bonnie soupira tristement, suivant les tourtereaux.

Cette année, il y'avait une grande roue qui était installé près du lac de Mystic Falls, le marché de Noël allait jusque là. Il était immense avec pleins de stands tout le long. Il y'avait des lumières partout, des pères-noël, des bonhommes de neige, des lutins, des ours polaire qui bougeaient leur tête. Les enfants croyaient vraiment qu'il était réel mais ce n'était que des machines. Mais la magie de Noel et l'illusion était parfaite. En plus la neige avait fait son apparition depuis une semaine. Les sols étaient blancs, ce qui rendait encore plus beau le paysage et la magie de Noel.

La première chose que voulu faire Elena et Caroline fut de monter sur la grande roue, les gerçons firent un grand oui tandis que Bonnie se contenta de les suivre.

-"Super, tu peux monter avec nous Bonnie si tu veux" proposa Stefan, il ne voulait pas que son amie se retrouve seule dans une cabine. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, il était sûr que Bonnie se sentait de trop avec les deux couples, comme si elle tenait la chandelle pour Elena et lui d'une main et une autre chandelle pour Tyler et Caroline.

La sorcière sentait que Stefan se sentait mal à l'aise de la laisser toute seule mais Bonnie savait qu'un couple avait besoin d'intimité. Surtout que monter dans une cabine de la grande roue c'était romantique alors si elle commençait à s'incruster cela gâcherait l'atmosphère.

-"Non merci j'ai un peu le vertige, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais attendre ici" répondit Bonnie tout en mentant un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Elena et de Caroline. Stefan était réticent mais finit par faire un signe de tête. Elena l'entraîna donc dans la cabine que l'homme d'entretien du manège referma. La prochaine cabine fut pour Caroline et Tyler. Bonnie soupira exaspéré et déçue mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter car elle sentit une main se resserrer autour de son bras et l'emmener à l'intérieur d'une cabine.

-"Tu as le vertige? Pff quel mensonge petite sorcière" entendit la sorcière une fois dans la cabine et libre de ses mouvements. Bonnie se retourna pour voir Damon debout avec un sourire satisfait et les bras croisés. Il portait sa célèbre veste en cuir noir ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et ses chaussures noirs. Typiquement Damon pensa la sorcière en secouant sa tête.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Bonnie tout en s'asseyant sur la banquette de la cabine.

Damon haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

-"Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir à un marché de Noel? J'ai pas le droit de passer la veille de Noel à m'amuser avec mon frère chéri et mes potes?"

Bonnie soupira avant de regarder dehors et de poser encore sa question "Dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu es ici Damon?"

-"Je ne voulais pas être seul sinon je vais m'ennuyer et quoi de mieux pour m'amuser que de venir embêter Saint Stefan, sa chérie, Blondie, le chien et ma petite sorcière bien aimé?" répondit enfin le vampire tout en souriant et en jouant avec sa fermeture de sa veste.

-"Je suis trop bête d'avoir posé cette question car je savais déjà la réponse" dit Bonnie croisant ses bras et souriant un peu.

-"Bha moi je dis que tu devrais être contente" s'empressa de dire le vampire.

-"Ah bon? Et pourquoi? Si tu veux bien m'éclairer bien sûr?" dit la sorcière préférant aussi prendre cette situation avec humour.

-"Bien évidement que je vais t'éclairer ma petite Bon-Bon, mais pas trop car tu brilles déjà assez à mes yeux, tu m'éblouis tout les jours" dit le vampire charmeur tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Bonnie roula les yeux mais rougit un peu. Elle avait oublié de mentionner que depuis quelques semaines, Damon faisait souvent des insinuations, ou flirtait beaucoup avec elle. Bien sûr elle répondait avec ses habituelles menaces mais la sorcière aimait secrètement l'attention de Damon depuis quelques jours. Au moins quelqu'un la complimentait et la voyait mais en même temps ce n'était que Damon.

-"Tu devrais être contente car je viens pour te servir de rendez-vous" répondit le vampire fière.

Bonnie manqua de s'étrangler et toussa un peu.

-"Oui je sais c'est à couper le souffle mais ne meurs pas s'il te plaît" taquina le vampire tout en marchant à droite de la cabine pour regardait vers l'extérieur.

Bonnie reprit enfin contenance et se leva de la banquette "Je n'ai pas besoin de rendez-vous et surtout pas avec toi Damon"

Damon se retourna pour regarder Bonnie et fit des yeux de chiens battu et mit sa main vers son cœur.

-"Femme cruel, tu viens de me blessez le cœur" dit-il avec une voix déçu

-"A d'autre Don Juan" répondit la sorcière regardant aussi par la fenêtre.

-"Tu devrais être heureuse car beaucoup de femmes le seraient si elles étaient à ta place dans cette minuscule cabine partageant le même air que moi. Bon c'est vrai je ne respire plus mais tu vois où je veux en venir et c'est le principal. En plus, sa se voit que tu boude petite sorcière, c'est vrai! Être seule au milieu de deux couples c'est pas très sympa. Tu peux donc me dire merci de ma présence, j'ai eut la bonté et la générosité extrême de venir te tenir compagnie." dit Damon se vantant par la même occasion avant de rajouter "Je suis trop bon des fois mais pour toi sa ne me dérange pas" et hop un deuxième clin d'œil. Bonnie rougit une fois de plus mais ne se laissa pas berner par les mots doux du vampire. Elle le connaissait par cœur et savait qu'il faisait ça pour lui arriver sous la peau. Il y'arrivait mais il arrivait aussi à la faire rougir par la même occasion et ce n'était pas bon. Damon vit Bonnie rougir un deuxième coup et sourit.

-"Dès que nous sortons de cette cabine, je vais te faire aller loin de moi et des autres" dit la sorcière ne voulant pas passer la soirée avec le vampire dégénéré qu'était Damon.

-"Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, je suis un adulte donc je fais ce que bon me semble, si tu as peur que je gâche ta soirée n'aie pas peur au contraire, grâce à moi tu vas adorer que tu redemanderas un rendez-vous avec Damon" dit le vampire se flattant une fois de plus et parlant de lui à la troisième personne. Purement narcissique pensa Bonnie.

-"Ah non je crois pas. Et puis je sais que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'embêter Stefan et Caroline et d'insulter Tyler"

Damon prit un air faussement choqué avant de pointer son doigt sur lui même et de mimer le mot 'moi' Bonnie fit un signe de tête.

-"Oui toi" répondit la sorcière "c'est exactement ce que tu fais à longueur de journée" accusa la sorcière.

-"Promis, juré craché que je n'ouvre pas la bouche" jura Damon, Bonnie ne semblait pas trop le croire mais la vérité c'est qu'elle espérait qu'il tiendrait parole. Il est vrai que Damon avait changé avec elle, il continuait à la taquiner, à l'embêter et à vouloir la faire sortir de ses gonds mais si elle avait besoin de lui contre des vampires, il répondait toujours présent. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour les plans et tout. Ils étaient plus allié qu'ennemi et un peu plus ami qu'ennemi aussi mais sa elle ne l'avouera jamais. De plus, elle sentait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait décrire envers le présomptueux vampire devant elle.

-"Promis?" répéta Bonnie tout en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Damon leva les mains en l'air et lui répondit:

-"Si je mens je vais en enfer"

Bonnie baissa son doigt et souffla avant de se rasseoir "Ok c'est d'accord"

-"Super, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me dire non ma petite sorcière" dit Damon.

Suite à cette phrase la cabine bougea un peu et la porte s'ouvrit, Bonnie se releva et sortit de la cabine la première suivit de Damon souriant.

-"Bonnie tu es ici" s'exclama Elena

-"Oui" répondit simplement la sorcière.

-"On a pensé que tu étais partie, car tu avais dit que tu nous attendais ici" expliqua Stefan, fronçant les sourcils en voyant son frère derrière la jeune sorcière "Damon que fais-tu ici?" demanda t-il

-"Je viens passer la veille de Noel avec mon petit frère chéri et ses ami(e)s ainsi que sa petite-amie" répondit le vampire, il mit un bras sur les épaules de Bonnie et la colla contre lui " et je tiens compagnie à notre petite Bon-Bon" Bonnie s'enleva des bras de Damon et lui offrit un regard qui disait d'arrêter ses conneries.

-"Ne fais rien pour gâcher la soirée, c'est clair" grogna Stefan

-"Clair comme de l'eau de roche mon général" répondit tout sourire le vampire.

Pour changer la conversation, Caroline demanda à Elena si elle aussi, elle avait eut le droit au baiser en haut de la cabine. Elena répondit que oui et Bonnie souri ainsi que Tyler et Stefan. Damon, lui, donna un petit coup de coude à Bonnie.

-"Quoi?" demanda t-elle

-"Je crois que nous avons oublié de le faire Bonnie" dit Damon soulevant ses sourcils et grimaçant.

-"Pas la peine et heureusement" répliqua la sorcière sous le rire de Tyler et les autres. Damon, lui, haussa les épaules et se contenta de dire "Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate mais je ne me fais pas de soucis"

Le petit groupe partit maintenant à la patinoire car s'ils y aller après ils seraient embêter avec leurs cadeaux et leurs achats de Noel au stand. Car même si les filles avaient tout, les garçons savaient qu'elles craqueraient pour d'autres choses, toutes les filles étaient pareilles pour ça.

Tous étaient en patin, les premiers à être sur la piste fut Damon et Stefan, les filles et Tyler observaient la performance des deux vampires et on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient le sens de l'équilibre et qu'ils patinaient extrêmement bien. Tyler entra en piste mais tomba directement. On pouvait entendre un rire moqueur et ce n'était pas la peine de voir qui c'était car ce rire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Damon. Stefan le poussa mais Damon ne tomba pas mais repoussa son frère qui réussi à la dernière minute à se rattraper. Caroline entra en piste et aida à Tyler à se relever. Stefan vint chercher Elena et les deux amoureux glissaient main dans la main et à la même allure. Bonnie les regardait émerveillé, ils étaient si gracieux et semblait parfaitement synchronisé. La jeune sorcière aimerait tellement savoir patiner comme eux mais malheureusement elle avait 95% de chance qu'elle finisse le derrière sur la glace. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du dire non mais elle n'allait pas laisser Damon se moquer d'elle et la taquiner à propos de ce sujet. Vu la réaction qu'il avait eut pour Tyler, il serait certain que si elle tombait en entrant sur la piste, le vampire arrogant et vaniteux rigolerait à son nez. S'il faisait ça elle lui mettrait le feu mais cela risquerait de faire fondre la glace et tout le monde tomberait à l'eau. Bonnie observa la foule glissant sur la patinoire et vit des enfants de 7 ans patiner gracieusement sur la glace. Si eux arrivaient à patiner pourquoi pas elle. Bonnie attendit qu'elle ne soit pas dans le champ de vision de Damon et entra sur la piste de glace.

Bonnie réussit à ne pas tomber et fut heureuse de ne pas avoir finit comme Tyler. Cependant, un autre problème fit son apparition. En effet, la jeune sorcière ne pouvait plus bouger car elle avait trop peur de tomber en avant ou en arrière et finir les fesses sur la piste glacé. Elle chercha désespérément Stefan, Elena et Caroline du regard mais ils étaient trop occupés. Caroline était en train d'aider Tyler à se relever encore une fois pendant que Stefan et Elena se regardaient dans les yeux amoureusement et souriait l'un à l'autre. Personne ne pouvait la sauver. La sorcière prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'avancer doucement. Hélas, comme elle l'avait prévue, elle tomba en avant mais fut rattrapé par ... Damon. Comme par hasard pensa t-elle maugréant.

Damon, avait vu au loin sa sorcière sur la piste de glace cherchant quelqu'un avec son regard éperdu. Le vampire sourit face à cette vue toute mignonne et marrante. Il fallait qu'il immortalise le moment pour se foutre de la poire de Bonnie quand il le pourrait mais en attendant il fallait qu'il la rattrape car là elle était en train de tomber en avant. Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour se mettre devant elle et pour la rattraper. Quand, il la remit bien droite, sur ses deux patins et bien équilibré Damon lui sourit et évita de rigoler car vu le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Bonnie, elle n'accepterait pas les moqueries.

-"Tu ne sais pas patiner?" demanda simplement le vampire, ses yeux brillant avec malice et riant à la place de sa bouche. Oh oui! Bonnie pouvait voir qu'il se retenait et cela l'étonnait. Au moins il essayait de se contenir c'était déjà pas mal.

-"Si je sais" répondit la sorcière sur la défensive. Damon pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit un demi-sourire. La sorcière roula ses yeux et baissa les bras d'un geste rapide, la faisant presque tomber mais Damon la prit par la taille et la remit bien en place.

-"Non je ne sais pas" admit enfin la sorcière "je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui en premier lieu pour ce truc" tournant tout doucement et voulant regagner la terre ferme. Damon patina et se mit devant elle pour la stopper.

-"Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux" proposa le vampire sérieux. Bonnie le regarda étonné et surprise.

-"Non merci" finit-elle par dire.

-"Si, au moins tu sauras pour la prochaine fois" insista Damon, tendant maintenant sa main pour que Bonnie la lui prenne. La sorcière regarda la main du vampire pendant un instant et réfléchis. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur celle de Damon qui referma sa main sur celle de Bonnie. Il lui prit la deuxième main et commença à expliquer les bases.

-"Faire du patinage c'est comme faire du roller" expliqua en premier lieu le vampire. "Il faut que tu garde un bon équilibre gauche-droite, il suffit ensuite que tu mets un pied en avant et pousser dessus et tu fais pareil avec l'autre, en balançant tes bras pour l'équilibre. Je vais t'aider au début, il faut que tu me fasses confiance" finit le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-"Mon Dieu sa va être dur" se plaignit la sorcière pour taquiner le vampire par rapport à lui faire confiance.

-"Mais non tu vas voir c'est simple, à la fin tu vas glisser comme une princesse des glaces" répondit Damon esquivant la remarque de Bonnie en faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre qu'elle parlait plutôt de lui faire confiance. Avec cette dernière remarque Damon patina en arrière et entraîna Bonnie vers lui. Au bout de 10 minutes, il laissa Bonnie patiner toute seule mais resta auprès d'elle pour la rattraper en cas de chute et heureusement car la sorcière failli tomber en arrière mais Damon s'empressa de la rattraper.

-"Sa va?"

-"Oui"

-"Allez recommence"

Bonnie repartie pour un tour de piste, elle était contente de savoir patiner, maintenant, le seul problème c'est qu'elle était un peu lente mais elle s'en foutait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était bien avec Damon, elle était à l'aise. Il l'avait agréablement surprise en lui expliquant comment patiner et en l'aidant. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir un aspect différent de Damon et cet aspect, elle l'aimait bien. Bonnie patinait seule mais elle sentit que quelqu'un lui prit la main, elle tourna sa tête et vit le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-"Et si on accélérait un peu?" demanda t-il mais il ne laissa pas le choix à Bonnie et l'entraîna avec lui. La sorcière lui avait dit de la lâcher sinon elle lui brulerait les cheveux mais Damon avait simplement répondu qu'elle n'oserait pas devant autant de monde et ce crétin avait raison.

De loin, Elena et Stefan observaient la scène avec amusement, il pouvait voir Damon et Bonnie se disputer encore une fois, l'une menaçant le vampire de lui brûler les cheveux et l'un la provoquant et la défiant. Bonnie menaçait encore Damon pendant que celui-ci souriait sadiquement ce qui semblait énerver Bonnie encore plus. Elena se mit à rire se disant que rien ne changeait entre ces deux-là même si la nature de leurs sentiments changeait.

-"Je crois que le plan de Damon risque de réussir ce coup-ci" dit enfin Stefan

-"Oui, c'est ce que je peux voir" répondit Elena

-"Quand il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour gagner le cœur de Bonnie il y'a deux semaines, je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux. Je pensais que c'était juste une lubie qui lui passait par la tête et parce que Bonnie était la seule à ne pas avoir tombé sous son charme mais en le regardant je pense vraiment qu'il est lui même sous le charme de Bonnie" avoua Stefan

-"Quand Bonnie était avec mon frère à chaque fois que je parlais d'eux devant Damon, il grognait" dit Elena regardant Stefan "c'est là que j'ai eu des soupçons mais maintenant quand je le vois agir de cette manière je pense vraiment que Damon aime Bonnie"

-"Bonnie semble l'estimer de plus en plus et j'ai pu voir qu'elle rougissait aussi quand il flirtait avec elle l'autre fois" dit Stefan analysant la situation "c'était à prévoir, il y'a toujours eux une tension entre ces deux-là"

-"Maintenant reste à voir comment sa va évoluer" dit Elena souriant et embrassant son petit-ami.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-" Tyler nous payes tous un chocolat chaud" cria Caroline joyeuse

-"Super" s'exclamèrent Elena et Bonnie en chœur.

Après la séance de patinage le groupe se dirigea donc vers un stand de chocolat chaud et s'installèrent sur une table. Tyler paya le chocolat chaud de tout le monde pendant que Stefan paya des fondants au chocolat.

Après 20 minutes ou les filles se réchauffèrent, Tyler et Caroline se levèrent pour partir car il était déjà 23h30 et que Tyler devait se lever tôt pour aider sa mère à finir le repas de Noel pour sa famille malgré que lui le passerait chez les Salvatore le midi et le soir.

-"Tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de faire le shopping du marché de Noel" se plaignit Elena.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà réservé ce qu'il me faut hier" rigola Caroline faisant un dernier au revoir à ses amies et partant main dans la main avec Tyler.

-"Enfin, le chien est parti et l'odeur est de nouveau respirable" dit Damon souriant, Bonnie lui donna un coup de coude pendant que Stefan fronçait les sourcils.

-"Quoi? J'ai eut la décence de le dire quand il est parti ce n'est pas rien quand même" ronchonna Damon.

-"C'est notre ami" intervient Elena.

-"Non pas le mien" renchérit Damon.

-"Bon moi je vais faire mes derniers achats, j'ai vu des choses bien au stand près du parc et je vais rentrer après car il faut que je sois en pleine forme pour demain soir" dit Bonnie voulant ne pas faire un sujet sur Tyler car elle savait que les mots "sac à puce" "clébard" "puant" "puces" finiraient par sortir de la bouche de Damon.

-"Ok d'accord" dit Elena se levant " moi aussi j'ai vu de belles choses mais moi c'est près du grand lac"

-"Ce n'est pas grave, allez-y je sais où se trouve les stands et ma voiture ne vous inquiétez pas" répondit la sorcière souriant.

-"Tu es sûr?" demanda Stefan

-"Affirmatif" répondit la sorcière.

-"Je viens avec toi" dit Damon se levant de sa chaise et se mettant à côté de Bonnie.

-"Non pas la peine je suis une grande fille Damon" dit la sorcière voulant être seule maintenant. Elle avait passé une agréable soirée en la compagnie de Damon mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui.

-"Oui c'est mieux que Damon reste avec toi, il peut arriver quelque chose" dit Elena voulant à tout pris qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ce soir.

-"Justement si tu me laisse seule avec lui il risque de sa passer quelque chose" dit la sorcière ne réfléchissant pas à sa phrase et au sens que pouvait comprendre les gens.

-"Wow, tu admets enfin que tu me désire ma petite Bon-Bon, il était temps" dit Damon, un sourire de quinze kilomètres sur son visage qui semblait gravé et énerver Bonnie.

-"Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire" se défendit la sorcière étant maintenant toute rouge.

-"Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis, tu es à croquer" s'amusa Damon tout en montrant ses crocs.

-"J'ai simplement voulu dire que si ce crétin vient avec moi il risque de ne plus avoir de cheveux et la chose qu'il a entre ses jambes" menaça Bonnie.

-"Outch, la méchante, tu as entendu Stefan elle veut me détruire mon gros oiseau" dit Damon feignant la peur. Stefan mit une main devant ses yeux et soupira.

-"Bon ben moi je vais avec Elena, vous vous débrouillez à deux" termina le vampire tout en prenant la main d'Elena et courant vers le lac avec sa belle sous le regard amusé et conspirateur de Damon et le regard perdu, en colère et désespéré de Bonnie.

Damon se retourna vers la sorcière et eut un demi-sourire.

-"Bon et bien je suppose qu'il ne reste que toi et moi"

Bonnie serra les dents "Oui, toi et moi, merveilleux n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle sarcastique.

-"Non, je dirais plutôt fantastique" rétorqua Damon.

La sorcière soupira mais commença à marcher en direction des stands ou elle avait repéré de magnifique bijoux incrustés avec des pierres rouges, bleues, vertes. Il y'avait des bagues, des bracelets, des colliers. Elle acheta le collier, le bracelet et la bague avec la pierre rouge pour Elena, le collier, la bague et le bracelet bleue pour Caroline et enfin le collier, le bracelet et la bague verte pour elle. Le vendeur la remercia et lui offrit même un ours polaire en peluche avec un bonnet de père Noel sur la tête.

-"Quesqu'il faut pas faire pour impressionner une joli fille, il est pathétique" grogna Damon, regardant le vendeur méchamment pendant que Bonnie marchait tout droit ignorant la remarque de Damon.

La sorcière acheta ensuite, un livre à page blanche, la couverture était ornée d'une gravure en or. Dessus il y'avait de marqué : "Se souvenir du passé, c'est presque le revivre" Bonnie sourit et savait parfaitement à qui le livre allait plaire.

-"C'est pour qui?" demanda Damon qui était derrière elle, préférant surveiller le vendeur qui regardait SA Bonnie.

-"Pour quelqu'un" répondit simplement la sorcière.

-"Pour Saint Stefan je parie" devina Damon.

-"Si tu le savais pourquoi me le demander?" répondit la sorcière en souriant.

-"Déjà pour m'entendre parler car je trouve que ma voix est super sexy et ensuite pour t'entendre me répondre car ta voix est aussi super sexy" répondit le vampire souriant de toute ses dents et tapotant la tête de Bonnie avec sa main gauche.

-"T'es un idiot" répondit simplement la sorcière.

-"Un idiot que tu sembles apprécier" fit Damon

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua son chemin car si elle ouvrait sa bouche pour lui dire que non ce n'est pas vrai elle ne l'appréciait pas, le mensonge pourrait être facilement repérable.

Damon sourit face au silence de Bonnie et la rattrapa en deux foulées.

-"Sinon tu as commandé quoi toi au père Noel?" demanda le vampire voulant savoir ce que Bonnie voulait car il avait pu voir qu'elle avait acheté des cadeaux pour ses ami(e)s mais elle ne se faisait même pas plaisir à elle.

-"Rien du tout, mon père ne sera pas là pour Noel comme chaque année, donc je suppose qu'il va m'envoyer une jolie carte de Noel avec une jolie boîte de chocolats et de l'argent" répondit déçu Bonnie. Damon, ressentait un peu de pitié mais aussi de colère. Bonnie semblait avoir mal au cœur que son père ne vienne pas.

-"Je sais qu'il travail dur mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il ne m'oublie pas mais j'ai toujours préféré avoir un cadeau de Noel plutôt que de l'argent. Je trouve que c'est mieux car la personne a choisi ce cadeau spécialement pour vous et ne donne pas de l'argent pour être tranquille. Pour les anniversaires sa passe mais pas pour Noel. Quand on déballe un cadeau je trouve ça amusant aussi." avoua Bonnie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le disait à Damon mais elle avait envie de le lui dire "Mais sinon je n'ai rien commandé" termina la sorcière "Et toi?" demanda Bonnie voulant savoir si le grand et puissant Damon celui qui ne montrait pas ses émotions à tout le monde et qui faisait le badboy avait commandé quelque chose.

-"Moi rien, je ne donne pas et je ne reçois pas de cadeau" dit-il "Chaque année Stefan me donne un cadeau mais je ne l'ouvre jamais le jour de Noel"

-"Oh c'est trop mignon le petit frère qui achète un cadeau pour son grand-frère chérie" taquina Bonnie en pinçant la joue à Damon qui prit la main de Bonnie pour éviter qu'elle continue à faire ça.

-"Tu as de la chance que tu es toi sinon je t'aurais arraché le cœur pour ce geste" dit Damon nonchalant.

-"Je me sens spéciale et chanceuse" déclara Bonnie roulant ses yeux et croisant ses bras avec ses sachets dans les mains. Ce n'était pas terrible mais elle y arrivait.

-"Moi chaque année je lui refile une petite boite avec une farce différente dedans, à chaque fois il tombe dans le panneau, c'est trop drôle à voir" rigola Damon. Bonnie sourit car au moins Damon pensait à faire quelque chose à son frère et elle était sûre que Stefan appréciait aussi l'attention de Damon.

-"Tu n'aimerais rien de spéciale sinon?" demanda Bonnie sérieuse.

Damon ne réfléchis pas et regarda intensément Bonnie. Si, il voulait quelque chose, ce qu'il à toujours voulu mais à chaque Noel, à chaque anniversaire cela lui était refusé comme à chaque jour de sa non-vie. Il voulait l'amour, il voulait être aimé pour ce qu'il était. La sorcière se sentait mal face au regard intense de Damon, elle se sentit rougir mais détourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à faire face à ce regard qui semblait la lire et la comprendre.

-"J'aimerais quelque chose qui ne coûte rien, quelque chose qui me fasse frémir et ressentir de la joie, quelque chose qui est connu pour sa force. Quelque chose qui sorte du cœur" dit Damon, ayant conscience qu'il sonne un peu pâteux voir presque fleur bleu. Mais bon c'était sa seul dérive il jure qu'il se reprendrait à partir de ... Maintenant. Bonnie semblait réfléchir à ce que Damon voulait dire mais elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce gars était aussi prétentieux, arrogant, crétin et psychopathe qu'il était paradoxale et mystérieux se dit la sorcière.

-"Mouais, enfin bref tu veux quelque chose de compliqué à donner je crois" répondit la sorcière.

Damon sourit tristement "Oui je crois bien, comme toujours" Bonnie vit le sourire triste et cela lui souleva le cœur. Elle voulait le réconforter car c'était vraiment la première qu'il se confiait à elle comme ça et qu'elle le voyait comme ça mais Damon reprit vite contenant comme d'habitude mais il fit une chose à ne pas faire. En effet, il mit sa main sur les fesses de Bonnie qui cria de surprise.

-"Oups, ma main à glissé" dit-il tout sourire avec un air innocent.

Bonnie n'utilisa pas sa magie mais utilisa son pied pour le frapper dans le tibia du vampire qui cria un instant

-"Oups, j'avais comment dire? Comme une petite démangeaison dans mon pied" souri la sorcière. Damon se massa le tibia avant de rejoindre sa furie qui s'était arrêté à un stand avec des yeux tout rond et pleins d'étincelles.

-"Tu regardes quoi?" demanda Damon. Cependant, le vampire n'eut aucune réponse car la sorcière semblait perdue dans sa contemplation oubliant l'homme à côté d'elle. Damon suivait le regard de Bonnie et vit qu'elle regardait une robe de couleur noire avec des paillettes sur le côté, la robe n'avait pas de bretelles, elle s'arrêtait à peu près au dessus du genou. Au milieu était une ceinture fine noire pailleté. La robe était splendide et apparemment Bonnie avait flashé dessus.

La sorcière sortie de son admiration quand elle vit le prix de la robe, de là elle eut un petit cri de frayeur.

-"Quoi?" demanda Damon surpris.

-"Disons simplement que j'ai le droit de rêver" sourit la sorcière avant de partir du stand. Damon regarda une dernière fois la robe et s'en alla rejoindre Bonnie qui se dirigeait vers le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois, près de celle-ci Damon se prit les clés des mains de Bonnie et se mit sur le siège conducteur. Bonnie ne protesta pas, elle avait passé une excellente soirée et elle n'allait pas commencer un argument avec l'homme avec qui elle avait passé cette soirée. Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé chez elle, Damon descendit de la voiture et tendit les clés à sa petite sorcière qui les prit. Cependant, Bonnie n'avait pas prévue que Damon la prenne subitement par la taille et la colla près de lui. Le cœur de la sorcière battait à la chamade, elle n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Quand elle vit Damon regarder ses lèvres avec envie, elle savait ce qu'il voulait et bizarrement elle le voulait aussi. Elle vit la tête de Damon se pencher et descendre vers elle mais au moment où Damon allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes Bonnie détourna la tête pour qu'il embrasse sa joue. Damon fut déçu mais ne le montra pas. La jeune femme, voulait vraiment l'embrasser mais elle ne pouvait pas car elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Bonnie fit donc elle aussi un bisou sur la joue de Damon avant de rentrer chez elle avec ses sacs et de monter dans sa chambre.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus resta encore un instant devant la maison de Bonnie, il avait vraiment cru que Bonnie avait ressenti aussi l'alchimie qu'il y'avait eut ce soir entre eux. Il était près du but, mais non, elle avait reculé au dernier moment brisant son espoir de recevoir ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment déjà. Un baiser. Cependant, il n'abandonnera pas. Demain était le jour de Noel et Stefan et Elena les avaient tous invité pour le midi et le soir au manoir. Bonnie serait là, et il voulait vraiment faire bonne impression et tout simplement passer Noel avec elle. Mais d'abord il devait passer quelque part faire quelque chose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé. Aujourd'hui c'était Noel, le 25 Décembre, jour apprécié de tout les enfants et aussi des adolescents tout comme Bonnie, Elena et Caroline. Les filles avaient terminé à s'habiller pour le repas de Noel chez les Salvatore. Caroline avait ordonné à ses meilleures amies de porter du rouge. Elena avait donc une robe longue rouge sans bretelles mais qui la tenait par le cou grâce à trois boutons derrière. Bonnie avait quand à elle, une jolie robe de couleur rouge mais un peu plus foncé. C'était une robe avec un bustier maintenu avec un collier doré à noué autour du cou, la robe lui arrivait vers les genoux. Caroline portait une mini robe rouge toute pailleté qui lui allait à merveille.

Au niveau coiffure, Caroline avait ses cheveux en forme de chignon bien serré et avait mis une rose rouge sur ses cheveux blonds. Elena avait bouclé la fin de ses cheveux et Bonnie n'avait rien fait de spéciale, ses cheveux étaient bouclés naturellement et Caroline lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire car ses cheveux étaient sublime.

Les filles étaient prêtes mais Bonnie dû retourner chez elle car elle avait oublié tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Elena et Caroline partirent de chez blonde pour aller chez les Salvatore voir ce que Damon et Stefan avaient préparés pour le repas du midi et aidé en cas de besoin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie arriva enfin au manoir et tapa à la porte, Stefan vint lui ouvrir et lui sourit.

-"Joyeux Noel Bonnie" dit le vampire

-"Joyeux Noel Stefan, désolé pour le retard" dit Bonnie avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-"Ce n'est pas grave à vrai dire j'espérais que tout le monde soit un peu en retard car le repas n'est toujours pas prêt, Damon n'a pas voulu m'aider et quand il a voulu le faire il n'était pas d'accord sur le repas. Donc nous avons mit toute la matinée à choisir ce que nous allons faire." avoua Stefan assez remonté. Bonnie se mit à rire en entendant les misères de Stefan et le vampire souffla d'exaspération.

-"D'abord Elena et Caroline, ensuite Tyler et pour finir toi" fit le jeune vampire fronçant les sourcils.

Bonnie se calma et reprit le contrôle "Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que je m'imagine bien toi et ton frère en train de se battre pour choisir ce que l'on va manger. Et l'idée que Damon fasse à manger ..."

-"Et drôle?" coupa le principal concerné derrière Stefan.

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie franchement au frère aîné.

-"Je signale à tout le monde que ma cuisine est la meilleure. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'occasion de cuisiner souvent mais je suis le meilleur. Et puis d'abord, miss petit juge tu n'as jamais goûté" dit le vampire en ayant un demi-sourire

-"Bon on ne va pas laisser Bonnie dehors, elle va geler" intervient Stefan se poussant sur le côté pour laisser passer Bonnie, Damon en fit de même et n'avait pas lâché du regard la jeune sorcière.

-"Je vais vous aider" déclara la sorcière quand elle eut finit de poser son sac et son manteau. Damon, Tyler et Stefan regardaient Bonnie qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

-"Tu es très belle Bonnie" dit Stefan souriant "vous êtes toutes les trois superbe" rajouta t-il

-"Oui, le rouge te vas bien" dit le loup.

Bonnie rougit un peu plus à cause des compliments mais aussi à cause du regard de Damon qui la regardait de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle avait l'impression d'être nu et totalement sans défense. Damon dû voir sa gêne car il grimaça.

Elena et Caroline rejoignaient les autres dans le salon.

-"Bonnie, l'état est critique à cause de Stefan et Damon il n'y'a rien de préparer, il y'a juste les aliments, au moins c'est déjà ça, mais rien. Il faut remédier à tous ça et maintenant" dit la blonde.

-"Oui on va tous faire en sorte que l'on puisse manger pour ce soir" dit Tyler

-"Oui et puis au moins on va passer le midi et l'après-midi à cuisiner ensemble ce sera marrant" dit Elena souriant et mettant ses mains ensemble.

-"Oui tout le monde aura participé «renchérit Bonnie

-"Nous sommes désolé" dit Stefan

-"Non pas moi" répondit Damon roulant ses yeux et croisant ses bras.

-"Bon, on va faire tout comme ça Damon cuisinera ce qu'il voulait ainsi que Stefan" dit Caroline tapant dans ses mains pour mettre tout le monde au travail "Par contre s'il y'a une seule tâche sur nos robes je vais faire en sorte de vous faire souffrir" menaça la blonde.

-"Pff si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi" répondit Damon avec un sourire agaçant.

-"Bonnie te brûleras alors" menaça Caroline

-"Faîtes la cuisine sans robe" proposa Damon avec un regard brillant dans ses yeux.

-"Pervers" dirent les trois filles en même temps pendant que Stefan grognait et Tyler serrait les dents.

-"Bon on va commencer" intervient Elena partant dans la cuisine suivit de Tyler et Bonnie.

-"Je vais mettre déjà la table pour ce soir" prévient Caroline

Stefan et Damon rejoignirent les filles et Tyler dans la cuisine. Chacun avait sa tâche à accomplir.

Tyler s'occupait des biscuits et des toasts apéritifs. Elena s'occupait de la première entrée, Stefan de la deuxième. Damon s'occupait du plat de résistance avec Bonnie.

-"Regarde et admire le vrai pro" dit-il à Bonnie en grimaçant.

L'après-midi passa extrêmement vite, tout le monde avait mit la main à la pâte. Il ne restait plus rien à faire et il était déjà 19h00. Tout le monde s'installa à table pour d'abord les biscuits apéritifs, ensuite suivit la première entrée et la deuxième. Vint aussi le plat principal fait par Damon. Bonnie devait l'avouer c'était bon.

-"Tu cuisines assez bien" dit la sorcière à Damon.

-"Vu ton assiette vide je dirais que tu as trouvé ça excellent" taquina le vampire et en bougeant ses sourcils.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air mais sourit un peu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme le début, Bonnie sortait avec les filles prendre l'air dehors et furent surprise de voir qu'il neigeait fort. Tyler et Stefan rejoignaient les filles dehors et sourirent en voyant leur expression du visage. Damon sortit aussi et regardait la neige avec indifférence, son regard se posa sur Bonnie et un sourire vint ramper sur ses lèvres. C'était un sourire conspirateur qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

-"C'est trop beau la neige" s'exclama Caroline comme une enfant.

Bonnie allait répondre maos elle se prit une boule de neige dans le dos, la sorcière se retourna furieusement et vit Stefan et Tyler qui levaient les mains en l'air.

-"Lequel de vous deux a fit ça?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Ce n'est pas nous Bonnie je te le jure" se défendit Stefan ayant peur qu'elle use de sa magie sur lui.

-"Oui c'est vrai on n'a rien ..." Tyler ne dit pas la fin de sa phrase car il venait de recevoir une boule de neige en pleine figure.

-"Caroline" dit le loup d'un ton qui ne disait rien de bon tout en s'abaissant et un formant une boule de neige et en courant après Caroline qui s'éloignait de Tyler en rigolant. Elena en fit de même, elle jeta une boule de neige à Stefan qui avait encore ses bras en l'air pour dire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait balancé la boule à Bonnie. Cependant, Stefan évita la boule ainsi que la suivante grâce à sa vitesse de vampire.

-"Arrête de bouger Stefan, tu n'as pas le droit" se plaignit Elena, mettant sa mine de boudeuse pour que le vampire s'apitoie mais cela ne sembla fonctionner sauf quand Stefan ne pouvait plus bouger.

-"Bonnie ne fais pas ça" prévient Stefan.

-"Et pourquoi?" taquina la sorcière "Elena fais-en ce que tu veux je l'ai immobilisé" souri Bonnie. Elena fit un grand sourire et avançait tout doucement vers Stefan.

-"Elena tu es trop près recule" dit son petit-ami "Bonnie tu vas me le payer ça c'est sûr" rajouta le jeune frère Salvatore. Elena allait lancer sa boule mais elle en reçue une qui lui fit perdre celle qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne.

-"Bonnie garde Stefan bloqué" dit Elena reprenant une boule de neige. Bonnie sourit mais elle aussi reçue à son tour une boule de neige derrière sa tête, la sorcière fut déconcentré ce qui permit à Stefan de se libérer et d'aller en direction de Damon qui avait lancé les boules de neige à Bonnie et Elena.

-"J'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais merci Damon" dit Stefan.

-"Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, c'est pour énerver Bonnie et Elena" dit Damon tout en tapotant l'épaule de son frère et en balançant des boules de neige en rafale sur les filles grâce à sa vitesse de vampire. Les filles faisaient tout pour se protéger et éviter les boules mais c'était impossible. Bonnie en eut marre et entendre le rire de Damon l'agaçait. Elle se concentra et réussit à créer une sorte de bouclier qui stoppa les boules.

-"ha ha ha qu'est-ce qui rigole maintenant?" rigola la sorcière en voyant le visage de Damon et aussi de Stefan qui lançait lui aussi des boules.

La sorcière se concentra encore plus et réussit à faire léviter une dizaine de boules et les lança sur les frères Salvatore. Elena se mit à rire et tapa dans la main de Bonnie.

-"Ce que j'aimerais faire ça" dit la brune envieuse.

Le bouclier de Bonnie ne résista pas longtemps.

-"Oups je crois qu'il faut que je m'entraîne encore un peu question endurance magique" dit la sorcière.

-"On fait quoi?" dit Elena en rigolant en voyant Stefan sourire et en voyant tout ses ami(e)s jouer à la neige même Damon. Elle était sûre qu'il allait tôt ou tard lancer de la neige sur quelqu'un car il savait que cela déclencherait une guerre et c'était aussi un moyen de prouver qu'il était fort.

Bonnie sourit simplement et savait que ce qu'elle allait proposer était perdu d'avance mais il fallait essayer.

-"On va courir" dit Bonnie esquivant une boule que lui envoya Stefan et se mettant à courir suivit d'Elena mais de l'autre sens.

Stefan suivit Elena et envoyait des boules de neige et Elena se défendait tant bien que mal. Bonnie s'était cachée derrière un buisson et essayait de retenir sa respiration qui était rapide. La sorcière fit un soupir mais elle hurla quand elle entendit la voix de Damon à son oreille.

-"Trouvé"

Bonnie se leva et courut mais Damon la rattrapa, Bonnie sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle adorait ça, elle avait l'impression d'être avec le Damon d'hier et elle l'aimait bien. Mais même avant elle se sentait mieux avec Damon et depuis qu'il flirtait avec elle, elle se sentait importante et elle n'avait pas ressentie ça depuis que Jérémy l'avait dragué. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour le vampire car elle avait réfléchi hier, elle avait aussi réfléchi sur ce qu'avait dit Damon et savait ce qu'il voulait. C'était évident maintenant. Damon ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

Bonnie cependant lui refila un petit anévrysme et fila dans la maison des Salvatore comme l'avait fait Tyler et Elena apparemment. Damon entra sans le salon et fixa Bonnie du regard mais avait un petit sourire satisfait de lui.

-"Ce n'était pas du jeu tricheuse mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir tu allais perdre"

Bonnie s'avança vers le vampire et le poussa d'un millimètre avec son doigt «Non, tu utilise tes pouvoirs de vampire moi j'utilise les miens et comme on dit à la guerre comme à la guerre" se défendit Bonnie ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle aurait perdue " et j'avais froid" rajouta t-elle se mettant devant la cheminé qui allait.

-"Ouais, ouais" fit Damon bientôt rejoint par Stefan et Caroline.

N'empêchent ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passé car maintenant il était 23h45 et dans 15 minutes c'était Noel. Les filles se regardèrent et allèrent vite fait chercher leurs cadeaux.

Elena fut la première à avoir donné ses cadeaux, Bonnie avait reçue une magnifique boîte à bijoux avec du maquillage dedans. Par Caroline et Tyler, la jeune sorcière reçue une chemise de nuit sexy et aussi un bon pour le spa. Stefan lui avait acheté une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent représentant une fée. Ce fut ensuite le tour à Bonnie de donner ses cadeaux. Elle donna le livre qu'elle avait acheté à Stefan qui la remercia, les bijoux pour Caroline et Elena ainsi que des bons d'achat d'une certaine valeur pour des chaussures. Tyler reçut un jeu vidéo et il en fut ravi il avait eu bien fait d'en parler à Bonnie et de la saouler avec ça.

Damon, lui, reçu par Elena une montre et par Caroline tout les livres Twilight.

-"Pourquoi me donner cet horreur pareil? Je hais ces bouquins à l'eau de rose" se plaignit Damon montrant son dégoût. Caroline sourit avant de déclarer.

-"Ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu adores secrètement Twilight"

-"Dis ça encore une fois et tu vas rejoindre les morts et pour de bon" menaça le vampire.

-"On se calme, on se calme" intervient Stefan

-"Oui vous pourrez vous battre dans 8 minutes quand Noel sera finit" rajouta Elena

-"Ah oui ben je vais te donner ton cadeau Stef, tu vas adorer" dit Damon allant chercher un paquet. Elena et Caroline étaient émues que Damon pense à son frère mais Bonnie et Stefan savait parfaitement que cela allait être une farce. Damon revint et tendit le paquet à son frère qui l'ouvrit avec la plus grande prudence.

-"Stefan voyons dépêche toi de l'ouvrir, tu vas me vexer" dit d'un air ironique Damon.

-"Je n'aimerais pas te vexer surtout que tes cadeaux sont tellement originaux, comme la tarte caché qui tombe sur ton visage, ou encore le petit choc électrique, du maquillage" dit amèrement Stefan qui ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir une veste grise. Stefan prit la veste et sourit, c'était la veste qu'il voulait l'autre jour mais il avait tout dépensé pour Elena. Stefan sourit à son frère mais pas pour longtemps car Stefan se prit une tarte quelque seconde après. Tout le monde se mit à rire même Stefan, il s'en doutait qu'il allait y'avoir un revers à la médaille mais il s'en foutait Damon lui avait fait plaisir. Comme quoi il tenait encore à lui.

Noel se terminait dans 4 minutes et tout le monde avait eut ses cadeaux, Bonnie voulait aller au toilette mais les toilettes du rez de chaussé furent déjà prit par Tyler. Bonnie n'avait pas la patience d'attendre et monta vite à l'étage. Une fois soulagé Bonnie voulu redescendre mais quelqu'un lui prit le bras et l'entraîna de force dans une chambre. Une fois dans la chambre, Bonnie savait ou elle était et qui l'avait prise.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fait?" demanda la jeune sorcière.

-"Hum et bien" commença le vampire ne savant pas comment l'aborder. Il se traita intérieurement d'idiot. De toute façon c'est qu'il devenait. Il était peu à peu devenu dingue et tout ça à cause de Bonnie. Cette petite sorcière avait été depuis quelques mois dans sa tête et ses sentiments avaient grandi pour elle. Quand elle sortait avec ce petit Guilbert la jalousie l'avait rongé mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi en premier lieu. Mais au fil du temps il avait comprit et il avait apprit à les accepter. Il n'avait rien fait pour dire à Bonnie ce qu'il ressentait car il savait qu'elle allait lui rire au nez ou le brûler vivant. Il avait simplement décidé de flirter avec sa sorcière et d'attendre le bon moment. Et le bon moment était maintenant venu. Quand il avait apprit que Jérémy et Bonnie n'étaient plus ensemble il avait été tellement heureux et il ne l'avait pas caché. Il avait donc redoublé ses méthodes de charmes, faisait exprès de la croiser et continuer à l'énerver car sa réaction était inestimable à chaque fois. Quand Stefan lui avait parlé de la veille de Noel et du marché de Noel, il savait qu'il pourrait marquer des points et il l'a fait. Il avait vraiment apprécié la soirée et il avait eu envie de lui faire plaisir à Noel en ayant un comportement irréprochable et aussi en lui donnant un cadeau car il le voulait vraiment. Oui, il avait l'air d'un idiot et aussi du Damon humain complètement sous le charme d'une belle femme, comme pour Katherine mais en pire et en plus fort et que la femme en face de lui était tout le contraire de cette garce.

-"Damon" dit Bonnie.

Damon sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa montre, il restait à peine une minute avant que cette nuit finisse et que Noel se termine par la même occasion. Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour prendre un paquet et le tendit à Bonnie qui fut surprise et lui demandait du regard si c'était vraiment pour elle. Le vampire répondit par oui.

-"Dépêche toi de l'ouvrir, dans 30 secondes ce n'est plus Noel et je vais le reprendre sinon et t'auras pas de joyeux Noel" s'impatienta Damon.

Bonnie se dépêcha et ouvrit le paquet, elle fut sans voix et touché. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, elle fut envahie par ses sentiments. Damon avait pensé à elle, il lui avait offert la robe qu'elle avait vue hier.

-"Wow, merci Damon mais elle coûtait chère" dit enfin la sorcière

-"L'argent pour les Salvatore n'est pas un problème" se vanta Damon.

Bonnie regarda la pendule dans la chambre de Damon et vit qu'il était minuit et une minute, Noel était passé mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle mit la robe sur le tiroir à côté d'elle et sauta sur le cou de Damon et l'embrassa. Damon fut pendant quelques instant choqué mais se reprit vite car il embrassait enfin la femme qu'il aimait et le meilleur dans cette histoire c'était que Bonnie avait lancé le baiser et il pouvait y sentir de l'amour, de la passion et de l'ardeur. Damon lécha les lèvres de Bonnie pour lui demander l'accès et la sorcière permit au vampire d'approfondir le baiser. Après un instant Bonnie se recula pour reprendre son souffle et sourit Damon se contenta de grimacer comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose. Il regarda sa montre et dit:

-"Il est minuit cinq, c'est trop tard pour mon cadeau de Noel" avec un ton boudeur.

-"Tu voulais quelque chose qui ne coûte rien, quelque chose qui te fasse frémir et ressentir de la joie, quelque chose qui est connu pour sa force. Quelque chose qui sorte du cœur. Je ne te savais pas aussi mystérieux, parler avec des sous-entendus mais j'ai tout compris idiot. Tu veux juste quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et de préférence une fille que tu aimes."

-"Je suis découvert, oh mon Dieu, mon plan tombe à l'eau" s'écria Damon en mettant une main sur sa tête. Bonnie pouffa mais vit que Damon redevint sérieux mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire une petite farce.

-"Je tiens à te dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est de ta faute c'est à cause de toi et de tes sourires, tes mimiques, tes flirts incessants et aussi ton attention que tu m'as porté. J'espère que tu es content mais comme tu l'as dit c'est trop tard, je suppose que l'on doit attendre Noel prochain" dit-elle résolue et commençant à partir de la chambre en ouvrant la porte mais Damon referma la porte avec un bras et piégea Bonnie.

-"Non c'est bon pas la peine d'attendre je peux accepter mon cadeau avec cinq minutes de retard" dit le vampire tout en chuchotant et en s'approchant du visage de Bonnie.

-"Mais non, on peut attendre Dam..."

Damon prit les lèvres de Bonnie et l'embrassa passionnément, la sorcière mit ses bras derrière le cou du vampire pendant que celui-ci entoura de ses mains la taille de la sorcière pour la coller à lui. Bonnie gémit durant le baiser au plus grand plaisir de Damon qui avait du mal à se contenir, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses de peur d'être rejeté et poussé mais apparemment Bonnie en avait envie car elle essayait de le pousser vers le lit, le vampire se laissa faire et tomba sur le lit, Bonnie au dessus de lui. Il utilisa sa vitesse et force de vampire pour la faire basculer et être au-dessus d'elle. Il caressa son visage et sourit, Bonnie répondit à son sourire. Damon embrassa le cou de sa sorcière et remonta jusqu'a ses joues et ensuite ses lèvres. Bonnie croyait devenir folle mais elle adorait cette sensation, elle adorait les baisers sensuelles et chaud de Damon. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que c'était sa place. Sa place était avec Damon, c'était bizarre mais c'était comme ça. Ses pensées furent coupés car elle sentit Damon lui enlever la robe rouge, mais elle ne l'arrêta pas au contraire elle l'encouragea et enleva le maillot de Damon et son pantalon grâce à sa magie. Les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent nu et appréciait le corps de l'autre et procurait des soins aux autres. Au moment qui allait les réunir physiquement, Damon s'arrêta et demanda:

-"Tu en es sûr, je pensais qu'il faudrait au moins des mois avant d'en arriver au stade là" sourit le vampire.

Bonnie fut une fois de plus touchée par l'attention de Damon, mais elle en était sûre. Quand elle était avec Jérémy, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller loin avec lui avant d'être sûre et certaine et pourtant elle était depuis plusieurs mois avec lui. Mais là, cela faisait à peine 15 minutes avec Damon et elle en avait envie, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et avec une passion à faire peur. Elle sentit même comme un poids en moins en l'embrassant, elle voulait de lui et ce depuis plusieurs semaines à présent;

-"J'en suis sûre et certaine, je te veux" dit-elle

-"Sa tombe super bien car je te veux aussi" répondit le vampire avant de ne faire qu'un avec sa petite sorcière.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Alors, elle est longue pour ses besoins Bonnie" se plaignit Elena. Stefan et Caroline se mirent à rire en chœur. -"Quoi?" demanda la brune.

-"Disons que Damon à réussit à faire succomber Bonnie à son charme et que maintenant ils sont ... Occupés" dit Stefan souriant.

Elena avait la bouche en O, pendant que Tyler pinça son nez.

-"Il était temps, car la tension permanente et la tension sexuelle depuis des semaines commençaient à me mettre mal à l'aise" avoua Caroline.

-"Oui, sa va être un duo remplit de paradoxe, de taquineries, de menace de mort et de je t'aime moi non plus mais sa va être drôle" admit Elena.

Stefan et Elena sourirent pendant que Tyler et Caroline continuèrent de manger la bûche que Damon et Bonnie n'avaient pas touchée.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Plus tard dans la nuit du 26 Décembre on put entendre:

-"Satisfaite de ton Noel Miss Bennett?"

-"Oui très satisfaite, et vous monsieur Salvatore?"

-"Très satisfait malgré le retard de quelques minutes" répondit le vampire tout en caressant le dos de sa sorcière.

-"Je crois que je t'aime Damon" admit enfin Bonnie, ce n'était pas qu'elle croyait, elle en était sûre.

-"Et moi je t'aime ma petite Bon-Bon" dit le vampire embrassant le bout du nez de son ange. Bonnie se colla contre Damon et s'endormit contre lui. Le vampire sourit et ferma les paupières. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait le plus. Il avait trouvé l'amour, quelque chose qui ne coutait rien si ce n'est que le cœur de la personne, quelque chose qui était fort, et qui le faisait frémir et ressentir de la joie. De la pure joie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce spéciale Noel, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel et de bonne fête. J'espère que le père Noel vous a gâté. Passez une bonne journée avec vos cadeaux et à bientôt pour un prochain OS qui sera sur l'idée de **Loubna.** Le suivant sera l'idée de **Lyta** et après je verrais :-)

Encore un joyeux Noël à vous tous, bisous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Johanne **: De rien c'est normal que je fasse un spécial OneShot Noël pour les lecteurs, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu.

**Loubna :** Non tu n'es pas folle ^^, sa me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé mon OS. Pour Noël, j'ai eu deux cadeaux et des chocolats et de l'argent, le père Noël à encore était gentil cette année avec moi et puis c'est le geste qui compte comme tu l'as dit. Aujourd'hui je poste ton idée, j'espère que l'OS va te plaire.

**Jenny84 :** Merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue jusqu'à présent et j'espère que sa va continuer.

**Sarana :** Merci, merci, oui j'ai eu de jolis cadeaux et j'espère que toi aussi. Eh oui ! Damon est un farceur dans l'âme.

**Marie :** Sa me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis :-). Je compte faire ton idée après celle de Loubna et de Lyta. Ne t'inquiètes pas en plus j'aime bien ^^

**Lexie** : Merci pour tes commentaires, j'avais déjà pensé à demander l'accord des écrivains anglais pour traduire leur fic en français mais j'ai tellement peur de mal traduire lol. J'aimerais bien essayer et voir ce que sa donne mais pour le moment je ne pourrais pas le faire. Cependant je prends note de cette idée.

**Note pour tout le monde :** Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année avec la santé qui suit avec, ainsi que la réussite dans tous ce que vous entreprenez. Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai tellement de boulot avec mes devoirs, mes exposés et surtout mon autobiographie à faire pour les concours dans le secteur social. Je n'ai plus une minute à moi, je n'ai même plus le temps de lire des fanfictions ! Enfin bref, je suis surbookée lol mais j'essaie de trouver le temps pour écrire des fictions sur le couple Bamon avec vos magnifiques idées. Après ce petit mot d'excuse je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser lire cet OS.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

**Titre** : Une jalousie intenable

**Idée de** : Loubna

**Résumé :** Damon a une aventure avec Rebekah (Damon et Bonnie ne sont pas ensemble) Bonnie est jalouse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était un sentiment étrange, un sentiment qui la rongeait depuis quelque temps. Cela la dégoûtait de ressentir ce sentiment qui la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Depuis quand elle ressentait cette sensation étrange et désagréable? Depuis l'arrivé d'un certain vampire, une blonde qui s'avère être la sœur de Klaus. C'était absurde et inconcevable, inimaginable ! Comment a t'elle pu tomber si bas? Comment a t'elle pu être jalouse de cette femme? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait la réponse mais elle se refusait de l'écouter et pourtant elle le savait parfaitement bien et c'est ça qu'elle avait du mal à admettre. Tout d'abord il fallait voir comment cette femme regardait le vampire mâle devant elle et comment celui-ci lui rendait extrêmement bien le regard. C'était écœurant! L'homme aux yeux bleus la regardait de haut en bas et de bas en haut avec un demi-sourire et la blonde souriait satisfaite d'avoir tapé à l'œil du vampire mâle en face d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cela, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce ils se regardaient comme s'ils allaient se sauter dessus et s'embrasser et le reste avec. Il y'avait quelque chose de plus important à faire, comme se concentrer à tuer Klaus. Bonnie n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette situation entre Rebekah et Damon. Oui parfaitement, elle parlait de Rebekah et de Damon Salvatore! A chaque fois que ces deux-là se voyaient, il y'avait toujours des regards coquins, des sourires sadiques et dans leurs yeux une trace de luxure et d'envie. Cela rendait Bonnie en colère vis-à-vis de Rebekah mais surtout de Damon. Pourquoi? Parce que, Damon n'était pas censé la vouloir dans son lit mais plutôt de se méfier de cette femme qui était, on vous le rappelle la sœur de Klaus, le gros méchant de toute l'histoire entière. Bonnie regardait Rebekah qui fit un clin d'œil à Damon. La sorcière plissa les yeux mais détourna le regard pour écouter Caroline qui parlait de quelque chose mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas le savoir car elle était trop focalisé sur Damon et la joliiiiiee Rebekah.

-"Allô Bonnie, tu m'écoutes?" demanda Caroline tout en faisant signe devant le visage de la sorcière. Bonnie reprit contenance et sourit face à la blonde qui était sa meilleure amie avec Elena.

-"Oui, oui on verra pour un plan une autre fois" répondit vite fait la sorcière.

-"Oui et Rebekah a dit qu'elle allait nous aider mais maintenant n'est pas le bon moment" répondit Caroline prenant son sac à main et sa veste de l'autre bras.

-"C'est exact, Klaus a tué notre mère et je me dois de la venger" dit enfin la blonde cassant le regard avec Damon pour enfin daigner regarder les autres.

-"J'espère que tu tiendras parole, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses le même coup que Elijah" dit amèrement Bonnie croisant ses bras et plantant son regard fixe sur la vampire blonde.

-"Je n'ai qu'une parole" répondit Rebekah s'avançant d'un pas.

-"Elijah aussi avait dit la même chose et regarde ce qu'il c'est passé" répliqua Bonnie toujours agressive et amère.

-"J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance et que tu me détestes" dit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

-"Bonnie n'aimes pas les vampires tout court" dit Damon voulant apparemment mettre à l'aise Rebekah ou alors pour embêter la sorcière. Bonnie était sidéré que Damon dise quelque chose comme cela à cette blondasse. Il prenait carrément parti pour elle!

-"Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai Damon" répondit Rebekah tout en regardant le vampire aux yeux bleus "sinon elle ne t'aiderait pas toi et Stefan"

Damon haussa les épaules et sourit, Elena et Caroline étaient restée silencieuse et Bonnie bouillonnait de rage et voulait gifler la blonde et aussi ce crétin de Damon. Voyant Bonnie a bout de nerf, Elena lui prit le bras et l'emmena avec elle dans la cuisine des Salvatore avec Caroline.

-"Calme-toi Bonnie, elle veut vraiment nous aider" dit la brune voulant que son amie arrête d'être défensive.

-"Oui mais elle m'énerve" répondit la jeune femme à la peau chocolaté.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Caroline avec un petit sourire. Bonnie fut mal à l'aise par rapport à ce sourire car il voulait dire que la jolie blonde savait quelque chose.

-"Parce qu'elle est la sœur de Klaus et qu'elle peut retourner sa veste contre nous" répondit rapidement la sorcière.

-"Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse, elle veut vraiment le tuer" dit Elena la voix posé.

-"Mais elle n'a pas de plan d'attaque et sa fait une semaine qu'on attends qu'elle nous en propose un" répliqua sèchement la sorcière.

-"Elle était trop occupé avec Damon dans la chambre de celui-ci" dit Elena en grimaçant.

-"Qu...QUOI ?" cria Bonnie sidéré.

-"Bien oui, je les ai vu ensemble dans le lit de Damon, nu comme des vers" expliqua encore dégoûté la brunette.

Bonnie voyait maintenant rouge, elle serra ses deux poings jusqu'a planter ses ongles et à se faire mal. Elle avait des envies de meurtre, de saccager cette cuisine avec ses pouvoirs, pour ensuite mettre en désordre tout le manoir des Salvatore et ensuite s'en prendre à cette Rebekah de malheur et scalper le serpent qui se trouvait entre les jambes de Damon. La sorcière essayait de se calmer et d'arrêter cette colère et la jalousie qui montait en elle. Elle réussit car bientôt la colère et la jalousie disparurent pour laisser place à la tristesse et à la blessure. Elle avait envie de pleurer, son cœur lui faisait mal. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle verse une seule larme dans ce manoir de malheur et puis à côté il y'avait les deux vampires, elle ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à cette blondasse de la voir dans cet état.

-"Sa va Bonnie?" demanda Elena tout en mettant une main sur une épaule de son amie.

-"Oui je vais bien, c'est juste que pendant que Stefan est en danger, y'en as qui préfère s'envoyer en l'air" dit la sorcière dans un chuchotement. "Caroline tu peux me raccompagner chez moi s'il te plaît?" demanda ensuite la jeune sorcière.

-"Oui, aucun soucis" répondit la blonde.

Bonnie et Caroline dirent au revoir à leur amie et partirent de la cuisine, ils traversèrent le salon où Damon était en train de boire un verre de bourbon pendant que Rebekah écoutait de la musique sur l'I-pod d'Elena. Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir à Damon ni même un regard. Caroline fit un signe de main aux deux vampires. Elena vint ensuite dans le salon et reprit son I-pod des mains du vampire.

-"C'est à moi" dit la brune le mettant dans sa poche.

-"Reprend-le, tes musiques d'amour déprimante sont...déprimante" dit le vampire. Elena regarda un instant la blonde mais tourna en direction des escaliers et monta à l'étage.

-"Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas non plus mais au moins Elena le montre moins que la sorcière Bennett" dit Rebekah se tournant pour regarder Damon qui déposa son verre de bourbon sur la table basse du salon.

-"Franchement, je ne suis pas surpris de la réaction de Bonnie mais il faut la comprendre, Elijah nous as trahi à la dernière minute et je ne serais pas surpris si tu avais une petite idée derrière la tête" dit le vampire sérieux. Rebekah se permit un sourire suffisant et se rapprocha de Damon et mit ses bras derrière le cou du vampire.

-"Et moi qui croyait que tu me faisais confiance après la nuit d'avant-hier" dit-elle en boudant.

Damon ne bougea pas et ne sourit pas, il avait le visage neutre et sans expression. Il enleva les mains de Rebekah qui étaient autour de son cou. Le vieux vampire sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme se laissa faire.

-"La nuit d'avant était la nuit d'avant, aujourd'hui est aujourd'hui" répondit Damon. Rebekah sourit, il était comme elle, avec lui rien n'était sérieux et quand il faisait quelque chose il avait toujours un but derrière.

-"Je sais pourquoi tu as permit aux choses d'aller plus loin petit vampire" dit la blonde en tournant autour de Damon. Le vampire laissa Rebekah lui tourner autour, il savait qu'elle était largement plus forte que lui. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire de mal car elle avait besoin de lui pour tier Klaus, elle semblait vraiment déterminée.

-"Ah oui?" demanda vite le vampire en levant ses sourcils.

-"Comme on le dit, la jalousie est un vilain défaut, elle peut nous faire faire des choses spontanément, sans réfléchir, la jalousie est un sentiment difficile à contrôler" dit la blonde " tu es bien placé pour le savoir, avec Stefan, Katherine et Elena" rajouta Rebekah caressant la poitrine de Damon.

-"Mais qui aurais-je voulu rendre jaloux?" demanda innocent Damon.

-"La réponse est évidente Damon" répliqua le vampire blond.

-"Non vas-y dit-le"

-"La sorcière Bennett ainsi qu'Elena, tu veux la sorcière jalouse" dit enfin la blonde.

Damon sourit car c'était la vérité, il voulait voir si Elena serait jalouse pour voir si la brune avait des sentiments pour lui. Résultat: elle était simplement dégoûter qu'il puisse coucher avec la sœur de Klaus mais elle n'avait aucune jalousie. Ce qui l'avait étonné fut la réaction de sa petite sorcière. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il ressentait de l'attirance physique pour Bonnie, cela ne l'avait pas perturbé car il fallait dire que la sorcière était une beauté. Ce fut seulement après qu'il s'aperçut que des sentiments accompagnés l'attirance physique. Ces sentiments étaient l'admiration, l'émerveillement, et aussi le début de sentiment amoureux. Eh oui! Le vampire Damon Salvatore, emmerdeur professionnelle à plein temps, qui avait l'habitude de languir d'amour pour Elena, tuant sans remord ses ennemis avait des sentiments pour l'incroyable Bonnie Bennett, défenseur de sa ville, haïssant presque tout les vampires et détenant de surprenant pouvoir. Au début il avait flippé et se dit qu'il était devenu fou mais plus les jours passaient et plus il a apprit à comprendre et accepter ses sentiments. Il avait donc fait des efforts avec la sorcière et venait l'aider pour ses sorts tout en restant lui même, c'est-à-dire en jouant de sarcasme, d'ironie auquel Bonnie répondait comme d'habitude. Cependant, Damon avait vu la faille dans la prétendue haine que Bonnie ressentait pour lui. Comment? En écoutant les battements de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, en attrapant le regard fixe de la sorcière sur son corps, et en la voyant rougir comme une tomate quand il lui faisait des compliments. La sorcière avait donc des sentiments pour lui! Quand il fut sûr à 100% qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui il avait mit en place un plan. Pourquoi? Parce que Bonnie était trop fière pour admettre qu'elle était sous son charme. Il fallait donc la pousser à se vendre elle-même, qu'elle se trahisse elle-même car il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Oh non! Ce coup-ci, ce ne sera pas lui qui ressentira de la jalousie où de la peine. Il avait assez donné, il voulait voir la sorcière se consumer de jalousie, qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elle ressente de la jalousie et qu'elle a donc des sentiments pour lui. Son plan était donc tout trouvé et il avait trouvé la personne parfaite pour jouer le rôle. Rebekah. La femme blonde était attiré par lui et elle était sexy elle-même, en plus Bonnie ne l'aimait pas, point en plus pour alimenter la jalousie. Toute la semaine il avait pu observer la jalousie de Bonnie grandir de jour en jour mais ce n'était pas encore assez fort. Ce fameux soir, Rebekah était dans sa chambre et elle était entreprenante, lui étant Damon, il ne dit pas non et profita de cette nuit comme il le pouvait, quand il vit du coin de son œil Elena, il eut un petit sourire. Il savait que la brune allait en parler à Bonnie et Caroline. Et comme il l'avait prédit, elle le fit et c'était il y'a quelque minutes dans la cuisine. Il avait tout entendu de la conversation des trois filles. La frustration, la colère, la jalousie étaient tous dans sa petite sorcière, il avait aussi entendu le manque d'un battement de cœur, ce qui signifiait de la tristesse. Damon eut un peu mal aussi en savant que sa petite sorcière avait elle-même mal au à son cœur mais si elle n'était pas aussi bornée, il n'aurait jamais eut à faire ça. S'il fallait qu'elle souffre un peu avant d'admettre ses sentiments il allait la faire souffrir. Oui, c'était cruel mais nécessaire.

-"Tu as un esprit calculateur et manipulateur que j'aime" dit Rebekah cassant les pensées de Damon.

-"Ne t'y attache pas trop" prévient le vampire.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne garde pas le même jouet longtemps" répondit la blonde se reculant du vampire et s'en allant à pleine vitesse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline et Bonnie étaient dans la voiture de la jeune blonde, Bonnie était silencieuse et continuait à retenir ses larmes, elle voulait pleurer tranquillement chez elle sans que personne lui dise comment sa va et lui demandant pourquoi elle pleurait mais Caroline avait l'art et la manière de découvrir les secrets de tout le monde.

-"Vas-y Bonnie lâche toi" dit la blonde sentant la détresse de son amie. Bonnie ne voulait pas se lâcher mais une larme finit par couler, puis une deuxième.

-"Je le déteste lui et sa blonde de vampire originelle. Je le déteste, je le déteste!." Cria Bonnie éclatant à présent en sanglot. "Je suis trop bête, comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'une personne comme lui? Pourquoi je ressens ces choses? Je dois le détester pour tout ce qu'il a fait mais non, il faut que mon cœur bat à la chamade quand je le vois et il faut que je rougis à chaque fois qu'il fait exprès de flirter avec moi. Caroline aide-moi s'il te plaît" supplia la jeune sorcière mettant ses mains sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Caroline avait elle aussi mal à son cœur de voir son amie comme ça mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les peines de cœur.

-"Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'utiliser ma magie pour la détruire elle et son frère, pour qu'ils disparaissent tous de Mystic Falls. J'ai envie de faire du mal à Damon, de le secouer, de lui donner des anévrysmes pour tous ce qu'il me fait endurer" déclara une fois de plus la sorcière.

-"Damon ne mérites pas que tu souffres pour lui, que tu ressentes de la jalousie. Il faut que tu oublies tes sentiments pour lui" dit enfin Caroline.

-"J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas" dit la sorcière d'une voix vaincue.

Caroline ne rajouta rien car elle savait que le cœur avait ses raisons d'aimer le prétentieux Damon Salvatore.

-"Je vais peut-être faire un sort pour oublier mes sentiments pour lui" dit enfin Bonnie la voix emplit d'espoir. Caroline regarda son amie un peu troublé.

-"Je vais essayer de me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour lui avec un sort. Les vampires peuvent, s'ils le veulent, oublier qu'ils ont des sentiments ou quand ils ont mal, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas en faire de même?" questionna la sorcière essuyant ses larmes d'un revers d'une main.

-"C'est risqué Bonnie, tu peux perdre plus que ces sentiments là" prévient Caroline pas rassuré par la proposition de Bonnie.

-" Je vais vérifier dans le grimoire avant et quand je voudrais faire la formule je t'appelle" dit Bonnie décidé. Caroline fit un signe de tête et conduit Bonnie à destination. Quand la sorcière sortit de la voiture Caroline l'interpella.

-"Ne le fais pas maintenant, appelle moi quand tu le feras mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît" implora la blonde. Bonnie sourit et fit un signe de tête avant de fermer la portière et d'aller chez elle. Caroline redémarra son moteur et se dirigea à nouveau chez le manoir des Salvatore touché deux, trois mots à Damon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était maintenant seul au manoir, Elena était retournée chez elle. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. 10 minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir et se reclaquer.

-"Blondie, qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire ici?" demanda Damon les yeux toujours fermés.

-"Je veux te parler au sujet de Bonnie" répondit la blonde ignorant le surnom désagréable qui lui avait attribué. Au nom de Bonnie Damon ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

-"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec elle mais arrête tout de suite" prévient la blonde.

-"Quel jeu?" demanda innocent Damon tout en se levant du fauteuil.

-"Oh je ne sais pas! Peut-être le fait que tu sais ce qu'elle ressent pour toi et que tu joues justement avec elle en couchant avec Rebekah et en la rabaissant devant cette blondasse" répliqua Caroline ignorant le sourire de Damon quand elle avait dit blondasse.

-"J'avoue que je sais ce que Bonnie ressent pour moi mais je ne joue pas avec elle. Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle, j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie et d'avoir des relations avec qui je veux" répondit Damon en mentant un peu. Caroline fit non d'un signe de tête.

-"Ne me prends pas pour une cruche sans cervelle, Damon" prévient Caroline "Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Bonnie, je suis forte pour voir ce que les gens ressentent même quand ils me le cachent"

Damon perdit son sourire et regardait la blonde fixement.

-"Alors je te préviens, arrête de la faire souffrir en la rendant jalouse et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu fais ça?" demanda la blonde curieuse de savoir les motifs. Damon roula ses yeux en l'air mais finit par répondre à l'agaçante fille devant lui.

-"Ta meilleure amie est tellement borné qu'elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi. Pour qu'elle s'en rendre compte, j'ai eu la bonne idée d'attiser sa jalousie pour qu'elle se trahisse et en prenne compte." avoua Damon avec un soupir. Caroline tapa dans ses mains.

-"Bravo Damon, alors là je te tire mon chapeau. De tout les plans foireux que tu as pu mettre en place c'est bien celui-là." dit Caroline mettant une main sur son front à présent.

-"Tu vas voir, quand elle viendra vers moi en m'avouant qu'elle m'aime, tu verras" dit le vampire avec un sourire.

-"Oh non! Elle ne vas pas venir ici en t'avouant ce qu'elle ressent pour toi" dit la blonde avec un petit sourire " car Bonnie m'a tout avoué dans la voiture et pour ne plus ressentir quelque chose pour toi ainsi que la jalousie et de la tristesse elle va effacer ses sentiments grâce à la magie" finit la blonde sous un Damon devenu tendu. On pouvait voir sa mâchoire se serrer et devenir plus pâle qui ne l'était déjà. Il releva la tête et regardait en colère Caroline.

-"Tu l'as laissé faire ça?" cria le vampire furieux.

-"Non, je lui ai dit de m'appeler quand elle comptait faire le sort" répondit calme la blonde. Damon, lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit les cents pas.

-"Fais chier merde"

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Caroline. Damon arrêta de faire les cents pas et se planta devant Caroline

-"J'en ai marre de faire toujours le premier pas et de me prendre des râteaux, j'en ai marre d'être le gars remplit de jalousie, de colère et de tristesse à la fin. Je voulais qu'elle ressente ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir, je voulais qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers moi." dit le vampire avec rage "mais non, elle est têtue et bornée, une vrai tête de mule, il fallait que je trouve un moyen qu'elle accepte ce qu'elle ressent pour moi" termina le vampire reprenant sa démarche.

-"Parce que tu trouves que d'avoir une aventure avec Rebekah aller la faire réjouir et la faire tomber dans tes bras?" demanda ironique Caroline.

-"Tais-toi tu m'agaces" répondit Damon.

-"En tout cas dans cette histoire c'est toi qui aura le plus mal car elle va oublier tout de ses sentiments et va à nouveau te détester" dit Caroline partant du manoir.

Damon regarda la blonde partir, une fois qu'il entendit la voiture démarrer, il prit un vase et le claqua contre un mur. Il se calma en prenant une grande inspiration et en expirant doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire mais il le fit quand même. Il se mit à réfléchir et se mit à sourire au bout d'une minute.

-"Bonnie Bennett, tu vas réussir à me faire faire le premier pas"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans sa chambre, elle avait de nouveau pleuré comme une madeleine quand Caroline était partie. Ce n'est qu'après une heure qu'elle se décida à regarder dans son grimoire por une formule. Pendant sa recherche elle avait trouvé une formule qui allait un peu la calmer. Elle récita la formule et prononça le prénom de Rebekah et fit un petit sourire. La blonde allait être en furie. Suite à ça Bonnie chercha la formule qui allait permettre d'oublier ses sentiments pour Damon. Après une trentaine de minutes, la jeune sorcière trouva enfin son bonheur. Elle allait la réciter mais elle entendit quelque chose cogner sur son carreau. La jeune femme se leva de son lit et regardait par la fenêtre mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle partit de nouveau s'asseoir dans son lit mais elle entendit à nouveau le bruit et se releva. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers avec son grimoire dans la main. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et sortit un instant de chez elle pour se diriger en dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre mais il n'y'avait personne pas même un oiseau ou écureuil. La sorcière fit demi-tour mais elle percuta une poitrine et fit tomber son grimoire.

-"Fais attention un peu" dit une voix que Bonnie reconnaissait et ne voulait absolument pas entendre.

-"Dégage de mon chemin avant que je t'envoie voler contre un arbre" répondit la sorcière se reculant de Damon qui avait un visage neutre, même pas un petit sourire. Bonnie voulait ramasser son grimoire mais Damon fut le plus rapide et s'abaissa pour le prendre.

-"Rend-le moi tu seras gentil" dit la sorcière agressive et tendant une main pour le récupérer mais Damon le leva en l'air tout en regardant la page.

-"L'effaceur de sentiments" lut Damon " est une formule qui permet à un sorcier et une sorcière d'effacer les sentiments des personnes et les leurs." termina de lire le vampire tout en regardant Bonnie maintenant.

-"Donne le moi Damon" dit la sorcière la voix autoritaire.

-"Tu veux oublier quels sentiments Bonnie?" demanda Damon tout en penchant son visage d'un côté.

-"Cela ne te concerne en rien" répliqua Bonnie faisant un geste pour récupérer le livre mais Damon le remit un peu plus en arrière. De ce fait la poitrine de Bonnie toucha celle de Damon. A ce contact Bonnie frissonna mais elle se détacha vite.

-"Je crois justement que cela me concerne ma petite sorcière." répliqua Damon toujours neutre.

-"Non" répondit la sorcière rapidement et effrayé.

-"Pourquoi ton cœur s'accélère alors? Pourquoi tu ressens de la peur en ce moment même?" demanda le vampire toujours aussi neutre, sans s'énerver.

-"Parce que tu m'énerves" répliqua la sorcière.

-"Non ce n'est pas ça Bonnie" répliqua le vampire perdant maintenant un peu patience.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord?" questionna la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"Je sais beaucoup de chose que toi tu sais mais que tu ne veux pas admettre" répondit honnêtement le vampire.

-"Comme?" défia la sorcière, voulant çà tout prix savoir ce que Damon savait. Le vampire sourit pour la première fois et Bonnie voulu lui pincer les joues pour ne plus voir ce sourire.

-"Je sais que tu ressens des choses pour moi, que tu as des sentiments et que tu es jalouse de mon aventure avec Rebekah" dit le vampire satisfait. Face à cette révélation le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra encore plus par la peur. Elle secoua sa tête négativement avant de frapper la poitrine de Damon.

-"Arrête de te flatter et de dire des conneries, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit"

-"Bien sûr que si, cela se voit que tu es jalouse et si tu es jalouse c'est que tu ressens des choses pour moi" expliqua Damon. Bonnie ne voulait plus en entendre d'avantage. " Et comme tu es jalouse et en colère et que tu es triste, tu veux réciter cette formule pour oublier tes sentiments pour moi" dit encore le vampire. Bonnie en eut marre et se lâcha encore une fois.

-"Tout ça c'est de ta faute, je ne veux pas avoir des sentiments pour un psychopathe comme toi, je ne veux pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un comme toi qui est sans moral et qui fait tout pour ses intérêts à lui" cria Bonnie, retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-"Pourquoi vouloir effacer ce que veux vraiment ton cœur, tu pourrais être heureuse" dit Damon content que Bonnie avoue enfin ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. La sorcière se mit à rire en entendant ce que Damon venait de dire.

-"Heureuse? En étant amoureuse de toi pendant que monsieur le vampire languit d'amour pour Elena et vit des aventures avec la sœur de Klaus" répondit Bonnie amère.

-"Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux moi" répondit le vampire voulant s'approcher de Bonnie encore plus mais la sorcière utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer loin d'elle. Pendant son envolé dans les airs, il fit tomber le grimoire de sa sorcière en plein milieu de la pelouse. Quand Damon fut à terre et assis il regardait Bonnie qui regardait son grimoire qui était à cinq mètre d'elle, sa sorcière le regarda ensuite et se dirigea en courant vers son grimoire. Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour se lever et prendre le grimoire par la même occasion. Bonnie cria de frustration mais cria après Damon encore plus fort quand elle le vit arracher la page du grimoire et la chiffonner pour ensuite la jeter de l'autre côté de la route.

-"Non mais tu es malade ou quoi? C'était la formule qui allait m'aider, t'es content crétin?" rajouta la sorcière furieuse.

-"Oui très content" répondit Damon un grand sourire aux lèvres

-"Tu vas me le payer" déclara la sorcière se dirigeant vers le vampire et prenant son grimoire avant de se retourner et partir en courant vers chez elle. Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire à nouveau pour barrer la route à Bonnie.

-"Pousse-toi bon sang!"

-"Non, j'ai fait ça car je ne veux pas que tu oublies ce que tu ressens pour moi" dit le vampire.

-"Tu es cruel Damon, arrête de faire du mal au gens en jouant avec leur émotions" dit Bonnie laissant une larme couler.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu oublies ce que tu ressens pour moi car moi je ressens aussi des choses pour toi et depuis un bon bout de temps. Je t'aime Bonnie" cracha Damon tout en fermant ses yeux et en les rouvrant quand il n'entendit plus rien. Il pouvait voir sa sorcière figé, le visage sans expression et les yeux vides.

-"Bonnie?" dit Damon tout en passant sa main pour la récupérer ce qui marcha.

-"Je viens de dire d'arrêter de jouer avec mes émotions" cria la jeune femme.

-"Je ne joue pas avec toi" râla Damon prenant Bonnie par les épaules et la secouant.

-"Alors pourquoi tu as flirté et couché avec Rebekah si tu m'aimais? Hein?" demanda Bonnie en colère et ressentant à nouveau la jalousie lui monter.

-"Parce que je voulais que tu sois jalouse! Je savais depuis un moment que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et j'ai voulu te voir jalouse, mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi donc je suis allé plus loin avec Rebekah et là j'ai entendu toute la jalousie et la colère dans ta voix en début d'après-midi quand tu es partie dans la cuisine avec Elena et Blondie." avoua Damon sans honte.

Bonnie était choquée, en colère. Damon avait joué avec elle, il l'avait fait exprès, il avait fait exprès de lui faire vivre un enfer, d'avoir mal au cœur. La sorcière mordit sa lèvre et regarda le vampire qui la fixait. Sa main droite se leva et vint s'écraser sur la joue droite du vampire qui toucha sa joue avec sa main.

-"Pauvre type" déclara la sorcière "tu me fais souffrir exprès" chuchota la sorcière n'ayant plus la force de crier.

-"Je l'ai fait car tu es une fille têtue, jamais tu n'aurais admit que tu m'aimais bien, même pas à toi-même. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et j'ai pensé que si tu ressentais de la jalousie et que tu avais du mal à la cacher alors tu te rendrais compte qu'il n'y'avait rien à faire à part d'accepter tes sentiments et venir me voir. Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas et me prendre un râteau. J'avoue que j'ai été cruel en voulant que tu sois celle qui souffre de jalousie et de peine. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit moi encore une fois qui soit triste à cause d'un amour refusé, nié." expliqua le vampire. De tout façon il n'avait rien à perdre en avouant ceci, au diable sa fierté.

Bonnie assimilait et enregistrait les paroles de Damon. Il avait ça car il ne voulait pas être celui qui souffre d'une peine de cœur, la peur d'être éconduit. Il l'avait vécu tant de fois. Avec Katherine, avec Elena mais aussi avec Rose en quelque sorte mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de la faire souffrir elle. Cependant il est vrai que s'il serait venu lui parler de ça, elle aurait tout nié et lui aurait ri au nez. Dans les deux cas, un des deux aurait souffert mais s'il l'aurait aimé vraiment il aurait prit cette décision, non?

-"Dit moi quelque chose Bonnie" dit Damon la voix autoritaire, mais sous ce ton on pouvait entendre l'inquiétude.

Bonnie réfléchit encore et encore. Si elle le rembarrait maintenant, dès qu'elle rentrerait chez elle, elle se remettrait à pleurer et regretterait d'avoir dit non et d'avoir laissé passer sa chance. Si elle acceptait d'être avec lui, sa jalousie disparaitrait, elle ne serait plus triste mais la colère toujours là.

-"T'es qu'un crétin de première classe" déclara t'elle toujours à peser le pour et le contre.

-"Tu le savais déjà bien avant non?" sourit Damon.

-"Tu fais toujours au plus compliqué alors qu'il y'a plus simple"

-"Mais tu es une fille compliqué Bon-Bon" répliqua le vampire trouvant des arguments en sa faveur.

-"Tu ne prend jamais rien au sérieux"

-"Je prends très au sérieux tes menaces de morts à mon égard et aussi tes sentiments, j'ai juste voulu donner un coup de booste" renchérit le vampire.

Bonnie ne savait plus quoi dire, elle hésitait et Damon le voyait. C'était plutôt bon signe.

-"Bonnie s'il te plaît" dit Damon dans une dernière tentative.

-"C'est dommage de commencer notre relation avec une dispute, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner et cela va te prendre beaucoup de temps" dit enfin la sorcière baissant sa tête et regardant ses chaussures, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Damon mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la totalité de la phrase de Bonnie mais quand son cerveau avait bien assimilé ce que sa sorcière avait dit, le sourire de Damon apparut ainsi que le soulagement.

-"J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut et je ferais tout mon possible pour me faire pardonner convenablement" répondit Damon.

-"Pour commencer, je veux pouvoir rentrer chez moi"

Damon s'écarta et laissa entrer Bonnie chez elle, il la vit fermer la porte et fit un soupir de soulagement. Il était content, non, heureux. Bonnie lui donnait une chance et il n'allait pas la gaspiller. Le vampire allait partir mais il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se retourna pour voir Bonnie se diriger vers lui et lui prendre son visage entre ses main et l'embrasser. Il fut étonné par l'initiative de Bonnie qui était loin d'être déplaisante, très très loin. Il répondit au baiser avec ardeur et l'approfondit. Il entendit le gémissement de Bonnie et cela le rendait complètement fou. Bonnie mit fin au baiser et regardait Damon qui arborait un sourire.

-"C'était juste pour voir ce que j'allais rater si je décidais qu'entre nous ce n'était pas possible" dit la sorcière en guise d'excuse.

-"Bien sûr" répondit Damon

-"Exactement" dit Bonnie entrant de nouveau chez elle et fermant sa porte définitivement, pour ce soir. Damon sourit et se dirigea en vitesse chez lui, soulagé, content. Il était content que son plan ai marché quand même, malgré le dérapage imprévu à la fin. Il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN" cria une femme devant son miroir. "ELLE VA ME LE PAYERRRR" hurla remplit de colère, de rage Rebekah tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle était complètement chauve, elle n'avait plus un cheveu sur son crâne. Ses cheveux blonds, ses parfaits, merveilleux et soyeux cheveux blonds n'étaient plus. Le vampire fulminait de rage, elle savait que l'auteur de cette boule à zéro était la sorcière jalouse. Jamais elle ne mettrait jalouse une sorcière Bennett, jamais plus de son éternité. Comme elle était un vampire, ses cheveux ne repousseront jamais, jamais plus une mèche de cheveux blonds n'encadrerait son joli visage.

-"Elle va souffrir cette petite peste" dit l'ancienne blonde son visage devenant dur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà l'idée que j'ai trouvée pour l'OS de Loubna. J'espère qu'il correspond vraiment à ce que tu voulais. Il y'avait l'aventure avec Rebekah et Damon. Bonnie jalouse et la fin en Bamon. Laissez-moi vos avis s'il vous plaît.

**PS important:** Voilà je tiens à vous dire que je ne prendrais plus d'idée de lecteurs. Non, non ,non rangez vos armes, vos couteaux sinon je ne pourrais plus écrire de Bamon du tout lol. La raison de cette décision c'est que j'ai de moins en moins de temps disponible pour écrire et que je risque de mettre deux mois pour écrire une idée d'un lecteur. Je rentre dans la phase difficile de l'année scolaire, où j'ai tout mes concours, mes oraux à passer. Je vais donc écrire l'idée de Lyta et de Marie pour finir. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'idée et qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur ce recueil je vous autorise à me laisser votre idée pour dire que tout le monde à au moins son idée d'écrite dans ce recueil et aussi car je ne veux pas faire de discrimination lol. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous annoncer ça comme une bombe. Ne vous inquiétez pas je posterais quand je peux un petit OS sur eux. Cependant, l'idée d'écrire des histoires avec vos idées m'a beaucoup plu, chacun à contribué et j'ai adoré toutes vos idées :-) c'était un plaisir de les écrire. Et qui sait? Pendant les grandes vacances je pourrais à nouveau vous redemander des idées pour ce recueil. Peut-être même avant :-)

Merci à vous tous et à bientôt j'espère.

Bisous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lyta :** Merci pour ta compréhension et ton commentaire. Cet OS est sur ta troisième idée, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de l'écrire ^^. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**DivineSomerhalder :** Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir.

**Lilly :** Merci, j'espère que celui-là aussi tu vas l'adorer.

**Johanne :** Eh oui il ne faut pas rendre jalouse Bonnie sinon vos cheveux vont cramer lol. Merci pour tes commentaires.

**Lexie :** Merci pour ton soutient, j'espère vraiment réussir mes exams pour me remettre vite à l'écriture sur Bamon.

**Salom :** Bonne année à toi aussi et ne t'en fais pas pour ton retard ^^ Sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours mes histoires.

**Leana :** Je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires. Je ne regarde pas la saison 3 j'attends qu'ils sortent en français mais je vais à la pêche aux infos et j'ai vu la fameuse vidéo de Damon et Elena s'embrassant. C'était beau mais maintenant je ne veux plus du Delena comme au début de la série. C'est vrai que l'on peut toujours courir pour du Bamon mais heureusement qu'il y'a des fanfics sur ce couple.

Loubna: Je suis contente que L'os t'ait plu. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la longueur de tes reviews car cela ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire. C'est pas trop grave pour ton épreuve de français, si tu as géré géré en histoire et en math sa va ^^.

Petite remarque: quand il y'aura la forme écrite Bonnie/Damon cela veut dire que c'est Bonnie qui est dans le corps de Damon. Inversement pour Damon/Bonnie, c'est Damon dans le corps de Bonnie. J'espère que vous réussirez à comprendre l'histoire lol. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai parcouru rapidement mais il peut encore y'en avoir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Inversion temporaire

**Idée de** : Lyta

**Résumé **: Suite à un mauvais sort Damon se retrouve dans le corps de Bonnie (et vice versa) qui malheureusement à ses règles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip

D'un bond Damon se leva face à ce son strident et manqua de tomber au sol à cause des couvertures. Le vampire se remit vite sur pied et envoya balader la fameuse source de ce son à mettre de mauvaise humeur. Une fois le bruit arrêté, le vampire scruta la pièce dans laquelle il était. Franchement il ne la connaissait pas et il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait du être complètement saoul pour ne plus se souvenir où il était partit et avec qui il avait passé la nuit. D'ailleurs cela lui semblait bizarre car cela faisait longtemps qui ne couchait plus avec des filles. Damon scruta la pièce encore un coup et décida de prendre une des deux portes qui se trouvait dans cette chambre. Quand il entra dans la pièce il pouvait voir une salle de bain et un grand miroir. Il s'approcha de ce grand miroir pour voir la tête qu'il avait après sa gueule de bois. Cependant, une fois devant le miroir le vampire fut plus que surpris. En effet, son reflet ne renvoyait pas celui d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux couleur de jais. Oh non, son reflet était celle d'une femme de taille moyenne, de couleur caramel avec des yeux verts. Eh oui, Damon était dans le corps de Bonnie Bennett alias la petite sorcière. Damon se pencha vers le miroir et plissa les yeux, de ce fait le visage de Bonnie faisait le même.

-« Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, petite sorcière mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. » dit tout haut Damon avec la même voix que sa sorcière.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie émergeait de son sommeil tout doucement, elle s'étira et poussa les couvertures. Elle était surprise que son réveil n'ait pas encore sonné et qu'elle fût déjà réveillée. La jeune sorcière s'assit dans son lit mais une expression confuse prit place. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander quoi car une porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Stefan. Bonnie remonta ses couvertures jusqu'au cou car elle ne voulait pas que Stefan voit sa nuisette et puis même, que faisait-il ici ?

-« A quoi tu joue ? Tu cache encore des filles dans ton lit ? » Demanda Stefan.

Bonnie fut prise au dépourvue avant de répondre indigné.

-« Non mais sa va pas la tête, tu me prends pour qui ? » Bonnie lâcha la couverture et mit ses deux mains autour de sa gorge. Elle devenait folle ou elle avait bien entendu la voix de Damon sortir de sa propre voix ?

-« Euh je te prends pour Damon Salvatore alias mon frère aîné qui me pourri assez bien la vie et celle des autres » répondit Stefan le sourcil levé.

Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle enleva ses mains de sa gorge et les regarda. Ce n'était plus les mains d'une jeune femme mais les mains blanches d'un homme avec une bague qui lui disait bien quelque chose. C'était la bague de Damon, la bague qui le protégeait du soleil. Bonnie se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain du vampire sous le regard curieux et confus de Stefan. Une fois devant le miroir Bonnie se toucha le visage et se mit à crier.

-« Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh »

Stefan vint en quatrième rejoindre son frère Damon et lui demanda :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ma parole » demanda le jeune vampire.

-« Je suis Damon, tu te rends pas compte je suis devenu Damon » dit paniqué Bonnie dans le corps de Damon. Stefan fronçait les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-« Il te manque vraiment une case aujourd'hui »

Bonnie/ Damon regarda Stefan choqué et la bouche ouverte, elle allait dire quelque chose mais Stefan la coupa.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu te dire qu'Elena va chercher Bonnie chez elle donc pas la peine que tu passes prendre ma petite-amie. »

-« Pourquoi ? Damon allait chercher Elena aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Bonnie/ Damon

Stefan leva encore son sourcil « tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? Ton égo est super développé en ce moment et oui tu voulais à tout pris nous mener au lycée pour pouvoir parler et me essayer de me piquer Elena encore une fois » dit Stefan d'un bloc avant de partir en vitesse.

Bonnie/ Damon se regarda dans le miroir encore une fois avant de se décider à aller au lycée pour parler à Damon qui était probablement dans son corps donc techniquement, elle allait se parler à elle, à son corps. Enfin bref, elle devait aller voir Damon pour régler au plus vite cette situation. Bonnie/ Damon regarda son corps et vit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'habiller car elle portait déjà un jean noir avec un tee-shirt blanc. La sorcière dans le corps du vampire sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans le salon. De là, elle prit la veste en cuir de Damon et la mit sur elle, euh non sur lui. Oh et puis zut elle mit la veste sur elle qui était dans le corps de Damon et partit au lycée.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois arrivé au lycée Bonnie/ Damon chercha du regard Elena, Stefan et Damon dans son corps mais elle ne trouvait personne mais la sorcière maintenant un vampire n'abandonna pas. Elle savait qu'Elena et elles avaient cours dans 15 minutes et que si elles n'étaient pas dans la cours de derrière, elles seraient dans les toilettes. Bonnie/ Damon se dirigea donc vers la destination. Sans le vouloir elle pouvait entendre Elena et Damon dans son corps à elle parler dans les toilettes.

-« Elena comment tu trouves Damon ? » demanda Damon/Bonnie. Bien sûr Elena n'avait aucune idée de l'échange de corps et croyait répondre à la vraie Bonnie.

-« Comme je le dis souvent, j'aime bien Damon malgré qu'il soit chiant et imprévisible mais il n'y'aura jamais plus. J'aime trop Stefan et je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Damon. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous à part de l'amitié sincère et profonde. » Dit Elena

-« Je trouve que tu es dur avec lui Elena, j'ai même m'impression que tu te sers de lui » dit Bonnie la voix un peu dur ce qui surprit Elena mais aussi la vrai Bonnie qui écoutait grâce à son ouïe spéciale vampire.

-« J'ai abusé un peu de Damon je l'avoue mais maintenant je suis totalement et 100% sûre que je ne ressens rien pour lui en matière d'amour. Et puis pourquoi tu prends la défense de Damon tout à coup ? Tu as toujours dit qu'il t'énervait et qu'un jour tu allais lui faire frire ses cheveux et lui couper sa langue pour être tranquille » dut Elena un peu sur la défensive à la fin. Bonnie dans le corps de Damon se mit à sourire face à cette pensée. Mais le visage de Damon perdit son sourire face à ce que disait le vrai Damon.

-« J'ai dit ça moi ? C'était pour plaisanter Elena. Tu sais que Damon et moi nous avons changés, nous nous disputons plus pour des broutilles. Je dirais même que nous sommes amis maintenant. Et puis il faut dire qu'il est super canon comme gars, comment lui en vouloir avec un corps comme le sien et je trouve aussi qu'il est charmant, spirituelle, amusant. » Termina la fausse Bonnie sous une Elena choqué et une vrai Bonnie en colère. Elena allait répliquer mais c'est à ce moment même que Bonnie/ Damon pénétra dans les toilettes des filles.

-« Non mais sa va pas de dire des bêtises pareille » dit Bonnie dans le corps de Damon. Apparemment Elena était encore plus choquée par la présence de Damon dans les toilettes et de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Damon que fais-tu dans les toilettes des filles ? » demanda Elena les bras croisés.

-« Oui que fais-tu dans les toilettes des filles, espèce de sale pervers ? » dit la fausse Bonnie avec un petit sourire machiavélique derrière Elena.

Le faux Damon ne savait pas quoi dire et était un peu surpris. Bonnie dans le corps de Damon pouvait voir que ce crétin de vampire dans son corps semblait apprécier la situation.

-« Toi tu es mort » dit soudain Bonnie en regardant son propre corps et sortant des toilettes. Elena regarda sa meilleure amie et haussa les épaules.

-« Il ne doit pas être bien dans son assiette, il ne sait même plus accorder au féminin » plaisanta la brune. La fausse Bonnie sourit et prit Elena par le bras et l'emmena hors des toilettes. Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Elena de prendre Bonnie par le bras pour l'emmener en cours.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon qui était dans le corps de Bonnie s'ennuyait à mourir dans tous les cours. Comment la petite sorcière faisait pour résister à l'envie de dormir et de se barrer des cours en plein milieu ? En ce moment c'était Alaric qui faisait cours et il était ennuyeux. Damon faisait des gribouillis sur sa feuille au lieu de noter ce que disait le prof.

-« Mademoiselle Bennett, vous êtes malade ? » demanda soudain Alaric.

Damon leva sa tête où plutôt celle de Bonie et regardait Alaric.

-« Non c'est juste que je me fais chier c'est tout » répondit Damon avec la voix de Bonnie. Apparemment tout le monde fut surpris car tout le monde le regardait et Alaric avait une bouche en forme de O.

-« Mademoiselle Bennett, je vous demande immédiatement des excuses » demanda le professeur reprenant contenance.

-« Oh Rick, s'il te plaît, met un peu plus de dynamisme dans tes cours et sa ira mieux » répondit Damon/Bonnie.

-« Ok, va dans le couloir on va discuter » dit le professeur se dirigeant vers la porte et le tenant ouverte, attendant que Bonnie passe en première. L'ancien vampire dans le corps de la sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il pouvait voir Stefan et Elena la regarder bizarrement. Une fois Damon dans le couloir Alaric prit la parole.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Bonnie ? En pleine classe en plus. N'éveille pas les soupçons des autres et ne m'appelle pas Rick » prévient le professeur. Damon ne dit rien mais sourit, la cloche sonna et Alaric entra de nouveau dans la classe. Damon aussi entra dans la classe cherchant son sac. Elena et Stefan vinrent autour de Damon qui était Bonnie.

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Stefan

-« Oui je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter toujours pour un oui et pour un non Stefan, c'est agaçant » s'énerva Damon/ Bonnie.

Stefan fut prit au dépourvu par les mots de Bonnie et Elena ne savait pas quoi dire.

-« Bonnie, tu n'es pas toi-même aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi et va te reposer. Je vais te raccompagner et je dirais au profs que tu ne te sentais pas bien » intervient Elena. Damon/ Bonnie ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner par la jeune brune suivit de Stefan. Une fois au parking du lycée, ils furent rejoints par Damon qui était en fait Bonnie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici Damon ? » demanda Elena.

-« Euh je vais ramener Bonnie chez elle, pas la peine que tu rates un cours » proposa vite la vraie Bonnie dans le corps de Damon. Stefan et Elena n'avaient pas l'air rassuré.

-« Quoi vous ne me faites pas confiance ? » demanda le faux Damon

-« Non, j'ai peur que tu me kidnappe et que tu me vide de tout mon sang » dit Bonnie avec un sourire satisfait. La vrai Bonnie avait des envies de meurtre et était furieuse, elle sentit ses dents lui faire mal et des veines autour de ses yeux. Tout de suite, Stefan se mit devant Damon et lui donna un coup de poing au ventre qui le mit par terre. Elena regardait la scène choquée. Tandis que Damon dans le corps de Bonnie était admiratif, presque fasciner.

-« Damon, si tu t'approches de Bonnie pou lui faire du mal je te jure que je vais faire plus que de te mettre un coup de poing » prévient Stefan.

Bonnie dans le corps de Damon se releva et regardait Stefan.

-« C'était pour rire mon petit frère chéri. Tu me connais je n'oserais pas mordre la sorcière, j'ai trop peur d'elle et de ses pouvoirs. Elle pourrait me battre facilement, à côté d'elle je ne suis rien. Juste une mauviette. » Répondit Damon/Bonnie sérieux. Le vrai vampire dans le corps de la sorcière croyait faire un cauchemar car la petite sorcière dans son corps avait dit ce qu'il ne faillait absolument pas dire. La fausse Bonnie s'avança vers Damon et lui pointa son doigt en face de son visage.

-« Toi tu vas me le payer aussi » hurla Bonnie

-« Mais je viens de m'excuser, tu veux que je me mette à genoux ? » demanda Bonnie dans le corps de Damon joignant le geste à la parole. « Bonnie je m'excuse, pardonne moi s'il te plaît, je suis un bon à rien qui ne mérite pas ton pardon mais laisse moi essayer s'il te plaît. Accorde-moi ton pardon » cria Bonnie dans le corps de Damon s'offrant en spectacle devant tout le monde et en tournant Damon en ridicule.

Damon dans le corps de sa sorcière devenait bouillonnant de rage. Que faisait Bonnie ? Elle était en train de ruiner sa réputation, son image. Elle le RI-DI-CU-LISAIT. Damon/Bonnie prit le bras de Bonnie/Damon et le releva tant bien que mal et l'attira un peu plus loin de Stefan et Elena paralysé certainement par la scène.

-« A quoi tu joue petite sorcière….. Euh vampire ? Tu vas ruiner ma réputation en une heure arrête tout de suite » ordonna la fausse Bonnie.

-« Moi à rien je dis simplement la vérité. Je suis tellement inférieure à toi Bonnie » répondit le faux Damon.

-« C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit au toilette ? » demanda Damon dans le corps de Bonnie.

-« Oui, comme si la vraie Bonnie c'est-à-dire moi qui est coincé dans ton corps de vampire stupide pouvait penser ça de toi » s'écria la vraie Bonnie.

-« Oh arrête un peu, je sais que tu me trouves canon » dit Damon/Bonnie.

Bonnie dans le corps de Damon secoua la tête et prit le bras de son vraie corps à elle et l'emmena vers la voiture de Damon, celle qu'elle avait conduit ce matin. C'était le seul avantage d'être dans le corps de Damon.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas je la ramène dès qu'elle est rentré elle envoie un message » cria le faux Damon. Stefan allait protester mais Damon dans le corps de Bonnie cria elle aussi.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre et comme il l'a dit je suis trop forte comme sorcière »

Stefan et Elena se regardèrent avant de partir au loin. Bonnie dans le corps de Damon serra sa prise sur le bras caramel de Damon.

-« HEY, vas-y mollo avec ta force de vampire, tu es en train de me faire mal et de me casser un os. En fait le tient mais c'est moi qui ressent la douleur » protesta Damon/Bonnie.

-« Pardon » répondit Bonnie/Damon lâchant le bras et s'installant sur le siège conducteur. Cependant, Le vrai Damon dans le corps de Bonnie ne s'installait pas au siège passager mais attendait dehors à côté de la portière du conducteur.

-« Bon tu te grouilles de monter » s'énerva Bonnie dans le corps de Damon.

-« Non, personne à part moi peut conduire cette magnifique voiture » dit Damon dans le corps de Bonnie.

-« He he, je suis toi donc ferme-là et monte » dit Bonnie/Damon.

Damon/ Bonnie allait répliquer mais quelqu'un intervient.

-« Hey, ce n'est pas poli de ta part de traiter une aussi jolie et jeune fille comme ça » dit une voix.

Damon dans le corps de Bonnie se retourna et leva un sourcil se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce garçon tandis que Bonnie dans le corps de Damon souriait avant de dire « Maxence ».

Le dénommé Maxence fut surpris.

-« Tu me connais ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

-« Euh oui Bonnie m'a parlé beaucoup de toi et surtout en bien » dit vite fait Bonnie/Damon

-« Oui eh bien j'en suis ravie au moins sa veut dire qu'elle pense à moi mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu n'as pas à parler à cette jolie demoiselle comme ça » dit à nouveau Maxence.

-« Euh oui je m'excuse » répondit Bonnie/Damon intimidé et à la fois ravie que Maxence prenne sa défense. Attendez non, plutôt la défense de Damon mais qui était dans son corps donc au final elle. Arg. tout ça l'embrouillait.

-« Bien je suis rassuré car elle mérite le meilleur » dit Maxence.

-« Euh je suis la, moi hein. Eh puis mêle toi de tes affaires ok, je sais gérer la situation toute seule » intervient Damon/Bonnie au plus grand effroi de la vrai Bonnie. Maxence regardait Bonnie choqué.

-« Désolé Bonnie mais je voulais t'aider ».

-« Oui et bien non Mer….. » Damon dans le corps de Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de le dire car la vraie Bonnie dans son corps le coupa.

-« Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est merci mais elle ne l'avoueras jamais car elle est trop fière »

Maxence sourit à nouveau vers Bonnie et s'en alla en lui faisant un signe de la main. Damon piégé dans le corps de Bonnie fit un sourire forcé et se retourna pour admirer son corps furieux. Mon Dieu même furieux il était canon. Sans rien ajouter Damon/ Bonnie monta dans le siège passager. Bien sûr il n'aimait pas cette position mais c'était un cas de force majeur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois arrivé à destination, Bonnie dans le corps de Damon sortit de la voiture et Damon en fit de même et ouvrit la porte pour entrer chez la sorcière. Bonnie/ Damon voulu entrer mais une barrière invisible l'en empêcha.

-« Mais ce n'est pas vrai je ne peux même pas entrer dans ma maison » s'écria Bonnie/Damon.

Damon/ Bonnie se mit à rire et avait ses yeux pétillant de malice. Typiquement Damon.

-« Fais-moi entrer » ordonna Bonnie/Damon

-« Et le mot magique » taquina Damon/Bonnie

-« Joue pas avec moi et fais-moi entrer tout de suite »

-« Euh non » rétorqua Damon avec la voix de Bonnie et en mettant sa main sur le menton caramel qu'il possédait maintenant.

-« C'est ma maison » s'indigna Bonnie / Damon levant les yeux au ciel.

-« He he, je suis toi donc c'est ma maison » répondit Damon/Bonnie reprenant la même phrase que Bonnie avait dit pour sa voiture.

La vraie Bonnie dans le corps de Damon passa une main dans ses cheveux et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« Arrête de faire ça tu es en train de faire de moi un efféminé » se plaignit Damon/Bonnie

-« Fais-moi entrer alors » s'énerva encore Bonnie/Damon.

-« J'y gagne quoi ? »

-« Quand tu retrouveras ton corps lourd et encombrant tu pourras entrer chez moi » dit Bonnie/Damon soupirant. Les sourcils de la fausse Bonnie se levèrent et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. La vraie Bonnie dans le corps de Damon n'aimait pas ça mais se tut.

-« Tu peux entrer dans mon humble demeure »

Sans attendre Bonnie/Damon entra chez elle et monta à l'étage pour aller dans sa vraie chambre et regarder dans son grimoire. Damon se suivit, attendez, non il suivait son vrai corps. Après quelques minutes il s'entendit hurler, euh non il entendit Bonnie qui était dans son corps en train de hurler.

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai fait un sort pour savoir les émotions des gens mais sa à mal tourné et je suis devenue toi et toi tu es devenu moi. Mon dieu c'est horrible, on est obligé d'attendre quatre jours pour que la situation redevienne normale » paniqua Damon enfin Bonnie.

-« Relax, tu as au moins l'avantage d'être dans mon corps » dit Damon/Bonnie.

-« Tu parles c'est l'enfer. Je suis un homme ! » S'indigna Bonnie dans le corps de Damon. Damon dans le corps de Bonnie semblait avoir prit conscience de la situation. Il était une fille maintenant. Oui une fille, avec une paire de sein. Damon/ Bonnie sourit et toucha sensuellement les seins de Bonnie qui était maintenant les siens.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou arrête de me toucher, arrête tout de suite sale pervers. » hurla Bonnie dans le corps de Damon et prenant les deux bras de ce sale tripoteur et les levants en l'air.

-« Tu n'es pas marrante Bonnie » dit Damon

-« Tu crois que tu l'es ? Espèce de sale crétin, je te jure que tu n'as pas intérêt de regarder mon corps et de le toucher ou sinon je vais te brûler » menaça Bonnie.

-« Tu ne peux pas c'est moi qui peut le faire maintenant » rigola Damon/Bonnie mais il redevint sérieux et se concentra. D'un coup, Bonnie/Damon se retrouva à terre, lâchant les mains de couleur caramel pour tenir le front du corps de Damon.

-« DAMON » hurla Bonnie dans le corps de Damon.

-« C'est désagréable, ces petits maux de tête hein » taquina Damon relâchant son pouvoir. Bonnie/Damon se releva et sentit ses dents s'allonger et ses veines ressortir de ses yeux, d'un mouvement rapide elle se fraya un chemin et plaqua son propre corps que Damon possédait contre un mur avant de planter ses crocs dans son propre cou et de boire deux gorgés de sang avant de se faire expulser contre un mur.

Damon dans le corps de Bonnie fut totalement choqué par la réaction de Bonnie qui était dans son corps. Elle l'avait mordu. Elle avait utilisé son corps pour le mordre.

Damon/Bonnie se toucha le cou et vit le saignement.

-« T'es dingue ou quoi ? sa fait mal. T'aurais pu me vider de mon sang ! » Cria choqué Damon/Bonnie.

Bonnie dans le corps de Damon se releva tant bien que mal mais cette projection dans les airs la fit redevenir normale.

-« Tu vois ce que sa fait au moins quand on est mordu par un vampire » répliqua L'ex sorcière.

-« Déchire toi le poignet et fais moi-boire mon sang, enfin ton sang maintenant, pour que je guérisse » dit Damon/Bonnie.

Bonnie n'était pas trop d'accord mais elle le fit quand même. Elle ne voulait pas que son corps laisse des traces de deux crocs. Donc elle fit comme Damon dit et déchira son poignet et le tendit à son corps. Cela faisait bizarre de voir son corps boire du sang. Une fois l'opération finit Bonnie inspecta si son cou avait guérit mais Damon/Bonnie se recula.

-« C'est bon c'est guéri »

-« Donc on fait comment pendant quatre jours ? » demanda Bonnie dans le corps de Damon.

-« Je prends ta place et toi tu prends la mienne » répondit simplement Damon nonchalant.

-« Mais c'est dur et je ne te fais pas confiance » cracha Bonnie croisant ses bras face à sa nouvelle poitrine musclé.

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Damon dans le corps de la sorcière.

-« Je te connais, je parie même que tu as déjà fouillé ma garde-robe ce matin et aussi regarder mes sous-vêtements. J'ai peur que tu fasses des conneries et me ridiculise » expliqua l'ancienne sorcière maintenant vampire.

-« Bonnie, tu me connais mal mais maintenant que tu me l'as dit je vais réfléchir aux nombreuses façons de te ridiculiser. Et je vais commencer par ce Maxence » prévient Damon dans le corps de sa sorcière. Les yeux du visage de Damon étaient surpris et presque suppliant par la suite. Damon n'aimais pas voir Bonnie affichait cette expression sur son propre visage.

-« Ose faire ça et je te jure que sa va mal se passer. Tu laisses Maxence en dehors de ça et ne gâche pas ma chance avec lui » prévint Bonnie/Damon.

-« Quoi ! » S'exclama Damon dans le corps de Bonnie « tu aimes ce pauvres gars ? »

-« Ben nan je ne crois pas, il est mignon est tout mais…. » Commença Bonnie un peu gêné mais elle fut coupé par sa propre voix.

-« Il veut seulement entrer dans ton pantalon, c'est un gars qui ne pense qu'a chopé une jolie fille et qui la jette une fois qu'il l'a eu. »

-« Nan ce n'est pas vrai » dit Bonnie avec la voix de Damon.

-« Bien sûr que si andouille »

-« Tu ne le connais pas Damon »

-« Parce que tu le connais mieux peut-être ? » demanda Damon pointant son doigt en face de son visage que possédait Bonnie.

-« Il est gentil, mignon, sympa et toujours prêt à me rendre service » dit Bonnie la voix rêveuse. Damon n'aimait pas du tout ce ton, elle le rendait vraiment efféminé là.

-« Tu vas tomber de haut quand tu vas apprendre qu'il voulait simplement un plan cul »

-« Dit pas des mots comme ça de ma bouche » cria Bonnie/Damon.

-« Bon c'est pas de tout ça mais moi je vais partir de cette maison et aller au Mystic Grill »

-« Non tu restes ici pendant quatre jours, je ferais un mot d'excuse. Il est hors de question que tu vas en cours à ma place et que tu me fou la honte. » Protesta Bonnie dans le corps de Damon.

-« Non, vas t-en et laisse moi tranquille sinon je te mets le feu moi-même » prévient Damon

Bonnie du corps de Damon plissa ses yeux et allait faire une menace quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda Damon « tu as entendu quelque chose avec ma super ouïe ? »

-« Mon père est là pour deux jours à la maison » expliqua Bonnie avec sa voix grave. »Je vais partir, il faut pas qu'il voit un garçon dans ma chambre.

-« Cool, papa Bennett est ici. Il pourrait être fière de voir que sa fille traîne avec un mec super sexy comme moi et qui se trouve dans mon corps actuellement»

-« La ferme » fut la seule chose que dit Bonnie dans le corps de Damon avant de partir en vitesse et de démarrer la voiture de Damon et partir au manoir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait maintenant un jour pile que Bonnie était dans le corps de Damon et Damon dans le corps de Bonnie. Il était 11h00 du matin quand Bonnie se réveilla dans la chambre de Damon. L'avantage à être dans le corps de Damon, c'est que l'on pouvait faire la grasse matinée et en pas aller à l'école. Donc Bonnie se leva et entendit que quelqu'un était ici dans le salon des Salvatore. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et vit Stefan.

-« Tu sèches les cours ? » demanda Bonnie/ Damon

-« Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire Damon ? » Demanda Stefan.

-« Euh rien » répondit Bonnie un peu dépité et rejoignant Stefan assit dans le canapé.

Bonnie réfléchissait un petit moment et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voyait Stefan triste et elle avait toujours voulu que Stefan soit heureux et pour ça, il avait besoin d'entendre le pardon de son frère Damon. Maintenant était le moment idéal.

-« Stefan je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer » dit soudain Bonnie dans le corps de Damon. Stefan surprit regarda son frère.

-« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. De vouloir te faire souffrir pour ce que tu m'as fait, de vouloir te piquer Elena sous ton nez. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je regrette tellement. » Bonnie avait mit tout l'émotion dans sa voix ou plutôt dans celle de Damon. Stefan semblait surpris mais aussi content. On dirait même qu'il était soulagé.

-« Damon je suis content d'entendre ça de ta bouche. Je savais que tu le pensais depuis longtemps mais je sais aussi que tu étais trop fière pour me le dire en face. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend de me le dire maintenant mais saches que j'apprécie » dit Stefan se relevant.

-« Je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours mon frère et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi » rajouta Damon un petit sourire.

-« Oui y compris continuer de m'embêter et m'exaspérer à un point inimaginable » fit remarquer Stefan partant du salon.

-« Tu as où ? » demanda Bonnie/Damon.

-« Je vais rejoindre Elena au lycée, elle vient de m'envoyer un message concernant Bonnie » expliqua Stefan. Tout à coup le visage de Damon se fit dur. Qu'avait fait le vrai Damon dans son corps ?

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Bonnie/Damon.

-« Bonnie se sent mal, elle dit qu'elle est sur le point de mourir. » expliqua Stefan.

Bonnie/Damon se leva d'un coup et courut avec sa vitesse de vampire jusqu'au lycée sous le regard interrogateur de Stefan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie/Damon arriva au lycée et se concentra sur son ouïe pour trouver Elena ou Damon/Bonnie. Bonnie trouva leur endroit et se dirigea dans la salle de classe vide en pleine vitesse et entra en furie.

-« Que se passa t-il ? » demanda Bonnie dans le corps de Damon

-« Damon que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Elena

-« Stefan m'a dit que Bonnie se sentait comme si elle allait mourir, j'me suis inquiété pour moi euh pour elle et je suis venu » expliqua Bonnie/Damon.

-«Depuis que Bonnie a frappé Maxence car il lui à mit la main aux fesses, elle se sent pas bien » expliqua un peu la jeune brunette.

-« Tu as osé frapper Maxence, non mais tu es bête ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit quoi hier après-midi ? Maintenant c'est finit il ne va jamais poser les yeux sur moi » cria outré Bonnie dans le corps de Damon. Elena regardait Damon le visage choqué.

-« Je veux dire pour toi. Tu avais dit qu'il te plaisait et qu'apparemment tu lui plaisais aussi. Pourquoi laissé passer ta chance ? » Se rattrapa Bonnie tout en serrant les dents de Damon. Elle s'en foutait, après tout ce n'était pas ses dents.

-« Ramène-moi chez moi Bonnie » dit Damon, dans le corps de Bonnie.

-« ? » s'interrogea Elena.

-« Oh, je crois qu'elle doit avoir de la fièvre, elle divague ou alors elle se parle à la troisième personne » expliqua Bonnie/Damon prenant son corps dans ses bras et partant à pleine vitesse. Elena n'avait rien eut le temps de dire et resta planté comme une cruche dans la salle vide.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie/Damon déposa son propre corps dans son lit. Elle voyait à travers les yeux de Damon son corps se tordre de douleur et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-« Tu as mal où ? » demanda Bonnie à Damon.

-« J'ai mal en bas du ventre, j'ai l'impression qu'on me poignarde » se plaignit Damon se mettant en boule dans le lit de Bonnie. Mon Dieu il avait tellement mal, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans le corps de Bonnie. D'un seul coup il entendit son propre rire mais savait que c'était Bonnie qui rigolait.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle je vais mourir si sa continue » se plaignit Damon. Bonnie/Damon continuait de rire avant de finalement déclarer :

-« J'ai mes règles, enfin tu as mes règles »

-« Quoi ? » demanda Damon se levant du lit en tenant le bas ventre de Bonnie.

-« Tu sais les règles ? C'est un écoulement de sang et c'est mensuel pauvre cloche » dit Bonnie.

-« Ce n'est pas possible que sa fasse autant mal ? » dit Damon désespéré.

-« Tu en rajoutes un peu là » dit Bonnie.

-« Non c'est horrible. Rend-moi mon corps Bonnie »

-« Je ne peux pas »

-« Comment je vais faire pour ma survie ? » cria désespéré l'ancien vampire.

-« Arrête tes bêtises idiot »

-« Je me demande comment vous faites pour survivre à ça tout les mois » dit soudain Damon se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

Bonnie sourit, au moins ce n'était pas elle qui devait les supporter cette fois. Cependant l'ancienne sorcière piégé dans le corps de Damon perdit son sourire et souffla d'exaspération et éclata de rire en entendant sa propre voix lui demander :

-« Bonnie je saigne, je fais quoi ? »

Bonnie/Damon se calma et répondit de mettre un tampon qui étaient dans le tiroir gauche.

-« Je trouve pas »

Bonnie/Damon entra dans la salle de bain et vit assis sur le toilette, culotte baissé, son propre corps. Sans le faire exprès elle se regarda attentivement.

-« Tu adores la vue ou quoi ? » demanda soudain Damon un sourire satisfait.

-« C'est mon corps idiot, je le connais par cœur. » répondit Bonnie dans le corps de Damon.

-« Oui et moi aussi depuis hier » rétorqua l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie se mit en colère et était gêné « tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder comme ça, dès que tout sera finit tu vas me le payer cher »

-« Faut bien que je prenne une douche et que je vais au toilette, nan ? » demanda Damon avant de remettre son bras autour de son ventre face à la douleur de ces satanés règles. Bonnie ouvrit le tiroir et prit le paquet de tampon, elle en jeta un à son propre corps ou habitait Damon en ce moment qui le rattrapa avant de le regarder dans tous les sens.

-« Tu dois le mettre » dit rapidement Bonnie/Damon.

-« Dedans ? » demanda surpris Damon/Bonnie

-« Oui dedans » confirma Bonnie.

Damon dans le corps de Bonnie se leva du toilette et essayait tant bien que mal à le mettre. Un moment il cria de douleur car il l'avait mal mit. Bonnie qui c'était retourné pour ne pas regarder se retourna.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel ? Ne détruit pas ma féminité » s'écria affolé l'ancienne sorcière.

-« Je n'arrive pas à le mettre, met le toi » répliqua Damon enlevant le tampon et le tendant vers Bonnie/Damon.

-« Non mais tu es complètement timbré. Je ne vais pas te le mettre. »

-« Pourquoi pas ? C'est ton corps pas le mien tu dois savoir où sa se met » dit vite Damon.

-« Je vais pas me toucher avec tes mains dégoutantes, c'est répugnant. Même si c'est moi qui suit dans ton corps je ne veux pas que tes mains touchent mon corps » dit Bonnie/Damon.

-« Oh fais pas ta mijaurée et viens me mettre ce fichu tampon. En plus beaucoup de fille aime que mes mains touchent leur corps. » Se vanta l'ancien vampire maintenant une sorcière.

-«Hors de question, attend ici je vais acheter des couches au magasin » dit Bonnie partant à pleine vitesse avant que Damon ne put dire quoi que ce soi.

-« Elle va me foutre la honte en allant chercher des couches en magasin » hurla de rage Damon dans le corps de Bonnie.

5 minutes plus tard Bonnie revint avec un paquet de couches et en tendit une à Damon qui la mit dans la culotte en dentelle de Bonnie. Une fois terminé Damon sortit de la salle de bain et Bonnie suivit. Damon se remit dans le lit en boule tenant son ventre, enfin celui de Bonnie.

-« Je vais te chercher un cachet pour que ta douleur diminue mais normalement sa devrait allez mieux demain »

-« Je comprends pourquoi vous nous envoyez dans les roses quand vous êtes dans votre période maintenant » commenta Damon/Bonnie sur l'oreiller de la sorcière.

Bonnie partit chercher un cachet et revint avec la vitesse de vampire de Damon. Damon/Bonnie prit le cachet.

-« Au fait, tu ne devais pas t'approcher de Maxence et j'apprends que tu l'as frappé. Tu gâche tout Damon »

-« Ce connard à mit sa main sur mes fesses, enfin sur les tiennes » répondit sidéré Damon.

-« Il n'a pas dû le faire exprès » défendit Bonnie.

-« Oh que si, je l'ai bien senti ma belle…. Euh Mon mignon et sexy Damon » répliqua grimaçant l'ancien vampire.

-« Reste ici pendant que moi je vais au gymnase de l'école voir Maxence » dit vite Bonnie/Damon.

-« T'inquiètes je ne risque pas de bouger mais pourquoi tu veux aller voir ce gros perdant ? » demanda Damon/Bonnie.

-« Pour essayer de réparer tes erreurs » répondit Bonnie partant vite de la chambre pour aller au gymnase du lycée.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois arrivé au gymnase du lycée, Bonnie se demandait si elle devait entrer dans les vestiaires des garçons. Après tout, elle était dans le corps de Damon et c'était un homme. Donc elle pouvait se rincer l'œil sans se faire expulser et puis d'un autre côté tout le monde allait croire que Damon était un gay. Bonnie allait rentrer mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit la voix de Maxence et de ses copains.

-« Elle t'a giflé ? » demanda un garçon

-« Oui, je lui ai mit la main aux fesses et elle s'est retourné et m'a giflé » dit Maxence.

-« Wow c'est une furie cette Bonnie » dit encore un autre garçon.

-« Oui mais je peux te jurer qu'elle finira dans mon lit et je pourrais ensuite vous donner la note » dit en rigolant Maxence. Bonnie devint livide, venait-elle de bien entendre ?

-« Ta dernière conquête à eu combien au lit ? » demanda un garçon

- »Je lui ai mit un 14 sur 20 c'était pas mal » dit Maxence.

-« Bonnie est encore pucelle je crois, je ne sais pas si sa va être bien le premier coup »

-« C'est ce qui va être bien. Ce sera la première fois que je déflore une fille » dit Maxence. Là Bonnie n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait mal, la rage commençait à monter en elle ainsi qu'une envie de meurtre. Elle sentit les dents de Damon s'allonger et ses veines ressortir. Cependant, elle réussit à se contrôler et son visage, ou plutôt celui de Damon revint à la normale. Mais la furie était toujours là et Bonnie enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Tout les garçons firent un sursaut et furent surprit. Bonnie dans le corps de Damon se dirigea vers Maxence et le prit par le col et le leva. Mentalement Bonnie se dit que la force d'un vampire était impressionnante.

-« Alors comme ça on veut jouer avec Bonnie ? » demanda Bonnie/Damon

Maxence ne répondait pas mais été terrifié vu l'expression de son visage.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle mais il y'a un jour tu disais que je ne devais pas parler mal à cette fille car elle méritait mieux. Alors juste une petite question, tu te crois mieux que moi ? Que les autres ? Parce que moi je vais te répondre. Tu n'es qu'un sale type, un beau salaud qui mériterait d'être castré. » Menaça Bonnie ce qui était plus menaçant car c'était avec le corps de Damon.

-« Je….je…..je » bégaya Maxence

-« Tu….tu …tu quoi ? »Imita Bonnie énervé.

-« Je ….je » bégaya à nouveau le garçon.

-« Ah tu m'agaces » dit Bonnie jetant Maxence par terre et se retournant pour partir. Cependant, Bonnie/Damon se retourna et dit la voix menaçante :

-« Ne t'approches pas de Bonnie où tu auras affaire à moi, c'est clair ? »

Bonnie ne daigna pas donner un dernier regard au crétin et partit voir si Damon était encore sur l'article de la mort.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand Bonnie arriva chez elle, dans sa chambre, elle vit Damon en train de pétrir dans sa main une boule antistress. Celle qu'elle prenait quand elle en avait besoin. Bonnie dans le corps de Damon s'assit dans le canapé et ferma ses yeux, refoulant presque des larmes mais une réussit à s'échapper. Damon la vit et se leva du lit de Bonnie aussitôt.

-« Hey qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Tu détruis mon image. »S'énerva un peu l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie ré ouvrit les yeux pour voir son propre visage près de celui de Damon. Visage qu'elle portait actuellement.

-« Maxence est un gros connard, tu avais raison il pensait qu'à avoir une partie de jambe en l'air pour ensuite me mettre une note et enfin cela aurait été sa première défloraison de fille » dit Bonnie rapidement et amèrement. Damon ne répondit pas et Bonnie s'impatienta.

-« Ben vas-y dit le. Dit que tu avais raison et que c'est bien fait pour ma poire »

-« C'est un connard » dit simplement Damon.

-« Damon » prévint Bonnie avec la voix de Damon bien sûr.

-« Tu l'as entendu comment ? »

-« J'ai voulu entrer dans le vestiaire mais je l'ai entendu parler et ils a tout dit devant ses copains et j'ai tout mais alors tout entendu Le pire c'est que j'avais envie de le tuer mais j'ai juste défoncé la porte et je l'ai soulevé et menacé. Il a rien dû comprendre » expliqua Bonnie. Damon sourit un peu.

-« Il croit donc que c'est moi qui l'ai menacé »

-« Oui et il a une peur bleue de toi, j'ai jamais vu autant de frayeur » dit encore Bonnie.

-« Il va croire que j'ai des vu sur toi » dit soudain Damon/Bonnie

-« Arrête idiot » répliqua Bonnie/Damon.

Bonnie se leva du canapé et s'effondra dans son lit.

-« Hey bouge c'est ma place » dit Damon essayant de bouger son corps.

-« C'est mon lit à moi et ma chambre, et ne me sors pas l'excuse que tu es dans mon corps car je m'en fou, je reste là. »

-« Bon très bien je viens te rejoindre alors » dit Damon joignant la parole au geste. Ainsi le corps de Bonnie fut allongé à côté de celui de Damon.

-« Cette situation est trop bizarre mais j'ai plus la force de protester » dit Bonnie dans le corps de Damon fermant les yeux. Damon, lui, dans le corps de bonnie regardait fixement son visage et se mit à sourire.

-« Ce que je suis canon, même quand je dors » se vanta l'ancien vampire.

-« Vantard, arrogant » dit Bonnie avant de s'endormir vraiment.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce sort me rends dingue et m'ouvres les yeux sur des choses que je n'avais jamais approfondi » dit Damon /Bonnie fermant les yeux et s'endormant à son tour.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ce coup-ci Damon se réveilla avant le réveil, il pouvait toujours voir son propre corps dormir paisiblement. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche vite-fait pour se sentir propre car croyait-le, depuis qu'il avait des « règles » il sentait le besoin constant de se laver. Et puis au moins il verrait le corps de sa sorcière. Il devait lui dire que c'était une honte de cacher des attributs pareils. De la douche il entendit le réveil sonner, pas aussi bien que dans son corps mais il pouvait entendre sa propre voix crier. Damon dans le corps de Bonnie sortit de la douche et mit s'habilla tout en oubliant pas de mettre une couche.

-« Allez feignasse ou plutôt feignant, je dois allez à l'école me faire chier » se plaignit Damon prenant la couverture pour que Bonnie se réveille.

-« Pour deux jours tu ne vas pas y'aller, tu vas me faire taper la honte » se plaignit Bonnie dans le corps de Damon.

-« J'ai bien envie de voir Maxence et de lui faire une tête au carré » expliqua Damon/Bonnie coiffant les longs cheveux de Bonnie. Cependant, il se faisait mal à cause des nœuds. Bonnie coincé dans le corps du vampire se leva du lit et prit la brosse des mains de son corps à elle que possédait Damon.

-« Je vais le faire sinon tu vas me les abimer encore plus »

Damon se laissa coiffer. Oui cela paraissait bizarre mais maintenant qu'il avait les cheveux de Bonnie c'était possible. En plus voir son corps le coiffer était encore plus bizarre. Après trois minutes, Bonnie reposa la brosse.

-« Si tu lui fait une tête au carré à Maxence, fait en sorte que ce soit hors du Lycée pour que je ne me fasse pas renvoyer du lycée. » prévient Bonnie, dans le corps de Damon.

-« Je peux utiliser tes pouvoirs alors ? » demanda satisfait Damon avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage de Bonnie.

-« Non plus »

-« Tu n'es pas marante. »

-« Je vais quand même venir pour garder un œil sur toi et voir si tu ne fais pas de bêtises » expliqua Bonnie/Damon.

-« Okey papa poule » répondit Damon sortant de la chambre et prenant un gâteau vite-fait avant d'aller en cours avec Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois arrivé en cours, Bonnie dans le corps de Damon s'assit sur une table à l'extérieur et regarder Damon se diriger vers Maxence. Bonnie profita de l'ouïe super extra de Damon pour écouter la conversation.

-« Salut Maxence, sa va bien ? »

-« Euh oui et toi ? » répondit le garçon un peu nerveux.

-« Je vais bien merci. Au fait j'ai entendu dire que Damon était venu te voir hier au gymnase et qui t'a collé une raclée. C'est vrai ? » Demanda Damon/Bonnie

-« Pff, il m'a soulevé et m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de toi car il croit que je veux t'utiliser» Dit Maxence sidéré Il joué bien la comédie ce bouffon, se dit Bonnie au loin

-« Peut-être qu'il a raison car Damon n'a jamais tort, c'est un gars super gentil, généreux, fort, sympathique, et surtout beau comme un Dieu » répondit Damon à travers la bouche de Bonnie Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se donner des compliments mais tout le monde allait croire que c'était vraiment Bonnie qui le disait D'ailleurs, celle-ci leva ses yeux au ciel, ou ceux de Damon, enfin bref…

-« Tu vas pas le croire quand même ? » demanda Maxence écœuré.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Damon avec la voix de Bonnie dur, signe qu'il perdait patience.

-« Parce que c'est lui qui veut t'utiliser, je suis sûr qu'il veut t'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. » dit Maxence fier de cet argument pourri.

-« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il vaut 50 fois plus que toi et il est sincère. » Se défendit Damon tout en serrant les poings. De loin, un étranger croirait que Bonnie était sur le point de frapper Maxence. Bonnie se leva et se dirigea vers les deux. Le même étranger qui regardait cette scène pourrait croire que Damon allait rejoindre Maxence et Bonnie pour régler leur conflit.

-« On dirait que tu es amoureuse de lui vu la façon que tu en parles mais il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Moi je pourrais l'être mais il faut que tu nous laisse une chance » dit soudain Maxence. Bonnie accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Damon et Maxence car Damon dans le corps de notre Bonnie était à deux doigts balancer son poing dans la figure de Maxence.

-« Eh bien oui je sors avec Damon et depuis une semaine » dit Damon/Bonnie. Bonnie dans le corps de Damon était à quelques mètres et s'arrêta net face à cette soudaine déclaration. Damon ayant vu Bonnie se retourna à son propre corps et se dirigea en courant vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras et força Bonnie à se baisser. C'était bizarre de faire ça se dit Damon, car il était sur le point d'embrasser Bonnie mais qui était dans son corps, donc il allait s'embrasser, lui! Et donc Damon dans le corps de Bonnie posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie qui était dans le sien.

-Première réaction de la vraie Bonnie : Il est dingue ou quoi ?

- Deuxième réaction de la vraie Bonnie : Mmmmmm

-Première réaction du vrai Damon : C'est bizarre

-« Deuxième réaction de Damon : Mais j'adore

Damon alias Bonnie mit fin au baiser qui était, disons-le, inattendu et sensuel. Damon dans le corps de Bonnie regardait en souriant Maxence qui dévisagea Damon.

-« C'est bon je vois pourquoi cette crise d'hier, c'est bon je m'approche plus de Bonnie » dit le blond en partant contrarié.

Bonnie regarda son propre corps sourire et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, enfin sur celles de Damon.

-« Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de faire ça » dit-elle avec la voix de Damon

Damon piégé dans le corps de Bonnie sourit encore plus et regarda son propre corps.

-« Tu as aimé ça ma petite chérie tout comme moi, c'est à refaire d'ailleurs une fois que nous aurons nos propre corps » taquina Damon.

-« Alors là tu peux rêver »

-« Ne me dit pas que cette expérience ne nous aide pas à nous rapprocher et à comprendre mieux l'autre car sinon ce serait un big mensonge. » dit Damon

-« Non au contraire j'ai appris que ce n'était pas facile d'avoir ta tronche, toutes les femmes me déshabillent du regard. Le peu que je m'énerve j'ai des dents qui s'allongent, des veines qui ressortent et les yeux rouges sang. Le seul truc bien c'est que je peux courir hyper vite ce qui pourrait être pratique les jours ou je suis en retard, que je peux tout entendre. Par contre, boire du sang dans des paquets c'est pas le top. J'ai compris que c'était difficile d'être toi, voila content ? » Dit vite Bonnie

Damon croisa les bras et eut un énorme sourire mais ne dit rien.

-« Et là tu es supposé dire que toi aussi tu as trouvé qu'être moi ce n'est pas facile » intervient énervé Bonnie/Damon.

-« Oui, j'avoue. Déjà être une fille c'est chiant pour se coiffer le matin et mettre du maquillage. Quoique tu n'as pas besoin d'en mettre car tu es tout aussi mignonne au naturel. Ensuite, le pire du pire ce sont les règles. C'est horrible ce truc, on a l'impression qu'on va mourir et je suis content que je ne repasserais plus par ça car quand on les a sa va encore mais le début c'est beurk. Contrôler tes pouvoirs et assez difficile au début mais j'ai vite géré et je tiens à m'excuser pour te pousser à chaque fois en disant que tu n'es pas assez forte. Voilà contente ? » Dit Damon exposant la vérité au grand jour.

Sans l'apercevoir, au dessus des deux personnes aux pouvoirs surnaturels qui ont inversé leur corps, une sorte de pétillement, d'étincelle flottaient au dessus de leur tête. D'un coup Bonnie et Damon tombèrent au sol. Inconscient. Ce n'est que 30 minutes plus tard que les deux se réveillèrent dans une pièce blanche allongé dans des lits différents.

-« Ah nan l'infirmerie du lycée » dit Bonnie qui se figea en entendant le son de sa voix. Damon regardait Bonnie et vit vraiment le corps de Bonnie et non le sien.

-« Je suis Bonnie Bennett » essaya à nouveau Bonnie, qui se leva et se regardait dans le miroir juste en face d'elle. D'un seul coup la jeune fille leva ses bras en l'air et cria de bonheur.

-« J'ai retrouvé mon corps, ma voix et mes pouvoirs » s'extasia la jeune femme de couleur caramel

-« J'ai retrouvé mon corps, ma voix super sexy, et mes pouvoirs de vampires » s'extasia Damon en imitant Bonnie.

-« Par contre je ne comprends pas, il nous restait encore un jour » dit Bonnie regardant Damon qui se leva du lit et vint la rejoindre se contemplant dans le miroir.

-« Ouais bizarre mais je crois que c'est par rapport au fait que nous avons comprit la vie de l'un et de l'autre » dit Damon exposant sa théorie.

-« Oui c'est possible » dit Bonnie sentant une barre dans son bas ventre. Oui pas de doute, elle était dans son propre corps.

-« Je suis déçu quand même » avoua Damon

-« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire ce que tu voulais pour ruiner ma réputation ? » Demanda Bonnie ironique.

-« Non, c'est juste que je ne verrais plus cette jolie bouille le matin quand je me lèverais » indiqua Damon en prenant le menton de Bonnie et en le soulevant au plus grand énervement de la sorcière et pour son plus grand amusement à lui. « Je ne laverais plus ce jolie corps et n'aurais plus le plaisir de choisir qu'elle sou vêtements mettre. » finit le vampire avec un sourire suffisant. Bonnie envoya loin la main de Damon d'une tape et se recula. D'un côté, en étant de nouveau elle-même elle trouvait sa position plus intimidante et Damon semblait le savoir car il lui dit :

-« Ah là on est beaucoup plus intimidé ? »

-« Tais-toi » répondit la sorcière « tu n'es qu'un sale pervers égoïste et je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mon corps, au moins il ne te sera plus exposé »

-« Mais mon petit cœur, vu comment je t'ai défendu et comme nous sommes dans une relation amoureuse, j'ai le droit de te voir nu et de t'embrasser » dit soudain Damon prenant Bonnie dans ses bras et en apportant ses lèvres aux siennes. Bonnie pour la seconde fois de la journée fut choquée et surprise par le geste de Damon. Ce coup-ci, elle ne se représentait pas en train de s'embrasser elle-même comme tout à l'heure. Non, ce coup-ci elle savait bien que c'était Damon qui était en train de l'embrasser comme un Dieu et elle en perdait la tête. Elle se croyait aux anges et adorais ce moment tout comme Damon car il ne put retenir un gémissement. Cependant leur baiser passionné fut interrompu par l'infirmière.

-« Ah ce que je vois on se sent mieux »

Bonnie rougit pendant que Damon arborait un énorme sourire comme d'habitude.

-« Euh… »

-« Pas la peine mademoiselle Bennett » coupa l'infirmière qui regardait un à un Damon et Bonnie avant de rajouter un peu déçu « Apparemment la rumeur que je n'arrête pas d'entendre depuis une demi-heure est vraie »

-« Quelle rumeur ? » demanda Bonnie perplexe.

-« Comme quoi Bonnie Bennett est la petit-amie de Damon Salvatore et qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui » expliqua L'infirmière. Bonnie se figea et mit ses mains en avant pour protester.

-« Non, c'est faux, je ne sors pas avec lui, on ne sort pas ensemble » se défendit la sorcière paniqué à l'idée que tout le lycée soit au courant de cette rumeur bidon. L'infirmière ne semblait pas la croire et Bonnie s'énerva.

-« Nous ne sommes PAS ensemble »

Damon lui trouvait la situation amusante et jouissive. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Bonnie et la rapprocha de lui.

-« Arrête de faire ta timide et avoue, tu me vexes depuis une semaine trésor et j'en ai marre que tu me caches. Je vais finir par croire que tu as honte de moi » finit-il boudeur et en faisant des yeux de chiot. Bonnie prit le bras de Damon et le repoussa d'elle.

-« Arrête tes âneries »

-« Bon ça suffit, allez sortez de la salle et laissez la place au vrai malade » dit l'infirmière les jetant presque dehors.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie Bonnie se retourna et accusa du regard Damon.

-« Hey, pour s'embrasser comme on l'a fait il fallait être deux »

-« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tout le monde va croire que je suis raide dingue de toi à cause de ce que tu as dit à Maxence » cria Bonnie.

-« Techniquement les mots sortaient de ta bouche » dit Damon levant les sourcils.

-« T'étais dans mon corps »

-« Maxence n'est pas censé savoir que c'est possible et maintenant sa fait le tour du lycée » dit un peu joyeux le vampire.

Bonnie se mit ses mains sur son visage pour le cacher.

-« J'espère que cette ridicule nouvelle n'est pas revenue aux oreilles d'Elena, Stefan ou Caroline » murmura Bonnie. Soudain son portable se mit à sonner. Elle le prit et lu le message à haute voix.

-« _De : Caroline : _Bonnie Bennett, tu sors avec Damon Salvatore et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Bonnie soupira de frustration avant de recevoir un autre message.

-« _De Lena : _Bande de petit cachotier, Stefan et moi savions qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux mais maintenant on sait pourquoi »

Bonnie ne prit pas la peine de répondre et pointa son doigt au visage de Damon.

-« On va faire en sort de se disputer et de se séparer devant Maxence et les autres, comme ça on sera tranquille et je pourrais avoir mon ancienne réputation » dit la sorcière. Damon prit le doit de Bonnie et répondit :

-« Euuuuh non, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer, tu risque de me briser le cœur. Comment puis-je vivre sans toi ? Et pire comment peux-tu vivre sans moi ? » Dit le vampire prenant un air dramatique.

-« Tu te fou de moi ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Non » répondit Damon lâchant le doigt de la sorcière.

-« Damon, ce n'est pas un jeu »

-« Je le sais » dit le vampire prenant la main de Bonnie et l'emmenant dehors.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi » cria la belle jeune femme.

-« Nous allons à notre première date officielle. » répondit sincèrement Damon, souriant pour énerver Bonnie mais celle-ci put lire dans ses yeux la peur du refus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle décida de le suivre sans protester. Elle pouvait lire à présent dans les yeux de Damon de la joie et elle fut elle-même contente.

-« Je viens avec toi mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est clair ? » dit la sorcière, sentant comme des papillons qui volaient à l'intérieur de son ventre à l'idée d'être avec Damon.

-« Bien, donc je suppose que tu vas payer ta part de ciné et de nourriture au grill et moi qui voulais satisfaire les besoins et les loisirs de mon rendez-vous» dit Damon soupirant et taquinant la sorcière.

-« Si tu insistes tellement je ne peux que me soumettre à ce que ce soit un rendez-vous alors » répondit Bonnie vite fait, faisant sourire Damon.

-« Oui et dès que j'aurais finit de payer tout, une fois sous le seuil de ta maison tu me diras que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous et tu me fermeras la porte au nez » répondit le vampire.

-« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non » répondit Bonnie ayant un sourire suffisant. Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça sexy.

-« Un seul moyen de le découvrir dans ce cas » dit Damon partant avec Bonnie. Tout les deux oubliant qu'ils se tenaient la main comme deux amoureux mais conscient que cet échange de corps les avait fait grandir et comprendre la vie de l'autre. Cet échange leur avait permit aussi de se rapprocher physiquement et aussi au niveau émotionnelle. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore c'était qu'il avait fait naître une relation stable, équilibré et remplit d'amour dans un futur proche, très proche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin de cet OS. J'espère que vous l'avez comprit car c'était difficile à écrire, je m'embrouillais moi-même et je m'énervais au fur et à mesure lol. J'espère qu'il te correspond bien cet OS Lyta, je me suis permise de rajouter des idées qui me passaient par la tête. Maintenant, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je vous dis à bientôt et vous fais pleins de bisous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Saki84 alias Jenny84** : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'OS précédent, c'est vrai on s'embrouille mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire lol.

**Sepho12 :** Oui le moment avec Damon qui croit qu'il va mourir quand il à ses règles (celle de Bonnie) est marrant, quand j'ai écrit cette scène je rigolais toute seule.

**Fredouille :** Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire du début à la fin, c'était un peu mon but (^-^).

**Johanne :** La scène où Damon croit qu'il va mourir est la scène favorite de plusieurs lectrices et la mienne aussi. Oui, j'ai dû me relire aussi pour bien savoir qui était qui.

**Lexie :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cet OS malgré les nombreuses répétitions. En me relisant encore une fois c'est vrai qu'il y'en a beaucoup mais j'avais tellement peur que vous ne compreniez pas que j'ai exagéré je l'avoue lol. Merci pour ton soutient.

**Salom :** 13.75 sur 20 c'est bien je trouve, j'aurais bien voulu avoir une rédaction de ce style au lycée, peut-être que j'aurais été plus à l'aise et plus performante. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**RIRA :** Je suis contente que tu as aimé cette histoire et que tu t'es amusé, sa me fait plaisir de voir des reviews comme les tiennes.

**Loubna :** Oui les profs qui donnent trop de devoirs sont des tyrans ! Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le temps de lire cet OS et de mettre une review. Le moment où Damon essayait de mettre un tampon j'ai hésité à l'écrire car moi aussi je trouvais ça écœurant au début mais après je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Merci pour ton commentaire Loubna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Surprise, surprise

**Idée de :** Marie

**Résumé :** Tous le monde doit se réunit pour noël : Damon, Bonnie, Jérémy, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric... Mais ils attendent tous Bonnie et Damon. Que font-ils ? Mais cependant les autres ne font pas le rapprochement entre les 2 disparitions. Damon et Bonnie arrivent tous les deux le soir très tard main dans la main. Les autres sont très surpris et au bord de la crise cardiaque.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Noël. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de Noël. Tout le monde devait se réunir au manoir des Salvatore pour célébrer ce jour. Tout le monde était d'accord pour passer la soirée ensemble, même Damon. Le vampire n'avait pas fait un drame que son manoir allait être la source de bavardage, de rigolade et de moment d'émotions. Stefan et Elena avaient préparé avec l'aide de Caroline le repas de ce soir. C'était Stefan qui avait choisit le menu et donner les directions à prendre. Caroline, qui aimait tout contrôler n'avait pas pu en placer une. Stefan voulait vraiment que cette soirée soit parfaite pour Elena et ses amis.

Les invités de cette soirée étaient : Tyler et Caroline, Alaric et Jenna, Damon, Bonnie et Jérémy. Jérémy ne venait que pour une chose, voir Bonnie et s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait avec Anna. Il voulait vraiment que sa relation revienne comme avant avec la sorcière. Il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir fait mal. Ce soir, il allait regagner le cœur e Bonnie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse folle et bientôt ce fut le moment pour Caroline de repartir chez elle pour se préparer et se maquiller convenablement. Elena, se dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan et commença à se préparer elle aussi pendant que Stefan dressait la table du salon.

-« J'aime bien faire ce genre de chose mais Damon aurait pu au moins se montrer pour donner un petit coup de main » dit tout haut le frère cadet, mettant maintenant les couverts et les assiettes. Trente minutes plus tard, Elena descendit dans sa magnifique robe rouge bordeaux, avec un magnifique dos nu qui laissait voir les belles formes de la jeune brunette qui pour l'occasion avait fait un chignon simple mais qui dévoilait les traits fins de son visage. Stefan la trouvait éblouissante et sourit quand il l'aperçue. Elena se sentait rougir face au regard de son petit-ami.

-« Tu me trouves comment ? » demanda la jeune femme.

-« Absolument divine » répliqua Stefan, embrassant sur les lèvres sa déesse. Après ce petit baiser tendre Elena demanda à Stefan s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main mais le jeune vampire avait répondu que tout était prêt et qu'il allait à son tour se préparer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DING DONG

Ca y'est les premiers invités étaient présents. Elena ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant Caroline au bras de Tyler. Caroline portait une jolie robe courte rouge avec un joli décolleté qui n'avait rien d'extravagant pour un coup. Au bout de sa robe il y'avait du coton blanc et brillant. Les cheveux de la blonde étaient relâchés mais un peu bouclés. Tyler portait un costume qui lui allait à merveille et dessinait bien ses formes. Elena les fit entrer et allait refermer la porte mais elle entendit la voix de sa tante.

-« Elle va nous refermer la porte au nez, quelle manière de recevoir des invités ? Et moi qui croyait t'avoir appris les bonnes manières » dit Jenna sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elena s'excusa et sourit.

-« Joli robe et très sexy, tu prévois quelque chose avec Alaric après ? » demanda la brune en soulevant ses sourcils suggestivement. Jenna regardait sa nièce bizarrement avant d'hausser les épaules et de regarder son cavalier en lui faisant un clin d'œil et regardant la mine renfrogné de Jérémy par la suite.

-« Allez, il faut rentrer où je vous laisse sur le pas de la porte » dit Elena, laissant le passage et refermant la porte.

Caroline et Tyler avaient déjà prit place avec Stefan. Alaric et Jenna se dirigèrent pour saluer le jeune vampire pendant que Jérémy semblait regardait partout.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda Elena.

-« Bonnie n'est pas encore ici ? » demanda le jeune homme.

-« Non pas encore, relax Jérémy elle va bientôt arriver » rassura Elena tout en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-« C'est juste que d'habitude c'est la première arrivé » répliqua Jérémy et s'éloignant de sa sœur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Je suis enfin prête, on va pouvoir partir » s'écria une jeune femme fixant son chignon et les deux mèches bouclés qui lui encadrait le visage. La jeune femme se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et vit que quelqu'un la regardait avec des yeux de prédateur.

-« Non, non, non et non. Je n'ai pas pu aider Elena et Caroline cet après-midi à cause de toi et je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard » déclara déterminer la jeune femme de couleur caramel. La personne qui la regardait s'approcha et se mit derrière elle. Il commença à embrasser les épaules de la jeune femme.

-« J'ai dit non » protesta la jeune femme se retournant pour faire face à l'homme qui avait embrassé ses épaules.

L'homme sourit avant d'embrasser le cou de la jeune femme et de le lécher et le sucer.

-« Non »

-« Bonnie » dit la voix suppliante de l'homme avant d'embrasser de nouveau les épaules de la jeune femme et de remonter avec sa main droite la robe et de caresser la cuisse de la sorcière sensuellement. Ce qui eut pour résultat un gémissement et un frisson de la part de la prénommée Bonnie.

-« Damon s'il te plaît » implora la sorcière.

-« S'il te plaît quoi ? » demanda le vampire regardant Bonnie dans les yeux.

-« Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ou je te jure que je vais …. » La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Damon posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Les mains du vampire caressaient les cuisses et les fesses de la sorcière et d'un seul coup Damon toucha fermement les fesses de la sorcière tout en la levant. Bonnie enroula du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses jambes autour de la taille de Damon. Tout signe de protestation fut derrière elle, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et elle mit de côté le fait qu'elle devait aller chez les Salvatore pour passer la soirée de Noël.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

8h30 du soir et pas un signe de Bonnie et de Damon.

-« Je pense que ce n'est pas normale que Bonnie ne soit pas encore ici » dit Jérémy regardant Elena et Stefan.

-« Cela fait deux fois que j'ai son répondeur » dit Elena regardant Stefan.

-« Oui et moi je lui ai envoyé au moins 8 messages mais je n'ai pas une seule réponse » dit Caroline.

-« Et toi tu as des nouvelles de Damon ? » demanda Alaric à Stefan.

-« Non et toi ? »

-« Non plus » répondit le professeur.

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda soudain Tyler.

-« Je ne sais pas mais je sais que Bonnie était fatiguée depuis quelque temps. Peut-être qu'elle a réussie à s'endormir et qu'elle s'est réveillée il y'a quelque temps et qu'elle se prépare là. » Essaya de dire Caroline.

-« Oui c'est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée, en cours elle tenait à peine debout » dit Alaric.

-« Peut-être » dit Elena essayant de se convaincre et espérant que ce soit vrai.

-« Pour ma part je pense que Damon ne veut pas venir et qu'il se saoul au Mystic Grill » dit Stefan, un peu déçu que son frère ne veule pas venir passer un moment avec lui et ses amis.

-« Peut-être qu'il va venir après » dit Elena, n'aimant pas la tristesse dans les yeux de Stefan.

-« Commençons à manger l'entrée car j'ai un peu faim là » dit Tyler un peu gêné. Caroline lui donna un coup de coude. Ce qui fit rire Elena et Jenna.

-« Oui, pas de problème » dit Stefan allant dans la cuisine avec Elena et Jenna.

Jérémy souffla d'exaspération et croisa les bras.

-« Elle va venir » dit Caroline.

-« Y'a intérêt car j'ai des choses à lui dire » répondit le jeune homme.

Caroline regarda Tyler et Alaric, un peu choqué que le garçon parle de cette façon. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car Elena et les autres revinrent avec les plats en main.

-« Voilà, voilà on vous sert » dit Elena souriante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« T'es content je dois refaire toute ma coiffure idiot ! » se plaignit Bonnie cherchant sa robe dans sa chambre. Damon se mit à rire et prit la robe de couleur crème dans ses mains avant de la tendre à Bonnie qui le lui prit violement des mains. Damon se mit à rire une fois de plus face à la réaction de la tigresse devant lui. Cependant, le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait ne le faisait plus rire.

-« Quoi ? » demanda le vampire un peu nerveux mais ne le montrant pas.

-« TU me pose vraiment cette question ? » demanda Bonnie contenant une colère noire.

-« Bah oui que je te la pose, tu crois quoi toi ? » répondit Damon confus. Bonnie souffla avant de montrer l'état de sa robe au vampire qui se mordait la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

-« Tu l'as complètement déchiré ! Ma belle robe que j'ai payée chère est complètement déchirée ! » Cria la jeune sorcière. « Tu n'aurais pas pu défaire la fermeture et l'enlever doucement ? » demanda Bonnie scandalisé.

-« Trop long chérie et il me semble que c'est toi qui a dit 'Oh, s'il te plaît Damon, dépêche, j'ai envie de toi maintenant' » dit le vampire en imitant la voix de Bonnie qui se mit à rougir.

-« Peut-être mais je vais mettre quoi maintenant ? » demanda la sorcière un peu plus calme.

-« Rien » répondit Damon suffisant et léchant ses lèvres.

-« Tu vas au Mail qui exceptionnellement est ouvert et tu me rachètes la même » dit Bonnie.

-« T'es pas sérieuse là ? » demanda Damon perdant son air suffisant

-« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler là ? » demanda la sorcière plus que sérieuse. Damon sourit avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de la sorcière tout en mettant les mains derrière sa tête.

-« Damon, si je n'ai pas ma robe d'ici 10 minutes, je te préviens que je vais m'amuser avec les neurones de ton cerveau toute la soirée » menaça la sorcière avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et refaire son chignon. Elle regarda la petite horloge et vit qu'il était 10h48 et elle fit un soupir de frustration.

Quand Damon revint du Mail avec la robe de mademoiselle Bonnie Bennett il était 10h56 ET QUAND Bonnie fut totalement prête il était 11h10.

-« A cause de toi on a raté la soirée et ils vont nous tuer, t'es conscient ? » demanda Bonnie dans la voiture du vampire.

-« C'était pour une bonne cause » répondit Damon avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

-« Non, c'est encore pour tes envies égoïste » accusa la sorcière.

-« Moi et mes envies égoïstes ? Tu ne disais pas ça non plus quand j'avais ma tête entre tes jambes et que je ….. » Commença Damon mais fut coupé par Bonnie se bouchant les oreilles et parlant fort.

-« Non, non je veux rien entendre conduit et vite » ordonna la sorcière « et arrête de sourire comme un dingue » rajouta la jeune femme rougissant.

-« A vos ordre ma belle » dit Damon plus que satisfait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Ce n'est pas normal, il c'est peut-être passé quelque chose » s'inquiéta Jérémy.

-« Je crains le pire et si Klaus était venu l'enlever car il veut une sorcière ? » demanda Caroline ayant peur que cette hypothèse soit réelle.

-« Bonnie aurait su se défendre, non ? » demanda Alaric

-« Il est tellement imprévisible qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce psychopathe » dit Stefan les dents serrés.

-« Et Damon dans tout ça ? » demanda Elena paniquant.

-« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il est grand mais c'est Bonnie qui me fait le plus flipper dans cette histoire. » répondit Tyler.

-« Stefan va voir chez elle, s'il te plaît » demanda Elena. Stefan fit un signe de tête et allait faire ce qu'Elena lui avait demandé mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma. Stefan fit un petit chut et dit à tout le monde de ne pas bouger.

-« Bouh, on arrive à temps sinon on n'aurait pas pu venir avec cette tempête de neige » dit une voix.

-« Oui, allez faut voir les autres » répondit l'autre voix mais ce coup-ci féminine.

Stefan et les autres ne s'attendaient pas à cette vision. Ils n'étaient pas préparés à découvrir la scène suivante. Cette scène, c'est celle de Damon et Bonnie, arrivant ensemble main dans la main et souriant.

-«Hey tout le monde, nous sommes là » dit Damon avec un sourire et un regard pétillant.

Personne ne semblait réagir. Elena, Stefan et Caroline avaient leur bouche en forme de O. Alaric avait les sourcils levés et Jenna et Tyler semblaient stoïque. Jérémy fut le seul à se mettre debout et à serrer les poings.

-« Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi ? Depuis plus de quatre heures on vous attend. Je t'attends depuis quatre heures Bonnie, pour pouvoir te parler. Nous avons cru que Klaus t'avait enlevé ou qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Tu n'as même pas répondu à nos messages et à nos appels. Mais je vois que nos peurs étaient infondées car mademoiselle Bonnie Bennett était avec Monsieur Damon Salvatore en train de faire je ne sais quoi. Et moi qui croyais que tu le détestais ! Franchement bravo ! Menteuse » hurla Jérémy envers Bonnie qui avait un peu mal au cœur de voir Jérémy comme ça malgré le fait qui lui avait fait mal il y'a plus de deux mois de ça.

Elena et les autres n'osaient toujours pas parler, prenant les informations de Jérémy et regardant les mains de Bonnie et Damon fermement unis et Damon se mettre devant Bonnie une fois que Jérémy eut terminé son discours.

-« WOuah, le petit Guilbert ose traiter Bonnie de menteuse alors que c'est lui qui l'a trompé avec un fantôme. Désolé bébé Guilbert mais il faut grandir un peu. Voilà pourquoi Bonnie est avec moi aujourd'hui et qu'elle le restera demain et après-demain et après-après-demain, enfin tu vois ou tout cela mène hein ? » Dit Damon souriant et en tapant plusieurs fois l'épaule de Jérémy qui se recula et partit s'asseoir à sa place.

-« Alors j'espère qu'on n'a pas raté le bon repas que mon petit frère à préparé » dit Damon s'installant sur une chaise et faisant asseoir Bonnie à côté de lui. Bonnie regardait ses meilleures amies qui lui mimaient de raconter tout une fois qu'elles seraient seules avec des sourires machiavéliques. Bonnie rougit et regarda Damon qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Stefan n'espérait plus que son frère vienne et il fut soulagé de voir en cet instant qu'il était présent pour les 40 dernières minutes que serait le jour de Noël. Ce n'était pas trop ce qu'il espérait pour cette soirée mais le résultat ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire, il semblerait que Damon est trouvé son cadeau de Noel et qu'il allait le garder le plus longtemps possible se dit Stefan regardant Bonnie sourire et rougir par rapport à une blague de son frère.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet OS qui était une idée de Marie. J'espère qu'il vous l'avez aimé et que cela correspond à ce que tu voulais Marie. Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît ^^

**Message important :** Voilà, alors j'ai eut mon écrit d'EJE et je vais passer l'oral le 14 février, le jour des amoureux, he he ^^. Cela veut dire qu'après le 14 je pourrais à nouveau avoir du temps pour écrire des fictions. Bien sûr j'aurais encore des devoirs et un stage de quatre semaines à faire au mois de mars-avril mais je pourrais être disponible. Alors pour ce qui concerne ce recueil d'Os, je ne prends plus d'idée de lecteur car je prévois de faire d'autres histoires de plusieurs chapitres. Cependant, je ne mets pas le statut complet à ce recueil car je prévois d'en faire d'autres et de redemander des idées plus tards.

Aussi, j'ai dans l'idée de faire des fictions sur Klaus/Bonnie et Stefan/Bonnie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais j'aime bien l'idée de Klaus avec Bonnie et Stefan avec Bonnie. Je crois que je resterais une fan de Bonnie et Damon et qu'il restera mon couple préféré. Team Bamon lol. Mais cela ne me déplairait pas de voir du Stefonnie et du Klonnie. Voilà c'est dit, ouf lol. J'imagine Bonnie qu'avec ces trois là et pas un autre garçon. Je trouve que Jérémy était un gamin et qu'il aimait bien Bonnie juste parce que c'était une sorcière. Bonnie a besoin de plus de scène pour elle. Je trouve que les scénaristes se servent d'elle que pour la magie et sauver tout le monde. Et je termine sur le fait que Bonnie a besoin d'un mec fort qui puisse être son égal et réussisse à lui tenir tête. C'est mon avis maintenant lol. Je vais arrêter de vous saouler et je vais vous laissez tranquille lol.

Bonne journée à tous et bisous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

**Titre**: Piégé avec toi !

**Idée de :** Lexie

**Résumé:** " Elena et toute la bande en n'ont marre de voir Damon et Bonnie se disputer, ils décident donc de les enfermer dans une pièce et grâce à l'aide de la mère de Bonnie, ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent utiliser leur pouvoir pour sortir"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Tu n'es pas supposé m'infliger tes petites migraines toute la journée et quand bon te semble, petite sorcière" cria Damon entrant dans son salon suivit de Bonnie qui se retenait de l'envoyer valser vers un mur.

-"Tu n'es pas supposé venir m'irriter quand tu t'ennuies et m'insulter par la même occasion. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui pourrir la vie?" demanda la sorcière, prenant le même ton que le vampire.

-"Tu ne sais pas rire" répondit Damon se versant un verre d'alcool. Cependant, son verre se cassa et le liquide se répandit sur la chemise noire du vampire.

-"Non mais tu es complètement folle ma parole" cria à nouveau le vampire.

-"Ben quoi?" demanda la sorcière tout en faisant l'innocente "Tu n'apprécies pas ma façon de me divertir?"

En un clin d'œil Damon fut en face de Bonnie qui surprise utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer balader contre un mur. Quand Damon s'écrasa contre une table et qu'il cassa un vase, Stefan et Elena apparurent dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Damon par terre et Bonnie avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Encore une fois, ces deux-là se battaient et se disputaient.

Damon énervé se releva et se dirigea vers Bonnie mais à vitesse normale. La sorcière ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et croisa le regard du vampire qui semblait furieux.

-"Si tu t'excuses je pourrais alors me montrer clément et oublier ce que tu m'as fait" dit le vampire contrôlant sa colère. Mais tout le monde pouvait voir dans ses yeux le combat contre la rage. Bonnie leva un sourcil avant de déclarer:

-"M'excuser de quoi?"

Damon laissa échapper un petit rire forcé avant de reprendre son sérieux et regarder son frère.

-"Dit quelque chose ou j'étrangle cette créature du mal" dit le vampire tout en imitant l'acte de strangulation. Bonnie ouvrit sa bouche avant même que Stefan put ouvrir la sienne.

-"Créature du mal?" demanda choqué la sorcière "C'est plutôt toi qui représente le mal dans toute sa splendeur, moi je suis juste une de tes victimes" expliqua la sorcière croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Damon fit un petit sourire.

-"Allez, bien sûr! Prends le rôle de la petite fille innocente qui est persécutée par le grand et séduisant Damon Salvatore, le gros méchant de service" dit le vampire s'emportant une fois de plus et levant ses bras en l'air.

Stefan et Elena suivaient l'échange, fatigués et exténués. Tout le monde en avait marre de voir Damon et Bonnie se disputer. C'était à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et du début à la fin. Au début c'était marrant mais à force cela devenait lourd. Caroline avait proposé de les enfermer dans une pièce car selon elle, leurs disputes cachaient une tension sexuelle que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait admettre. Donc la logique de la jeune blonde était de les enfermer et seulement leur ouvrir quand ils auraient admis qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Au début, tout le monde avaient prit le jeune bébé vampire pour une folle mais maintenant cela semblait la seule solution possible. Elena donna un coup de coude à Stefan qui regarda sa petite-amie. Avec un regard, Stefan comprit qu'Elena pensait au plan de Caroline. Le jeune Salvatore fit un signe de tête pour donner son accord et Elena sourit.

-"Pauvre crétin !" hurla la sorcière.

-"C'est moi le crétin?" demanda Damon sidéré.

-"Tu crois que je parle à qui pauvre cloche?" cria à nouveau la jeune femme.

-"Pauvre cloche?" répéta Damon vexé.

-"Et en plus il est sourd"

-"Tais-toi" dit Damon d'un ton sec.

-"Non, toi tais-toi." répliqua Bonnie s'approchant du vampire.

-"Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je te jure que je vais..." commença le vampire.

-"Tu vas quoi? Me vider de mon sang? Bouh comme j'ai peuurr! »Dit Bonnie faisant mine d'être effrayée "Vite, il faut m'aider ou Damon le vampire va me mordre et boire tout mon sang, Ahhhhhh!" dit Bonnie tout en feignant la véritable peur une fois de plus. A ce stade Damon ne se retint plus et laissa ses dents s'allonger et ses yeux devenir rouges. Il prit Bonnie rapidement et se fraya un chemin vers le cou de la jeune femme qui ce coup-ci cria vraiment. Stefan intervint avant que Damon put percer la peau de la jeune sorcière.

-"Laisse-moi lui donner ce qu'elle mérite" grogna Damon à son frère.

-"Non ça suffit!" dit Stefan n'admettant aucune protestation.

-"Tu vois comment elle agit non?" demanda Damon regardant Bonnie qui avait un petit sourire qui narguait le vampire plus vieux. Damon fit les gros yeux et Bonnie perdit son sourire quand elle vit le regard désapprobateur d'Elena.

-"Tout ça doit arrêter" dit enfin Elena.

-"De quoi?" demandèrent Bonnie et Damon en même temps. Les deux êtres supernaturels se défièrent du regard. Elena soupira avant de dire:

-"Ca et vos satanés disputent. On en a tous marre de vous"

-"C'est lui/elle qui commence" dirent Damon et Bonnie en même temps encore une fois. Stefan et Elena roulèrent leurs yeux en l'air car Damon avait relancé un sujet de dispute.

-"Arrêtes de me copier la sorcière"

-"Non toi arrêtes" rétorqua celle-ci.

-"NON VOUS ARRËTEZ" hurla Stefan perdant sa patience. Bonnie sursauta en entendant crier le plus jeune des frères pendant que Damon leva un sourcil et eut un demi-sourire. Stefan, reprit contenance et déclara d'une voix plus calme:

-"Je vous conseille de ne plus vous voir et tout ira mieux. Ne vous côtoyez plus et tout restera paisible, calme et agréable. Et comme vous vous détestez, ce sera simple non?"

Bonnie eut un éclat de tristesse ainsi que Damon en entendant la dernière phrase de Stefan. Aucun des deux ne répondit et Elena prit la parole.

-"Oui c'est vrai, au moins tout sera réglé."

-"Ce n'est pas possible" dit Bonnie à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde et à sa plus grande surprise. La sorcière rougit en voyant le regard perplexe de Damon. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'empressa de rajouter:

-"Nous sommes souvent amener à faire équipe pour tuer tout ce qui menace la ville, donc s'éviter n'est pas la bonne solution."

Stefan et Elena se regardèrent et échangèrent un petit sourire. Damon s'éloigna de son frère et remit sa chemise bien en place.

-"Autant sa me tue une seconde fois mais je dois avouer qu'elle a raison." dit le vampire ainé.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?" demanda Elena.

-"On s'insulte plus" dit Damon

-"Oui d'accord" répondit la sorcière. Damon tendit sa main vers la sorcière qui s'approcha de lui et la serra. Elena et Stefan furent ravis de voir cette scène sous leurs yeux. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de recourir au plan de Caroline.

-"Vous voyez que vous pouvez être civil quand vous voulez" dit Stefan vraiment soulagé.

-"Oui" répondirent Damon et Bonnie en même temps avec un sourire.

Elena vint se blottir dans les bras de Stefan.

-"Tu viens on va voir Caroline." dit la brune. Son copain de vampire fit un signe de tête et commença à se diriger avec Elena dans la cuisine pour aller chercher ses clés de voiture. C'est à se moment que la "trêve" de Damon et Bonnie fut déjà rompue.

-"Non mais tu as cru quoi, petite sorcière."

-"Rien gros naze"

-"Gros naze? Vraiment ? Quel insulte ma p'tite juge, sa dépasse l'école primaire." rétorqua Damon.

Stefan et Elena soupirèrent. Elena regarda sa montre.

-"Leur trêve à durer 1minute et 26 secondes"

-"C'est pas mal non?" demanda Stefan en haussant les épaules.

-"On va voir Caroline mais pour le plan" dit Elena.

Stefan sourit et prit les clés de voiture. Ils passèrent (Elena et Stefan) devant Bonnie et Damon qui étaient si proche qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Il était peut-être temps que vous considérez mon idée" dit Caroline souriant pleinement.

-"Oui, on en peut plus, ils vont nous rendre dingues" dit Elena buvant son café.

-"Si vous aviez suivit mon idée dès le départ, nous serions tous tranquille et Damon et Bonnie auraient pu être dans un lit en exprimant leur vraie passion." dit la blonde en bougeant suggestivement ses sourcils.

-"Comment tu sais que c'est de la tension sexuelle?" demanda Stefan.

-"C'est flagrant Damon est transparent, son corps, son regard et son comportement crient pratiquement à Bonnie 'Hey toi, je t'aime bien, t'es super sexy, j'adore ton caractère mais c'est moi l'homme et je suis trop fière de l'admettre à une petite sorcière qui juge tout le temps'" dit Caroline imitant la voix de Damon mais c'était un peu raté. Ce qui fit rire Stefan et Elena.

-"Et Bonnie?" demanda Elena curieuse.

-"Bonnie c'est plutôt ça 'Hey toi, tu es terriblement sexy mais tu es un crétin arrogant, prétentieux. Pourtant je ne peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens mais je ne te le dirais jamais et préfère te détester'" dit Caroline prenant la voix de Bonnie ce coup-ci et sa manière de parler.

-"Tu as raison" dit soudain Stefan.

-"J'ai toujours raison au sujet de l'amour" dit la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil.

-"Donc on met le plan en place?" demanda Elena.

-"Yep" fit Caroline se levant d'un coup de son canapé.

-"Tu proposes de les enfermer où?" questionna Stefan.

-"Dans le tombeau" répondit vite fait Caroline.

-"Mais on va faire ça comment? Bonnie est une sorcière et Damon un vampire. Elle pourra facilement sortir de là en utilisant ses pouvoirs et Damon avec sa force sera capable de s'en aller aussi. Et connaissant Bonnie, elle serait capable de laisser Damon coincer avec un sort." expliqua Elena un peu contrarié.

-"On va demander l'aide à la mère à Bonnie pour les enfermer dans le tombeau et on lui demandera de leur enlever leurs pouvoirs, le temps qu'ils seront ans celui-ci. Comme ça ils ne pourront pas s'entre-tuer" dit Caroline comme si c'était simple à faire.

Stefan et Elena regardaient avec admiration Caroline qui souriait comme une vraie méchante. Le plan était parfait, il ne manquait plus que l'accord de la mère de Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie marchait seule dans un endroit auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé retourner. C'était l'endroit ou sa grand-mère l'avait aidé pour faire un sort. Ce sort était le dernier de Sheila. Bonnie eut un serrement au cœur et des larmes voulaient sortir de ses yeux mais elle les reteints. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Elle devait sauver Elena. En effet, Bonnie avait reçu un message de la brune qui disait qu'elle était enfermée dans le tombeau. La sorcière fut étonné que sa meilleure amie avait pu envoyer un message car la dernière fois qu'elle était bloqué, elle n'avait pas de réseau. Mais le principal, c'est qu'Elena avait essayé et elle avait bien reçue le message. Bonnie se trouvait maintenant devant la grosse pierre qui était la source de l'enfermement d'Elena.

-" Elena tu es là?" demanda Bonnie assez fort.

-"Bonnie c'est toi?" demanda Elena.

-"Oui c'est moi, j'ai réussit à avoir ton message" répondit la sorcière.

-"Quel soulagement, tu vas pouvoir m'aider?" demanda la brune.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" demanda une voix male. Bonnie se retourna pour voir Damon, habillé en noir et portant sa veste en cuir.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda Bonnie un peu dure.

-"J'ai reçu un message d'Elena comme quoi elle était coincée" répondit le vampire abordant le même ton.

-"Oui j'ai envoyé ce message à vous deux et Stefan, Caroline, Tyler mais apparemment vous n'êtes que les seuls à l'avoir eut." expliqua la jolie brune derrière le gros rocher. Bonnie et Damon ne pouvaient pas voir la fausse demoiselle dans la détresse avec un grand sourire sur son doux visage.

-"Je vais te sortir de là" dit Bonnie se préparant à utiliser sa magie. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps car Damon mit une main devant elle pour l'arrêter.

-"Laisse faire l'homme poupée et admire" dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Bonnie rougit un peu mais roula ses yeux en l'air. Elle regarda Damon utiliser sa force de vampire. Le gros rocher se mit à bouger. Bonnie entra dans le tombeau vers Elena.

-"Tu vas bien?" questionna la sorcière.

-"Oui, un vampire m'a kidnappé et m'a enfermé ici" expliqua la brune toujours au fond du tombeau. Damon entra dans le tombeau à son tour et rejoint les filles.

-"C'était qui?" demanda le beau vampire aux yeux bleues.

Soudain un vent se fit entendre et Elena n'était plus à côté du vampire et de la sorcière.

-"C'est moi" dit Stefan avec Elena à côté de lui. Puis tout se passa très vite. Le plus jeune des frères utilisa sa vitesse et sa force pour remettre le gros rocher en place. Damon, utilisa sa vitesse et sa force pour empêcher Stefan de l'enfermer avec la petite sorcière.

-"Caroline, Tyler, venez m'aider" dit Stefan. La jeune blonde et l'hybride utilisèrent leur force pour mettre en place le gros rocher.

-"Abby, dépêchez-vous de terminer le sort" dit Elena.

La principale concernée récitait sa formule et les flammes de la tombe s'élevèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard Abby s'arrêta et les flammes reprirent leur forme normale.

-"C'est bon" dit la femme de couleur caramel.

Stefan, Caroline et Tyler arrêtèrent de pousser le rocher qui était correctement mit.

-"Heeyyyyyyy !" hurla Damon de l'autre côté.

-"Nous sommes désolés." dit Caroline "mais c'est pour votre bien".

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mes pouvoirs?" demanda Damon furieux.

-"Tant que vous serez dans cette tombe, vos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas. Bonnie est donc sans magie et toi tu es en quelque sorte humain." expliqua Abby. D'après le cri de rage de Damon, on pouvait voir que l'ancien vampire le prenait très mal. Heureusement, qu'a cet instant il ne pouvait pas sortir ou sinon il ferait en sorte de leur montrer à quel point il était furieux.

-"Maman tu peux pas me faire ça à moi" intervient Bonnie.

-"Je suis désolée"

-"Non, non ,non reviens et libère moi" ordonna Bonnie.

-"Hey, je suis là" dit Damon.

-"Ouais libère nous" Dit Bonnie recorrigeant sa phrase.

-"A bientôt" fut la seule réponse de la mère de Bonnie et des autres. Bonnie commença à crier de revenir mais il n'y'avait plus de bruit. Elle continua encore de crier jusqu'a ce que Damon lui demanda d'arrêter car elle allait lui crever les tympans. Bonnie fusilla l'homme en face d'elle du regard mais ne dit rien. Elle posa son dos contre le mur et glissa doucement; Elle se retrouva assise par terre la tête entre ses mains.

-"Au moins ils t'ont laissés un sac de nourriture complet pour toi et moi ils m'ont oubliés." dit Damon au bout de cinq minutes jetant le sac vers Bonnie. La sorcière prit le sac et l'inspecta. Il y'avait trois bouteilles d'eau, pleins de bonbons, des gâteaux.

-"Tu es à nouveau humain dans ce tombeau idiot" dit la sorcière mettant le sac de côté.

-"Explique moi, tu trouves le tombeau idiot, ou alors c'est moi que tu as traité d'idiot?" demanda Damon en plissant ses yeux pour bien regarder la petite sorcière.

-"A ton avis, idiot" répondit Bonnie.

-"C'est toi l'idiote" répondit Damon s'approchant de Bonnie et s'asseyant à côté d'elle sous le regard suspect de celle-ci.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Damon énervé.

-"Pourquoi ils ont fait ça?" dit Bonnie la voix un peu faible.

-"A ton avis"

-"C'est pas parce qu'on se dispute de temps en temps qu'ils étaient obligés de faire ça." dit la sorcière en colère contre Elena et les autres pour ce plan.

-"Entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais dès qu'on sort de ce tombeau je vais tous leur faire payer." dit Damon le ton menaçant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Et si le plan ne fonctionnait pas?" demanda soudain Elena à Caroline.

-"Il va fonctionner, arrête d'être pessimiste" râla la blonde.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit, dans deux jours ils seront libres de ce tombeau" dit Abby.

-"Ah bon? Comment vous le savez?" demanda Stefan.

-"Ils retrouveront leur pouvoir dans deux jours et s'ils s'en rendent comptent ils vont pouvoir sortir" expliqua la femme d'une trentaine d'années.

-"Espérons qu'ils seront calmés et auront comprit dans ce cas"

-"Oui tu as raison Caroline" dit Elena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"En fait c'est de ta faute" dit soudain Bonnie brisant le silence dans le tombeau. Damon se leva et fit les cents pas avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Bien sûr car tout est de ma faute. La moindre chose qui va mal dans ta vie c'est de ma faute." dit l'ancien vampire aux yeux bleues.

-"Exactement" confirma la sorcière.

-"Même quand mademoiselle est constipée c'est de ma faute"

Bonnie ne dit rien face à la remarque déplacée de Damon car sinon cela allait finir en mots plus embarrassant.

-"De toute façon, c'est de ta faute" dit Bonnie une nouvelle fois.

Damon s'approcha de la sorcière est s'accroupit devant elle. Il tapa doucement du poing sur la tête de celle-ci.

-"Toc, Toc, Toc, tu deviens sénile ou quoi? Il me semble que tu as déjà dit cette phrase, chérie."

-"C'est toujours toi qui vient m'emmerder alors que je suis tranquille dans mon coin. Tu fais toujours tes petites remarques sarcastiques pour me provoquer" dit Bonnie sans se préoccuper de la remarque précédente de l'homme en face d'elle.

-"Et toi tu me menaces toujours, me donnes tes petits maux de crâne, brûle mes beaux pantalons et mes belles chemises." répondit Damon rapidement et durement.

-"Car tu me provoques" se défendit la sorcière.

-"Non, je fais des blagues et comme je l'ai dit avant, tu ne sais pas rire"

-"Bien sur que si mais toi tu n'es pas marrant" dit la belle brune aux yeux de couleur émeraude.

Damon se leva à nouveau et mit sa main à son cœur.

-"Tu viens de me véxé, t'es pas gentille. Tu me brises mon cœur." se plaignit le vampire qui n'en n'était plus un.

-"Oh là là je me sens monstrueuse. Mais tu sais quoi? Je pense que c'est impossible de te briser le cœur car cela supposerait que tu en as un." dit la sorcière. Cependant, elle eut mal à son cœur en voyant l'expression dans les yeux de Damon et son visage triste. Damon reprit vite contenance et s'éloigna de la sorcière. Il se mit à l'autre bout du tombeau et s'assit par terre. Bonnie se sentait mal d'avoir dit ceci et se sentait vraiment monstrueuse. Elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle voulait simplement lui faire mal. Et elle avait réussie. Trop bien.

-"Je n'ai pas voulue ..." commença la sorcière mais Damon ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer car il leva sa main pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler.

-"Non, ne t'excuses pas si tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu vas dire" dit l'ancien vampire ne regardant même pas la jeune sorcière dans les yeux. A cet instant, Bonnie sut qu'elle avait fait pire que de faire mal à Damon. Elle baissa sa tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pensait pas mais alors pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Damon de son côté avait été blessé. Il n'avait rien pu trouver pour riposter tellement les mots de Bonnie lui avaient fait mal. C'était pire qu'un coup de poing, pire qu'un pieu en bois enfoncé dans la poitrine. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à la sorcière. Il lui fait vivre un enfer. Il était la cause de la mort de sa grand-mère, de l'attaque à la forêt après qu'Emily ait détruit le collier. Il s'était servi d'elle comme une arme contre Klaus. Mais tout ça il l'avait fait dans un but. Un seul et unique but. Ses remarques de tous les jours n'étaient pas méchantes, il aimait simplement avoir une bonne joute verbale avec la sorcière. Elle le lui rendait bien en plus. Et il pouvait dire que la sorcière aimait bien la moitié de leurs disputes, quand elles n'étaient pas basées sur les insultes grossières mais plutôt sur des taquineries. De toute façon quoi qu'il fasse, cela n'allait pas. Il avait essayé d'être un homme meilleur pour Elena mais ce n'était pas suffisant même s'il avait fait de nombreux efforts qui en fin de compte étaient en vain. De plus il ne se sentait pas lui-même. Tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Ce qu'il aimait en Bonnie c'était le fait qu'il pouvait rester lui-même. Il adorait la compagnie de la sorcière et adorait encore plus leurs petites badineries et disputes quelques fois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'égal face à lui. Maintenant, il ne savait pas que la sorcière pensait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Cette révélation lui faisait mal. Son cœur était serré, comme si quelqu'un prenait une éponge et l'essorait fort.

Pendant trois heures exactement, personnes ne dit un mot. Bonnie se sentait rongé par la culpabilité. Damon par la tristesse. La sorcière ne pouvait pas voir Damon comme ceci. Elle se leva donc et s'assit à côté de l'ancien vampire qui ne dit rien. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la regarder.

-"Ecoutes, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais te faire mal. Tu commençais à monter dans mes nerfs et j'ai dit la première chose qui est venu. Je suis désolée. La personne qui a été sans cœur c'est moi. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à te désigner fautif de tout ce qui m'arrive alors que la seule responsable c'est moi. Je ne prends pas juste les responsabilités de mes actes car ils sont trop lourds à porter. Et comme tu m'as mordu, j'ai fait de toi mon sac de boxe. C'était tellement facile de te détester et de tout mettre sur ton dos que je m'y suis habituée. Pourtant, plus le temps avance et plus c'est difficile de te détester. Je m'aperçois que c'est moi la fautive et j'ai peur. Après tout, tu n'es pas sans cœur car tu fais tout pour sauver Elena, tes plans sont loufoques mais ils fonctionnent. Je sais aussi que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Stefan. Je suis vraiment désolée, Damon." dit Bonnie de manière rapide.

-"..."

-"Damon dit quelque chose" ordonna Bonnie regardant l'ancien vampire.

-"..."

Bonnie regarda le visage de Damon pour découvrir que celui-ci dormait. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et entendit son cœur battre. Il battait paisiblement. La sorcière se décolla du torse de Damon et fit quelque chose qui la choqua. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front pâle du vampire et se releva.

-"J'ai dit ça pour rien. Je vais devoir recommencer demain, c'était difficile de te le dire mais toi t'as le culot de t'endormir" dit un peu haut la jeune femme avant de se rasseoir à l'endroit ou elle était plus tôt. Elle prit le sac et mangea une barre chocolatée. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit peu à peu. C'est à ce moment là que Damon ouvrit un œil et regarda en souriant la sorcière.

-"J'ai tout entendu mais ce sera agréable de te l'entendre redire plus tard" chuchota l'homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau. "Agréable petite bise, petite sorcière" rajouta t-il avant de se lever et prendre le sac pour boire un peu. Il avait bu une moitié de la bouteille d'eau avant de la remettre dans le sac et de s'installer à côté de Bonnie. Il ferma ses yeux pour tomber dans un vrai sommeil ce coup-ci. Repensant aux mots de la petite sorcière. Il pouvait dire qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Il était soulagé et se sentait revivre même. C'était une sensation agréable.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie sortait lentement du sommeil, elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar, elle avait rêvé que ses ami(e)s et sa mère l'avaient enfermé dans le tombeau avec Damon Salvatore. En plus, ils n'avaient plus leurs pouvoirs. La sorcière avait enfin ses yeux ouverts quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la triste réalité. Bonnie sentit un poids lourds sur son épaule et tourna la tête. Damon était en train de dormir sur elle. La première chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était de le bousculer loin d'elle mais elle se ravisa. Elle contempla le visage de l'ancien vampire et rougit un peu. Il était vraiment beau, qu'elle dommage qu'il était aussi arrogant et prétentieux. Bonnie n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le toucher et pour être honnête, elle avait eu cette petite idée depuis longtemps mais cette idée s'évanouissait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Bonnie allait caresser les cheveux de Damon mais la voix de l'ancien vampire retentit.

-"Arrête de me mater c'est effrayant"

_'Comme je disais sa voix casse tout le charme' _pensa Bonnie

-"Je ne te mate pas, arrête de te flatter" répondit Bonnie du tac-o-tac "et puis bouge toi de là, tu m'écrases l'épaule"

Damon ouvrit les yeux et bougea un peu, il regarda Bonnie, le visage sérieux et la sorcière savait qu'il attendait les excuses qu'elle avait fait hier mais cet homme avait eu le culot de s'endormir. La jeune femme soupira avant de recommencer exactement le même discours qu'hier. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait elle pouvait voir le sourire de Damon et cela l'agaçait un tout petit peu. Quand elle eut finit, Damon se leva et prit un paquet de biscuit dans le sac et commença à l'ouvrir.

-"Tu sais, il y'avait plus d'émotion dans tes excuses hier soir par rapport à celles d'aujourd'hui, mais bon ça fait toujours plaisir de t'entendre me dire que tu ne me détestes pas, ça me fait chaud au cœur" dit Damon tout en mordant dans le biscuit et le mâchant. Bonnie regardait le vampire sidéré. Donc hier, il avait entendu les excuses qu'elle avait faites mais il avait fait semblant de dormir. Ce n'est pas vrai, il remontait dans ses nerfs en un rien de temps. Le geste qui mit Bonnie hors d'elle fut Damon lui proposant un biscuit comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et prit le paquet de biscuit violement des mains de Damon et le jeta à côté d'elle.

-"Hey, doucement avec la nourriture, on doit survivre" se plaignit Damon.

-"Tu cherches vraiment à arriver sous ma peau toi" dit Bonnie énervé se retenant de crier.

-"Zut, tu as découvert mon plan diabolique" répondit Damon sarcastique.

-"Non, ne commences pas petit farceur ou je te jure que je vais m'énerver et je risque de te faire mal, très,très mal" prévint la sorcière. Damon finit son biscuit et s'approcha dangereusement vers la sorcière qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'ancien vampire s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la sorcière et sourit.

-"Tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs trésor" dit l'ancien vampire.

-"Et toi non plus,_ trésor _«répondit Bonnie accentuant bien sur le mot trésor ce qui fit sourire encore plus Damon.

-"Ouais mais je suis un homme, j'ai un corps de rêve et une force largement au dessus de toi, ma petite chérie" Damon faisait exprès de devenir encore plus proche de Bonnie qui ne reculait toujours pas. Elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir gagné une bataille.

-"Et moi je sais taper là où sa fait mal" répondit la sorcière dans un chuchotement près de l'oreille de Damon qui ne put retenir un frisson. La sorcière prit de la distance et s'installa au coin de la pièce là où elle avait jeté le paquet de biscuit. Elle le prit et commença à en manger un puis deux. Damon, lui, souriait encore bêtement.

Au bout de vingt minutes Damon soupira et vint se mettre à côté de Bonnie qui soupira à son tour.

-"Je m'ennuie" dit Bonnie.

-"Ouais on se fait chier" approuva l'ancien vampire dans son propre langage "mais si tu veux j'ai un moyen qui va nous permettre de passer le temps" continua Damon tout en bougeant ses sourcils suggestivement envers la sorcière qui fit un soupir mais rougit violement à l'idée de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Damon vit la rougeur sur les joues de la sorcière et sourit pleinement.

-"Apparemment, tu sembles d'accord" taquina l'ancien vampire se rapprochant et mettant un bras autour des épaules de Bonnie. Pendant un instant Bonnie ne dit rien mais quelques secondes après elle prit le bras de Damon et l'éloigna d'elle.

-"Non, certainement pas" dit-elle.

-"Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie au fond" murmura Damon dans son oreille. Bonnie le poussa violement d'elle et le vampire eut un demi-sourire.

-"Tu rêves, mon pote" répondit la sorcière. Damon se remit bien en place et proposa autre chose.

-"Et si on jouait à action, vérité"

Bonnie regarda Damon bizarrement et le vampire se sentit bête d'avoir proposé un truc pareil.

-"Euh oui, pourquoi pas" finit par dire Bonnie.

-"Super, je commence" dit Damon réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire.

-"Aucun problème" dit simplement la sorcière.

-"Action ou vérité?" demanda Damon.

-"Vérité"

-"Quel gars trouve tu le plus sexy à Mystic Falls?" demanda Damon curieux de savoir quelle serait la réponse de la petite sorcière. Bonnie réfléchit un instant, pour elle c'était Damon mais il était hors de question qu'elle le lui dise sinon l'orgueil de ce vampire allait gonfler.

-"Je trouve que Tyler est super canon" dit enfin la sorcière.

-"Quoi?" demanda ahurie Damon.

-"J'ai dit que Tyler était canon." répéta Bonnie aimant la réaction de Damon. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'une fille lui dise que quelqu'un était mieux physiquement que lui. Mais bien sûr c'était un mensonge que Bonnie avait dit.

-"Bonnie, tu as choisit vérité donc tu dois dire la vérité" rappela Damon se doutant qu'elle n'était pas sincère.

-"Et c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire, Damon" répondit Bonnie agacée.

-"Ah ouais?" insista l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie détourna le regard et croisa les bras. Damon comprit et se mit à rire à gorge déployé.

-"Tu n'oses pas me le dire mais je comprends, je coupe le souffle à tout le monde, ma beauté rends les femmes muettes." se vanta Damon fier de lui et de voir la sorcière rougir encore plus et murmurer que ce n'était pas vrai.

-"Action ou vérité?" demanda Bonnie changeant le sujet de conversation avant que la tête de Damon prenne toute la place de ce tombeau.

-"Action" répondit le vampire.

-"Alors je veux, que tu imites une personne et je dois la reconnaître sinon tu vas devoir faire la poule pendant dix minutes" dit Bonnie sans vraiment réfléchir.

-"Hey, c'est nul comme action" se plaignit Damon regardant incrédule la petite sorcière.

-"C'est une action quand même"

Damon soupira mais commença son imitation, il se mit à quatre pattes et éclata de rire avant même de pouvoir commencer son imitation. Bonnie leva un sourcil mais eu un petit sourire.

-"Tu imites un crétin qui devient fou?" demanda la jeune femme. Damon arrêta de rire et fixa Bonnie qui avait toujours son petit sourire en place.

-"Très drôle, ha ha ha" dit le vampire pas du tout amusé. Il se concentra et commença son imitation.

-"Wouaf, wouaf" dit-il ou plutôt faisait-il. Bonnie était incrédule.

-"Tu imites un chien?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Tu chauffes" répondit simplement Damon avant de recommencer un coup.

-"Damon j'ai dit une personne pas un animal, tu as l'air ridicule en plus. Je m'écoute je prend mon portable, je film et je mets la vidéo sur Twitter et Facebook" expliqua la sorcière cherchant son téléphone.

-"C'est une personne, réfléchit un peu. Et hors de question que tu parles de ceci à quelqu'un ou que tu film."

Bonnie réfléchit un instant avant de penser à la personne dont elle parlait plus tôt, elle roula ses yeux en l'air avant de dire tout haut.

-"Tyler Loockwood"

Damon se releva et tapa dans ses mains "Bravo tu as trouvé au bout de trois fois, pourtant ce n'était pas compliqué"

-"T'es pas marrant et tu es dégoutant" accusa Bonnie. Damon haussa les épaules avant de demander action ou vérité.

-"Vérité" répondit Bonnie.

-"Tu n'es pas joueuse" bouda le vampire mais pensa néanmoins à une question.

-"Stefan ou moi? demanda Damon curieux. Bonnie ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

-"Ni l'un, ni l'autre" dit Bonnie.

-"Non, imagine qu'il ne reste plus que toi, Stefan et moi dans Mystic Falls, qui choisit tu comme petit-copain"

-"Je reste célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie" répondit la sorcière.

-"Bonnie" prévient Damon.

-"Stefan" commença Bonnie mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Damon soupira fortement avant de râler.

-"Bien sûr Stefan, toujours Stefan et jamais Damon. Pourquoi? Parce que Stefan est un gentil petit vampire qui boit du sang de lapins et qui est attentionné. Il est doux, il pense à tout le monde pendant que moi je suis un vrai connard, quelqu'un d'égoïste, je mérite rien à part le mépris des autres ..." Damon s'arrêta car il sentit la main de Bonnie sur son épaule.

-"Avant que tu me coupes, j'allais dire que Stefan est gentil et serviable mais il est trop sérieux et parfois ennuyeux. Toi, tu es un vrai connard égoïste, arrogant, prétentieux mais tu as beaucoup d'humour, on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi, tu es serviable quand tu le veux et tu cherches toujours à protéger ceux qui te sont chers. Donc si je devais choisir avec qui je dois rester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie se serait..." Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur du tombeau. Damon cria mentalement à la personne de dégager de là et de laisser Bonnie finir de parler car il voulait vraiment savoir. Bonnie se dirigea vers le rocher qui bloquait le passage.

-"Elena?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Oui c'était juste pour voir si vous ne vous étiez pas entre tué" dit la brune.

Damon roula ses yeux en l'air et s'approcha à son tour vers le rocher.

-"Super, merci, maintenant que tu sais que nous sommes vivant tu peux t'en aller car moi et Bonnie on parle de choses super importante tu vois"

-"Vous avez encore de l'eau?" demanda Elena

-"Oui" répondirent Damon et Bonnie en même temps.

-"Super, bon ben je vous laisse" dit la brunette partant du tombeau soulagée que Damon n'ait pas tuer Bonnie ou l'inverse. Bonnie et Damon ne prirent même pas la peine de crier qu'on les libère car Elena ne pouvait rien faire.

-"Action ou vérité?" demanda vite Bonnie.

-"Vérité." dit Damon mais il se tapa le front car il avait oublié de demander à Bonnie de dire qui elle allait choisir à la fin. "Attends, attends, tu allais dire quoi avant qu'Elena intervienne?" demanda le vampire. Bonnie eut un énorme sourire de victoire ce qui énerva Damon.

-"Désolé, je t'ai dit action ou vérité, tu as répondu vérité et tu n'as donc plus le droit de demander ma réponse. C'est trop tard."

-"Pfff, de toute façon je savais que tu m'aurais choisit" relativisa le vampire.

-"Ouais, ouais, ouais. Enfin bref, c'est à moi de te poser une question. Alors qui trouves-tu la plus...

-"Belle de Mystic Falls, sans aucun doute je dirais la petite sorcière locale, elle a de jolie cheveux, une belle silhouette, de belles petites fesses et un magnifique sourire et aussi des yeux pétillant." dit Damon tout en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Bonnie qui rougit.

-"Nooonnnn pas çaaaa" se plaignit la sorcière.

-"Ooopsss, j'ai laissé glisser mon petit secret." dit le vampire feignant son embêtement.

-"Oh et puis zut, j'ai plus envie de jouer" dit Bonnie croisant ses bras.

-"Dommage car on commençait à mieux se connaître" dit Damon en ayant un sourire.

Bonnie allait répliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas le connaître d'avantage mais elle se tut et s'avança vers un autre coin de la pièce, elle ne regardait pas vraiment ou elle allait et c'est par cette inattention que la sorcière ne vit pas le gros caillou et se le prit avant de tomber au sol. Une sorte de craquement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. Damon se retourna pour voir Bonnie au sol. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et s'agenouilla.

-"Sa va?" demanda t-il

Bonnie se releva mais elle tomba à nouveau au sol car sa cheville lui faisait mal.

-"Je crois que je me suis fouler la cheville" répondit Bonnie enlevant sa chaussure et sa chaussette. Elle posa sa main sur sa cheville et serra un peu mais elle desserra de suite car elle avait trop mal. Damon voulu prendre la cheville de sa sorcière mais elle stoppa sa main en la prenant dans la sienne.

-"J'ai mal, je n'ai pas besoin de tes mains brutales pour me faire encore plus mal" grogna Bonnie. Damon fixa Bonnie du regard et soupira.

-"Tu vois j'essaie d'être gentil mais non, tu m'envoies balader" cria le vampire se levant et se posant contre un mur, laissant Bonnie en plein milieu de la pièce le fusillant du regard.

-" Maintenant, débrouille toi seule, je ne viendrais pas t'aider."

-"De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." répondit Bonnie restant en plein milieu du tombeau.

Le silence envahit la pièce pendant au moins deux heures. C'était un silence gênant mais apaisant. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Bizarrement les deux personnes présentes dans cette pièce pensaient à la même chose. Pourquoi la personne en face d'eux était toujours en train d'attaquer et de se défendre? Pourquoi tant d'indépendance et pas d'entre-aide? Pourquoi toujours des piques?

Au final Bonnie s'endormit encore une fois au milieu de la pièce, le silence l'endormait et apparemment Damon ne faisait rien pour le briser donc elle non plus ne ferait rien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quand la sorcière se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus au milieu de la pièce mais contre un mur. Sa cheville était enroulée par un bout de tissu noir. Bonnie, regarda Damon à l'autre bout de la pièce et vit qu'un morceau de sa chemise était arraché. C'était donc lui qui l'avait déplacé et lui avait bandé la cheville avec un morceau de son tee-shirt noir. Bonnie se sentait flatter et contente. Il pensait à elle au moins.

-"Merci" dit-elle tout haut. La tête de Damon se tourna à droite pour regarder Bonnie. Il fit un simple signe de tête mais ne dit rien.

-"J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Toute l'après-midi et là il est 23h39."

Les yeux de Bonnie devinrent ronds. Elle avait dormi plus de dix heures!

-"Ouais, tu te rends comptes, je me suis fais chier tout ce temps, le seul moment agréable était quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras et que j'ai caressé ton visage. C'était tellement doux." dit le vampire tout en prenant une voix de poète. Bonnie fronça les sourcils mais ne préféra rien dire.

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" demanda Bonnie tout en désignant sa cheville à l'ancien vampire. Damon soupira mais aller tout dire, après tout il avait eu le temps de réfléchir.

-"Parce que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu aies mal"

Bonnie semblait choquée par les propos du vampire qui pour l'instant ne l'était plus.

-"Tu tiens à moi?" demanda curieuse la jeune femme.

Damon s'énerva un peu et marchait furieusement dans le tombeau mais jamais il ne vint près d'elle

-"Cela te semble si difficile à croire? Pourtant c'est vrai. Oui je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose car tu ne mérites pas de souffrir. Tu es une personne admirable et je te respecte beaucoup. J'ai ma propre façon de le montrer et elle est spéciale comme tu as pu le constater mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. En plus tu me le rends bien Bonnie. Maintenant, il y'a des trucs que je ressens pour toi que je ne sais même pas comment interpréter et depuis plus d'un mois sa me travaille. Alors oui Bonnie je tiens à toi et si tu n'es pas contente et ben c'est la même chose" Termina Damon. Au bout de quelques secondes Damon n'osait plus regarder Bonnie en face et se détourna d'elle. Il s'installa à quelques mètres et ne dit rien.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire mais une chose était sûre, elle était heureuse d'apprendre que Damon se souciait d'elle, elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle comptait pour lui malgré leur disputes et leurs piques. Maintenant, il à dit aussi qu'il ressentait des choses pour elle mais quelle genre de choses? Etait-ce des sentiments d'amitié profonde ou des sentiments amoureux? Le cœur de Bonnie manqua un battement face à cette pensée. Et elle? Que ressentait-elle pour Damon?

De la compassion, oui, de l'amitié un peu étrange, oui, une attirance physique, aussi. Des sentiments au delà de l'amitié? ...peut-être. Elle avait au fil du temps eu une attirance envers le vampire mais jamais elle ne l'aurais avoué. Il changeait et le Damon qu'il devenait était plus humain. Les joutes verbales et les disputes cachaient en fait une envie de le toucher mais c'était un moyen de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui. Un moyen totalement raté. Et le fait qu'il lui avoue qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il ressentait des choses pour elle la rendait encore plus sensible à lui. Elle était dans une situation dangereuse. Oh oui! Trop dangereuse. Cependant, Damon avait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pourquoi pas elle? Peut-être qu'ils trouveront quelque chose ensemble pour savoir ou ils en étaient. Bonnie allait dire à Damon ce qu'elle pensait à son tour mais l'ancien vampire était dans les bras de Morphée.

-"Damon tu dors?" demanda Bonnie essayant quand même au cas où il faisait semblant de dormir.

-"Damon, youhou, bouffon" insulta Bonnie pour voir s'il allait réagir. Aucune réaction, il devait réellement dormir.

-"Super, c'est à mon tour de me faire chier pendant que tu dors" se plaignit la sorcière prenant une bouteille d'eau et la buvant. Elle ferma ses yeux mais elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, elle pensait simplement à elle et à un certain homme aux yeux bleus océans.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon se réveilla et vit Bonnie assise à côté de lui, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 9h00 du matin.

-"Enfin réveillé la belle au bois dormant" taquina Bonnie.

-"Je n'ai pas eu le baiser du prince charmant" répondit Damon.

-"Quel dommage !"

-"Comment tu as fait pour te déplacer?" demanda Damon curieux.

-"En rampant comme une mongole" répondit Bonnie souriant "mais tu n'as rien vu donc sa va" dit-elle soulagée.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux êtres mais Bonnie finit par le briser.

-"Moi aussi, je ressens des choses pour toi que je ne devrais pas ressentir. Je tiens à toi à ma manière qui est, je dois dire, aussi bizarre que la tienne." avoua Bonnie retenant maintenant son souffle. Damon, regarda sa petite sorcière et sourit un peu.

-"Dans quelle situation nous sommes?" demanda l'ancien vampire confus par la confession de Bonnie.

-"Je n'en sais rien et c'est flippant" dit Bonnie posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Damon qui fut surprit par ce geste. Cependant, c'était agréable, très agréable.

-"Je pense que nos disputes sont des protections"

-"Je pense pareille" dit Bonnie.

-"Ils ont réussit ces crétins" dit soudain Damon rigolant.

-"De quoi tu parles?" demanda confuse Bonnie.

-"Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Tyler et Abby, ils nous ont enfermés ici pour qu'on se rende compte de nos sentiments, de la tension sexuelle entre nous à chaque fois qu'on se dispute."

-"Y'a pas de tension sexuelle" dit soudainement Bonnie.

Damon regarda Bonnie et leva un sourcil, il avait un demi sourire et la sorcière leva ses yeux au ciel.

-"Un peu" avoua la jeune femme.

D'un seul coup Damon et Bonnie eurent mal à la poitrine. Damon prit inconsciemment Bonnie dans ses bras et la serra fort. La sorcière plantait presque ses ongles dans la peau de Damon. Après un certains temps leurs douleur s'arrêta net. Damon avait toujours Bonnie dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?" demanda Bonnie reprenant son souffle.

Damon sourit et murmura à l'oreille de sa petite sorcière.

-"Nos pouvoirs"

Bonnie sourit à son tour et se leva doucement de Damon, elle se mit devant le rocher, elle se tenait à peine sur sa cheville qui lui faisait mal et se concentra. D'un seul coup, le rocher se brisa en mille morceaux provoquant un nuage de poussière. La sorcière et le vampire toussèrent un peu. Une fois le nuage de poussière moins épais Bonnie cria de joie.

-"Nous allons pouvoir sortir, c'est super. Viens dépêche on doit aller voir certaine personnes." dit Bonnie un peu rancunière. Elle se dirigea à la sortie mais elle fut bloquée par une poitrine dure devant elle. Bien entendu, c'était Damon, il avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

-"N'oublions pas quelque chose d'important" dit le vampire à nouveau ... vampire :-)

Bonnie savait ou il voulait en venir et son cœur s'affola. Damon pouvait l'entendre et son sourire devint plus large.

-"Action ou vérité?" demanda le vampire laissant une chance à Bonnie d'échapper pour le moment à ce qu'il allait faire. Bonnie hésita un moment mais sa raison lui échappa.

-"Action" répondit la sorcière avec un petit sourire charmeur que Damon trouvait super sexy. Le vampire s'approcha et enlaça la jeune femme.

-"Embrasse-moi" demanda t-il.

Bonnie sourit et mit ses bras derrière le cou du vampire, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, était tendre mais il tourna vite en un baiser passionné. Damon colla Bonnie contre son corps, ne laissant aucun espace libre. La sorcière gémit et Damon sourit. Il se sentait bien, comme si ces lèvres étaient faites pour être posées sur celles de Bonnie et seulement elle. Bonnie étant humaine, arrêta le baiser. Damon caressa le visage de la sorcière.

-"Nous devons à la fois leur en faire baver mais aussi les remercier car sans eux on serait encore en train de se disputer" expliqua Damon.

-"Totalement d'accord avec toi" acquiesça Bonnie "je m'occupe d'eux"

-"Non c'est moi" dit Damon.

-"Non je veux que ce soit moi au moins ils comprendront à qui ils ont à faire" expliqua la jeune brunette aux yeux vert.

-"Tu seras trop gentille, laisse moi faire moi je suis plus fun" lâcha Damon. Bonnie se recula du vampire et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-"Parce que moi je ne sus pas "fun" ?" dit la sorcière en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Damon lâcha un petit rire.

-"Ecoute chérie tout le monde sait que je suis le plus drôle"

-"Espèce d'arrogant, prétentieux" dit Bonnie partant du tombeau en boitant

-"Merci" dit Damon "tes mots me touchent, petit juge"

-" De rien pour toi c'est gratuit et quand tu veux" lança la sorcière se dirigeant vers l'extérieur pour voir la lueur du jour. Damon la suivit.

-"On ne changera pas beaucoup, on continue toujours à se lancer des piques" fit remarquer le vampire.

-"On ne pourra pas nous changer, j'accepte tes innombrables défauts comme toi tu dois accepter toutes mes qualités" dit Bonnie tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Damon sourit et prit la main de Bonnie.

-"Bien sûr mademoiselle" dit-il sarcastique.

-"Bien évidemment" répondit Bonnie laissant sa main dans celle de Damon.

Oui, il fallait les remercier aussi car Elena et les autres ont permis de faire prendre conscience aux deux être surnaturels quelque chose d'important. De se rendre compte de leur sentiments naissants l'un envers l'autre. Mais il y'aura quand même vengeance. Oh oui, une jolie vengeance.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour cet Os. Je tiens à m'excuser car je n'avais pas vue que j'avais une proposition d'idée de ta part Lexie. Heureusement que je suis allée voir les commentaires sur le site sinon je ne l'aurais jamais vue ^^. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère que cela te corresponds Lexie et que je ne t'ai pas déçue.

Bisous à tout le monde et bonne journée.


	14. Chapter 14

Suite de L'os de Lexie, cette suite parle de la vengeance de Damon et notre sorcière préférée. Merci beaucoup à Marie pour m'avoir suggéré d'écrire cette suite. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaires ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie et Damon étaient arrivés ensemble au manoir des Salvatore après être sortie du tombeau. Ils allaient enfin mettre leur plan à exécution. La vengeance pour la personne présente au manoir allait être effrayante et remplie de culpabilité.

-« Il n'ya que Caroline au manoir » dit Damon un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas son frère et Elena.

-« Mince, j'aurais bien voulu que tout le monde soit ici » dit la sorcière réfléchissant à un plan pour Caroline.

-« Je crois que c'est bébé vamp qui est à l'origine de ce plan, donc je propose un magnifique plan pour la faire mourir de peur » proposa Damon avec un sourire démoniaque. Bonnie n'aimait pas le sourire mais pour un coup elle allait faire le fameux plan de Damon en place. Après tout, Caroline le méritait.

_Du côté de Caroline_

La jeune blonde attendait patiemment Stefan et Elena qui étaient parti faire les boutiques. Elle aurait bien voulu venir mais elle savait qu'elle serait une intruse. Le couple avait besoin de moment à deux et la jeune blonde n'irait pas perturber ces doux moments. Caroline lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Avec sa vitesse de vampire, elle fut dans le hall en moins de deux secondes. Elle vit Damon Salvatore, tenant une Bonnie Bennett dans ses bras et avec un regard totalement paniqué. Ce qui fit paniquer Caroline car un Damon paniqué, on ne voyait ça pas tout les jours… même, pas du tout.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes sorti du tombeau ? » Demanda Caroline regardant Bonnie dans les bras de Damon.

Damon dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas perdre patience et rouler ses yeux en l'air face à la dernière question stupide de Caroline. Au lieu de faire le sarcastique, il fit le parfait homme effrayé.

-« C'est Bonnie, nous avions récupérer nos pouvoirs, le problème c'est qu'elle a foulé sa cheville mais cette tête de mule à voulu faire le sort pour exploser le rocher qui barrait notre sortie. Le rocher a explosé mais elle a reçue un coup sur la tête et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je lui ai donné un peu de mon sang mais rien n'y fait, elle ne se réveille pas » expliqua Damon avec une réelle inquiétude et une peur réelle se dit Caroline qui avait l'impression de suffoquer face aux nouvelles.

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle aurait due être guérie et se réveiller, je ne comprends as « dit la jeune blonde caressant le visage de la sorcière et écoutant ses battements de cœur. Tout allait l'air normal, on dirait même qu'elle dormait.

-« Caroline je crains le pire » dit Damon passant devant la blonde pour aller dans le salon et déposer Bonnie dans le canapé et en caressant son visage de manière douce. Cette scène fit mal au cœur de Caroline. Damon avait l'air si perdu, si désespéré et tout ça c'était de sa faute à elle.

-« Elle va se réveiller, elle a besoin de sommeil » dit Caroline pour persuader Damon et elle-même. Le vampire se leva et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Caroline dans les yeux et dire tristement avec un regard à vous fendre le cœur :

-« Je crois qu'elle est tombé dans un coma »

Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent, et la culpabilité la rongeait jusqu'au os. Damon avait raison car si Bonnie était endormie elle se serait réveillée quand on la touchait. Cette histoire lui rappela un peu la sienne quand elle avait eu l'accident de voiture et qu'elle est tombée dans le coma. Sauf que elle, Damon lui avait donné son sang comme à Bonnie mais que Katherine est venue la tuer. Les yeux de Caroline commencèrent à piquer et des petits reniflements se firent entendre. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Son plan était censé rapprocher Damon et Bonnie et non pas de mettre sa meilleure amie dans un coma. Tout ça était de sa faute, peut-être que Bonnie n'allait jamais se réveiller, peut-être qu'elle se réveillerait demain. Personne ne savait. Caroline se mit à pleurer et se jeta à genoux au sol près de Bonnie et lui prit les mains.

-« Bonnie je suis désolée, ce n'était pas censé se passé comme ça. Toi et Damon vous étiez censé vous rendre compte de votre attirance et ressortir de ce tombeau content, heureux, amoureux et sans disputes et surtout vivant. Je suis désolée Bonnie, je ne voulais pas que tu finisses blessé ou pire dans un coma. J'ai trop peur, peur que tu ne te réveilles pas s'il te plaît Bonnie réveille toi comme ça tu pourras me donner des anévrysmes ou même m'envoyer contre un mur ou plusieurs mais réveille toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, je t'aime alors tu as intérêt à te réveiller » dit Caroline sans s'arrêter de pleurer et de parler de manière rapide. La jeune blonde posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bonnie et ferma les yeux.

Damon derrière la blonde avait regardé la scène avec grand intérêt, c'était à la fois triste et émouvant, il n'allait pas le cacher mais il ne pouvait cacher son petit sourire satisfait.

Caroline pleurait encore quand elle sentit la poitrine de Bonnie convulser accompagné d'un rire ? Caroline leva sa tête de la poitrine de Bonnie pour voir sa meilleure amie les yeux ouvert et rigolant. Caroline se leva et fixa son amie du regard. Elle mit ses mains à ses hanches attendant que Bonnie se calme. Quand la sorcière fut calmée Caroline osa enfin demander ce que c'était de cette histoire. Damon mit sa main sur l'épaule de Caroline avant de dire avec le sourire le plus énervant du monde :

-« Nous t'avons piégé comme toi tu l'as fait, ma belle »

Caroline regardait Bonnie n'approuvant pas du tout la méthode mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était soulagée et heureuse de voir que Bonnie allait bien.

-« Oui c'était le plan de Damon, il voulait te faire croire que j'étais morte au début mais c'était trop donc j'ai proposé l'idée de coma. » expliqua Bonnie se levant du canapé.

-« C'est dur quand même, j'ai vraiment eut la trouille » dit la jeune blonde croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-« C'était notre vengeance et elle était dure car c'était toi qui était à l'origine de ce plan de nous enfermer » accusa Damon.

-« Mais il a fonctionné hein ? » demanda Caroline avec un demi-sourire.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut un signe de tête affirmatif de la part de Bonnie.

-« Donc vous avez aussi mit à exécution votre vengeance sur Elena, Stefan, Tyler et Abby ? » demanda Caroline curieuse de savoir ce que Damon et Bonnie avaient fait.

-« Bonnie à jeté un sort sur Tyler » dit Damon avec un grand sourire.

-« Quel sort ? » demanda Caroline ayant peur que ce soit trop dur pour le loup-garou.

-« A chaque fois qu'il croise une personne, il se met à ….. » commença Bonnie mais elle éclata de rire avant même de finir.

-« Il se met à quoi ? » demanda Caroline ayant un petit sourire face au fou rire de Bonnie.

-« Il lâche une bombe atomique qui intoxique les airs » dit Damon voyant que Bonnie n'arrivait pas reprendre son calme.

-« Il pète ? » demanda Caroline ne souriant plus.

-« Oui » dit Bonnie entre deux rires.

Caroline rejoint Bonnie dans son fou rire car elle imaginait bien la scène et la honte du jeune homme. Le pire c'était qu'il était à un repas de famille en ce moment même. L'atmosphère devait être… lourde d'odeur.

-« Bon ce n'est pas de tout ça mais il reste Elena et mon cher frère donc Bonnie » dit Damon coupant le fou rire des deux jeunes femmes et tendant sa main pour que Bonnie la prenne. La jeune sorcière sourit avant de prendre la main du vampire, Caroline avait un énorme sourire.

-« Oh, avant que vous partez j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait à Abby » dit Caroline.

-« Abby a en quelque sorte le même sort que Tyler mais elle, elle rote » Dit vite Damon avant de partir avec sa vitesse de vampire, Bonnie dans ses bras.

Caroline regarda les deux jeunes gens partir avec un sourire, elle se doutait qu'ils allaient se venger mais elle n'aurait jamais cru ça. Enfin bon, elle avait déjà été la victime de leur vengeance et Tyler, Abby aussi. Ne restait plus qu'Elena et Stefan. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

_Du côté d'Elena et de Stefan :_

-« Je suis content de passer un moment avec toi Elena » dit Stefan à sa petite-amie.

-« Moi aussi, loin de Damon, des menaces de Klaus et aussi des disputes Bamon » dit la jeune brune souriant au jeune et séduisant vampire qui marchait à côté d'elle.

-« Bamon ? » sourit Stefan.

-« Oui un mélange de Damon et Bonnie, c'est Caroline qui a commencé à donné des surnoms comme ça, par exemple nous c'est le Stelena. » expliqua la brunette.

-« Elle est surprenante et pleine d'imagination » dit Stefan emmenant Elena dans le parc où les deux s'installèrent sur un banc en face de ce grand lac.

-« Oui c'est Caroline » répliqua Elena mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son beau brun.

:::::

_-« Alors c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda une voix _

_-« Damon, laisse moi réfléchir, si bien c'est à mon tour de décider ce que je vais leur faire »_

_-« Dépêche-toi Bonnie ou je vais prendre ça de mes propres main. Beurk, c'est dégoutant, regarde comment ils s'embrassent » dit soudain le vampire mimant le dégoût sur ces traits « ils vont bientôt le faire en public bouh » rajouta l'ainé des Salvatore. _

_-« Je vais refroidir leur ardeur » dit Bonnie avec un petit sourire avant de se concentrer. _

_:::::_

Elena et Stefan étaient en train de partager un délicieux moment, les lèvres du vampire étaient sur celles d'Elena. Leur baiser était passionné, comme si les deux ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une longue période. Elena avait chaud et aimait cette sensation mais la chaleur du baiser et le baiser tout court furent interrompu par un une vague d'eau froide. Elena et Stefan se levèrent en même temps et s'éloignèrent du banc.

-« C'était quoi ? » demanda Elena complètement trempé

-« Je n'en sais rien » répondit Stefan étant aussi trempé qu'Elena.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda une vieille femme « C'était bizarre mais une vague de taille moyenne c'est abattue sur vous. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une vague pareille sur un lac. Cette ville est vraiment bizarre. » expliqua la vieille dame ne prêtant pas attention aux réponses de Stefan et d'Elena « Heureusement qu'il fait chaud, vos vêtements vont sécher vite » rajouta cette gentille dame avant de partir continuer son tour avec son chien.

Elena et Stefan se regardèrent et sourirent. Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud mais en attendant c'était un phénomène bizarre.

-« Viens on va marcher un peu dans le parc » proposa Stefan essorant sa chemise. Elena croisa ses bras car elle portait un chemisier blanc et ne voulait pas qu'on voit la couleur de son soutien-gorge.

-« C'était bizarre Stefan »

-« Oui je te le confirme »

::::::

_-« Bien joué petite sorcière » félicita Damon _

_-« Merci, merci » dit Bonnie tout en faisant la révérence. _

_-« Mais ce n'est pas suffisant à mon gout, il faut faire quelque chose de plus énervant pour eux et amusant pour nous » expliqua Damon se grattant le menton. Bonnie éclata de rire et Damon releva la tête pour regarder sa petite sorcière. _

_-« Quoi ? » demanda le vampire. _

_-« J'ai fait trébucher Stefan et il est tombé par terre la tête sur des excréments canin » dit Bonnie rigolant et regardant Stefan qui se remettait debout et qui accepta un mouchoir mouillé qu'Elena lui tendait. Apparemment le jeune vampire n'était pas très content et il regardait tout autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un était la cause de ce qui lui arrivait. Bonnie avait la tête penchée et Damon dû la prendre contre lui et lui tenir la bouche pour qu'elle arrête de rire sinon ils allaient se faire repérer. Damon, lui, se mordait lui-même la langue pour ne pas rire des mésaventures de son petit frère. Stefan et Elena reprirent leur chemin, et Damon lâcha Bonnie. _

_-« Encore une fois bravo » dit Damon _

_-« Mais toi aussi tu veux leur en faire baver » rajouta Bonnie savant parfaitement que Damon n'était pas rassasié de leur vengeance._

_-« Exactement on va les suivre discrètement » _

_::::::_

-« Sa va tu ne t'as pas fait mal ? » demanda Elena.

-« Non, je suis un vampire » répliqua sèchement Stefan.

-« Sa arrive aussi aux vampires de trébucher, fait pas le boudeur » dit Elena un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Non, ce n'était pas naturel » dit Stefan les sourcils froncés « j'ai sentit comme si on me faisait un croche pied mais il n'y'avait personne derrière moi » expliqua le vampire n'aimant l'odeur qu'il sentait.

-« Stefan, c'est bon il n'y'a pas de honte à trébucher » s'empressa de dire Elena. Stefan ne dit rien car quoique qu'il dise Elena était persuadé qu'il avait trébuché par accident mais ce n'était pas vrai. Quelqu'un l'avait fait, il en était sûr.

Le jeune couple se balada encore une demi-heure, leurs vêtements étaient presque secs.

-« Stefan, on peut aller faire un tour à la bijouterie s'il te plaît » demanda Elena « J'ai vu un superbe collier qui pourrait faire plaisir à Caroline » dit la brune prenant la main de Stefan et l'emmenant vers la bijouterie. Avait-il réellement le choix dans cette histoire ? Se dit le jeune vampire en souriant.

Une fois arrivé à la bijouterie, Elena et Stefan se séparèrent, Elena acheta le collier pour Caroline et aussi un pendentif pour Bonnie. Comme ça, se serait une manière de se faire pardonner de la sorcière se dit la brune. Stefan, lui, regardait les bagues. Il en trouvait une superbe et se dit qu'un jour il l'achètera pour une occasion spéciale. Un vendeur vient à lui et lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose.

-« Oui, je voudrais voir cette bague de plus près, si c'est possible » demanda gentiment Stefan.

-« Bien sûr monsieur » répondit le vendeur tout en sortant la bague et en la donnant à Stefan qui la prit délicatement entre ses mains pour l'examiner.

La cloche de l'établissement se mit à sonner et Stefan par pure reflexe se retourna pour voir deux personnes qu'il connaissait entrer dans cette boutique. Il entendit même Elena prononcer le nom de Bonnie et Damon. Stefan posa la bague sur la vitre et croisa les bras.

-« Vous êtes sortie à ce que je vois »

-« Oui, quel sens de l'observation frérot, tu m'épates » répondit Damon sarcastique.

-« Donc je suppose que vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs » continua Stefan ne se laissant pas impressionner par Damon

-« Une fois encore ton sixième sens à tapé dans le mille » dit Damon s'approchant de son frère.

-« Désolé d'avoir fait ça mais c'était le seul moyen » dit Elena en regardant Bonnie. La jeune sorcière sourit et fit un signe de tête. Elle ne savait ce que Damon avait préparé comme plan mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait fait.

-« Oui et on vous doit un grand merci car nous nous sommes rapprochés mais en même temps ce n'était pas très sympa de nous faire ça » expliqua Bonnie.

-« Nous sommes désolé » dit Stefan regardant la sorcière qui arborait un sourire taquin et de là Stefan comprit. C'était Bonnie qui était à l'origine de la vague et aussi de sa chute. Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour se venger sur eux. « Mais tu as déjà exercé ta vengeance sur nous vu que c'est toi l'auteur de la petite vague et aussi de ma chute » dit un peu écœuré Stefan. Bonnie fit un simple signe de tête pour confirmer les dires du plus jeune frère Salvatore. Elena eut un petit sourire mais e dit rien.

-« Oui donc maintenant que nous avons eut notre vengeance, on va vous laissez tranquille mais la prochaine fois, sachez que je n'écouterais pas Bonnie et j'irais beaucoup plus loin dans ma vengeance » dit Damon tout à fait sérieux. Il regarda son frère cadet et sourit un instant, il se retourna et prit la main de Bonnie pour sortir du magasin. La sorcière et le vampire furent dehors mais Stefan et Elena les suivirent mais au moment de passer la porte, les appareils antivol sonnèrent. Stefan s'arrêta de suite et Elena aussi. Deux gardes s'approchèrent d'eux et les fouillèrent. Le vendeur qui vint à côté des deux gardes fusilla Stefan du regard car un des gardes avait découvert dans la poche du vampire la bague que Stefan voulait voir plus tôt.

-« Non, il y'a un malentendu, j'ai payé mes articles » dit la jeune brune, rouge de honte.

Stefan, lui, regardait son frère qui avait un sourire satisfait. Ce sale crétin pensa Stefan, il va me le payer.

-« La police va arriver dans deux minutes » prévient le vendeur tout en rangeant la bague « vous devriez avoir honte jeune homme, les honnête personnes ne vol pas. »

Stefan roula ses yeux en l'air et regarda Elena.

-« Damon » dit Stefan et à ce moment là Elena comprit. La police arriva et emmena Stefan et Bonnie au commissariat. Malheureusement ce n'était pas Liz qui était de garde car elle était en vacance. Elena et Stefan furent enfermés en prison.

-« Une garde-à-vue pendant quelques heures ne vous feront pas de mal » dit un policier avant de partir.

-« Il va me la payer » dit tout haut Stefan.

-« J'ai jamais eut aussi honte de ma vie » se plaignit Elena.

Pendant, trois heures le couple était en prison et parlait de l'acte de Damon. Stefan imaginait tout les souffrances qu'il pourrait faire endurer à son frère pour lui avoir fait ce coup-là. Après encore une heure de scénario extravagant pour tuer son frère, Stefan fut coupé par sa victime future.

-« Hey frérot, je suis tellement déçue par ton comportement, comment oses-tu voler dans une bijouterie ? Tu me fais tellement honte mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, encore une fois je vais jouer le rôle du grand frère et t'aider à sortir de là » dit Damon prenant un air déçu que le policier n'y voyait que du feu.

-« Il vous faudra payer une caution, monsieur » prévient le policier.

Damon sourit avant de s'approcher du jeune homme et de le regarder dans les yeux pour le contraindre.

-« Tu vas ouvrir la cage et oublier que Stefan Salvatore et Elena Guilbert étaient ici, tu vas aussi effacer le dossier que tu as commencé à taper sur eux, c'est clair ? » demanda le vampire.

-« C'est clair » répondit le policer avant d'ouvrir la cage et de laisser partir Elena et Stefan. Stefan voulu frapper son frère en plein visage et effacer le sourire qu'il avait mais Elena l'en empêcha par un simple regard.

-« Tu as de la chance » dit simplement le cadet.

-« Je me sens chanceux, oui » répondit l'ainé.

A l'extérieur du commissariat Elena vit Bonnie et se dirigea vers elle.

-« Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était un peu dure pour toi et Stefan mais Damon voulait vraiment vous donner une leçon » s'excusa Bonnie.

-« Je suppose que c'est notre monnaie de notre pièce » dit Elena souriant « mais si c'était à refaire je le referais, car on voit bien que vous vous êtes rapprocher et que vous êtes mêle complice » dit Elena tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Bonnie sourit et jeta un œil sur Damon qui se disputait avec Stefan.

-« Oui c'est vrai » en conclu la sorcière avant de prendre Elena dans ses bras. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait aimer et aimante. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle serait devenue la petite-amie de Damon Salvatore ? Certainement pas elle, se dit la sorcière.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler était dans la salle de bain, il s'était enfermé et ne voulait plus sortir. Il entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte.

-« Tyler, tout va bien mon trésor ? » demanda madame Lookwood.

Tyler ferma es yeux et soupira fort.

-« Oui je vais bien » répondit celui-ci

-« Alors que fais-tu dans la salle de bain depuis trente minutes ? » demanda celle-ci.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de son fils et se permit de rajouter « Ce n'est pas grave Tyler, ils ont oublié. Sa arrive de ne pas pouvoir se retenir, c'est humain après tout » expliqua Carol.

-« Non, ce n'est pas normal, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, à chaque je regarde quelqu'un c'est plus fort que moi et je pète » dit Tyler scandalisé. Carol ne put s'empêcher de rire face au dernier mot de Tyler. Au début elle était gênée et avait eut honte mais elle voyait que son fils avait du mal à se retenir, il était peut-être malade ?

-« Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie dans cette salle de bain quand même »

-« Dit leur que je suis malade »

Carol fit un soupir et se détourna de la porte de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre ses invités. Tyler, essaya quand même de sortir et au son de la porte qui s'ouvrit sa mère revint sur ses pas et croisa le regard de son fils. Suite à leur croisement de regard, un bruit se fit entendre et une odeur se fit sentir. Tyler referma vite la porte d'un coup pendant que sa mère pinça son nez et retourna voir ses invités. C'était effectivement mieux si elle leur disait que Tyler était malade.

Tyler, dans la salle de bain se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles avant de dire tout haut :

-« Bonnie, je suis désolé d'avoir donné un coup de main pour vous enfermer toi et Damon, alors s'il te plaît, annule ton sort car je sais que c'est toi, je t'en supplie annule-le avant que je meurs de honte » cria Tyler ouvrant la fenêtre pour évacuer l'odeur. Il n'aurait jamais du aider Caroline et les autres. Jamais plus il ne ferait quelque chose qui était contre Bonnie. Jamais plus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà une petite suite sur l'OS de Lexie car c'est vrai que j'aurais pu écrire la vengeance de Bonnie et Damon. Merci Marie pour l'avoir suggéré, j'espère que tu as apprécié et que vous aussi cher lecteur ^^. Passez tous une bonne après-midi ou une bonne soirée. Bisous et à la prochaine.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour tout vos commentaires, j'adore les lire donc ne vous privez pas d'en mettre lol. Voilà donc L'OS de Mimi qui met Kol/Bonnie/Damon. Je n'ai pas réussit à cerné le personnage de Kol correctement car je n'ai vu que des extraits de Kol et il y'a peu de scène sur lui.

Ensuite pour ce qui est de traduire des fics Bamon en français, je ne suis pas contre mais il me faut l'accord des personnes et du temps aussi lol. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas le faire car j'ai une histoire sur le stefonnie à faire et des idées à écrire pour ce recueil. Au passage, ce recueil sera bouclé après les idées de Lexie et de Marie car j'ai des projets pour le Bamon et le Kennett en histoire. Et oui, je compte polluer avec des Bamon, du Kennett, du Klaroline lol (^-^)

En attendant, je vous propose ce One-SHot

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Titre :** Révélation par jalousie

**Idée de :** Mimi

**Résumé :** Kol et Bonnie ont une relation ensemble mais personne ne le sait. Damon qui est en couple avec Elena, découvre la relation que mène Bonnie avec le vampire originel et est jaloux.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle jouait avec le feu. Un feu d'une immense puissance et dévastateur. Elle voulait simplement prendre des risques car c'est la seule chose qui la rendait encore vivante, qui lui faisait ressentir quelque chose. Autre chose qu'un cœur brisé, la souffrance, la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie depuis maintenant deux mois.

Pourquoi deux mois ?

Tout simplement à cause de la relation amoureuse de deux personnes. Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore. Ces deux prénoms avaient un gout amer dans la bouche de Bonnie. Depuis maintenant deux mois Elena avait choisie d'être avec Damon, laissant un Stefan détruit et bouleversé. L'aîné des Salvatore, avait eut un grand sourire et avait de suite proclamé sa relation avec la jolie brune. Le vampire savait qu'il ferait mal à son petit frère mais Elena avait fait son choix, c'était à Stefan d'être un adulte et d'accepter la décision de la jeune femme. Pourtant, ce que personne ne savait, c'était que Bonnie avait souffert. Oui, en apprenant la nouvelle, le cœur de la sorcière s'était arrêté, elle était devenue froide envers Elena et les autres, elle passait ses nuits au Grill à réviser ses cours et à boire un peu d'alcool. La jeune sorcière n'était pas aussi désespérée. Jamais, elle ne boirait pour se foutre en l'air à cause d'un homme qui n'a pas vu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Pour un vampire psychopathe qui avait réussit à mettre le grappin sur son cœur jour après jour. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Damon Salvatore. Quelle ironie ! Tombé amoureuse de celui-ci qui est en partie coupable de la mort de grand-mère, du côté vampirique de Caroline, de nombreux mort dans la ville…

Qu'est-ce qu'Elena a de plus qu'elle ?

Au moins, Bonnie ne donnait pas de faux espoirs aux gens, jamais elle ne mettrait quelqu'un en seconde place, jamais elle ne jouerait avec les sentiments de deux hommes. Pour Bonnie, Damon était le premier choix, il serait son premier. Elle lui donnerait l'amour dont il aurait besoin, la sécurité et le confort. Il mérite d'être aimé, que l'amour fou qu'il porte à la personne qu'il aime soit le même en retour. Et non, juste la luxure, l'envie et le désir mais la passion, l'envie, le désir et l'amour. Bonnie pourrait lui donner cet amour, elle était là, juste à côté de lui mais lui ne la voyait pas. Il ne voyait qu'Elena.

Bonnie ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Elena et Damon, ils _semblaient _heureux ensemble, c'était à elle de s'effacer pour ne pas perturber le bonheur du couple. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait et elle en souffrait. La tristesse, la jalousie, le vide la rongeaient. Puis un jour, elle en eut marre, elle voulait sentir quelque chose, ne plus se sentir mal. Ce jour là, elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, elle l'attisait même. Ce feu, impressionnant et dangereux avait un prénom et un nom : Kol Mikaelson.

Bonnie était au grill et jouait au billard seule, quand la cloche du grill retentit la sorcière se figea. Un des vampires originels était ici. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et continua de jouer. Une fois sa partie terminée, elle se dirigea vers le bar pour se commander une boisson, elle s'installa sur un tabouret attendant sa boisson quand il l'approcha :

-« Bonsoir, je me prénomme Kol, Kol Mikaelson » se présenta le vampire avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Et moi je ne souhaite pas parler à un vampire originel » répondit Bonnie irrité.

Apparemment, Kol était surpris qu'elle savait quelle était sa nature mais cela n'empêcha pas le vampire de sourire et de regarder intensément Bonnie.

-« Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, tu dois certainement être Bonnie Bennett » dit le vampire s'installant sur le tabouret à côté de la jeune femme et commandant une boisson. Bonnie ne répondit pas, elle reçut sa boisson par le barman mais resta sur le tabouret, ignorant Kol qui parlait qu'il était impressionné par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle par Elijah et Klaus. Bonnie, finit par regarder le vampire et le détailla un peu plus. Il était mignon et avait un sourire à tomber par terre, ses yeux étaient magnifiquement effrayant. C'était paradoxal mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer. Le regard de Bonnie tomba sur les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle, elles étaient si belle, pas aussi belles que Damon mais quand même. Kol, avait certainement du remarquer qu'elle le détaillait car il fit une petite remarque, comme quoi il savait qu'il était beau et que si jamais elle voulait l'embrasser elle n'avait qu'à demander. Bonnie était devenu rouge mais ne dit rien, elle commanda à nouveau une boisson, puis encore une et encore une. Kol la regardait et finit par sourire.

-« Peine de cœur ? » demanda le vampire avec un demi-sourire.

Bonnie ne voulait pas répondre, depuis une heure le vampire était à côté d'elle en train de lui parler pendant qu'elle ne prononça pas une syllabe. Il aurait du partir mais il était tenace. Devant le regard insistant de Kol, Bonnie craqua et lui dit tout ce qui lui arrivait, sa peine, sa souffrance, Damon, Elena. Le vampire l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout à la plus grand stupéfaction de la sorcière. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être avec un vampire originel sans le menacer de le tuer pendant deux heures et demi et sans se faire menacer elle-même. Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais cru finir la soirée chez elle dans son lit avec Kol à coté d'elle, lui murmurant qu'elle était belle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait sentie quelque chose, elle se sentait vivante quand le vampire la touchait mais elle n'était pas honnête, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle pensait à Damon.

Depuis cette nuit, Bonnie et Kol entretenaient une relation physique. Le vampire avait dit à la sorcière qu'il en avait besoin car cela faisait plus de cent ans qu'il était enfermé dans un cercueil et qu'elle était plus que compétente, pendant que Bonnie avait répondu qu'elle le faisait pour ne pas être seule et se sentir vivante, et sentir autre chose que la tristesse. Cette relation, était, bien entendu, caché de tous. Il ne fallait pas que ses ami(e)s sachent ce qu'elle faisait avec Kol ou sinon ils l'enfermeraient dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Pourtant, son secret fut découvert, sans qu'elle ne le sache, par un homme qui n'appréciait pas du tout que sa petite sorcière donnait son corps à l'ennemi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh non, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là quand il voulu voir si elle allait bien, pour avoir de ses nouvelles car elle ne venait plus au manoir et répondait rarement aux messages d'Elena et aux sien. Il avait fait donc le déplacement jusque chez elle pour découvrir Bonnie et Kol s'embrassant sous le perron de la petite sorcière._ Sa__ petite sorcière_ pensa Damon voyant rouge sous le moment. Il avait regardé comment le vampire originel touchait la jeune sorcière dans des endroits indécent, comment Bonnie réagissait et demandait dans le langage du corps d'avoir plus de ses caresses. Il avait entendu les gémissements de plaisir de Bonnie. Cela le rendait fou, fou de rage. Il voulait arracher le cœur de ce mini-Elijah pour oser toucher Bonnie de cette façon, pour la faire gémir de cette façon. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, et elle ne devrait pas se faire toucher comme ceci. Damon, sentait même son cœur avoir mal et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ressentait-il de la jalousie ? Il allait intervenir pour séparer violement Kol et Bonnie mais la sorcière ouvrit la porte d'entée et Kol enlaça la sorcière et s'engouffra dans la petite maison. Damon avait une envie de meurtre et ce coup-ci contre _sa_ Bonnie. Comment cela ce faisait-il qu'elle avait invité ce monstre à l'intérieur et que lui s'est toujours vu refusé l'accès ? L'hypothèse de Damon qui lui fit extrêmement peur fut le fait que sa sorcière avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui. Cette idée lui donna des frissons dans le dos et l'horripilait. Il fallait qu'il voie la sorcière et la sauve de cet abruti d'originel. Mais avant il devait réfléchir, réfléchir à pourquoi cette jalousie était présente en lui ? Pourquoi il voulait tuer ce vampire ? Pourquoi le fait de penser à Bonnie dans les bras d'un autre le mettait dans une telle rage ?

La question à sa réponse fut trouvé le matin suivant, après une nuit entière de réflexions. Il avait des sentiments amoureux pour Bonnie Bennett. Il aimait Bonnie Bennett. Mais Elena dans tout ça ? Elena n'était pas et ne serait jamais à lui. Son regard ne portait pas l'amour, ce n'était pas le même regard qu'elle donnait à Stefan. Le regard que lui donnait la brune était un regard avec du désir, de l'envie. Damon le savait depuis le début mais il voulait tellement l'avoir pour lui qu'il avait fait abstraction de ce regard et se disait que l'amour viendrait après mais non. Elena aimerait toujours Stefan, et en la libérant de lui, il lui épargnera une vie de mensonge, de faux semblant. Elle serait mieux avec Stefan et le sera toujours. Damon était décidé, il allait rendre Elena à Stefan et après il confronterait Bonnie et peut-être même cet originel de malheur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était au Grill, elle avait reçu un appel d'Elena lui disant qu'avec Damon c'était finit. Bonnie, était heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle mais ne le montra pas, elle avait alors demandé la raison à la jeune brune et celle-ci avait répondu que c'était lui qui avait mit fin à leur relation en disant qu'il voyait qu'elle n'était pas totalement amoureuse de lui et qu'elle aimerait toujours Stefan et qu'elle serait mieux avec.

-« Et c'est vrai ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Non, enfin oui, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus comment je me sens » avoua Elena complètement perdue.

Pendant dix minutes, Elena expliqua ce qu'elle ressentait pour chaque frère et Bonnie avait donné la réponse finale en disant qu'Elena était amoureuse de Stefan et qu'elle ressentait pour Damon qu'une attirance. Elena avait finit par raccrocher en remerciant Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière était ravie d'apprendre ces nouvelles mais la réalité la frappa à nouveau. Jamais Damon ne poserait les yeux sur elles, elle n'était que la petite sorcière capable de jeter un sort et puis c'est tout. En plus elle n'était pas comme Elena, elle n'était aussi grande et mince qu'elle. C'était déjà pas mal que Kol avait pose ses yeux et mains sur elle. Bien sûre, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait ce que Kol faisait quand il ne passait pas ses nuits avec elle. Il allait voir d'autres filles, les contraignait et buvais leur sang après avoir eut du sexe avec elles. Bonnie n'était pas gênée du tout par ceci, elle prenait ce que l'originel lui donnait. Bonnie n'eut pas eut le temps nécessaire pour prolonger ses pensées car un bras ferme vint s'enrouler autour de son bras. La jeune femme se retourna et vit Damon. Tout de suite son cœur s'accéléra et ses yeux furent bloqués sur les lèvres du vampire. Mon dieu qu'il était beau.

-« Il faut qu'on parle » entendit-elle. La voix de Damon était presque dure et n'admettait aucune objection. Bonnie se demandait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Avait-il besoin d'elle pour un sort ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas du tout.

-« Je t'écoute » répondit la jeune femme de couleur caramel, regardant enfin les yeux bleus du vampire, il avait l'air en colère.

-« A l'extérieur » dit Damon tout en entraînant Bonnie fermement.

Bonie n'avait pas pu donner une réponse car Damon l'avait tiré vers l'extérieur par son bras. Une fois assez loin du grill et personne en vue Damon lâcha le bras de Bonnie et croisa les siens contre sa poitrine. Bonnie attendait patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien. Il la détaillait de haut en bas d'un air accusateur et Bonnie n'aimait pas ça.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie gênée par le regard qu'il lui donnait.

-« Il te fait du bien ? » demanda soudainement Damon, sa voix caquant dans le silence autour d'eux. Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'insinuait Damon.

-« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda la sorcière confuse.

Damon décroisa les bras et fixa la sorcière, un demi-sourire vint se former sur les lèvres du vampire mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amusé. Bien au contraire, il était énervé.

-« Je parle de ta relation avec Kol, tu sais le vampire originel qui veux nous tuer, et même que Klaus est son frère et qu'il a essayé de nous tuer tous ? Tu t'en souviens de ça ? » Demanda Damon clairement énervé et contenant sa rage. Bonnie gela en entendant le nom de Kol, comment savait-il qu'elle entretenait une relation purement physique avec Kol ? Etait-il le seul à savoir ? Le cœur de Bonnie se mit à battre rapidement, elle voulait s'engouffrer six pied sous terre pour ne pas à avoir subir l'humiliation des mots que Damon allait dire.

Damon regardait peu à peu e visage de Bonnie devenir pâle, il n'aimait pas voir ça car cela confirmait qu'il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là.

-« Tu n'as pas honte ? Sortir avec ce vampire ? La Bonnie que je connais ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. » Dit Damon avec venin, c'était vrai, la Bonnie qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais accepté d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec l'ennemi. Face au silence de la sorcière Damon perdit son sang froid, il voulait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Il voulait tellement entendre les mots de la bouche de Bonnie mais hélas ils ne vinrent pas. « Je ne veux plus que tu le vois » dit le vampire s'approchant de la sorcière qui leva la tête d'un mouvement rapide pour le fusiller du regard. Damon ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-« Comment oses-tu me dire ce que je dois ou ce que je ne dois pas faire ? Qui est tu pour me donner des ordres ? Pour me rabaisser de telles sortes ? Ma vie sexuelle me regarde et j'ai le libre choix de mes partenaires. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Damon. » Cria Bonnie, furieuse qu'il ose lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire. Il était la cause de tout cela, les choix de Damon étaient les conséquences de ce que faisait Bonnie.

-« Oh que si j'ai des droits et je t'interdis de le toucher et de le voir ou même parler de lui ou sinon je te jure que le mini-Elijah va retourner dans un cercueil et dormir pendant les prochains siècles qui vont venir » menaça Damon étant proche de Bonnie, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la sorcière.

-« Tu n'es même pas assez puissant pour le faire » répondit la sorcière avec un petit sourire.

-« Tu sais très bien que j'ai mes méthodes Bonnie, et je vais réussir à le faire sortir de ta vie ce gros crétin » dit Damon venimeusement.

-« J'espère que ce gros crétin n'est pas moi » dit une voix que Bonnie et Damon connaissait que trop bien. Damon se retourna mettant un sourire sur son visage pour confronter Kol, qui avait les mains dans ses poches de jeans. Bonnie regarda Kol et fronça les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi te sens-tu visé Kol ? » demanda Damon la voix trop sarcastique.

L'originel s'approcha du vampire et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

-« Ta jalousie est flagrante mon pauvre, mais en même temps je te comprends, regarde-moi j'ai un corps de rêve, je suis un vampire puissant, j'ai le charisme, de la classe. » dit Kol avec un énorme sourire. Damon ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionné par le vantard en face de lui.

-« Ouais, ouais c'est ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire de moi-même, donc y'a pas beaucoup de différence » dit Damon, sourire de mille kilomètres planté sur son visage. Kol sourit encore plus, c'était un sourire qui se voulait prédateur, carnassier.

-« Oui peut-être, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus que toi tu n'as pas » dit l'originel avec beaucoup de fierté. Damon roula ses yeux en l'air avant de demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de plus à part trois frères et une sœur tous insupportable que celui en face de lui.

-« J'ai Bonnie Bennett » répondit Kol comme si la réponse était évidente.

Bonnie était là et regardait l'échange, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Kol disait ça car hier soir il est venu et lui as dit qu'il devait partir de Mystic Falls car il en avait marre de Klaus et de cette ville pourrie. Il lui avait dit que leur arrangement était terminé et qu'il s'était bien amusé. Bonnie avait été refroidie mais c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, Kol était un tueur, un vampire, un originel, il était sadique et c'était déjà bizarre d'avoir réussit à avoir un arrangement avec lui. Bonnie se demandait pourquoi il était ici et provoquait Damon. Car il avait réussit par la dernière remarque qu'il avait fait, la mâchoire de Damon était serrée, les yeux du vampire envoyaient des dagues et exprimaient toute la haine et la volonté de tuer l'originel. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, Damon chargea vers Kol qui réussit à esquiver sans difficulté Damon.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Damon ? » demanda Kol joyeusement « il semble que j'ai touché une corde sensible »

Damon chargea à nouveau vers Kol et réussit à le faire tomber par terre. Damon était au dessus de Kol et lui asséna deux coups de poings. Kol utilisa sa force pour envoyer Damon contre un mur et pour charger vers lui et lui donner des coups de poings. Bonnie était clairement paniquée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Damon avait les yeux rouges et ses dents étaient sorties pendant que Kol gardait le visage calme et humain.

-« Arrêtez ! » cira Bonnie mais c'était en vain car aucun des vampires ne semblaient l'écouter.

-« Damon est jaloux, car il semblerait qu'il t'aime Bonnie » dit Kol tout en esquivant les coups du jeune vampire. « Il ne supporte pas que je t'ai touché là ou lui ne peut, il n'aime pas le fait que je t'ai embrassé et que lui n'as jamais eut le droit de gouter tes lèvres. Il semblerait qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi » finit Kol avant de prendre le bras de Damon et de le tordre. Damon tomba à genou mais ne baissa pas son regard. Bonnie avait écouté les paroles de Kol et voulait vraiment croire que Damon ait des sentiments envers elle. Etait-ce vraiment la raison qui avait poussé Damon à lui dire de s'éloigner de Kol, de ne plus le revoir ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait mit fin à sa relation avec Elena ? Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Bonnie et chaque questions alimentaient ses espoirs.

Bonnie s'approcha de Kol et Damon.

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda Bonnie regardant Damon qui retrouva son visage humain. Le vampire la regarda et fronça les sourcils, il n'allait pas le lui dire maintenant, pas tant que ce vampire originel était vivant.

-« Oh allez, répond Damon, Bonnie est en train d'attendre. » pressa Kol appuyant plus fort sur le bras de Damon qui craqua encore plus. Bonnie regarda Kol désapprouvant la méthode de celui-ci.

-« Damon ? » demanda Bonnie voulant une réponse maintenant.

-« Bon sa n'avance pas donc je vais donner un coup de pouce. C'est de ta faute si Bonnie est venu après moi. C'est toi qui l'as poussé dans mes bras. » Dit Kol, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps il continua malgré le regard que Bonnie lui faisait pour qu'il se taise, « Car tu vois, cette demoiselle _était _amoureuse de toi, mais quand tu as choisit Elena, tu lui as brisé le cœur. Puis une nuit je suis arrivé au grill, je l'ai abordé, je lui ai parlé pendant une heure mais elle ne me répondait pas, je lui ai posé une question et elle a craqué et m'a dit à quelle point elle se sentait vide, triste et bien sûr dans ma grande bonté je lui ai fait sentir des choses. Nous avons eut un petit arrangement qui était fort agréable comme tu le sais mais malheureusement toute les bonnes choses ont une fin et mon arrangement avec Bonnie est terminé » expliqua l'originel avant de pousser loin de lui Damon qui tomba sur ses fesses. Kol se retourna vers Bonnie et lui fit un petit sourire charmeur.

-« Ne me remercie pas pour ce petite coup de pouce, disons simplement qu'aujourd'hui était un jour où une petite part d'humanité est revenue. Je vais quitter Mystic Falls mais peut-être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons. Et si tu as besoin d'un nouveau arrangement, je suis disponible » dit le vampire en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Bonnie et partant à vitesse vampirique.

Bonnie remercia Kol mentalement, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire des faveurs au gens, tout le monde disait qu'il était mauvais mais tout dépendait de la personne en face de Kol en fait. Il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Damon qui était à nouveau relevé. I regardait Bonnie perdu et elle aussi.

-« Alors ? » dirent –ils en même temps

Bonnie sourit et demanda à Damon de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

-« C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda le vampire.

-« Oui » répondit simplement Bonnie, baissant la tête. « Et toi, c'est vrai ce qu'il à dit ? »

-« Oui » répondit Damon baissa les épaules.

-« Tu étais vraiment jaloux car tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? » demanda stupéfaite Bonnie. Elle avait peur de rêver, peur que ceci ne soit qu'un rêve pour la torturer encore plus quand elle se réveillerait.

-« J'ai l'impression que vous aimez toutes me faire vivre un enfer » dit Damon « d'abord cette Katherine, ensuite Elena et maintenant toi, qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour tomber amoureux de filles compliqués ? » demanda Damon au ciel. Bonnie regardait Damon en souriant. Elle décida, elle aussi de jouer à ce jeu. Elle regarda le ciel et cria.

-« Et moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour pouvoir tomber amoureuse de Damon Salvatore ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant deux mois ? »

Damon regardait Bonnie souriant, elle était vraiment quelque chose. Comment avait-il pu choisir Elena alors que depuis le début elle était à côté de lui ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ?

-« Ce crétin a dit que tu _étais_ amoureuse de moi Bonnie, en ce moment même l'es-tu encore ? » demanda Damon effrayé par la réponse de la sorcière. Bonnie s'approcha de Damon et caressa la joue froide du vampire et le regardait dans les yeux.

-« Oui, toujours même pendant que j'étais avec Kol » avoua la sorcière. Damon était heureux du oui de la sorcière mais pas de la fin de la phrase.

-« Je ne veux plus entendre son nom » dit Damon mettant une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de Bonnie « et pas besoin d'un nouveau arrangement avec lui comme il te l'a proposé tout à l'heure » renchérit Damon s'approchant peu à peu des lèvres de Bonnie qui les regardaient avec envie. Sans plus attendre, car elle en avait marre depuis plus de six mois d'attendre, elle couvrit les lèvres de Damon avec les siennes et entama un baiser tendre, rempli de promesses et d'un avenir. Damon répondit à ce baiser le plus tendrement possible, acceptant l'amour que lui donnait Bonnie, les promesses et l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir tout les deux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Merci d'avoir lu ce One-Shot, une idée de Mimi, je ne savais pas trop si je devais laisser Kol et Bonnie ensemble car j'adore ce couple comme vous le savez lol. Mais après je me suis dit, oui c'est quand même un recueil sur Damon et Bonnie. Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai choisit de mettre Damon le grand gagnant^^. J'espère que ce One-shot était bien et qu'il correspond à ce que tu voulais Mimi. Laissez-moi vos avis. Bisous tout le monde. Il ne reste plus que deux One-Shot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Par n'importe quels moyens !

**Idée de :** Lexie

**Résumé :** La vie a repris son cours suite a la mort de Klaus, tout va pour le mieux sauf pour bonnie qui pendant la lutte contre le mal s'est vu tombé amoureuse du (sublime) Damon Salvatore! Malheureusement pour elle, Damon sort avec Rebekah qui est gentille car elle a aidé le gang à tuer Klaus. Bonnie va faire tout pour conquérir Damon même faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait"

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-'Sale petite peste, enlève tout de suite tes mains de ce magnifique corps' _pensa Bonnie tout en regardant Rebekah qui massait les épaules de Damon. Apparemment, cette blondasse se fichait de donner un massage presque érotique à Damon en public dans le Grill. Bonnie serrait la mâchoire et ses doigts tapotaient sur la table de manière impatiente, elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce que disait Elena et Caroline, elle avait mieux à faire comme bruler les mains du vampire qui massait Damon. Le plus énervant dans cette histoire c'est qu'il avait un gros sourire et regardait cette blondasse avec envie. _'Si seulement il pouvait me regarder comme ça' _se dit la sorcière frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée de Damon la regardant de cette manière.

-« Bonnie ? »

-« Hein ? » demanda la sorcière sortant de ses pensées et regardant Elena qui avait un petit sourire.

-« C'est la troisième fois qu'on t'appelle mais tu nous réponds pas » dit Caroline ennuyé par Bonnie.

-« Désolé, vous disiez ? » demanda Bonnie portant son attention vers ses meilleures amies.

-« Que la jalousie est un vilain défaut et que si tu continues de la regarder comme ça tu risques de la bruler sur place » dit Elena regardant Rebekah. Bonnie souffla, elle était grillée par ses deux meilleures amies.

-« Bonnie, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es …. » Caroline fut coupé par la main de Bonnie avant qu'elle ne put dire la suite de sa phrase. Bonnie fit un grand shuuuut et lâcha la bouche de Caroline.

-« Ne le dit pas tout haut, il peut entendre » réprimanda la jeune sorcière.

-« Il est trop absorber par sa nouvelle copine pour entendre » répliqua Caroline.

-« Bonnie, nous savons que tu ressens quelques chose pour lui depuis notre combat contre Klaus et que tu vis mal le fait qu'il sort avec elle mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. » dit doucement Elena étant triste pour Bonnie.

-« Je ne peux pas » avoua la sorcière. Elle était trop amoureuse de lui, c'était top tard maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de Damon Salvatore. Le sublime Damon Salvatore, le beau, le mystérieux, le bad boy, le sexy et bestial Damon Salvatore ! Oui c'était trop tard, elle était tombé désespérément amoureuse de lui. Elle le savait au début, elle savait qu'elle commencé à ressentir quelque chose mais non, elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait laissé couler, elle s'était laissé prendre par la spirale qui la menait vers sa perte. Sa propre perte. Maintenant, elle avait le cœur blessée, elle était triste, elle souffrait. Le voir avec Rebekah la rendait malade. D'accord, elle avait été sympa en les aidant à tuer Klaus mais quand même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de planter ses griffes sur Damon du jour au lendemain et d'enlever le vampire loin d'elle.

-« Tu savais que c'était dangereux d'emprunter ce chemin, Bonnie » réprimanda Caroline, n'aimant pas voir Bonnie souffrant à cause de Damon.

-« Je sais mais c'est trop tard »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Elena curieuse de voir si Bonnie allait quand même essayer de vivre une relation amoureuse avec un autre homme pour oublier Damon. Mais la réponse qu'elle eut de Bonnie fut étonnante.

-« Je vais l'avoir » répondit la sorcière souriante. Oui elle allait avoir Damon même s'il fallait qu'elle écarte Rebekah de son chemin, même s'il fallait qu'elle se batte. Un jour sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'il faut se battre pour les gens et les choses qu'on aime. C'était maintenant le temps d'écouter ce que Grams disait. « Et j'espère que vous allez m'aider » dit Bonnie regardant tour à tour Elena et Caroline. Pas besoin de demander à Caroline sa réponse car le sourire de la blonde sur son visage en disait long. Elena fit un signe de tête, elle allait tout faire pour aider Bonnie. Si elle voulait être avec Damon, alors elle serait avec Damon.

-« Super, la mission l'avoir à n'importe quel prix est ouverte » dit Bonnie avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Phase 1 de la mission :** Savoir la vraie nature des sentiments de Damon pour Rebekah

**Agent en mission : **Elena Gilbert

Elena était au manoir des Salvatore, elle savait que Stefan n'était pas là et à vrai dire cela tombait bien car elle voulait voir Damon. Bonnie lui avait confié une mission et elle allait pouvoir la mettre en exécution vu que Rebekah n'était pas ici. La jeune brune vit Damon en train de lire un livre avec dans son autre main un verre d'alcool. Elena leva ses yeux en l'ai, _'typiquement Damon'_ pensa t-elle. A son arrivé dans le salon Damon ne bougea même pas la tête.

-« Salut Damon » dit-elle pour entamer la discussion.

-« Stefan n'est pas ici » répliqua Damon levant enfin la tête et souriant à la brune.

-« Ce n'est pas grave je vais l'attende ici » dit Elena prenant place dans le canapé et croisant les bras. Damon fronça les sourcils et ferma le livre avant de se lever et poser son verre sur la table.

-« Dois-je comprendre que tu t'es disputé avec mon frère pour que tu veuilles l'attendre désespérément ici pendant des heures ? » demanda Damon

Elena se força pour ne pas lui rigoler au visage, son hypothèse était fausse et Elena allait le lui dire mais elle se retint. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en apprendre d'avantage sur sa relation avec Rebekah en démarrant sur ses propres problèmes qu'elle avait avec Stefan (qui sont imaginaires).

-« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Elena faussement surprise.

Damon sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Elena et mit un bras autour de son épaule.

-« Je sais tout mon petit chou » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Il est bizarre quelque fois, malgré la mort de Klaus il est toujours aussi distant et froids, en public nous faisons comme si de rien n'était mais quand nous sommes à deux c'est à peine si on se parle » mentit Elena prenant un air contrarié et Damon semblait tomber dans le panneau.

-« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout redeviennes comme avant » dit Damon ne voulant pas offusquer Elena en disant que ce n'était pas vraiment son problème et qu'il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

-« Oui c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire mais plus le temps passe et plus je perds espoir » dit la brune regardant dans le vide pour rendre sa phrase plus convaincante. Damon ne répondit rien car ce n'étai pas son job de réconforter Elena sur ses peines de cœur, c'était le rôle de Blondie et petite sorcière. Voyant que Damon ne répondait pas, Elena commença à poser des questions à Damon.

-« Finit, il faut que j'arrête de me morfondre sur mes problèmes et que je pense à toi et ta petite-copine. » dit Elena levant les sourcils et souriant. Damon se releva du canapé et Elena eut peur. _'J'ai fait une gourde, j'ai fait une gourde' _pensa la jeune femme.

-« Rebekah est une chouette fille » répondit Damon reprenant son verre et buvant à petit coup.

-« Donc c'est le grand amour ? » demanda Elena ayant vriament peur qu'il réponde oui.

Damon se mit à rire avant de poser son verre un peu trop durement sur la table.

-« Rebekah et moi » se montrant avec son doigt « ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour à deux sous, c'est juste pour le sexe mais je dois avouer que je l'aime bien » dit Damon

Elena ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée de cette réponse ou non.

-« Pourtant tout le monde pense que vous feriez un beau couple, que tu as trouvé ton égal » dit Elena mentant encore une fois. Damon haussa les épaules.

-« Je me fou de ce que pense les gens, et Rebekah n'est certainement pas mon égal. D'accord elle est mignonne et c'est un vampire originel mais elle n'est pas à la hauteur de mon charme, ma classe naturelle et mon charisme. La pauvre ne sait même pas répliquer à toutes mes remarques. » Dit le vampire se vantant comme à son habitude. Elena soupira et se permit de glisser une petite remarque.

-« Heureusement que Bonnie est là pour te faire descendre de ton petit nuage, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas ici pour te remettre en place. »

Damon haussa les sourcils suggestivement « Ma petite sorcière est une vraie lionne mais c'est moi le roi de la jungle, c'est moi le chasseur » dit fièrement Damon. Elena allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par un vampire blond qui se jeta sur Damon pour l'embrasser. Elena se leva et sortit furtivement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de précision pour savoir que Damon et Rebekah se côtoyait pour le sexe et que leur relation ne durerait pas longtemps. Elena sortit son portable et envoya son rapport à Bonnie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Phase 2 de la mission :** Savoir ce que Damon pense réellement de Bonnie

**Agent de la mission :** Caroline Forbes

Caroline savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. Bonnie était heureuse d'apprendre par Elena que Damon et Rebekah n'étaient pas liés par les sentiments mais juste physiquement. C'était mieux que si Damon avait eut des sentiments pour cette blondasse. Maintenant c'était à Caroline d'entrer en scène. Damon était au bar du Grill et Rebekah n'était pas ici. Le moment idéal pour mettre le plan de Caroline à exécution. La jeune blonde se dirigea furieusement au bar et s'assit à côté de Damon. Elle demanda au barman une boisson alcoolisé mais il refusa de lui donner à boire à cause de son âge. _'Ce n'est pas vrai, d'habitude il dit toujours oui, ma mère à encore dû le mettre en garde-à-vue. Tant pis je vais devoir le contraindre' _pensa la blonde prenant l'homme par le col et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu vas me donner ce que je t'ai demandé il y'a quelques secondes sans discuter » dit le vampire prenant une voix grandement fâché.

-« Tout de suite « dit l'homme avec un rayonnant sourire.

-« Eh ben, tu as passé une mauvaise journée, blondie ? » dit Damon avec son sourire suffisant en place.

'_Tellement prévisible' _pensa Caroline avant de prendre un air contrarié « Oui alors laisse-moi tranquille et ignore-moi » dit Caroline prenant sa boisson des mains du barman, elle savait que Damon n'allait pas la laisser tranquille et c'était une partie du plan.

-« Oh allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, aujourd'hui je suis serviable. J'ai même écouté les problèmes du couple Stelena » dit Damon papillonnant des yeux.

-« En quoi mes problèmes t'intéresse ? » demanda faussement suspicieuse Caroline.

-« Je me fais chier ici, Alaric devait me rejoindre mais il n'est pas là donc j'ai du temps à t'accorder tu devrais être contente » expliqua le vampire avant de boire la moitié de son verre. Caroline fit semblant d'être ennuyé et laissa un petit silence qui rendait Damon encore plus curieux. Elle adorait ça. Finalement, elle laissa enfin l'objet de sa fausse contrariété effleurer ses lèvres.

-« Bonnie » dit Caroline mettant son coude sur le comptoir et posa sa tête sur sa main.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la petite juge ? » demanda Damon, apparemment intéressé.

-« Elle m'énerve » dit Caroline.

-« Ah bon ? » demanda un peu surpris Damon

-« Oui, comme tu le dit si bien c'est un petit juge, elle juge tout le temps et tout le monde. Cette partie d'elle commence à m'irriter et à Elena aussi. Stefan a dit aussi que par moment il voulait la faire taire en lui croquant son cou. Dieu sait que j'en ai envie aussi des moments » dit Caroline faussement énervé contre sa meilleure amie.

-« Je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort là et mon frère aussi, comment cela se fait-il qu'il rêve de mordre le cou de ma petite sorcière ? Demanda Damon irrité.

-« Oh arrête de jouer le défendeur de Bonnie, toi aussi tu trouves qu'elle juge tout le temps vu le petit surnom que tu lui donnes. » accusa Caroline.

-« Oui mais c'est ce qui fait de Bonnie la personne qu'elle est et faudrait pas la changer pour tout l'or du monde » se défendit Damon non heureux d'entendre les paroles de Caroline envers sa petite sorcière.

-« Oui tu as raison, je devrais allez la voir et m'excuser » dit Caroline comme si ce que venait de dire Damon était une révélation.

-« Mais elle reste agaçante et chiante » dit Damon « toujours à me tenir tête et à vouloir mettre mon derrière en feu avec ses pouvoir de sorcière. Et puis c'est anévrysmes font hyper mal sur le coup. Tu as de la chance car elle ne t'en a jamais fait subir un, j'aimerais te voir un jour supporter la douleur. » Dit Damon imaginant Caroline crier de douleur et lui rire comme elle, elle le faisait quand Bonnie lui donnait un terrible mal de tête.

-« Bonnie m'aime trop pour ça » dit Caroline toute fière.

-« Moi aussi elle m'aime » rétorqua Damon faisant geler Caroline un instant avant de comprendre que Damon utilisait de l'ironie. « Tout les petits tours qu'elle me fait le prouve » rajouta le vampire avec un clin d'œil.

-« Ouais, mais bon je vais devoir m'excuser » dit Caroline

-« Hé, pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est un petit juge au fait ? » demanda Damon avant que Caroline s'en aille.

-« J'ai voulu qu'elle sorte avec un mec se soir et je lui ai acheté une tenue superbe, mais mademoiselle Bennett ne veut pas y'aller et ne veux pas porter la minirobe qui dévoilerait ses jambes de déesse et feront succomber le pauvre gars à son charme. Au lieu de cela, elle veut rester chez elle en pyjama et regarder la télé » sortit vite Caroline comme mensonge.

-« Tant mieux » répondit Damon à la plus grande confusion de la blonde.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Sinon, elle se serait faite violer surtout avec les pervers de Mystic Falls » dit Damon.

-« Elle sait se défendre » répondit Caroline.

-« On ne sait jamais » dit Damon « avec un corps pareil y'a de quoi attirer les vieux loups » rajouta le vampire. Caroline grimaça.

-« Tu trouves Bonnie sexy ? » demanda la blonde voulant mettre mal à l'aise le vampire mais cela ne marchait pas car il avait un sourire satisfait.

-« Avant, maintenant et toujours » répondit le vampire se levant de son siège et partant du Grill, laissant une Caroline excité par les nouvelles. Elle appela Bonnie et lui dit tout en détail. Caroline sortie un carnet de son sac. Sur ce carnet elle avait marqué la mission de Bonnie et les différentes phases. Caroline avait fait une croix sur la case validé de la mission un et la mission deux. Il ne restait plus que 2 missions à faire. Caroline posa le carnet sur le comptoir et son sac, Matt se dirigeait vers elle et commença à discuter. Pendant trente minutes les deux amis discutèrent mais Caroline dut partir, elle était déjà en retard de dix minutes. Elle prit son sac à la va-vite et s'enfuit du Grill.

Le carnet resta au comptoir pendant une heure avant que le barman le prit. C'était certainement à l'homme et la femme discutant tout à l'heure, il savait que l'homme allait revenir ce soir, il le lui rendrait à ce moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Phase 3 de la mission :** Ecarter Rebekah de Damon pour un certains laps de temps.

**Agent de cette mission :** Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie était heureuse de ses deux meilleures amies, elles avaient obtenues des informations de Damon. Par contre ce qui dérangeait la sorcière fut que c'était trop facile, mais bon le principal c'est qu'elle savait que

Damon et Rebekah n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre

Rebekah n'était pas l'égal de Damon

Damon ne voyait que le sexe dans cette relation

Il ne voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde que Bonnie change

Il la trouvait sexy

C'était un très bon début et Bonnie était fière. Il fallait juste qu'elle écarte Rebekah maintenant et elle aurait le champ libre pour conquérir Damon. Mais comment faire ? Elle n'allait pas la tuer car elle était sympa quand même. Elle n'allait pas lui mettre une dague pour la faire dormir pour les trente prochaines années. Non, il fallait faire autre chose mais quoi ? Lui jeter un sort, la rendre moche, lui faire pousser des boutons, la rendre chauve, la faire tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, Non, non et non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle utilise la magie pour ses propres besoins. Bonnie réfléchit encore pendant un instant avant de trouver une petite idée. Oui cela pourrait fonctionner. La sorcière prit son manteau et envoya un texto à la blonde qui disait de la rejoindre dans la foret. Quand elle reçue le message de confirmation de Rebekah, Bonnie sourit.

20 minutes plus tard Bonnie était dans la forêt et attendait Rebekah, elle était impatiente et voulait déjà en finir. Bonnie attendit encore cinq minutes avant l'arrivé de la blonde.

-« Ben dis donc même avec ta vitesse de vampire tu arrives à être en retard de 25 minutes » fit remarquer Bonnie sarcastique. Rebekah avança vers Bonnie avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-« Désolé j'étais un peu occupé avec Damon » répliqua la blonde.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et se mordit fort la langue pour ne pas commencer un sort qui brulerait cette harpie. Rebekah semblait voir et sentir la rage que ressentait Bonnie et s'extasia, elle savait que Bonnie était amoureuse de Damon, les battements de la sorcière ne la trompait pas.

-« Oui bien, plus pour longtemps » dit Bonnie sèchement.

Rebekah leva un sourcil et eut un demi-sourire.

-« Oh ! semble qu'une certaine soit jalouse » dit Rebekah d'une voix enfantine ce qui agaça Bonnie.

-« Tu vas t'éloigner de Damon et le laisser tranquille » dit Bonnie marchant vers Rebekah pas le moins du monde impressionné par la sorcière.

-« Je savais que cette confrontation allait venir, car cela fait plusieurs mois que je sais que tu ais amoureuse de Damon. C'était réjouissant de te le piquer et de voir ta tête. Une vraie petite adolescente jalouse et triste qu'une autre femme vienne piquer son amour » expliqua la blonde totalement snob.

Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la blondasse avait fait exprès de piquer Damon loin d'elle, elle avait fait exprès et adorais la voir souffrir. Cette garce allait le lui payer. Bonnie ne réfléchit pas et se dirigea en courant vers Rebekah qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Bonnie percuta la blonde et tomba par terre. Pendant un instant Bonnie avait oublié qu'elle était un vampire. La sorcière leva sa tête vers la blonde qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Bonnie d'un accès de colère envoya le vampire contre un arbre. Rebekah se releva énervé et se dirigea vers Bonnie et la prit par le cou et la souleva.

-« Maintenant, je te conseille de te calmer ou je t'étrangle là tout de suite » dit Rebekah relâchant Bonnie. Si jamais elle tuait la sorcière, Damon lui en voudrait toute l'éternité et le plan serait mort pensa la blonde.

Bonnie reprit son souffle mais s'énerva à nouveau. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire quoi faire. Bonnie infligea un anévrysme à la blonde qui toucha son crâne et criait de douleur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Pendant ce temps au Grill**_

Damon était entré au grill pour à nouveau boire un verre. Rebekah était partie voir Bonnie dans la forêt. Damon sourit à cette pensée. Il allait enfin savoir si Bonnie était prête à avouer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui à Rebekah en voulant la confronter. Oui c'était un con il le savait mais il devait savoir si Bonnie tenait à lui et apparemment oui vu qu'elle avait donné un rendez-vous à Rebekah. Il avait mit après la mort de Klaus un plan en action avec Rebekah. Il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en couple pour voir leur réaction mais surtout pour voir la réaction de Bonnie. Et la réaction de la sorcière au début l'avait déçu, elle lui avait dit « Cool pour vous deux au moins tu laisseras Elena tranquille » Il avait espéré qu'elle lui dise non, que ce n'était pas bien car il méritait mieux que Rebekah mais non. Damon avait donc décidé de pousser le bouchon plus loin avec Rebekah en faisant durer leur relation, en échangeant des baisers langoureux. Bon il devait admettre qu'il avait couché deux-trois fois avec la blonde mais c'est parce qu'il n'avait eut aucun retour possible. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Damon arrête le fil de ses pensées quand le barman lui tendit un carnet.

–« Vous ou la jeune blonde l'avait oublié tout à l'heure » dit le barman

Damon prit le carnet des mains du barman et le remercia, il savait que ce n'était pas à lui mais à Caroline. La curiosité prit le dessus et Damon ouvrit le carnet. Il feuilleta les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. De très, très intéressant. Un sourire satisfait et suffisant à la fois pouvait se voir sur son visage. Sur le carnet était marqué :

**Mission :** l'avoir à n'importe quel prix

**Mission1 :** Envoyer Elena Gilbert au manoir des Salvatore pour demander à Damon la nature de sa relation avec Rebekah tout en paraissant naturelle et non éveiller les soupçons de Damon.

**Mission2 :** Envoyer la _magnifique_ et _merveilleuse_ Caroline Forbes à la rencontre de Damon pour lui demander ce qu'il pense vraiment de Bonnie sans paraître suspecte.

**Mission3 :** Ecarter Rebekah de Damon pour laisser à Bonnie le champ libre de conquérir le bel homme aux yeux bleus.

**Mission 4 :** Avoir Damon Salvatore et le faire tomber sous le charme de Bonnie Bennett.

Damon relu plusieurs fois la page du carnet et ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Alors comme ça sa petite sorcière avait planifié une grande mission qui avait pour but de le conquérir. Damon était flatté mais malheureusement, il se doutait qu'Elena et Caroline allait répéter ce qu'il avait dit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été clément en leur laissant quelques informations. Pauvres filles, elles avaient vraiment cru le duper, lui, Damon Salvatore le maître des plans farfelus. Damon voulu relire une fois de plus le carnet mais il fut retiré de ses mains par Caroline elle-même. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier pendant qu'Elena lançait un regard meurtrier à Caroline. Damon sourit comme un idiot mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

-« Comment as-tu osé lire mon carnet ? » demanda scandalisé Caroline.

-« Le barman me l'a donné » répondit Damon toujours avec son sourire.

-« Ce que j'ai marqué c'est des conneries » dit Caroline essayant cette excuse. Elena soupira savant parfaitement que Damon n'achèterait pas l'excuse.

-« C'est de ta faute s'il a lu ce stupide carnet car tu l'as oublié et puis même on ne note jamais ce genre de chose » réprimanda Elena.

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi » dit Damon regardant Elena.

-« Bon ben maintenant tu sais » dit vaincu Caroline.

-« Oui, je sais depuis pas mal de temps que la petite sorcière as des sentiments pour moi mais voir qu'elle à planifié une mission pour me conquérir me touche énormément, je me sens spéciale » dit Damon sérieux.

-« Si tu savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu aimais une autre ou que tu ne partageait pas ses sentiments au lieu de la faire espérer ? » demanda en colère Elena.

-« Parce que mes sentiments sont réciproque envers la sorcière mais je voulais que ce soit elle qui vienne me voir. Or elle n'est jamais venue et j'ai du préparer un plan » expliqua Damon.

Caroline et Elena donnèrent un regard désapprobateur à Damon, savant parfaitement que le plan c'était sa fausse liaison avec Rebekah.

-« T'es qu'un pauvre type » dit Caroline voulant lui donner une gifle mais Damon l'en empêcha.

-« J'en ai marre de toujours courir après les femmes, je veux pour une fois que quelqu'un vient me chercher » avoua Damon lâchant le bras de Caroline.

Elena soupira avant de demander où était Rebekah en ce moment.

-« Elle est dans forêt avec Bonnie » dit Damon.

Elena et Caroline se regardèrent avant de faire les grands yeux. Bonnie leur avait dit qu'elle allait mettre la blonde de côté pendant quelques heures mais si Rebekah était de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle ne faisait que suivre les ordres de Damon, alors elle ne se laissera pas piéger facilement par Bonnie.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Damon totalement ignorant.

Caroline le prit par le bras et Elena de l'autre avant de courir vitesse vampirique ers la forêt, là ou Bonnie à dit qu'elle serait par message. Caroline lâcha Damon et Elena et s'arrêtèrent. Damon et Caroline tendirent l'oreille pour entendre en direction de l'ouest deux femmes criant l'une à l'autre. Damon s'y dirigea de suite et Caroline aussi avec Elena tenu comme un sac à patate sur les épaules de Caroline.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était à terre en dessous de Rebekah qui lui tenait ses poignets et lui montrait ses jolies canines. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elles se disputaient. Bonnie envoya balader Rebekah et se releva.

-« Petite peste je te jure que tu vas me la payer » dit Rebekah se relevant et se dirigeant furieusement vers Bonnie.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elena, Caroline et Damon virent la scène suivante.

Rebekah avait dans sa main les cheveux de Bonnie et les tiraient fort, Bonnie avait, elle aussi une grosse poignée des cheveux de Rebekah et les tiraient dans tous les sens. Les deux filles criaient de douleur mais aucune ne voulaient lâcher les cheveux de l'autre.

-« Il faut les séparer » dit Elena regardant la bagarre devant elle. Caroline dit un pas en avant mais elle fut arrêter par Damon.

-« Non attends, c'est la première fois que deux filles super canon se battent pour moi et je dois dire que c'est super sexy » dit Damon regardant la scène devant lui avec admiration. Caroline se mit à râler et Damon soupira.

-« D'accord, d'accord. » dit résigné le vampire, regardant Bonnie et Rebekah qui étaient à terre, Bonnie avait réussit à être au dessus de la blonde et lui infligea un coup de poing au visage. Bien sûr, elle avait utilisé un peu de magie car sinon la blondasse en dessous d'elle n'aurait pas eut mal. Damon fut impressionné mais avant que Bonnie put infliger un deuxième coup de poing à Rebekah, elle fut prit par la taille par le vampire. Caroline en fit de même avec Rebekah et lui demanda de se calmer. Damon murmura à Bonnie de se détendre au creux de son oreille. La sorcière frissonna mais se détendit, le calme vint l'envahir et elle se détacha doucement de Damon. Rebekah en avait fait de même. Les deux filles se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Rebekah regarda Damon et comprit que le plan était terminé.

-« Il était temps que cela se termine, c'est la dernière fois que je suis impliquée dans tes plans Damon. » dit le vampire avant de partir en courant.

Bonnie se retourna vers Damon confuse.

-« Tes plans ? » demanda la sorcière. Damon sourit et croisa les bras.

-« Oui mes plans mais avant parler du mien parlons plutôt de ton plan intitulé à n'importe quel prix »dit le vampire souriant encore plus face au visage livide de la sorcière. Bonnie se retourna pour regarder Caroline et Elena.

-« C'est Caroline, elle a mit sur papier ton plan et elle l'a oublié au Grill et Damon l'a lu. » dit Elena levant les mains en l'air. Caroline fusilla Elena du regard. Le regard de Bonnie tomba sur celui de Caroline qui souriait jaune. Damon, lui regardait la scène avec délectation, il ne manquait plus qu'un paquet de popcorn. Caroline sentait que Bonnie se retenait d'exploser et en voyant le sourire de Damon Caroline ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-« Mais le pire c'est que Damon à mit un plan en place pour que tu sois jalouse, il savait que tu étais amoureuse de lui mais il voulait que tu fasses le premier pas donc il a inventé une relation avec Rebekah » dit vite Caroline. Damon n'était plus en train d'admirer la scène au contraire la il voulait voir Blondie et lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Caroline le vit car elle prit Elena par le bras.

-« On va vous laissez seule, a toute » dit la blonde avant de disparaître avec Elena.

Damon et Bonnie étaient seuls. Bonnie avait son dos tourné à Damon et celui-ci le regardait. Bonnie soupira avant de commencer à marcher loin du vampire.

-« Attends, ou vas-tu ? » demanda Damon.

-« Loin d'ici et loin de toi » répondit la sorcière. Elle était déçue, déçue que Damon soit toujours aussi con. Il l'avait souffrir depuis la mort de Klaus avec sa liaison avec Rebekah, tout ça pour qu'elle prenne les devant et lui dit qu'elle l'aime. Il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, elle l'avait bien comprit mais était-il obligé d'avoir une fausse relation avec Rebekah ? Et puis elle n'était pas conne, elle savait qu'il y'avait eut relation sexuelle entre les deux. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit il était amoureux d'elle lui aussi. Mais quelqu'un qui était amoureux de vous ne va pas avoir une relation sexuelle avec une autre. Elle s'était ridiculisée, tout d'abord en faisant une mission, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait attendu patiemment et jouer le rôle de la bonne amie mais là c'était différent, c'était Damon. Elle avait voulu mettre Rebekah de côté en la menaçant, elle s'était battue avec elle comme une collégienne qui se battait pour un garçon, c'était trop la honte. La vraie Bonnie n'aurait jamais fait ça pour un garçon !Bonnie marchait maintenant rapidement, voulant s'éloigner de Damon mais il l'a rattrapa et la stoppa net en bloquant son chemin.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Bonnie » dit Damon regrettant son plan foireux, il aurait du courir après elle. Après tout elle en vaut la peine, elle n'est pas comme Katherine.

-« Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait Damon » répondit Bonnie retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Damon caressa le visage de Bonnie de son pouce et essuya une larme qui avait réussit à s'échapper.

-« Je voulais que tu te bat pour moi, je voulais que tu fasses le premier pas car je ne suis pas doué en le faisant. Avec Katherine, avec Elena j'ai toujours fait le premier pas et j'ai toujours été relayé au second plan. J'ai pensé que si je te laissais faire le premier pas alors là j'étais sûr que je ne serais pas le second choix mais bel et bien le premier . J'ai attendu, attendu et je t'ai même tendu des perches mais tu ne les as jamais prises. J'en ai eut marre d'attendre et j'ai mit ce plan en place pour voir si tu étais jalouse, et le plan à marche mais tu n'es jamais venu me dire ce que tu ressentais pour moi donc tant que tu ne viendrais pas à moi le plan serait toujours maintenu. » Expliqua Damon jouant avec une mèche de cheveu de Bonnie et en la regardant dans les yeux. Bonnie pouvait voir la sincérité dans les yeux de Damon et l'entendre par sa voix. Elle comprenait son raisonnement mais l'image de lui et Rebekah nu lui vinrent en tête.

-« Je comprends Damon mais ce que je ne comprends pas et ne tolère pas c'est le fait que tu couches avec elle pour m'avoir. Des baisers auraient suffit, le fait même qu'elle te parle ou te touche le bras m'exaspérait. » Accusa la sorcière voulant sortir de l'étreinte du vampire mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper.

-« C'était deux dérapages » se défendit Damon regrettant de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Bonnie secoua la tête « Je me suis ridiculisé en mettant se plan en action, ce n'est pas moi » dit Bonnie honteuse.

Damon leva le visage de Bonnie pour la forcer à le regarder « ton plan était superbe et veut dire à quel point tu tient à moi » dit Damon arrogant. Bonnie avait envie de le gifler. Quelle audace ! Ils étaient dans une situation de crise et lui faisait ses blagues, ses remarques.

-« Non je ne blague pas, tu savais que j'avais couché avec Rebekah avant même de mettre ton plan à exécution. Cela veut dire que malgré ces deux dérapages, tu étais prête à me donner une chance avec toi, ou plutôt forcer ta chance » dit le vampire avec un demi-sourire. Bonnie le pinça à l'épaule et fit rire le vampire.

-« Oui mais tu m'as fait souffrir intentionnellement » dit Bonnie sentant qu'elle allait faiblir et prendre Damon par le col et l'embrasser.

-« C'est toi aussi qui en est responsable, tu as vu tout le temps qu'il t'a fallu ? » demanda le vampire exaspéré.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, Damon savait parfaitement qu'elle ne trouverait rien à répliquer car ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité. Damon prit Bonnie par la taille et la colla à lui.

-« Alors je te demande Bonnie si tu …. » Damon ne put terminer sa phrase car Bonnie mit deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, elle allait le faire. Il était hors de question que ce crétin de vampire qui avait mit un plan débile pour lui faire faire le premier pas, qu'elle as souffert à cause de ce plan et qu'au final et c'est lui qui fasse le premier pas. Ou était la morale dans ce cas ? Elle voyait dans les yeux du vampire la tristesse car il pensait que c'était un rejet alors elle s'empressa de demander :

-« Est-ce que tu veux être mon petit-copain Damon ? » demanda Bonnie, la jeune sorcière se sentit rougir, elle avait l'impression d'être en cinquième et de demander à un garçon d'être son petit-ami. Damon fut touché par le geste de Bonnie, elle avait fait le premier pas, elle lui avait demandé.

-« Euh je ne sais pas » dit le vampire pour taquiner la sorcière qui était mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rajouter une couche. Bonnie lui donna un anévrysme, elle savait qu'il plaisantait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui faire.

-« Ok, d'accord, oui, oui mas arrête cette chose » dit le vampire. Bonnie stoppa l'anévrysme et sourit. Damon en fit de même mais une fois encore il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire.

-« Tu sais que j'ai dit oui car tu me faisais mal ? » demanda l'homme.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Damon. Elle en avait envie depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de gouter au paradis. Damon sourit et prit le contrôle du baiser, il demanda l'accès à Bonnie qui le lui accorda. Leur langue se touchèrent et commencèrent une danse. Bonnie n'aurait jamais cru qu'embrasser Damon serait un milliard de fois mieux que de l'embrasser dans ses rêves. Damon se disait la même chose et était heureux de pouvoir enfin toucher les lèvres de sa petite sorcière. Après ce moment, les deux jeunes gens repartirent main dans la main.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Elena » dit Stefan descendant des escaliers du manoir.

-« Oui » dit la brune regardant son petit-copain. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-« Je voulais savoir si nous deux ça va ? » dit le vampire se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-« Oui pourquoi ? »demanda confuse Elena.

-« Damon est venu me voir et m'a expliqué ce que tu lui as dit ce matin » dit Stefan. Elena se tapa la tête et se leva pour aller rassurer Stefan.

-« Non c'était un prétexte pour parler à Damon, pour avoir des infos sur sa relation avec Rebekah pour Bonnie » expliqua Elena.

-« Bonnie ? » demanda à son tour confus Stefan.

Elena soupira avant d'expliquer tout le mélodrame qui c'était passer aujourd'hui pendant une demi-heure.

-« Il a vraiment fait ça pour rendre jalouse Bonnie et qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? » demanda stupéfait Stefan

-« Ouep » répondit Elena.

Un grand moment de silence s'installa avant que les deux dirent en même temps pour conclure cette histoire.

-« C'est Damon »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin de cet avant-avant dernier OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il est comme tu le voulais Lexie. Donnez moi votre avis dans une review (^-^) Bisous à tous et bonne journée ou soirée. Merci pour vos commentaires du précédent OS.

Urgent: Je ne prends plus les idées, je l'avais déja dit avant mais j'ai reçu l'idée de quelqu'un d'anonyme. Je vais quand même le faire car j'aime bien son idée mais c'est la dernière fois. Merci à tous et à bientôt. Le prochain OS sera publié jeudi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Conséquence des retrouvailles

**Idée de** : Marie

**Résumé :** Elena met les choses au clairs avec Damon, elle ne l'aimera jamais comme elle aime Stefan. Il décide de partir de Mystic Falls, cinq plus tard, il rencontre Bonnie qui a elle aussi décider de partir, elle découvre alors que Damon a changé mais qu'il reste le même avec ses remarques sarcastiques, etc. Un jour après une soirée arrosé, ils se réveillent nu dans le même lit, et ils devinent alors ce qu'ils ont fait, et Damon avoue ses sentiments, deux mois plus tard Bonnie découvre qu'elle est enceinte ils ne comprennent pas comment mais ils sont surpris. Ils décident alors tous les deux de rentrer à Mystic Falls et les autres sont très surpris de les revoir, ils découvrent alors Bonnie enceinte (elle ne veut pas dire le nom du père), et Damon changé, sachant que Bonnie et Damon cachent leur relation aux autres, mais ils finissent par l'apprendre...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sa décision était prise, il allait quitter Mystic Falls. De toute façon, personne n'allait le retenir, tout le monde serait soulagé de son absence. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer cette poursuite après la copie carbone de Katherine, la fille dont Stefan était tombé amoureux. Elena Gilbert, le parfait sosie de Katherine. Oui, mais tellement plus humaine, moins manipulatrice, protégeant les personnes qui lui sont chère. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour embêter Stefan mais peu à peu il tombait pour elle. Cette situation le mettait dans une situation qu'il avait déjà vécu il y'a 145 ans de cela. Et le résultat était le même et le sera toujours, le laissant dans la position du grand perdant.

_Flashback _

_-« Damon, il faut que je te parle » dit Elena descendant les escaliers du manoir des Salvatore. _

_-« Je suis tout ouïe pour toi trésor » dit Damon posant son verre d'alcool et regardant Elena s'approcher de lui mal à l'aise._

_-« J'aime et j'aimerais toujours Stefan » claqua la voix d'Elena d'un seul coup, faisant geler le vampire. C'était si soudain, elle l'avait de manière dure, froide et inattendue. Damon cligna des yeux pour voir s'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer Elena devant lui, le visage neutre. Mais la jeune brune était toujours devant lui, déterminée. Ses yeux la trahissaient, révélant de la tristesse. _

_-« Je te dis cela de cette manière car j'ai beau te l'avoir dit des centaines de fois de manière douce, tu ne l'as jamais compris. Là, j'en ai marre de te voir tenter ta chance car jamais tu ne l'auras. Tu te construis de faux espoirs de jour en jour et je ne peux pas continuer à voir ça. J'aime et j'aimerais toujours Stefan, tu perds ton temps avec moi Damon. » Expliqua la brunette déterminé. _

_-« Des paroles et des paroles, que sais-tu du futur Elena ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui peux se passer et avec qui tu seras » dit Damon retrouvant enfin l'usage de sa voix et s'approchant de la brune._

_-« Je sais que mon futur est auprès de Stefan et malheureusement pour toi tu ne fais pas partie de mon futur en tant que mon petit-copain » répondit Elena sans perdre contact avec le regard de Damon qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. _

_-« Je ne t'aimerais jamais comme j'aime Stefan » finit Elena se retournant et partant doucement ne voulant pas voir la blessure, la colère, la rage dans les yeux de Damon une seconde de plus. Damon ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Car le poids des mots d'Elena s'incrustaient dans sa tête et son cœur lui faisant terriblement mal. _

_Fin du flashback_

Cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'Elena lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle le l'aimerait jamais comme Stefan. Deux jours, qu'une fille avait été attaqué par une bête sauvage et deux jours où Damon avait réfléchit et prit une décision. Il allait quitter Mystic Falls car il était hors de question qu'il voit le bonheur de Miss Elena et Saint Stefan pendant que lui souffrait. Il allait partir de cette maudite ville, vivre une « nouvelle vie », loin de son frère, d'Elena, d'Alaric, Blondie et sa petite sorcière. Si bien, ils seraient tous heureux de le voir partir.

Stefan allait pouvoir vivre comme il l'entend avec sa précieuse Elena. Pareille pour la brune.

Alaric serait plus en sécurité sans lui (il ne briserait plus son cou pour des futilités).

Caroline se fiche royalement de sa présence ou non.

Bonnie Bennett serait la plus heureuse de cette nouvelle.

A cette pensée Damon eut un petit serrement au cœur. C'est vrai qu'il exagérait parfois avec la sorcière mais c'était plus fort que lui, c'était un besoin de la taquiner tout le temps, c'était vital. En plus c'était si facile de l'énerver et il adorait la voir s'enflammer, elle ne le savait peut-être pas mais elle était super sexy quand elle se mettait en colère.

Enfin bref, tout cela serait terminé, plus jamais il ne reverrait ces personnes qui étaient devenu sans qu'il le sache, des personnes importantes pour lui. Au début, il se foutait clairement si Alaric, Bonnie et Caroline étaient en danger de mort mais au fil du temps il se souciait d'eux mais à sa manière.

Damon écrit une petite lettre à son frère pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète et la déposa sur la commode de la chambre de celui-ci. Il mit sa veste en cuir et descendit les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, il ne prit même pas la peine de la fermer. Il voulait partir au plus vite et sans se retourner. Le vampire se dirigea dans sa voiture mais avant qu'il ne put entrer à l'intérieur il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Damon se retourna et vit Bonnie se diriger vers lui. A l'approche de la sorcière, il sortit son sourire suffisant.

-« Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma petite sorcière ? » demanda le vampire curieux de savoir pourquoi Bonnie venait l'aborder.

-« Dans un premier temps tu peux te taire et m'écouter » répondit la jeune femme s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du vampire.

-« A vos ordre mon commandant » répondit Damon ne pouvant pas se taire.

Bonnie soupira mais décida de ne pas répondre au vampire, il fallait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose et c'était important. Elle n'allait pas lui dire deux fois.

-« Je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé pour toi et Elena. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se faire rejeter surtout quand nos sentiments pour la personne sont forts mais avec le temps tu t'apercevras que toi et Elena vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble tout comme Katherine et toi. Un jour tu trouveras la bonne personne et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas toute l'éternité devant toi. » Dit Bonnie consciente qu'elle était sur un chemin dangereux en parlant de ça avec Damon car il était susceptible mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. En plus, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de venir et le lui dire comme ça. Damon avait écouté chaque mot de la sorcière. Il était surpris qu'elle lui fasse ce joli discours. Au fond de lui, il ressentait du soulagement, de la joie et surtout de l'espoir. Il était sûr qu'Elena et lui n'était pas fait pour être ensemble, il en était convaincu maintenant. Donc cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'attendait tout comme lui l'attendait. Damon, sourit au plus grand choc de Bonnie qui pensait qu'il allait lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Tout de suite la sorcière plissa ses yeux car il allait lui dire quelque chose.

-« Très touchant, tu sais que dans les films romantiques que vous regardez vous les filles bête que vous êtes, la femme qui dit ça est amoureuse de l'homme et qu'à la fin ils terminent ensemble ? » demanda Damon souriant « Alors Bonnie, je pourrais croire que tu es amoureuse de moi » rajouta le vampire en faisant un clin d'œil à la sorcière.

Bonnie eut un petit sourire avant de répliquer à cette arrogante personne en face d'elle

-« Heureusement pour nous, nous ne sommes pas dans un film mais bel et bien dans la vie réelle et que les probabilités que je tombe amoureuse de toi sont de 1% »

-« Oui mais les films s'inspirent de la vie réelle » répondit Damon bougeant les sourcils suggestivement. Bonnie roula les yeux en l'air, si elle osait répliquer cela pourrait durer pendant une heure mais là elle n'avait pas trop le temps, elle était venu car elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait venir et lui dire ces paroles, maintenant que c'était fait elle pouvait s'en aller.

-« Je ne répondrais pas à ça, donc _au revoir_ Damon » dit la sorcière en insistant bien sur le mot au revoir et en se retournant par la suite. Le vampire arrêta de sourire et prit conscience que c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlait à Bonnie. L'au revoir de la sorcière lui faisait quelque chose. C'était peut-être bizarre mais Bonnie était la seule à lui dire au revoir. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas qu'il partait mais cela faisait quand même plaisir au vampire car quelqu'un lui avait dit au revoir.

-« Au revoir Bonnie » dit le vampire quand la voiture de la sorcière passa devant lui. Damon s'installa enfin dans sa voiture et démarra, partant de Mystic Falls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**5 ans plus tard **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était depuis deux mois à Rome. Depuis cinq ans il voyageait par ci et par là. Un tour du monde en quelque sorte. Mais Rome avait capturé son attention, ou plutôt une personne à Rome avait capturé son attention. Il avait prévu de partir il y'a une semaine mais l'avant dernier jour il était parti dans un petit bar. Etrangement, il ressemblait beaucoup au Grill de Mystic Falls. Il se sentait presque chez lui. Damon se maudit pour ne pas avoir trouvé ce Bar avant, cela aurait été sympa de venir boire un coup tout les soirs. Il s'était assis au bar et commanda du whisky, il se retourna pour scanner la pièce. Et puis, c'est à ce moment là qu'il l'a vue.

_**Flashback**_

Une femme ayant une vingtaine d'années, peut-être 23-24 ans, la peau chocolatée, de longs cheveux bruns foncé ondulé, le problème c'est que Damon ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la fille. Cette femme on aurait dit le portrait craché de Bonnie Bennett de dos. Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette femme ressemblait vraiment à Bonnie Bennett, la façon dont son corps bougeait, la force qui se dégageait d'elle, et surtout la magie qu'elle dégageait. Oh oui ! Pas de doute, cette femme était une sorcière. Damon ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme, mais quelqu'un lui adressa la parole et finalement il arrêta un instant de fixer la femme pour écouter ce que le barman voulait.

-« Voici votre boisson monsieur, vous voulez autre chose ? »

-« Non sa ira » répondit vite Damon prenant sa boisson et se retournant pour voir la femme à nouveau. Ce coup-ci elle était seule, sa copine avait dû partir. Damon ne savait as quoi faire, devait-il aborder cette femme et lui dire « _Est-ce que tu es Bonnie Bennett_ ? » Non il ne fallait pas du tout qu'il fasse ceci car si c'était vraiment Bonnie elle serait vexé et si ce n'était pas Bonnie, elle allait le prendre pour un fou. «_J'ai quoi à perdre ? Rien, donc je vais aller la voir et lui demander » _pensa le vampire. Le vampire allait se lever et rejoindre la belle femme devant lui mais il s'arrêta quand il vit la copine de la femme. Damon se rassit mais écouta grâce à ses pouvoirs la conversation des deux femmes.

-« Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es triste » dit la femme. Les soupçons de Damon commençaient se confirmer car Bonnie avait exactement la même voix que cette femme.

-« Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit l'autre femme.

-« Arrête de mentir Cholé, je sais que tu as mal au cœur à cause de ce Dom Juan mais tu verras, tout ira mieux quand tu lui avoueras tes sentiments pour lui, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime aussi mais il attend que tu fasses le premier pas »

Damon regardait la femme en face de l'objet de sa confusion, elle était grande et rousse, assez mignonne mais sans plus. Elle essuyait des larmes et releva sa tête arborant un léger sourire.

-« Tu as raison, je vais arrêter de me morfondre et tout lui dire. Je vais y'aller tout de suite d'ailleurs » dit la fameuse Chloé tout en se levant et en embrassant sur la joue la femme en face d'elle.

-« Tu es la meilleure, Bonnie Bennett et je t'adore » dit la rousse avant de partir du Bar.

Damon se retourna pour faire face au barman, il prit son verre de Whisky et le bu d'une traite. Une fois le verre posé, un sourire prit place sur son visage dévoilant ses dents blanches. Bonnie Bennett était à Rome, sa petite sorcière de Mystic Falls qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans était à Rome. Damon ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il avait l'impression que son cœur sautait de joie. Enfin s'il battait encore mais ce qu'il ressentait était la même sensation. Le vampire commanda un autre Whisky et le bu d'un coup. Il se retourna pour regarder Bonnie qui était debout et sortait du Bar. Damon paya ses boissons au barman et décida qu'il était temps de dire bonsoir à une connaissance.

Bonnie sortait tranquillement du Bar, aujourd'hui était la journée des conseils. D'abord, Juliette, ensuite Véra et deux minutes avant Chloé. Et toutes les trois pour des problèmes de cœur en plus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir à ce bar et croiser Cholé car elle en avait eut pour deux heures de discussion mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller à ce Bar car il lui rappelait le Grill. Depuis trois ans Bonnie venait régulièrement dans ce bar pour cette raison. Oui c'était idiot mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment. La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers sa voiture qui était garé presque tout au fond du parking faute de place. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré mais s'arrêta net quand elle sentit une sorte de froid. Bonnie regardait autour d'elle tout en se remettant à marcher doucement. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle quand elle entendit une sorte de rafale de vent à sa droite et à sa gauche. Bonnie s'arrêta à nouveau et croisa ses bras, elle l'avait senti. Ses pouvoirs la prévenaient qu'un vampire était ici.

-« Sors de ta cachette, je sais que tu me poursuis et je sais ce que tu es » dit la sorcière regardant partout, se préparant à utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis maintenant trois ans. Bonnie n'eut aucune réponse mais ne bougea pas.

-« Il me semble que tu m'as entendu sinon se serait un comble pour un vampire de ne pas entendre » dit Bonnie n'arrivant pas à calmer le rythme de son cœur et regardant devant elle plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité.

-« Tu as raison pourquoi me cacher ? Ma petite sorcière m'a découvert » dit une voix qui fit faire demi-tour à la sorcière rapidement pour voir le fameux vampire avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage face à la réalisation qui frappait le visage de Bonnie. La jeune femme, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvait Damon Salvatore. Bonnie était tellement surprise qu'elle ne disait rien. Damon était amusé par la réaction de sa sorcière.

-« Je sais, je sais, tu es tellement heureuse de me revoir que tu ne trouves aucun mots et que tu en as le souffle coupé mais tu devrais retrouver ton souffle car tu vas te retrouver inconsciente au sol et je devrais te faire du bouche à bouche, sa ne me dérange pas mais….. »

-« Tais-toi sale vampire arrogant » dit enfin Bonnie ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole et respirant car sans s'en rendre compte elle avait retenu sa respiration. Damon sourit de plus belle, elle avait toujours ce répondant d'enfer et cela lui plaisait. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose c'était allumé en lui en entendant la sorcière lui parler comme ceci mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

-« C'est drôle, en t'entendant parler j'ai l'impression d'être toujours à Mystic Falls et cinq ans en arrière » dit le vampire s'approchant de Bonnie et prenant une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main et jouant avec.

-« Je peux en dire autant » dit Bonnie prenant la main de Damon et l'éloignant de ses cheveux.

-« Sauf que le temps te trahit, tu as prit un petit centimètre, tes cheveux sont plus long, et tu as tes deux copines qui ont prit plus de poids » dit Damon en montrant les seins de Bonnie qui les recouvrit avec ses deux bras tout en rougissant comme une tomate. Damon émit un petit rire et Bonnie trouvait ce son agréable. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Damon rire. Enfin si mais c'était un rire sarcastique, ironique d'habitude, et non joyeux.

-« Toujours aussi prétentieux, arrogant » dit la sorcière mais avec un petit sourire.

-« Oui, ce qui fait mon charme » dit le vampire tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la sorcière. « Sinon, ce n'est pas qu'il fait froid dehors mais j'aimerais mieux qu'on discute à l'intérieur, alors je te propose soit de venir à l'hôtel ou j'ai pris logement ou bien de m'inviter chez toi » dit le vampire. Bonnie voulait l'envoyer balader mais elle se retient de le faire. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait savoir ce que le vampire avait fait pendant cinq ans, pourquoi il était parti sans prévenir en personne Stefan ou Elena. Et puis, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la tuer, il avait l'air content de la voir.

-« Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui et comme je n'ai pas envie de rester tard dans un hôtel avec toi je te propose de venir chez moi. » dit Bonnie faisant sourire Damon qui la prit par les épaules. Bonnie ne fit rien pour enlever le bras de Damon et commença à marcher en direction de sa voiture.

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru que d'entendre les mots 'je te propose de venir chez moi' sortent de ta jolie bouche » dit Damon.

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air et le vampire n'aurait jamais cru non plus être content de voir à nouveau ce tic de la sorcière à chaque fois qu'elle était ennuyée, énervée ou désespérée.

Cette nuit, quand elle l'avait invité ils avaient tout les deux discutés pendant deux heures. Bonnie lui avait posé des questions sur les voyages qu'il avait faits, pourquoi il avait quitté Mystic Falls sans le dire en personne, comment il se sentait loin de Stefan. Damon avait répondu à toutes les questions de Bonnie qui était étonné qu'il réponde aussi franchement et sans râler. Mais bien sûr cela avait un prix, en échange Bonnie devait aussi répondre aux questions de Damon. La jeune sorcière lui avait répondu le plus sincèrement possible. Elle lui avait expliqué que son départ de Mystic Falls était un choix difficile car elle ne voulait pas laisser Elena et Caroline mais qu'elle le devait car elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette ville, qu'elle voulait un peu de répit du surnaturel et apprécier la vie normale un petit peu. Elle allait à Mystic Falls de temps en temps pour rendre visite à tout le monde mais elle repartait une semaine après. Damon avait écouté sa petite sorcière du début à la fin. Le vampire du partir car il voyait que la sorcière était fatiguée. Bonnie lui avait dit avec un sourire qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir et Damon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

-« Je savais que tu tenais à moi et que tu adores ma présence »

Bonnie avait sourit mais lui avait donné un léger anévrysme pour le faire descendre de son pied d'estale.

-« Par contre tes migraines ne m'ont pas manqué » dit Damon se tenant la tête.

-« Oh sa veut dire que je t'ai manqué » dit la sorcière souriant de toutes ses dents et relâchant l'anévrysme. Damon repris contenance et fit un clin d'œil avant de partir. Le lendemain, il était revenu taper à la porte et Bonnie l'avait laissé entrer lui demandant ce qu'il faisait encore ici. Le vampire avait répondu que deux semaines de plus à Rome ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'il comptait embêter sa petite sorcière. Bonnie lui avait donné un anévrysme, c'était ensuite venu des petites remarques sarcastiques de Damon et encore plus d'anévrysme de Bonnie. Pendant trois jours, Damon avait rendu visite à Bonnie, il adorait embêter sa sorcière, il se sentait revivre en sa présence. C'était comme si une partie de lui revenait à la vie.

_**Fin du Flashback **_

Oui, il se sentait revenir à la vie, comme si on lui redonnait une partie de lui. Damon était dans sa chambre d'hôtel réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination mais franchement il n'y'arrivait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à Bonnie et les choses qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Le vampire ferma les yeux et soupira. Il était dans la merde ! Il était amoureux de Bonnie Bennett. Le vampire rouvrit les yeux et se leva de son lit. C'était arrivé si vite, tout simplement quand il l'avait revu et quand elle lui avait parlé. Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas récent. Il y'a cinq ans de cela il avait eut les même sensations mais il avait été trop aveugle pour le voir. Aveugle à cause d'Elena. Mais maintenant, il ne l'était plus, il voyait parfaitement clair. Problème : Est-ce que Bonnie avait des sentiments pour lui ? Damon réfléchit, oui ou non ou peut-être. Un seul moyen de le savoir c'était de voir la sorcière, passer une soirée agréable avec elle et essayer de l'embrasser. Si elle le rejetait, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui et si elle l'embrassait en retour, c'était qu'elle était attirée par lui. Oui, parfait, c'était le plan parfait pour être fixé. Damon ne pouvait pas attendre d'avantage, il était 18h30, il fila sous la douche en vitesse, s'habilla en vitesse et partit chez Bonnie.

Au début la sorcière était réticente pour sortir avec lui mais elle finit par accepter. Damon l'emmena au Bar et lui offrit son repas. Cette nuit, c'était une soirée spéciale année 80, tout le monde était déguisé sauf eux. Et puis même, jamais Damon remettra un costume des années 80. Bonnie était étonnée de pouvoir s'amuser en compagnie de Damon. Il avait vraiment changé, il était plus calme, plus mature et moins impulsif. On aurait dit qu'il était enfin devenu adulte, responsable, la seule chose qui ne changeait pas était son attitude provocante envers elle et sa vantardise légendaire. Bonnie était au Bar et buvait de la vodka, le vampire était à côté d'elle et buvait du bourbon. Quand Damon eut finit son verre, il se leva tu tabouret et tendit sa main vers Bonnie.

-« M'accordez-vous cette danse jeune et jolie demoiselle ? » demanda le vampire.

-« Avec plaisir » répondit Bonnie avant de poser sa main sur celle de Damon qui referma la sienne autour de la jeune femme. Damon conduit Bonnie jusqu'à la piste et la prit par la taille pour le slow. Bonnie se sentait bien et en sécurité et appréciait énormément être près du corps de Damon. Au milieu du slow la sorcière posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Damon et ferma les yeux. Le vampire sourit et respira l'odeur que dégageait les cheveux de sa petite sorcière. Deux slow plus tard, les deux êtres se détachèrent et s'installèrent à nouveau au bar.

-« J'ai un jeu à te proposer petite sorcière » dit soudain le vampire.

-« Tu as de la chance je suis d'humeur joueuse » répondit la sorcière.

Damon sourit et fit signe au serveur de venir. Bonnie regardait le vampire un peu confuse. Le serveur fit un signe de tête à Damon et revint avec trois bouteilles de tequila. L'homme aux yeux bleus donna un sourire démoniaque à Bonnie qui le lui rendit.

-« Tequila frappé » dit seulement Damon avant de verser plusieurs verres de tequila. La soirée se passa à une vitesse folle et finalement Bonnie abandonna, sentant les effets de l'alcool. Damon fit une petite danse de la victoire et Bonnie voulu le rejoindre mais elle tomba dans les bras du vampire qui la rattrapa. Bonnie se mit à rire et leva la tête pour voir Damon rire aussi. Le regard de la sorcière tomba sur les lèvres de Damon, elle ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres, action qui n'échappa à Damon qui arrêta de rire. La main de Damon caressa le visage de Bonnie et deux secondes plus tard et en même temps les deux êtres supernaturels attaquèrent les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser chaud, très chaud. La minute d'après, il n'y'avait plus aucun signe de Bonnie et de Damon dans le bar. Seulement trois bouteilles vides et de l'argent sur le comptoir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible, la lumière du soleil la gênait et elle se sentait fatigué comme si elle n'avait pas dormi du tout. La sorcière allait se lever pour aller chercher de l'aspirine mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose la bloquait ou plutôt quelqu'un. Bonnie sortit une de ses mains de la couverture pour enlever la chose puissante qui la retenait mais la sorcière gela en touchant cette chose. Bonnie se mit soudain à crier.

-« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda une voix mâle se levant du lit et regardant dans toute la pièce.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » cria Bonnie regardant Damon nu comme un vers puis se reprenant en mettant sa tête de côté. '_Mon Dieu, il a vraiment un corps de rêve'. _Le vampire regardait Bonnie qui était dans le lit et puis son propre corps. Le vampire regarda dans toute la pièce pour trouver son slip et le mit quand il le trouva enfin. Le vampire prit les sous-vêtements de Bonnie et les lui tendit avec un sourire. La sorcière les prit brusquement et se mit sous sa couette pour les mettre. Par la suite elle sortit du lit et prit son jean et son maillot et se rhabilla en vitesse. Sous le regard de Damon.

-« Bonnie » dit le vampire pour attirer son attention.

-« J'y crois pas, j'ai eut une relation sexuelle avec toi !» dit enfin la sorcière jetant ses bras en l'air.

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et mit une main sur les épaules de la jeune femme mais elle se recula, ce qui fit mal à Damon.

-« Tu te rends pas compte Damon ? Nous avons couché ensemble et je ne me rappelle de rien « dit la sorcière maladroitement, Damon sourit et Bonnie venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. De la manière qu'elle l'avait dit, on pouvait croire qu'elle regrettait de ne pas se souvenir de leur nuit ensemble et franchement elle devait avouer qu'elle regrettait vraiment mais elle n'allait jamais lui dire. Bonnie allait sortir de sa chambre mais Damon la retint par le poignet.

-« Non attends Bonnie »

-« Attendre quoi ? Que tu te réjouisses ? Que tu me dis que c'était une erreur ou qu'alors tu sois heureux d'avoir réussit à me mettre dans ton tableau de chasse ? » Cria Bonnie

-« Non pas du tout » tenta d'expliquer Damon essayant de calmer Bonnie pour qu'elle évite de crier. Il avait les tympans fragiles. « Je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, j'avais un but c'est vrai mais il était innocent mais apparemment ça à dérapé. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je crois que je t'aime Bonnie, non, je n'y crois pas j'en suis sûr. Depuis une semaine, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je me sens bien, je sens comme si une partie de moi revivais à nouveau. Au départ je voulais seulement t'embrasser, si jamais tu me repoussais j'aurais comprit que tu ne voulais pas de moi et si jamais c'était le contraire j'aurais espéré que tu retournes mes sentiments. » Expliqua le vampire tout en bloc. La sorcière arrêta de gigoter dans les bras de Damon et le regarda surprise, choqué.

-« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » demanda la sorcière peu sûre.

-« Non c'est la vérité je te le jure. Cela n'aurait pas dû se finir comme ça mais si tu me demandes si je regrette je te répondrais franchement que non » dit honnêtement Damon caressant le visage de Bonnie qui réalisa que ce que Damon disait était vrai.

-« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda ahurie la sorcière n'étant pas sûre d'avoir entendue correctement.

Damon se retint de la secouer et de lui dire _oui, oui, oui c'est vrai alors arrête de me poser cette question et dis-moi quelque chose. _Il se contenta de dire « oui » Bonnie ne dit rien, son cerveau assimilant l'idée de Damon amoureux d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être flatté, et contente. Son cœur se gonfla de joie. Damon amoureux d'elle.

-« Je sais c'est difficile à croire mais je le suis et de là façon dont ton cœur bat tu dois certainement ressentir quelque chose pour moi » dit Damon tentant le tout pour le tout.

Bonnie détestait le fait qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur '_saleté de vampire'_

-« Il serait bien que tu nous donnes une chance et je suis sur que je peux te faire tomber amoureuse de moi » rajouta Damon les yeux presque suppliant. Bonnie était perdue, il savait trouver les mots pour la faire hésiter mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour le vampire était très récent. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle savait que depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle aimait beaucoup sa compagnie, il avait beaucoup changé, il n'avait plus ce regard de psychopathe. Bon, il était encore dangereux mais il avait l'air plus posé et elle aimait ça. En plus, elle n'allait pas mentir, elle avait déjà fantasmé sur lui, même à l'époque.

-« Je ne sais pas » dit enfin Bonnie.

-« Alors laisse-moi te convaincre » répliqua Damon.

-« Damon, je ressens des choses pour toi mais c'est récent et je ne sais pas comment les interpréter» avoua Bonnie totalement perdue.

-« Alors on va essayer de les interpréter à deux » dit Damon déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de Bonnie qui frissonna au contact. Comment était-elle sensé interpréter ses sentiments avec lui ? C'était sûr qu'elle allait s'enticher de lui. Finalement la sorcière fit un signe de tête à la plus grande joie de Damon.

-« Tu vas voir, tu vas m'aimer en un claquement de doigt » dit le vampire

-« Ca reste à voir » répondit la sorcière.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, il avait renoncé à l'idée de partir de Rome pour elle et Bonnie était plus qu'heureuse de cette décision. Pendant un mois, il l'avait invité plusieurs fois à un rendez-vous, il était parfait, délicieux. Son air sarcastique et ses remarques ne semblaient pas le quitter et d'un côté tant mieux car comme il l'avait dit, cela faisait son charme. Et pour être honnête cela pimentait leur relation. Tout deux voulaient avoir le dernier mot et cela partait par des petites piques, c'était comme une guerre. Le premier qui ne savait plus quoi répondre avait perdu. Bien souvent c'était lui qui gagnait et parfois elle. Il avait réussit, au fil des jours elle tombait profondément amoureuse de lui.

-"Tu vois je t'avais dit que j'allais réussir à te faire tomber amoureuse de moi" dit le vampire allongé sur le lit de Bonnie et lisant un bouquin. Bonnie roula ses yeux, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé qu'elle était raide dingue de lui...Enfin si mais il était en train de l'agacer en ce moment.

-"Si tu continues d'être aussi arrogant je risque de te détester" dit Bonnie pliant un jean.

-"Mais bien sûr" répondit Damon.

Bonnie ne répliqua pas mais arrêta de plier son jean, elle avait une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle se dirigea en courant dans sa salle de bain sous le regard confus de Damon.

-"Bonnie?" demanda Damon se levant du lit de la sorcière et lâchant son bouquin.

-"Non, ne vient pas, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça" répondit la sorcière avant de recommencer à vomir.

-"Oui tu as raison, je sens déjà l'odeur" répliqua le vampire tout en reprenant son livre.

Bonnie ferma durement les yeux face à la réplique débile de Damon '_Quel délicate manière de se préoccuper de moi et de me foutre plus la honte' _pensa la jeune femme se relevant et se mettant de l'eau au visage. Elle prit ensuite une brosse à dent et son dentifrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain.

-"Sa va mieux?" demanda le vampire.

-"Oui, c'est de ta faute" dit la sorcière accusant le vampire qui relâcha son livre.

-"Ma faute?" dit Damon

-"Oui tu as voulu m'empoisonner avec ton repas d'hier soir" répondit Bonnie.

Damon mit une main à son cœur et fit mine d'être blessé. "Tu es méchante, je l'ai préparé avec amour en plus. D'abord tu en as repris deux fois tellement tu as aimé, tu as trop fait ta gourmande"

-"Oui sa doit être ça" dit Bonnie.

Pourtant, le lendemain et la semaine suivante Bonnie avait des douleurs au ventre et chaque matin la nausée. De plus, elle était en retard de deux semaines. Tout ceci commençait à l'inquiéter fortement. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme. Enfin si, Damon mais il était un vampire et un vampire ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Bonnie, sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable rien qu'à l'idée d'être enceinte mais son cerveau essayait de la raisonner en disant que c'était impossible. Pourtant tout concordait. Bonnie était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention à Damon qui venait d'entrer.

-"Alors ma petite sorcière, tu vas mieux? J'espère que cette petite grippe est passée car j'ai plein de projet pour aujourd'hui." dit le vampire tout heureux. Cependant, sa bonne humeur se fana en voyant Bonnie raide et les yeux sans expression. Il passa sa main devant son visage pour la faire réagir et cela marcha.

-"Y'a quelqu'un?" demanda Damon.

Bonnie prit la main de Damon et la remit près du corps de celui-ci. Elle bloqua son regard avec celui de Damon.

-"Dit, c'est sûr que les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire?" demanda Bonnie. Elle savait que cette question allait mettre la puce à l'oreille à Damon. Le vampire fronça les sourcils et fit un signe de tête positif.

-"Damon, j'ai les symptômes d'une femme enceinte et je suis en retard de deux semaines et pour conclure, je n'ai pas eut une relation sexuelle avec un autre homme que toi." dit Bonnie effrayé.

-"Tu ne peux pas être enceinte, c'est bien connu que je ne peux pas avoir un mini-moi" répliqua Damon.

-"Je sais c'est dur à croire mais plus les jours passe et plus je le pense, en plus j'ai grossit" dit la sorcière.

-"Une solution : test de grossesse." dit Damon, ne croyant jamais dire une chose pareille de sa vie.

-"Mais s'il dit que je suis enceinte?" demanda Bonnie devenant de plus en plus paniqué.

-"Nous n'y sommes pas encore" répondit Damon prenant Bonnie par la main. _Direction pharmacie pour acheter des tests. _pensa Damon.

Une fois les trois tests de grossesse acheté, Bonnie et Damon filèrent en vitesse chez la sorcière. Bonnie entra dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte au nez du vampire.

-"Et moi?" cria t-il

-"Tu veux faire le test?" demanda Bonnie énervé.

-"Non mais j'ai le droit d'entrer" répondit le vampire roulant ses yeux en l'air face à la remarque de la sorcière.

-"C'est intime" fut la seule réponse de la sorcière.

Damon se résigna à attendre, une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, quatre minutes, huit minutes, dix minutes. Finalement Bonnie sortit avec les trois tests dans la main. Damon s'approcha d'elle et vu l'expression de choc de la jeune femme en face de lui elle était:

-"Enceinte, je suis enceinte de deux mois." dit la sorcière ne savant pas si elle doit être heureuse ou malheureuse de cette nouvelle. L'impact des mots de Bonnie frappa le cerveau de Damon . Bonnie était enceinte, elle était enceinte de lui. Il allait avoir un enfant, il allait être papa. Lui, il allait être papa.

-"Comment c'est possible? Je ne comprends pas" dit la sorcière neutre

-"Moi non plus mais tu es enceinte." dit Damon la voix neutre aussi. Bonnie ne savait pas comment Damon se sentait, elle ne savait même pas comment elle se sentait.

-"Tu te sens comment?" osa demander la sorcière ayant peur qu'il refuse qu'elle garde l'enfant car pour elle, il était hors de question qu'elle avorte. Elle portait en elle une vie, un être qui lui ressemblerait, un être qui ressemblerait à Damon.

-"Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que je suis très surpris, l'idée d'avoir un enfant à cessé dans ma tête le jour de ma transformation. Mais, je dois avouer que je suis fier, tu te rends compte un mini-moi, le monde ne peut être que plus beau" dit le vampire mettant un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais c'était vrai, il était fier. L'option d'avoir une famille s'ouvrait à lui. Bonnie était soulagée d'entendre ça, au moins il ne voulait pas qu'elle avorte.

-"J'ai eu peur que tu me demande de l'avorter car il était hors de question que je le fasse" dit la sorcière.

-"Hors de question que tu avortes, même si tu n'aurais pas voulu de notre petit garçon" claqua la voix colérique de Damon.

-"Ou de notre petite fille" rajouta Bonnie.

-"Ou des deux" rajouta Damon pour avoir le dernier mot.

-"Notre vie à tout les deux va changer" dit Bonnie.

-"Oui mais dans une belle manière"

Bonnie leva la tête vers Damon et sourit, ses yeux piquaient, elle allait pleurer et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se jeta aussi dans les bras de Damon qui la serra fort contre lui.

-"Tu es triste?" demanda le vampire déçu.

-"Non, je suis contente" répondit la sorcière.

Toute la journée Damon resta avec Bonnie, ses projets tombèrent à l'eau car sa petite sorcière voulait rester dans sa chambre. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de leur avenir. C'est en fin de soirée qu'une idée traversa l'esprit de Bonnie.

-"Damon, j'ai envie de rentrer à Mystic Falls."

Le vampire tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie, elle avait l'air sérieuse.

-"Elena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan et Tyler me manquent" rajouta t-elle en regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Damon ne semblait pas répondre et Bonnie s'empressa de rajouter "je suis sûr que toi aussi ils te manquent. Stefan serait heureux de te revoir et Elena aussi."

-"Non, leur vie est mieux sans moi"

-"Tu rigoles, après la note que tu as laissé à Stefan il était malheureux. Nous avons tout fait pour le réconforter, devant nous il faisait croire que tout allait bien mais quand il était seul il allait dans ta chambre et restait pendant des heures. Elena disait que c'était de sa faute si tu étais parti, qu'elle avait été trop dur avec toi. Alaric passait ses soirées au Grill en buvant seul. Caroline n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi à chaque fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui faisait penser à toi." expliqua le jeune femme regardant maintenant son vampire.

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait manqué à Stefan. Son petit frère était triste sans lui. Elena s'en voulait, Alaric déprimait tout les soirs et Blondie n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Son absence n'était donc pas sans conséquence. Il avait vraiment une place dans la vie de chacune de ces personnes. Damon sourit et prononça.

-"Bon ben on retourne à Mystic Falls."

Bonnie se jeta dans les bras de Damon et l'embrassa passionnément, le vampire répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Il se sentait extrêmement bien et se sentait à sa place et avec la bonne personne. Le baiser devint tendre et finalement les deux personnes se détachèrent. Bonnie posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Damon, seulement pour se détacher brutalement de lui.

-"Quoi?" demanda Damon.

-"Il vont voir que je suis enceinte"

-"Oui certainement" répondit Damon "et alors?" demanda le vampire.

-"Quand nous étions à Mystic Falls, on ne pouvait pas rester en compagnie de l'autre sans vouloir se tuer, tu es partie il y'a cinq ans de cela et moi trois ans. Nous souhaitons rentrer à Mystic Falls, ils vont s'apercevoir que je suis enceinte, ils vont avoir des soupçons sur toi. Et puis, ils vont être choqué d'apprendre notre relation" expliqua la sorcière. C'était trop pour elle.

-"Oui et alors?" redemanda Damon ne voyant pas le problème.

-"C'est difficile à expliquer, on ne pourrait pas cacher notre relation au début et que je trouve le bon moment pour leur dire?" proposa Bonnie savant que l'égo de Damon serait blessé mais elle n'allait pas voir ses amies et leur dire "_Hey salut les filles, je reviens à Mystic Falls, ah au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je suis enceinte, le père c'est Damon. Oui Damon Salvatore, le frère de Stefan. Oui nous nous sommes retrouvé à Rome par hasard et nous avons passé du temps ensemble. Après une soirée bien arrosée, nous avons couché ensemble et il m'a avoué ses sentiments, peu à peu je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et après j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte." _Non c'était trop affreux.

-"Tu veux cacher notre relation?" demanda stupéfait Damon, il était blessé d'entendre ça.

-"Oui, enfin non. C'est juste que je veux avoir le temps de dire à mes amies les nouvelles." répondit Bonnie.

-"Tu veux que je leur dise moi?" demanda le vampire.

-"NON" cria Bonnie mettant ses mains devant. Elle voyait déjà le carnage. Damon rentrer à peine du voyage et dire à tout le monde '_Hey salut tout le monde quoi de neuf? Non ne dite rien je m'en tape, par contre Bonnie et ma petite copine et elle porte mon enfant, j'espère que ça ne pose de problème à personne sinon j'arrache votre coeur.' _C'était encore plus affreux pensa la sorcière.

Après une demi-heure d'explication Damon finit par céder mais il avait mit un délai. Si dans trois mois après leur retour elle n'avait rien dit alors c'est lui qui s'en chargerait. La semaine suivante Bonnie et Damon étaient dans l'avion qui allait atterrir dans une petite heure à m'aéroport. Ensuite ils allaient prendre le train et ensuite un taxi pour rejoindre leur petite ville Mystic Falls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Bonnie a dit qu'elle arriverait avec quelqu'un que nous connaissons" dit Elena regardant son portable.

-"Ah bon?" demanda Stefan.

-"Oui elle m'a envoyé le même message" dit Caroline.

-"Je suis trop contente qu'elle revient parmi nous et pour de bon" dit Elena préparant le gâteau au chocolat pour le grand retour de Bonnie.

-"Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un de sa famille?" demanda Stefan.

-"Lucy est à Atlanta, après je ne sais pas de qui elle peut parler" dit Caroline

-"En tout cas je vais me dépêcher de finir le gâteau car elle va arriver dans moins d'une heure" dit tout excitée la brunette.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était en taxi avec Bonnie. Dans sa précipitation de partir le vampire avait oublié sa voiture à Rome. Son petit bébé était resté à Rome en Italie. Il s'était aperçu de sa grosse boulette quand il était dans le train. Le vampire voulait y retourner mais Bonnie l'en avait empêché lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours appeler une agence pour lui envoyer sa voiture. A la fin sa voiture serait à Mystic Falls et il payera la livraison. Comme pour un Cd qu'on pouvait commander en Chine sauf que là c'était une voiture. Le vampire avait ronchonné mais capitula. Quand le panneau bienvenu à Mystic Falls apparut Bonnie avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Damon devait avouer qu'il était content de retourner ici. Bonnie était pressée, au fur et à mesure que le taxi s'approchait du manoir des Salvatore elle trouvait le temps long. Quand le taxi s'arrêta et que le manoir fut en vue Bonnie s'empressa de sortir. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Alaric et Tyler étaient ici. Caroline utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour enlacer Bonnie. Elena courut vers son amie pour rejoindre la grande accolade.

-"Nous sommes trop heureuse de ton retour Bonnie" dit Elena caressant les cheveux de Bonnie.

-"Moi aussi, vous me manquiez trop" répondit Bonnie.

Les garçons s'approchèrent eux aussi de Bonnie qui réussi à se détacher de ses meilleures amies. Stefan donna une petite accolade à la jeune sorcière. Matt et Tyler vinrent en même temps pour la prendre dans leur bras tandis qu'Alaric fit la bise à la jeune femme.

-"Bon retour à Mystic Falls Bonnie" dirent en même temps Stefan et Matt.

-"Merci tout le monde, je suis trop contente de vous revoir" dit la sorcière.

-"Et moi? On ne me souhaite pas la bienvenue à Mystic Falls." Dit une voix masculine derrière la troupe. Au son de cette voix Stefan se retourna pour regarder son frère, sourire sur son visage, yeux bleus malicieux et posture confiante. Oui c'était Damon.

-"Je suis déçu, Bonnie a eu le droit à des accolades et mo rien" rajouta le vampire faisant la moue.

Stefan s'approcha de son frère et s'arrêta en face de lui. Elena se mit à la droite de Stefan et regardait elle aussi Damon. Alaric fut le seul à casser le silence.

-"Heureux de te revoir mon pote"

-"Oui, je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu" dit Elena serrant le bras de Stefan.

-"Merci, moi aussi je compte revivre ici" dit Damon tapant sur l'épaule de Stefan "j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas frérot?" demanda Damon.

-"Oh non notre vie va redevenir un enfer" dit Stefan avec humour. Il était heureux, son frère était de retour. Quand Damon lui avait laissé une lettre disant simplement qu'il partait, Stefan était inquiet et à la fois triste du départ de son frère. Il s'était habitué à sa présence et quand Damon était partie, il y'avait eut un vide.

-"Je vois que tu t'ai acheté un sens de l'humour" dit Damon.

-"Oui et je vois que le tient et toujours aussi intact" répondit Stefan.

Damon sourit ainsi qu'Elena et Caroline. Tout le monde entra au manoir pour manger le fameux gâteau au chocolat de la brunette. Bien sûr la prise de poids de Bonnie ne passa pas inaperçue et Caroline, n'ayant pas sa langue dans la poche demanda à Bonnie ce qu'elle avait fait avec un joli italien. Bonnie avait alors annoncé à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Tout le monde était heureux, et lui donnèrent des félicitations.

-"Qui est le père?" demanda Stefan.

Bonnie arrêta de rire et tout le monde aussi, attendant la réponse de la jeune sorcière. Un long silence s'ensuit et Damon le brisa.

-"Cette jolie demoiselle à rencontré un bel italien et est tombée amoureuse de lui, ils ont fait des pirouettes et BAM, Bonnie est tombée enceinte et le crétin est parti" expliqua Damon.

-"C'est vrai?" demanda Matt.

Bonnie fit un signe de la tête.

-"Oh je suis désolé ma petite Bon-Bon" dit Caroline.

-"Non ne le soit pas car moi je ne le suis pas du tout" répliqua la sorcière avec un grand sourire.

-"Tant mieux alors ma petite Bon-Bon" répliqua Caroline.

-"Moi je suis curieux d'entendre votre rencontre en Italie à vous deux" dit soudain Stefan

Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent et le vampire sourit. Il expliqua tout sauf le moment où lui et Bonnie ont eut une soirée arrosé et ont finit au lit et le fait que c'est lui le père de l'enfant de Bonnie.

-"En tout cas il y'avait peu de probabilité que vous retombez dans la même ville mais le destin à encore jouer un tour" dit Tyler.

-"Oui, c'était ma veine" dit Bonnie en rigolant. Damon la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil.

La soirée se termina autour de boîte de pizza et de discussion. Bonnie ne voulait pas trop tarder car elle devait se réinstaller chez elle. Son père n'était pas là et elle devait tout faire toute seule. Caroline ramena Bonnie chez elle et l'aide à tout remettre en place.

-"Merci de ton aide Caroline" dit la sorcière.

-"De rien Bonnie, je suis tellement contente que tu reviennes avec un petit bébé dans ton ventre en plus" dit le jeune vampire tout en regardant son ventre. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire le nom du père?" demanda la blonde.

-"Il ne vaut même pas la peine que je dise son nom" mentit Bonnie.

Caroline n'insista pas, elle ne voulait pas contrarier son amie alors qu'elle venait de rentrer. Elle opta pour une autre discussion.

-"Damon a changé je trouve"

-"Ah bon?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Oui, il est plus calme et moins con" dit Caroline naturellement. Bonnie se mit à rire, le franc parler de sa meilleure amie lui avait drôlement manqué.

-"Oui c'est vrai, on dirait qu'il est plus adulte" ajouta la sorcière.

-"Oui c'est vrai mais comme je l'ai dit il est toujours aussi arrogant"

La discussion entre les filles continua encore un peu avant que Caroline parte de chez Bonnie la laissant se reposer.

Pendant un mois le petit groupe se retrouvait pour discuter et faire des sorties. Alaric avait retrouvé son ami pour boire un coup de temps en temps au Grill. Stefan avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais aussi ses limites que Damon continuait de pousser. Elena avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie ainsi que Caroline. Plusieurs fois Bonnie avait essayé de dire à ses meilleures amies que Damon était le père de son enfant mais elle ne trouvait pas la force. Chaque soir, quand Damon venait rendre visite à Bonnie, il lui posait la question et à chaque fois Bonnie répondait que non, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de leur dire. Damon fronçait les sourcils et lui disait qu'il ne lui restait plus que tel nombre de jours avant que lui dise tout. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de cacher sa relation avec Bonnie car lui voulait le crier à tout les habitants de Mystic Falls. Surtout les garçons qui venaient l'aborder et flirter avec elle. Quand il voyait ça, il avait des envies de meurtres. Ils ne voyaient pas qu'elle était enceinte? Cela devait les dissuader normalement. Malheureusement pour Bonnie et heureusement pour Damon, leur relation ne resta pas longtemps caché car quelqu'un avait réussit à trouver leur petit secret.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Elena, Elena, Elena, il faut que je te parle" dit Caroline entrant comme une bombe dans le manoir des Salvatore. Stefan descendit rapidement les escaliers pour voir Caroline chercher Elena dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Caroline?" demanda Stefan

-"Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? demanda Elena sortant de la salle de bain près de la cuisine.

Caroline se planta devant Elena et lui tient les épaules.

-"Bonnie est enceinte" dit Caroline

Elena et Stefan rigolèrent.

-"On le sait" dit Stefan.

-"Oui, oui mais je sais qui est le père et je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas" dit Caroline excitée.

-"Comment tu le sais elle te l'a dit?" demanda Elena vexé que Caroline soit au courant et qu'elle non.

-"Non, je l'ai découvert" répondit Caroline.

-"Qui sait?" demanda curieux Stefan.

-"Bien voilà, depuis quatre jours j'ai des soupçons sur une soi-disant relation entre Bonnie et Damon" commença Caroline mais elle fut coupée par Elena.

-"Damon et Bonnie ensemble?" demanda Elena "mais ce n'est pas possible, elle le déteste." dit la brunette.

-"Le détestait" dit Caroline "Pendant ses voyages Damon à beaucoup changé, vous l'avez même dit il y'a deux semaines que Damon a changé. Il est devenu plus mature, plus patient et je crois que Bonnie est tombé sous le charme. Bien sûr il continue de la taquiner et à l'emmerder mais ce n'est pas méchant et Bonnie le sait. On ne peut pas tout changer." expliqua Caroline.

-"C'est vrai qu'il a changé mais de là soupçonner Bonnie et Damon d'avoir une relation c'est fort" dit Stefan croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Eh ben non car pendant quatre jours j'ai vu Damon entrer dans la maison de Bonnie le soir, je les ai entendu s'embrasser et discuter et là j'ai entendu de la bouche de Damon que si Bonnie ne nous dit pas qu'ils sont dans une relation et que c'est lui le père de l'enfant c'est lui qui le fera." dit fièrement Caroline sous les yeux exorbité d'Elena et la mâchoire ouverte de Stefan.

-"C'est vrai?" demanda Stefan.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Damon et Bonnie se tenant la main. Damon avait vu Caroline et se doutait qu'elle allait informer son frère et Elena. Il l'avait dit à Bonnie qui avait paniqué à l'idée que Caroline le sache.

-"Oui c'est la vérité" dit Damon souriant à son frère.

Bonnie regardait confuse ses meilleures amies ne savant pas quoi dire.

-"Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit?" demanda Elena s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"C'était difficile de le dire et choquant pour vous" dit enfin Bonnie.

-"Nous sommes tes meilleures amies, tu nous dois la vérité" accusa Caroline.

-"C'est exactement ce que je pensais mais elle a tellement insisté à cacher notre relation que j'ai cédé pour lui faire plaisir" dit Damon.

-"Tu avais peur que l'on te juge?" demanda Stefan à son amie.

-"Un peu" avoua la sorcière en levant ses épaules.

Elena et Caroline prirent leur amie dans leur bras en disant qu'elles étaient heureuses pour elle, tant que Bonnie serait heureuse, elles aussi le seraient.

-"Damon et toi vous formez un beau couple en plus" dit Caroline en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-"Tu as vu même blondie pense que nous sommes un couple canon" dit Damon en donnant un coup de coude gentiment dans les côtes de sa petite sorcière. Bonnie sourit mais roula les yeux en l'air. Elle se sentait soulagée que la vérité soit enfin sortie. Cela faisait un poids en moins à porter. De son côté Damon était heureux que la curiosité de Caroline ait tout dévoilé. Il allait pouvoir embrasser sa petite sorcière en public et faire dégager les gars qui tournaient autour de sa Bonnie.

-"J'arrive pas à croire que Damon va être papa" dit Elena.

-"Nous non plus on arrive pas à le croire" dit Bonnie tenant son ventre gonflant.

-"Je crois que c'est parce que tu es une sorcière. Une fois que la magie est impliquée l'impossible devient possible" expliqua Stefan heureux de toutes ses nouvelles. Il allait être tonton ou parrain.

-"Ah oui, je n'y'avais même pas pensé" dit Bonnie.

-"En tout cas, j'ai hâte que cette petite fille sorte" dit Caroline. Elena fit un signe de tête et Bonnie confirma d'un signe de tête.

-"Comment ça une petite fille?" demanda Damon " sa va être un petit bonhomme qui ressemblera à son papa" rajouta le vampire.

-"Non, moi je suis sûre que sa va être une jolie petite fille comme sa maman" dit Elena.

-"Non un garçon comme son tonton" répondit Stefan.

-"Oui comme sa son papa et son parrain pourront l'emmener jouer au football américain et jouer à la bagarre" dit Damon faisant mine de donner des coups de poing à Stefan qui en fit de même avec un grand sourire car il allait être parrain d'après ce que venait de dire son frère.

-"Non ce sera une fille qui viendra avec sa maman et ses tantes pour aller faire du shopping et qui jouera à la Barbie" dit Bonnie fermement.

-"On verra à la fin de ta grosses mon cœur" dit Damon.

-"Pas de problème trésor" répondit Bonnie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

6 mois plus tard

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Viens voir papa, ouvre les yeux" dit Damon tenant son petit bébé dans les bras. Bonnie avait accouché le jour J et comme chaque femme elle avait insulté Damon pour lui avoir fait ça durant l'accouchement. Elle lui avait serré la main pendant qu'elle poussait pour que leur bébé sorte. Heuresement qu'il était un vampire sinon elle lui aurait broyé complétement sa pauvre main innocente.

-"Regarde maman, elle sourit" dit à nouveau Damon "et là c'est parrain Stefan, marraine Caroline et tante Elena. Ensuite c'est Matt et Tyler et la c'est papy Alaric" dit Damon en rigolant recevant un regard qui en disait long sur l'énervement du professeur qui n'était pas vieux.

-"Tu es mignon" dit Elena caressant avec son index la petite joue du bébé.

-"Alors Jason, ouvre les yeux mon garçon" dit le vampire

Eh oui, le fameux bébé en question était un joli petit garçon à la plus grande joie de Damon, Stefan et les autres mecs de cette salle. Bonnie, Elena et Caroline étaient heureuses aussi mais c'était un au revoir les boutiques de Mystic Falls.

-"Il est beau notre garçon, hein Bonnie "dit Damon levant ses sourcils et donnant Jason à sa maman pour qu'elle le prenne un peu car depuis une heure Damon le tenait dans ses bras et le berçait. C'était une belle image et Bonnie en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jason avait été prit par tout le monde et tout le monde disait qu'il était mignon et ressemblait beaucoup à son père sauf qu'il avait les yeux de sa maman et son petit nez aussi.

-"Oui notre garçon est très beau mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée d'avoir une petite fille" dit Bonnie en rigolant. Damon sourit suggestivement, un beau sourire charmeur.

-"Je suis prêt et c'est quand tu veux ma belle" Damon s'approcha de sa petite sorcière et embrassa son front tendrement.

-"Oui mais pas avant deux ou trois ans" dit la jeune femme de couleur caramel embrassant le front de son petit Jason sous le regard attendrit de tout le monde. La vie s'annonçait belle et Bonnie se sentait au paradis. Elle était avec les gens qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et elle s'assurerait qu'elle le restera pour toujours tout comme son futur mari s'en assurerait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce dernier OS Bamon de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il était comme tu le voulais Marie. Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos magnifiques idées. C'est grâce à votre participation que ce recueil a 17 chapitres. J'espère vous avoir fait passer des agréables moments et avoir satisfait votre soif d'OS pour le Bamon lol (j'en doute fort) ^^ Car il n'y'aura jamais assez d'histoires sur ces deux là. J'arrête ce recueil pour pouvoir me concentrer sur des histoires de plusieurs chapitres. J'ai déjà le Stefonnie en route et après je compte attaquer le couple Bonnie/Kol et Bonnie/Klaus. J'ai bien envie d'essayer un Caroline/Klaus aussi. Bien sûr, il y'aura aussi des Bamons lol. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Merci pour tout, vraiment merci ^^.

Ps: (tant que les idées se mettent en place sa va être long lol)

Bonne journée ou soirée,

Bisous à tous.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou, alors voilà, j'ai reçu ton message Lexie en disant que tu étais déçue car je n'avais pas fait ton idée. J'ai donc revérifié les reviews et la dernière review de ta part que j'ai eu et j'ai bien fait ta dernière idée. C'est avec Bonnie qui est tombée amoureuse de Damon mais celui-ci est avec Rebekah et elle va faire tout pour le conquérir, et cette idée se trouve au chapitre 16. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas vu car j'avais posté les deux dernier OS à peu près en même temps. Ma petite recherche m'a fait voir que j'ai oublié de poster l'idée d'une personne anonyme. Je vais réparer mon erreur en postant tout de suite cette dernière idée qui est vraiment la dernière. Donc, d'un côté, merci Lexie de m'avoir laissé ton commentaire lol. Sinon la personne anonyme n'aurait jamais vu son OS lol. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir posté pourtant. Bref, voici le dernier OS.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Retour prometteur

**Idée de :** Anonymous

**Résumé :** Damon est amoureux d'Elena mais celle-ci est toujours avec Stefan parce qu'elle l'aime mais quand il va revoir Bonnie qui est revenu des grandes vacances chez sa mère, il va éprouver des sentiments pour elle.

**Disclaimers :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon en avait marre, il était à deux doigts d'abandonner.

Abandonner quoi ?

Abandonner sa chasse après Elena Gilbert, la petite-amie de son frère Stefan. Cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'il essayait de la courtiser, de la faire devenir sienne mais à chaque fois il avait reçu la même réponse. « Non, Damon, J'aime Stefan » ou encore « Je t'aime mais pas comme ça, je t'aime comme mon frère ». Franchement il n'en avait rien à faire si elle l'aimait comme son frère, lui, il voulait son amour et rien d'autre. Pourtant d'un autre côté, il ne lui en voulait pas. Stefan méritait Elena et cela se voyait qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Cette vision lui faisait mal mais il le cachait. C'était dur d'être rejeté deux fois par une femme dont on était fou amoureux. A croire qu'il n'avait pas de chance avec les femmes, enfin, avec celles qu'ils aimaient.

-« Salut, Damon ! » Dit Elena en entrant dans le salon des Salvatore.

-« Salut » répondit le vampire sans entrain.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda Elena s'approchant du jeune homme.

-« Rien » Répondit Damon en levant et en partant du salon sans dire un mot sous le regard déçu d'Elena. Elle savait pourquoi Damon faisait la tête et c'était de sa faute. Elle l'avait rejeté pour la énième fois et cette fois-ci était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait vu la peine dans son regard et la blessure. Elle savait que c'était sa faute car elle avait fait espérer le vampire pour au final l'envoyer baladé. Elle avait vraiment eut ses moments de doutes entre Stefan et Damon mais maintenant, elle savait que c'était Stefan et ça le restera toujours.

-« Elena » appela une voix dans la cuisine. La jeune brune sortit de ses pensées pour se diriger dans la cuisine voir son petit-ami.

-« Salut Stefan, tu es prêt ? Bonnie ne va pas tarder à arriver à l'aéroport » pressa la jeune brune voyant son petit-ami mettre dans un panier de la nourriture et des boissons.

-« Oui j'ai finit de tout mettre dans le panier, je suis sûr que Bonnie va adorer le pique-nique » dit Stefan tout en prenant le panier et faisant un bisou à Elena.

-« J'espère que le pique-nique surprise va lui plaire » dit Elena prenant le panier des mains de Stefan.

-« Comme je viens de le dire, je suis sûr que cela va lui plaire » sourit le vampire.

-« Je suis tellement contente que Bonnie revienne » dit toute exciter Elena partant de la cuisine suivit de Stefan.

-« Moi aussi, j'espère que ses deux mois de vacances chez sa mère lui ont fait du bien » répliqua Stefan ouvrant la porte de salon pour Elena et la laissant passer avant de fermer la porte.

Une fois dehors, Elena et Stefan se dirigèrent à la voiture d'Elena. Quand les deux bruns s'approchèrent, ils virent à la banquette arrière, Damon en train de sourire et de leur faire signe. Elena s'installa au côté conducteur et Stefan au côté passager. Le cadet des Salvatore se retourna et demanda à son frère :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« C'est simple, je viens avec vous chercher la petite sorcière et on va pouvoir manger un bon petit pique-nique tous ensemble pour fêter nos retrouvailles. » dit le vampire d'un ton plaisant.

-« Super ! » s'exclamèrent Elena et Stefan en même temps.

-« Trop super même » répondit Damon en tapant dans ses mains. Il était content que Bonnie revienne, elle était partie pendant deux mois chez sa mère pour les vacances. Pendant deux mois, il n'avait même pas pu l'embêter, la taquiner. C'était ennuyeux à mourir sans elle à Mystic Falls. Si bien, c'était un été pourri. Les refus d'Elena, Alaric parti faire des voyages, Caroline et Tyler toujours ensemble. Il n'avait même pas pu emmerder son monde comme d'habitude. Au moins avec Bonnie revenant à Mystic Falls, il allait pouvoir goûter au feu de la sorcière. Au sens figuré, pas propre. Il avait hâte de la revoir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L'avion de Bonnie avait atterri et à présent elle arpentait les couloirs. Elle savait que Caroline et les autres l'attendaient à la sorti de l'aéroport et elle était heureuse à l'idée de les revoir tous. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle courait presque avec ses valises, ayant l'air d'une idiote aux yeux des passants. Quand la sorcière poussa les portes de sorties, elle eut un grand sourire car elle revoyait enfin ses amis. Ils étaient tous là. Bonnie se dirigea vers eux avec ses deux grosses valises à roulettes. Une fois assez proche, elle lâcha les manches de sa valise et se dirigea en courant vers Elena et Caroline qui la prirent dans ses bras.

-« Oh les filles je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! »

-« Nous aussi Bonnie, il était temps que tu reviennes » dit Elena retenant ses larmes. Elle n'allait pas pleurer quand même.

Bonnie se détacha des filles pour aller enlacer Matt, Tyler et Stefan en même temps. Elle était petite comparé à eux et elle étouffait presque dans leurs bras.

-« Content que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous » dit Stefan.

-« Oui, tu nous as manqué » rajouta Matt en faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir » répondit Bonnie en souriant et se détachant des garçons. Derrière ces trois beaux jeunes hommes, se trouvait Damon. Il avait regardé l'échange entre Bonnie et les autres. Il ressentait quelque chose, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il avait vu Bonnie, il avait senti un poids en moins sur ses épaules, il était soulagé et …. Content. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas pensé à ressentir de telles choses en la revoyant. En plus, il la trouvait beaucoup plus belle qu'il y'a deux mois, elle semblait plus relaxé et moins fatigué, le sourire de sa petite sorcière était un vrai sourire et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Damon se secoua la tête et regarda Bonnie qui le dévisageait à présent. Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme l'avait fait les autres plus tôt. Il savait qu'elle était choquée par ce geste car elle était droite et raide mais finalement elle se relâcha dans son étreinte, ce qui fit sourire le vampire. Il devait dire qu'il était bien dans cette position là avec sa petite sorcière.

-« Tu m'as trop manqué ma petite sorcière, les jours sans toi étaient longs et épouvantables. J'avais personne à emmerder, à taquiner, donc aucun plaisir. Je ne veux plus que tu nous quittes pour si longtemps. Nous étions tellement malheureux sans toi ! Surtout moi » dit d'une voix attristé Damon en la serrant fort dans ses bras et en respirant les cheveux de la belle. Stefan et les autres étaient devenus des statues pendant que Bonnie se poussait de l'étreinte de Damon qui la relâcha.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire pour la seconde partie de ton joli discours » répondit Bonnie en croisant ses bras. Damon mit sa main au cœur avant de répliquer.

-« Comment oses-tu ne pas me croire ? » demanda le vampire toujours avec sa voix attristé.

-« Toujours aussi emmerdant, taquin hein ? » demanda la sorcière « Tant mieux, sinon tu ne serais pas vraiment toi et je dois dire que je t'aime bien comme ça » dit la sorcière sans laisser le temps à Damon de répondre à sa première question. Là c'était autour de Damon d'être choqué. Bonnie venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait bien comme il était et cela lui avait fait le même effet qu'un manquement de battement de cœur quand il était humain. Bonnie se retourna pour voir ses autres amis et leur fit un sourire. Stefan et Tyler prirent les valises de Bonnie qui leur murmura un merci.

-« Donc voilà, nous avons prévu un pique-nique au parc de Mystic Falls. » dit Elena joyeuse.

-« Super ! » répondit Bonnie tout en faisant un bisou sur la joue d'Elena.

-« Oui, heureusement qu'il fait chaud » dit Matt tout en buvant un peu d'eau.

-« Je suis trop, trop, trop contente » dit encore une fois Bonnie.

Tout le groupe se dirigeait vers les deux voitures, celle d'Elena et celle de Tyler. Bonnie se retourna pour voir que Damon était toujours planté comme un débile au même endroit.

-« Hé ho ! Damon, tu te ramènes ? » Demanda la sorcière. Le principal concerné se retourna pour voir Bonnie et se dirigea vers elle.

-« Je vais finir par croire que mon retour te laisse pétrifier » dit la sorcière voulant taquiner le vampire. Damon regarda Bonnie bizarrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait des plaisanteries avec lui. C'était presque plaisant.

-« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? » Demanda Bonnie louchant pour regarder si elle en avait vraiment un. Ce geste fit sourire Damon, qui donna un coup de pichenette sur le nez de Bonnie.

-« Non mais j'ai vu que tu as acheté un sens de l'humour » dit le vampire avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture d'Elena. Bonnie le regarda et sourit mais ce sourire disparut quand elle vit le vampire aux yeux bleus jouer avec les cheveux d'Elena qui était assise au siège conducteur. Apparemment, il aimait toujours sa meilleure amie et cela lui faisait mal au cœur, une fois de plus. Elle qui aurait cru que ces deux mois de vacances lui aurait permit d'oublier les sentiments naissants qu'elle avait pour le vampire, eh bien non !

-« Bha alors tu montes Bonnie ! » demanda Elena en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

-« Oui, je vais monter dans la voiture de Tyler » répondit la jeune femme.

-« Il y'a de la place dans la mienne » fit remarquer Elena. Bien sûr qu'il y'avait de la place, elle n'était pas idiote.

-« Non, je vais tenir compagnie à Matt, cela doit être bizarre pour lui de rester à l'arrière et regarder son ex avec Tyler. Et puis je préfère la compagnie de Matt que de Damon » Dit Bonnie tout en souriant et en partant pour aller dans la voiture de Tyler.

-« Elle se préoccupe beaucoup de Matt, notre Bonnie est vraiment de retour ! » plaisanta Stefan ce qui fit sourire Elena. Cependant, une personne ne rigolait pas du tout. En effet, Damon était contrarié par la phrase de Bonnie. Elle avait été chaleureuse avec lui tout à l'heure et maintenant elle revenait à l'ancienne Bonnie. Celle qui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Cette attitude lui déplaisait, fortement. Peut-être que ce n'était rien, il allait le voir ce midi pendant le pique-nique.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une semaine !

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il voyait Bonnie tout les jours. Quand ils étaient seuls, elle rigolait avec lui et faisait des blagues. Bien sûr, il réussissait toujours à lui arriver sous la peau et il réussissait avec brio à avoir des anévrysmes mais c'était de la taquinerie. Pourtant la seconde d'après, elle redevenait froide avec lui et le poussait. Quand ils étaient en présence de leurs amis, elle lui donnait carrément le traitement silencieux et cela l'exaspérait à un point inimaginable. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Au Pique-nique, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et l'ignorait. Il avait envie de la tuer à cet instant. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce comportement et il allait lui faire savoir. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation revienne à _'je te déteste'. _Il voulait être son ami, il voulait même être plus que ça. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle le hantait. Il rêvait d'elle, et ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle avait du l'ensorceler, c'était la seule explication possible pour les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. C'était limite de l'obsession, il allait même la regarder dormir à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était devenu pire qu'Edward Cullen. Pourtant, il savait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, ne dataient pas d'une semaine mais plus. Déjà, le jour où ils ont tout les deux mit un scénario pour faire croire à sa mort pour Klaus qui avait prit l'apparence d'Alaric, quand il l'avait vu allonger, morte il avait eut l'impression de sentir un vide énorme. Heureusement qu'il savait que c'était pour du faux. En ce temps là, il était trop obnubilé par Elena pour s'en rendre compte mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait rejeté et qu'il avait comprit, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'Elena, c'était juste une illusion qu'il entretenait. Ensuite, il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort de Bonnie, ses sentiments pour elle étaient naturels. C'était bizarre de ressentir ceci pour la petite sorcière mais c'était excitant. Ce qui était frustrant, c'était qu'elle était chaleureuse avec lui parfois et la seconde d'après froide. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui se passe avec elle et qui lui dise ce qu'il veut. Il n'allait pas attendre pour lui dire ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas de faux espoirs. Il n'avait qu'un oui ou un non à avoir. Bien sûr le non serait très mal digérer. Puis même, il était hors de question qu'elle dise non.

Damon fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond. Il était décidé, il allait voir la sorcière et tout lui dire et demander des explications.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était prête à rentrer chez elle quand elle sentit un courant d'air. D'expérience elle savait que c'était Stefan où Damon. Et de son expérience supplémentaire, elle savait que c'était Damon derrière elle. La jeune métisse se retourna et vit Damon, les bras croisés.

-« Salut Damon ! » dit-elle sans joie.

-« Ouais salut » répondit le vampire énervé. Apparemment, il n'était pas de bonne humeur et un Damon de mauvaise humeur était l'équivalent d'un maux de crâne terrible qui allait suivre dans les prochaines minutes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda la sorcière

-« Qu'on parle » répondit de suite le vampire d'une voix tranchante.

-« Tu ne peux pas repasser demain car là il y'a Merlin qui va bientôt commencer et j'adore cette série » dit la sorcière, en plus c'était vrai, elle adorait cette série.

-« Invite-moi à entrer » ordonna Damon. Bonnie se recula un peu et fronça les sourcils.

-« Est-ce un ordre ? » demanda t-elle la voix s'élevant.

-« Prends-le comme tu veux mais fais moi entrer » pressa le vampire perdant patience. Bonnie mit ses mains à ses hanches et le regarda sans sourciller.

-« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le maintenant » ordonna à son tour la sorcière. Damon passa les mains dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui, il souffla fort et fixa son regard à celui de Bonnie.

-« Pourquoi tu me traites comme avant ? » demanda t-il subitement que Bonnie sursauta.

-« …. »

-« C'est vrai, tu rentres de tes vacances, j'ai quand même un accueil chaleureux et après tu me traites comme si j'étais la peste en personne. Ensuite, quand on est seul tu fais des blagues et on rigole bien et la minute d'après, tu m'ignores. Le pire, c'est quand on est devant tout le monde car là c'est l'indifférence totale. Alors je me demande pourquoi tu joue à ce petit jeu ? » Demanda le vampire expliquant le problème.

Bonnie savait parfaitement la réponse à cette question mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Damon la lui pose. En quoi cela le gênait-il qu'elle fasse cela ? De toute façon il ne voyait qu'Elena. Sa douce et précieuse Elena. Bonnie s'en voulait de pensait ça car Elena ne faisait rien de mal. Elle était adorable et gentille et surtout très belle. Normal que les garçons s'intéressent à elle.

-« Tu vas me répondre » claqua la voix de Damon. Bonnie afficha un regard confus mais se reprit vite.

-« Je t'ai toujours traité comme ça Damon » tenta t-elle.

-« Non, je ne crois pas sinon je m'en serais rappelé » répondit le vampire sarcastique.

-« Ecoutes Damon, au début c'était difficile avec toi mais peu à peu j'ai réussit à te tolérer. Maintenant, j'ai des moments ou j'arrive à te supporter et d'autres moments où je n'arrive pas à te saquer ! » Expliqua Bonnie tentant de donner une réponse plus correcte.

-« Waouh, et ces moments changent d'une seconde à l'autre ? » dit Damon en faisant de grands yeux et en bougeant ses mains. « Allez dit moi au moins la vérité et puis dois-je te rappeler que tu as dit que m'aimais bien quand j'étais taquin et emmerdeur ? « Demanda Damon n'ayant pas oublié les mots de Bonnie à la sortie de l'aéroport. Bonnie savait qu'elle aurait du se taire et ne pas dire qu'elle l'aimait bien, car l'égo de Damon n'allait jamais l'oublier. Par moment elle était vraiment débile.

-« Laisse-moi tranquille Damon ! » s'exclama la sorcière avant d'essayer de rentrer dans sa maison mais elle fut retenue par une forte poigne par les cheveux. « Arrête de me tirer les cheveux, tu me fais mal » se plaignit la sorcière n'osant pas trop tirer sinon elle serait chauve. Damon la prit donc par les épaules, puis la tira loin de son hall et utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour fermer la porte et s'appuyer dessus pour bloquer le passage.

-« Dis-moi la vérité Bonnie où je vais perdre patience » dit le vampire.

Bonnie se massa le cuir chevelu et fusilla Damon du regard. « Faudrait déjà que tu sois patient » répondit-elle.

-« Oui voilà, maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux d'accord sur le fait que je ne sois pas patient, tu devrais me répondre TOUT-De-SUITE. » s'énerva le vampire.

-« Pourquoi, bon Dieu t'intéresses-tu à ma réponse ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire comme poursuivre ton impossible amour avec Elena ? Où alors te saouler avec Alaric ? De toute façon je suis étonné que tu me poses cette question car tu n'en n'as rien à foutre de moi et de ce que je pense » s'énerva à son tour Bonnie et hurlant, elle était même au bord des larmes. Damon fut surpris qu'elle réagisse comme ça et les mots qu'elles prononçaient lui faisaient mal car ce n'était pas vrai.

-« Tu penses vraiment que je n'en n'ai rien à foutre de toi ? » demanda Damon la voix triste ce qui fit un peu mal à Bonnie qui fit un signe de tête pour répondre à la question de Damon. Le vampire fit non de la tête à son tour et reprit la parole « Bien tu te trompes Bonnie, tu es importante pour moi car tu es une des seuls personnes qui acceptent qui je suis sans me demander de changer, tu es une des seules personnes qui arrive à me faire vouloir d'être une personne meilleure et qui m'impose des limites. J'ai souvent prétendu ne rien sentir pour toi et les autres mais c'est faux car vous êtes devenu important pour moi. Depuis que tu es revenu, je suis content, j'ai même eut l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Quand tu m'as dit que m'aimais bien comme j'étais, à l'intérieur de moi il y'avait comme un feu d'artifice qui explosait. J'étais heureux que tu te sentais bien autour de moi pour faire des blagues mais depuis que je suis entré dans la voiture à l'aéroport, ton comportement à changé pour être celle que tu étais comme avant. Et crois moi que cela me fait mal et me blesse au fond » expliqua le vampire la voix presque tendre par moment et dans d'autres dure.

Le cerveau de Bonnie allait exploser car il interprétait des choses qu'il ne fallait justement pas interpréter. Le cœur de Bonnie n'allait pas supporter une autre déception, donc il fallait qu'elle arrête de comprendre que Damon avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle avait trop d'imagination sur ce coup.

-« J'ai mis deux jours pour comprendre ma frustration, ma blessure par rapport à ton comportement et aussi comprendre la joie de te revoir et le poids en moins. Ce que j'essai de te dire c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Ils ne sont pas récent car je ressentais déjà ce genre de chose quand bous avons fait croire à Klaus à ta mort. Cependant, j'étais trop obsédé avec Elena pour étudier ce que je ressentais à ce moment là » avoua Damon, il avait conscience de faire une déclaration et cela le rendait nerveux mais cela lui rappelait quand il était humain et la déclaration qu'il avait faite à Katherine. Mais c'était dix fois mieux à cet instant car Bonnie n'était pas une manipulatrice et elle ne jouait pas avec Stefan et lui.

Le cœur de Bonnie battait à une vitesse folle et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle avait l'impression de rêver et n'osait pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Damon lui avait dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle qui depuis maintenant 6 mois ressentait des choses pour le vampire. Elle avait décidé de partir en vacance pour oublier ses sentiments car jamais il ne penserait à elle de cette manière. Elle avait réussit à le mettre de côté mais quand elle l'avait vu elle était à nouveau plongée dans les sentiments.

-« Dit quelque chose, tu peux même me refiler un anévrysme Bonnie » dit le vampire encore plus nerveux par le silence.

-« Tu n'aimes plus Elena ? » osa demander Bonnie.

-« A vrai dire je pense que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'ai juste mit les sentiments que j'avais pour Katherine sur elle » répondit le vampire « Mais toi, pourquoi tu réagis comme tu l'as fait toute cette semaine ? » demanda le vampire voulant à tout prit avoir une réponse.

Bonnie soupira, elle n'allait pas passer sa chance, elle attendait ceci depuis 6 mois. Il fallait donc, qu'elle s'ouvre à Damon et lui dise elle aussi.

-« Quand je suis partie c'était pour me changer mes idées sur les sentiments que j'avais pour une personne. Je savais que celle-ci ne m'aimerais jamais car j'étais pour cette personne un petit juge ou une petite sorcière. Pendant deux moi j'ai essayé de l'oublier et à la fin cela marchait. Quand je suis revenue ici et que j'ai vu cette personne m'attendre à l'aéroport, mes sentiments sont revenus en pleines figures. Quand elle m'a prise dans les bras, j'ai été surprise mais au fur et à mesure je me disais que je me sentais bien et que je pourrais m'y habituer. J'étais tellement contente que j'ai même plaisanté avec cette personne. Après, je l'ai vu monter dans la voiture d'Elena et jouer avec ses cheveux et je me suis dit qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle et que jamais j'aurais une chance. Je me suis donc fermée et j'essayais d'être comme avant avec lui. Des fois j'oubliais et je plaisantais avec et la seconde d'après je l'envoyais balader. Tout ceci pour m'éloigner de lui et ne plus ressentir ce que je ressens de lui. » Avoua la sorcière rougissant et tournant sa tête.

Damon avait analysé tout ce qu'avait dit la petite sorcière et sourit, elle avait parlé de lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, enfin c'est ce qu'il a cru comprendre. Juste pour s'assurer il demanda à Bonnie :

-« Tu peux me faire un résumé s'il te plaît »

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air et se dit qu'il le faisait exprès pour la narguer mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était confus donc elle fit un petit résumé.

-« J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis 6 mois, je ne l'ai jamais dit cat je pensais que tu aimais trop Elena pour me remarquer, je suis partie deux mois pour penser à autre chose que toi, je suis revenue, je t'ai vu et j'avais toujours des sentiments pour toi mais une fois de plus je savais que tu préférerais Elena. C'est bon il te plaît ce résumé ?» Demanda Bonnie.

Damon sourit car il avait bien entendu, Bonnie avait des sentiments pour lui et lui en avait pour elle. Il allait l'embrasser mais il décida de faire une petite blague avant.

-« Tu peux pas faire plus court ? »

-« T'es trop bête ! » dit Bonnie en le frappant un peu, ce qui fait rire Damon.

-« Allez, s'il te plaît » demanda le vampire en faisant un petit clin d'œil

-« J'ai des sentiments pour toi » redit la sorcière

-« Cela tombe bien car moi aussi » dit le vampire

-« On fait quoi ? » demanda Bonnie peu sûre.

-« Tout d'abord on va s'embrasser sur la bouche, ensuite tu deviens ma petite-amie et moi ton petit-ami, après on le dit à tout le monde, on sort ensemble, je vide de leur sang les garçons qui s'approchent de toi et toi tu fais ta jalouse avec les filles qui vont me reluquer, plus tard nous ferons l'amour, après on va se marier et… »

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air et le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur celui du vampire qui ne se fit pas prier à répondre à ce baiser. Il était heureux enfin, et Bonnie l'était elle aussi. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois et maintenant il se réalisait. Damon était soulagé et se sentait à sa place et enfin bien. Il avait trouvé la perle rare. Tout deux finirent la journée ensemble en se disant chacun dans leur tête :

-« je l'aime »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ce dernier OS Bamon de ce recueil. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il était comme tu le voulais Anonymous. Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos magnifiques idées. C'est grâce à votre participation que ce recueil a 17 chapitres. J'espère vous avoir fait passer des agréables moments et avoir satisfait votre soif d'OS pour le Bamon lol (j'en doute fort) ^^ Car il n'y'aura jamais assez d'histoires sur ces deux là. J'arrête ce recueil pour pouvoir me concentrer sur des histoires de plusieurs chapitres. J'ai déjà le Stefonnie en route et après je compte attaquer le couple Bonnie/Kol et Bonnie/Klaus. J'ai bien envie d'essayer un Caroline/Klaus aussi. Bien sûr, il y'aura aussi des Bamons lol. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Merci pour tout, vraiment merci ^^.

Ps: (tant que les idées se mettent en place sa va être long lol)

Bonne journée ou soirée,

Bisous à tous.

**Re-PS :** C'était la dernière histoire, Lexie j'ai bien regardé encore une fois les reviews et il me semble que j'ai tout fait. Regarde le chapitre 16 au cas où c'était celui-là. Ou peut-être tu as oublié de mettre ton pseudo et qu'à la place c'était anonymous ou alors qu'Anonymous et quelqu'un d'autre enfin bref merci pour les commentaires. ^^ Enocre désolé d'avoir oublié de publier cet OS qui traîne depuis maintenant un mois sur l'ordi de mon père lol.


	19. Chapter 19

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Déchiré

(Clin d'œil sur la chanson de Patrick Fiori tiré de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris à écouter pour les curieuses lol)

**Idée de M**

**Résumé :** Damon ne fait qu'hésiter entre Elena et Bonnie, il sait très bien que les deux sont amoureuses de lui. Mais lui qui aime-t-il ?  
>Un jour Bonnie décide de le voir, elle lui fait un discours comme quoi qu'il serait mieux avec Elena...<br>Damon est touché et se tourne vers Elena même s'il ressent un vide.  
>Puis Bonnie se fait enlever par Klaus et elle très mal en point. Damon se rend compte qu'il l'aime.<br>Elena le laisse partir avec Bonnie.

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être que tout en haut, on l'avait écouté et on lui avait exaucé sa prière. Pourtant, c'était trop ! Il n'avait besoin que d'une personne qui l'aime et qu'il aime en retour. Mains non ! Il fallait que sa vie soit compliquée, que ses sentiments soient compliqués. Il fallait qu'il aime deux femmes en même temps et que ces deux femmes l'aiment en retour. Pourquoi bon Dieu, rien n'était facile avec lui ?

-« Damon, je m'en vais voir Caroline » dit Stefan en prenant sa veste et en partant sans rien ajouter. Damon n'avait même pas fait attention à son frère, il était trop occupé à penser à ses sentiments pour Elena et ses sentiments pour Bonnie. Il se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un alcool fort. Il savait que les deux filles avaient des sentiments pour lui car Elena lui avait avoué et Bonnie aussi. La même journée en plus !

Deux mois plus tôt, il aurait choisit Elena sans sourciller mais tellement de choses ont changés à présent. Pour le meilleur avec Bonnie. Dans leur lutte contre Klaus et leur point commun qui est de sauver Elena, ils se sont rapprochés. Doucement mais surement. C'était difficile d'avoir la confiance de Bonnie, il avait réussit et même plus. Il avait des sentiments pour elle et elle aussi. Quoi de mieux ?

Elena Gilbert qui lui dit qu'elle l'aime.

Maintenant, il était la cause de la tension entre les deux filles qui n'arrivaient plus à se parler. Il était la cause de la tension entre eux trois. C'était à lui de faire un choix. Elena ou Bonnie ? Bonnie ou Elena ?

D'un côté, il y'avait Bonnie qui était une personne digne de confiance. Une fille de 18 ans avec beaucoup d'honneur, de morale, de logique et de perspicacité. Elle ne donnait pas son amitié à n'importe qui, elle ne pardonnait pas à n'importe qui. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec et ses émotions. Une peste, c'était ce qu'il pensait d'elle au début mais maintenant, elle avait une place importante dans son cœur. Une place aussi importante qu'Elena ? Il ne savait pas, il n'arrêtait pas d'hésiter. Bonnie ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit totalement bon. Elle ne lui demandait pas de changer ou de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose pour elle. Il pouvait être totalement lui.

Mais de l'autre il y'avait Elena qui était …

Damon ne pouvait pas continuer à penser sur sa vie amoureuse car la porte du salon s'ouvrit et se referma. Le vampire tendit l'oreille, à la façon de marcher de cette personne et à l'odeur qui enivrait ses narines. C'était Bonnie. Tout de suite, Damon rejoint la jeune sorcière qui était à l'entrée du salon en le regardant.

-« C'est bon Damon, tu peux la choisir » dit Bonnie ne laissant même pas le temps à Damon de lui dire bonjour. Le vampire regardait sa petite sorcière, confus.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Damon levant un sourcil.

-« Je sais très bien que tu n'arrives pas à te décider entre Elena et moi. Je fais donc le choix à ta place en te disant de choisir Elena. » Expliqua mieux Bonnie. Son visage était neutre mais Damon savait en la voyant mordre sa lèvre, qu'elle n'était pas calme ou sereine. Damon s'avança donc vers Bonnie sans jamais arrêter de la fixer.

-« Tu ne m'aimes pas assez ? » demanda le vampire la voix neutre.

Bonnie baissa la tête tout en faisant un signe négatif. Damon serrait les dents et se tourna vivement de Bonnie. Elle ne l'aimait pas assez.

-« Je t'aime trop pour te faire choisir entre Elena et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux avec moi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fille qui juge au premier regard et à la première action. Tu mérites d'être heureux et Elena aussi. Depuis le début, elle a vu le bon en toi, c'est elle qui a essayé de te comprendre et qui t'as laissé des chances. Elle t'a rapproché de ton frère, elle l'a aimé mais maintenant c'est toi qu'elle aime. Depuis deux ans, tu ne cesses de courir après elle, maintenant que l'occasion s'offre à toi, vas-y ! Fonce ! » Dit Bonnie en retenant d'éclater en sanglot. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Très mal. Damon avait toujours le dos tourné à Bonnie mais il avait tout écouté. Ce qu'elle disait était rempli de sens mais les sentiments changent. Le vampire aux yeux bleus se retourna et regardait Bonnie.

-« Tu es prête à renoncer à moi pour que je sois heureux avec Elena ? » demanda Damon, la voix plus forte qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

-« Oui » répondit Bonnie en regardant Damon dans les yeux.

-« Et si moi je ne veux pas renoncer à toi ? » demanda Damon en prenant un pas de plus vers Bonnie qui continuait de le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Tu le feras. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, cela sera demain, dans une semaine ou dans un an » déclara Bonnie la voix tremblotante.

-« Mais … » commença Damon avant d'être coupé par Bonnie.

-« Tu ne peux pas aimer deux personnes à la fois Damon ! » hurla Bonnie. Damon sursauta légèrement par le coup de colère de Bonnie et se recula. « Elena est le meilleur choix pour toi, elle t'aime de tout son cœur et ferait n'importe quoi pour toi » continua Bonnie.

_-'Comme moi, c'est pour cela que je te laisse partir '_pensa sombrement Bonnie.

-« Merci de me faciliter mon choix Bonnie, tu peux partir maintenant. Après tout ce que tu m'as dis, je me rends compte que c'est Elena qui est faite pour moi. » Dit Damon la voix amère. Bonnie croyait se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Elle n'attendait pas ces paroles aussi blessantes de la part de Damon. Elle fit un simple signe de tête avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, laissant Damon seul.

Le vampire se sentait drôle après cette rencontre avec Bonnie. Elle lui avait facilité le choix mais il se sentait blessé quand même. Elle renonçait à lui, elle ne se battait même pas pour lui ! C'était vexant et humiliant. N'était-il pas assez bien pour elle ? Sa pitoyable excuse en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait trop n'était qu'un prétexte. Pour les gens qu'on aime on ne se laissait pas abattre aussi facilement. Voulait-elle vraiment son bonheur et celui de sa meilleure amie passer avant son bonheur à elle ? Bonnie était tellement altruiste mais stupide ! Damon partit vers le bar pour se resservir un verre d'alcool.

-« Très bien mademoiselle Bennett, je fais comme il vous plaira » dit tout haut Damon avant de boire cul sec son verre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena était chez elle en train de regarder la télévision. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment la série qui passait mais elle pensait plutôt à Damon. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de s'admettre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et puis un autre temps pour l'admettre au vampire. Pourtant, elle avait trop attendu. Maintenant, Damon semblait beaucoup tenir à Bonnie et celle-ci était amoureuse du vampire. A nouveau, Elena se retrouvait dans un triangle amoureux. Elle en voulait un peu à Bonnie car la sorcière se doutait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Damon, c'était évident vu la façon dont elle lui en avait parlé. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché Bonnie de tomber amoureuse de Damon Salvatore.

-« Ma vie est trop compliqué » se plaignit Elena à haute voix.

En ce moment, elle avait vraiment envie de voir Damon et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Soudain, une idée lui vient en tête, elle pouvait aller voir Damon au manoir et le lui dire. Dire ce qu'elle pense de lui. La belle brune se leva de son fauteuil et se préparait à mettre sa veste en cuir quand elle entendit la sonnette. Elena ouvrit la porte pour voir Damon attendre de l'autre côté. Il avait un sourire sur son visage.

-« Damon ! « dit Elena ne pouvant éloigner ses yeux du vampire.

-« C'est toi que j'ai choisis Elena » dit le vampire. Elena sourit avant de sauter dans les bras de Damon et de l'embrasser passionnément. Le vampire répondit au baiser de la jeune brune mais au fond, il se sentait vide. Il avait l'impression d'emprunter le mauvais chemin. Ce baiser était vide pour lui et cela l'inquiétait profondément. Cependant, il n'en dit rien à Elena et ne lui fit pas sentir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans le parc, elle était assise sur un banc et regardait le petit lac en face d'elle. Elle avait pleuré comme un bébé dans sa voiture pendant trois quarts d'heure. Déjà pour sa décision d'avoir dit à Damon de choisir Elena mais aussi pour ce que le vampire lui avait dit.

_-' c'est Elena qui est faite pour moi'_

Bonnie avait espéré que Damon lui dise non, qu'il ne voulait qu'elle choisisse pour lui mais il n'avait rien fait et dit. Ce qui prouvait un tant soit peu que le vampire aimait et aimerait toujours Elena. Bonnie retient les larmes qui allaient de nouveau s'échapper. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était assise sur le même banc. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que la nuit était tombée.

-« Que fais-tu ici toute seule, _Love_ ? » demanda soudain une voix à côté d'elle. La jeune femme sursauta et tourna sa tête vers la droite pour voir Klaus qui était assis à côté d'elle. « Il est déjà 20h30 et les filles comme toi qui ont cours le lendemain doivent aller se coucher de bonne heure » reprit l'hybride avec un petit sourire.

-« Vas-t'en ! » ordonna Bonnie. Klaus se leva du banc et se mit en face de Bonnie avant de la prendre par la gorge. De suite, Bonnie commença à infliger un anévrisme à Klaus qui la lâcha instantanément. Bonnie retomba sur ses jambes, elle continuait l'anévrisme et composa le numéro de Stefan par la même occasion. Cependant, Klaus qui surmontait la douleur était à nouveau devant elle et lui encercla la taille avec ses bras, posant Bonnie contre son torse. La sorcière se battait contre l'hybride mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, au cours de sa petite bataille, elle avait perdu son portable.

-« Maintenant, Bonnie, tu vas te calmer ou je vais devoir te faire mal, très, très mal » prévient Klaus en criant presque. La jeune sorcière fit un signe de tête et arrêta son anévrisme qui de toute façon ne semblait plus avoir d'effet. « Bien, maintenant tu viens avec moi » ordonna l'hybride, prenant fermement le bras de Bonnie et la conduisant dans sa voiture. Bonnie ne dit rien mais à cet instant, elle avait peur. Très peur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était avec Elena au manoir. Après la déclaration de Damon, la jeune brune voulait passer du temps avec lui au manoir.

-« Je suis tellement contente ! ' S'exclama Elena en caressant la main de Damon tendrement. Le vampire aux yeux bleus ne fit qu'un signe de tête à la brunette avant que celle-ci ne se remette à parler « J'espère juste que Bonnie ne le prends pas trop mal et qu'elle accepte de me reparler.»

A la mention du nom de Bonnie, la mâchoire de Damon se serra et le vide se fit ressentir encore plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Il avait Elena avec lui dans ses bras. Quoi de mieux ?

_-'Bonnie' _

Le vampire se leva d'un bond ne faisant pas attention à Elena qui tomba par terre, Damon la releva et s'excusa.

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Elena.

-« Oui » répondit Damon en regardant et en souriant à Elena. Pourtant, la brune pourrait jurer qu'il mentait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à Damon de dire la vérité car Stefan et Caroline étaient devant Damon et elle.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Damon en voyant son frère et Caroline affolés.

-« Klaus à Bonnie » dit Stefan en sortant son portable de sa poche et en faisant écouter le message à son frère.

'_Maintenant, Bonnie, tu vas te calmer ou je vais devoir te faire mal, très, très mal '_

Elena mit sa main devant sa bouche pendant que Damon serrait les poings et insultait Klaus de tous les noms. Caroline essayait de réconforter Elena en lui disant que ce soir, ils allaient rendre visite à Klaus et récupérer Bonnie.

-« Ce salopard va me le payer chère » hurla Damon en faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

-« Nous allons la chercher mais nous devons faire attention » prévient Stefan « Il nous faut un plan »

Damon s'arrêta de marcher pour fusiller son frère du regard. « Nous n'avons pas le temps d'établir un plan. Il est peut-être en train de la torturer en ce moment même. Il est hors de question que je laisse Bonnie seule avec ce dingue. » Ragea Damon.

-« Mais il ne faut pas y'aller tête baissé ! » renchérit Elena. Damon s'approcha d'Elena et la secoua par les épaules. Ce qui choqua tout le monde.

-« Si c'était toi qui était dans cette situation, Bonnie aurait foncé tête baissé Elena ! Elle pense plus à ta sécurité qu'à la sienne et aussi à ton bonheur qu'au sien. J'ai pris ma décision aujourd'hui car elle est venue au manoir me dire de te choisir pour mon bonheur et le tien » dit Damon presque désespéré. Stefan vint pousser Damon d'Elena qui l'avait secoué tout au long. La brune avait un visage blessé mais aussi confus. Damon se recula de son frère et d'Elena, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de murmurer :

-« Je suis désolé »

-« Je serais d'avis qu'on part maintenant » dit Caroline étant pressé pour Bonnie.

-« Désolé mais même si c'est un piège, je dois la récupérer » dit Damon.

-« Allons-y ! » dit Stefan en partant du manoir à vitesse vampirique suivi de Caroline. Damon posa sa main sur Elena qui ne parlait pas.

-« On va revenir ! » dit-il à son attention avant de partir au manoir de Klaus.

Elena restait seule en réfléchissant à ce que Damon avait dit avant de pleurer. Bonnie avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle est venue voir Damon pour lui dire de choisir Elena, donc elle. Elena se sentait monstrueuse, car elle voulait venir au manoir de Damon pour dire de la choisir elle et non Bonnie. Elle se sentait coupable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans le manoir de Klaus l'ambiance était agitée. Klaus avait Bonnie dans ses bras, évanouie, couverte de sang, le pouls battant faiblement. En face de Klaus, il y'avait Caroline, Stefan et Damon.

-« Relâche-là tout de suite où je te jure que je vais te tuer » menaça Damon, contrôlant son impulsivité pour ne pas que l'hybride brise le cou de Bonnie en deux secondes.

-« Damon, Damon, Damon, tu me fait trop peur avec ta menace » plaisanta l'hybride.

-«Elle va mourir ! » s'exclama Caroline effrayé car le cœur de Bonnie battait faiblement.

Klaus regardait la blonde et donna un petit sourire avant de regarder la sorcière inconsciente dans ses bras. « Il semble que je lui ai demandé trop de sorts à faire et que j'ai bu trop de son sang » dit l'hybride.

-« Lâche-là, tu n'as plus besoin d'elle » dit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils et en guettant le moindre mouvement de Klaus.

-« Pour l'instant » répondit Klaus avant de jeter Bonnie vers les trois vampires. Damon se précipita pour rattraper le corps fragile de Bonnie.

-« Espèce de malade » cria Caroline en regardant Klaus avec haine et mépris.

-« Ceci est un avertissement. Si mes hybrides continuent de disparaître les uns après les autres, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer chaque membre de votre groupe jusqu'à ce qu'il reste Elena » menaça Klaus. Stefan fit un signe de tête avant de s'approcher de Damon qui tenait Bonnie dans ses bras.

-« Partons vite » dit le cadet des Salvatore. Damon fit un signe de tête avant de partir vite avec Bonnie dans ses bras suivi de Stefan et Caroline.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois au manoir, Damon posa Bonnie dans le canapé et vérifia son pouls. Il était encore plus faible qu'avant. Rapidement, Damon arracha son poignet et donna de son sang à Bonnie. Elena qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir dans un énorme claquement descendit en courant des escaliers et se dirigea dans le salon pour voir Stefan, Caroline regarder Damon qui était à genoux en face du canapé en train de donner son sang à Bonnie.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Bonnie » dit Elena paniqué et regardant le corps recouvert de sang de sa meilleure amie.

-« Allez encore un peu » ordonna Damon.

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui as fait ? » demanda Elena à Stefan.

-« Il l'a obligé à faire des sorts et il a bu de son sang » répondit Stefan fronçant les sourcils.

-« Voilà, c'est finit » dit Damon en retirant son poignet de la bouche de Bonnie. « Réveille-toi maintenant » dit le vampire.

-« Son cœur reprends des battements » dit soulagé Caroline. Elena se permit de reprendre sa respiration et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues. Stefan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Damon se releva et fit lui aussi un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle est épuisé par la magie qu'elle à du faire, elle va se réveiller bientôt » dit Caroline en donnant un baiser sur le front de Bonnie toujours endormie. Damon soupira à nouveau, faisant chuter ses épaules. Il alla se servir un verre d'alcool pour faire redescendre sa tension. Elena regardait le vampire et pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus de Damon, de la peur, du soulagement, de l'inquiétude et surtout de l'amour. C'était évident que Damon avait eut peur pour Bonnie, mais le plus évident était l'amour qu'il portait pour Bonnie.

Une fois le verre d'alcool complètement vide, Damon s'approcha du canapé et prit Bonnie dans ses bras.

-« Tu l'emmènes où ? » demanda Stefan.

-« Dans un lit confortable, dans ma chambre » répondit Damon avant de monter les escaliers pour se diriger dans sa chambre et y poser délicatement Bonnie. Le vampire s'installa juste à côté et regardait le plafond.

Il avait eut peur, c'était une journée remplit de mauvaises surprises mais c'était une journée qui lui avait permit une grande révélation. Il était amoureux de Bonnie, c'est elle qu'il aimait. Cela expliquait la raison de sa blessure quand elle lui avait dit de choisir Elena. Cela expliquait aussi qu'il se sentait vide alors qu'il était avec Elena. Sa peur de la perdre tout à l'heure était si grande, il était démuni et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre Klaus. Il était sûr et certain que Bonnie était faite pour lui. Cela semblait évident maintenant.

**Toc, Toc**

Damon n'eut même pas besoin dire d'entrer car la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Elena.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure » dit tout de suite Damon en se levant du lit. Elena s'approcha de lui et fit un non de la tête.

-« Non, je suis venue te dire que tu as fait une erreur » dit Elena en s'arrêtant à deux mètres de Damon. « Ca crève les yeux que tu aimes Bonnie » rajouta la brune.

Damon ne dit rien et ne fit rien, il se contenta d'écouter ce qu'Elena avait à lui dire.

-« C'est évident que tu l'aimes plus fort que tu ne m'aimes. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aller avec Bonnie, tu mérites le bonheur et tu l'auras avec elle. » dit honnêtement la brune « ce seras difficile pour moi mais si Bonnie a été capable de renoncer à toi pour moi alors moi aussi je veux être capable de renoncer à toi pour elle »

-« Elena, je suis désolé » dit Damon en caressant le visage de la brune qui ferma ses yeux au contact.

-« Ne le sois pas » répondit Elena avant de se retirer au touché du vampire pour partir en lui donnant un petit sourire.

Damon sourit avant d'entendre des toussotements derrière lui. Il se retourna et voyait Bonnie tousser et en position assise. Elle avait les joues toutes rouges et Damon se doutait qu'elle avait tout entendue. Elle n'osait même pas regarder le vampire dans les yeux. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce mais Damon finit par le briser.

-« Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! » s'exclama le vampire en s'approchant du lit et en forçant Bonnie à se rallongé. La jeune sorcière fronçait les sourcils et se releva en position assise.

-« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? » demanda Bonnie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. C'est seulement en faisant ce geste qu'elle vit tout le sang sur son maillot.

-« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé kidnapper par Klaus ? Tu n'aurais pas pu te défendre ? » Demanda Damon. Bonnie se leva du lit et fit face à Damon.

-« Je me suis défendue mais il est trop fort pour moi » se défendit Bonnie.

-« Tu te rends compte qu'il à faille te tuer, tu étais à deux doigts de la mort » expliqua Damon énervé.

-« Mais je ne suis pas morte »

-« Je t'aime » lâcha Damon après les mots de Bonnie savant qui changeait d'un coup la conversation « Je sais que tu as entendue la conversation entre Elena et moi. C'est toi que je choisis car c'est toi que j'aime Bonnie » continua Damon en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras et en l'enlaçant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« Elena est tri….. »

Damon coupa Bonnie en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout de suite, il pouvait sentir l'étincelle et le bonheur. Il ne ressentait pas le vide comme quand il avait embrassé Elena. Il sentait la vie, l'amour. Il se sentait vivant. Finalement, Damon se recula de Bonnie et mit un doigt sur les lèvres de la petite sorcière. Sa petite sorcière.

-« Je veux que pour ce coup tu penses à toi et à nous. Rien d'autre. » Dit le vampire.

-« Oui mais…. »

Damon reposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie pour la faire taire. Il profita de la surprise de Bonnie pour approfondir tout de suite le baiser et faire gémir Bonnie et lui par la même occasion. Il se retirait doucement et sourit à Bonnie qui lui souriait.

-« Promis ? » demanda Damon.

-« Promis » répondit Bonnie avant de le prendre par le col et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour ton idée d'OS M, j'espère que cela te conviens et détaille bien ton résumé. Vous êtes bienvenus pour laisser des reviews. Je le mets maintenant pour toi M car hier c'était ton anniversaire. Alors Joyeux anniversaire ! (avec une journée de retard lol)

Bonne journée à tous.

Bisous.

**Ps :** Il restera un dernier OS qui sera de Mademoiselle Anonyme et celui-là sera le dernier car je vais clore ce recueil à 20 chapitres. Merci à tout le monde (^-^)


	20. Chapter 20

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Changement de personnalité !

**Idée de** Melle Anonymous

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

**Résumé :** Bonnie en a marre qu'Elena soit toujours en danger et qu'elle soit toujours la personne à sauver à tout prix par les Salvatore. Bonnie n'en peux plus qu'Elena soit toujours la première remarquée et elle décide de partir avec Klaus. Durant son séjour, elle devient méchante. Après quelque mois, elle revient à Mystic Falls relooker de la tête au pied. Damon la remarque et tombe sous son charme. Tout le monde et elle son content de se revoir mais Klaus ne veut plus lâcher Bonnie et va déclarer la guerre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans la voiture qui la menait loin de Mystic Falls, loin de ses amis, loin de la crainte et de la menace. Elle était en présence de Klaus. Oui, elle s'en allait avec Klaus, elle quittait Mystic Falls avec l'hybride. Etonnant et surprenant mais c'était sa décision. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle en avait marre.

Marre de tout.

La première chose ou plutôt la première personne qui était à l'origine de sa décision était Elena Gilbert. Sa meilleure amie. Bonnie ne pouvait plus supporter que sa meilleure amie soit constamment en danger. Elle se demandait parfois si Elena ne le faisait pas exprès pour attirer l'attention. La jeune sorcière était prête à tout pour sauver Elena, même si sa propre vie était en danger mais là Bonnie saturait. Tout d'abord, elle n'était pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un sort où sauvait quelqu'un, c'était à peine un merci.

De plus, tout le monde accourait pour sauver Elena surtout Damon et Stefan. D'un côté c'était normal car ils étaient tout les deux amoureux de la belle brune. Cependant, la vie d'Elena n'était pas plus précieuse que la vie de la mère de Bonnie, de sa grand-mère, de Jenna et des autres victimes tombés pendant ces deux dernières années. Pourtant, les Salvatore ne pensaient pas comme cela, ils feraient tout pour garder en vie la belle brune qui ressemble physiquement à Katherine, même si au passage, Bonnie devait mourir.

Déprimant.

C'était déprimant de voir que l'on était qu'une arme pour écarter le danger qui menaçait Elena, de savoir que sa vie n'avait pas autant de signification que celle d'Elena.

C'était blessant.

Or, Bonnie ne voulait plus être la petite sorcière qui protège la ville et la vie d'Elena. Elle voulait avoir sa propre existence, être reconnue, se sentir belle, désiré. Avoir de la valeur. Oui, car tout les garçons remarquaient Elena. Bonnie était juste la bonne copine, rien de plus. Maintenant, tout cela allait changer, sa vie allait changer. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de Mystic Falls, qu'elle se libère de sa conscience, de sa morale et de sa logique. Klaus était le candidat idéal pour la faire changer. C'est dans ce but qu'elle partait de cette ville. Elle veut se sentir libre et puissante, désiré et aimé. Elle ne veut plus être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un.

Tout ça c'est finit !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Bonnie, _love_, tu veux t'en occuper ? » demanda Klaus en regardant un vampire qui venait de tuer le prochain repas de Klaus.

-« Avec plaisir ! « répondit Bonnie avec un sourire méprisant et en s'avançant vers le vampire et en le paralysant.

-« Je ne peux plus bouger » dit effrayé le vampire, regardant bien dans les yeux Bonnie. La peur, se lisait dans les yeux du vampire et Bonnie semblait apprécier cette peur. Dans un mouvement lent, Bonnie serra le poing et le vampire hurla de douleur car ses os se broyaient les uns après les autres. Les cris de douleurs ne semblaient pas écœurer Bonnie car elle continua son supplice pendant dix bonnes minutes. Finalement, la jeune sorcière décida d'achever les souffrances du vampire en l'arrosant avec une bouteille d'eau que Klaus avait dans la main. Elle entreprit de le brûler lentement mais surement. Klaus semblait satisfait de la scène que lui offrait Bonnie. Au début, elle n'était pas d'accord pour tuer ses victimes dans d'atroce souffrance mais maintenant, c'était une tout autre histoire. Bientôt, le vampire tomba à terre en état de cendre, Bonnie se tourna pour regarder Klaus.

-« Je suppose que tu vas devoir te trouver un autre jouet et aussi un repas» dit Bonnie avant de partir loin de l'hybride. Ses hauts talons claquant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

-« La brune de tout à l'heure était pas mal » dit Klaus en suivant Bonnie et la rattrapant avant d'entrer dans le bar et de repérer sa prochaine victime. Bonnie, elle, se dirigea vers un jeune homme qui l'a détaillait avec les yeux remplis de promesse. Cependant, Klaus savait que le jeune homme était un vampire et que Bonnie allait lui faire vivre un enfer avant de signer son arrêt de mort définitif. Depuis deux mois que Bonnie est avec lui, elle avait fait des progrès. Si jamais, ses amies la revoyaient comme ceci, elles ne l'a reconnaîtraient pas leur petite sorcière. Klaus, était à présent en train de charmer sa belle brune quand il vit du coin de son œil, Bonnie et le vampire sortir du Bar. Il vit le petit sourire satisfait de Bonnie et son clin d'œil envers sa direction. La proie était entre ses griffes.

Il n'avait fallu à Bonnie que trois mois, pour changer ainsi en la compagnie de Klaus. Dire qu'elle aimait bien le côté sombre que lui apportait son aventure avec Klaus était faible. Elle adorait le côté sombre, elle se sentait enfin elle-même, elle se sentait vivre. On remarquait sa présence et elle était crainte par tout le monde. Klaus était en quelque sorte son sauveur !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7 mois, cela faisait 7 mois que Bonnie n'avait pas mit les pieds à Mystic Falls. C'était bizarre de revenir ici. La ville qui était la cause de ses souffrances. Cependant, c'était différent. Elle était différente maintenant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir la tête d'Elena et les autres en la revoyant. Pour cela, il n'y'avait qu'une seule solution, c'était d'aller au Grill car Klaus lui avait dit qu'ils faisaient une petite fête pour l'anniversaire d'Elena, il l'avait su grâce à des contacts. Bonnie se sentait excité en étant devant les portes du Grill. Quand elle ouvrit les portes du Grill et y entra, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas eux qu'elle voulait surprendre. C'était Elena, Stefan Damon, Caroline et Tyler. Bonnie s'approcha du bar avant d'entendre son prénom. C'était Elena. La jeune sorcière tourna sa tête vers la brune et vit le regard de chacun de ses amis sur elle. C'était jouissif.

Elena l'a regardait choqué et ses yeux brillaient, on aurait même dit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Caroline avait un sourire et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Tyler regardait le décolleté profond de Bonnie.

Stefan semblait voir un fantôme.

Damon avait la bouche qui formait un 'o' et se léchait les lèvres.

Bonnie sourit intérieurement en voyant la tête de Damon. Apparemment, il aimait bien son nouveau look, Tyler aussi. Bonnie s'approcha du petit groupe avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :

-« Joyeux anniversaire Elena »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait Bonnie Bennett, sa petite sorcière disparue depuis sept mois avec Klaus. Elle avait complètement changé de Look et le sourire satisfait sur son visage était aussi parfait que le sien. Elle avait une mini-jupe en cuir noir qui montrait ses magnifiques jambes, son maillot ressemblait à un corsage mais beaucoup plus complexe et beaucoup plus beau, il était de couleur rouge bordeaux avec des lacets noirs. Elle avait mit une veste en cuir noir au dessus de son corsage, un peu comme la sienne mais bien moulante. Autour de son cou, elle portait un collier représentant un pentagramme. Ses cheveux semblaient beaucoup plus noirs que d'habitude et ils étaient plus long et plus frisé mais plus de manière indomptable. Le maquillage qu'elle portait était beaucoup plus osé ce qui la rendait magnifique. Un mot pouvait la décrire : Magnifique, sublime, sexy, ravissante, fatale. Oui cela faisait plus qu'un mot mais c'étaient ce que pensait réellement Damon.

-« Joyeux anniversaire Elena » dit Bonnie à l'égard de la brune qui avait choisit Stefan il y'a cinq mois de cela.

-« Bonnie, c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda Elena en courant vers Bonnie et en la prenant dans ses bras. Bonnie semblait choquée et elle voulait repousser la brune mais elle en était incapable. Au lieu de cela elle l'enlaça à son tour en fermant les yeux. Caroline vient bientôt rejoindre l'accolade et Bonnie sentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps : L'amitié pure et dure. Finalement, Bonnie se détacha d'Elena et de Caroline.

-« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour. Pendant des mois nous avons eut peur pour toi pour enfin apprendre que tu étais partie avec Klaus. » Expliqua Elena ne retenant plus ses larmes. A cet instant Bonnie, s'en voulait énormément. Elle pensait qu'Elena se fichait d'elle royalement mais en fait c'était le contraire. Sa jalousie et son sentiment d'inexistence il y'à sept mois de cela ont été des facteurs importants pour sa décision de partir loin avec Klaus. Franchement, elle ne le regrettait pas. Au moins, Elena et les autres ont pu voir à quel point leur amie était importante et Bonnie à pu s'affirmer et prendre plus de caractère.

-« C'était ma décision, j'en avais marre de n'être qu'une arme qui serve à te sauver au lieu d'être ta meilleure amie. J'en avais marre que ma vie soit moins importante que la tiennes et de ne pas avoir de reconnaissance » avoua Bonnie « la seule solution qui s'offrait à moi c'était de partir avec Klaus ».

-« Je suis désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte que je te traitais comme ça » dit Elena en prenant la main de Bonnie.

-« Qu'as-tu fait pendant sept mois ? » demanda Stefan intéressé et heureux de revoir la sorcière.

-« Tuer des vampires et des loups » répondit vite Bonnie en souriant de manière suffisante en repensant à son dernier traitement de torture il y'a trois jours. « J'ai développé mes pouvoirs »

-« Tu as aussi développé ton sex-appeal » dit Damon en donnant un demi-sourire. Tout le monde croyait que Bonnie allait infliger un petit anévrisme à Damon mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au plus grand choc de tout le monde Bonnie s'approcha de Damon qui était toujours assis, elle mit un doigt sous le menton du vampire et leva la tête de Damon avec son doigt avant de donner un sourire sexy et de dire :

-« Et beaucoup d'autre chose » répliqua Bonnie avant de lâcher Damon et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Le vampire souriait avant de donner un regard malicieux à Elena et son frère. Bonnie s'installa à côté de Tyler. Une grande discussion sur le départ de Bonnie et sur ce qu'elle à fait avec Klaus était entamée. Caroline, avait posé beaucoup de question sur le nouveau Look de Bonnie et voulait savoir si Bonnie avait eut des relations avec des garçons. La jeune sorcière avait répondu à la belle blonde qu'elle était encore vierge mais qu'elle avait testé quelques trucs. L'intérêt de la blonde était piqué ainsi que celui de Damon mais Bonnie ne s'aventura pas plus loin dans les détails.

-« Tu restes à Mystic Falls ? » demanda Tyler.

-« Oui » répondit Bonnie, sûre qu'elle n'allait plus partir de la ville car elle sentait enfin qu'on l'a traitait comme elle devait être.

-« Nous sommes trop heureux de ton retour ! » s'exclama Elena.

-« Moi aussi » répondit Bonnie en donnant un clin d'œil à Damon qui regardait le décolleté de la sorcière. Le vampire sourit et Bonnie rendit le sourire. Finalement, le groupe partit du Grill, ils marchaient tous lentement vers leur voiture quand Bonnie s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » demanda Caroline confuse.

-« Montrez-vous ! » cria Bonnie « je sais exactement où vous êtes et si c'est moi qui vous fait venir, je peux vous dire que ça va faire mal » menaça la sorcière. Tout de suite après, trois vampires encerclaient le groupe. Damon, Caroline, Tyler et Stefan s'apprêtaient à combattre mais Bonnie leur demanda de rester à l'écart.

-« Mais on va t'aider » dit Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Non, je m'occupe d'eux » dit Bonnie avant de se concentrer et d'infliger un anévrisme à chacun des vampires qui se mirent à genoux et criaient de douleur. « Ca fait mal ? » demanda Bonnie en ricanant « Dommage car je n'en n'ai pas finit avec vous » rajouta la jeune sorcière avant de faire léviter plusieurs branches avant de les planter dans les corps des vampires en évitant de les planter dans leur cœur. Les cris d'agonie des vampires faisaient mal aux oreilles d'Elena et Caroline avait mal pour eux. Stefan regardait ce que faisait Bonnie en se demandant pourquoi elle ne les achevait pas. Bonnie se mit à rire un peu avant de broyer les os des vampires.

-« Bonnie, ils souffrent » fit remarquer Elena.

-« C'est ce qu'ils méritent car ils ont voulu nous faire souffrir » répliqua sèchement Bonnie. « Mais ne perdons pas de temps » rajouta la jeune sorcière avant de bruler les corps des vampires. « Et voilà le travail ! « dit Bonnie en se frottant les mains. Tout le monde regardait Bonnie surpris par la torture et la souffrance qu'elle venait d'infliger, Bonnie le vit et sourit un peu « Klaus m'a un peu changé » dit-elle avant de se retourner et marcher vers sa voiture. « A demain » dit Bonnie en donnant un signe de la main à ses amis.

-« Je suis sous le charme » dit Damon en cassant le gros silence qui régnait. « Elle est super sexy, puissante et adorable » dit le vampire avant de partir lui aussi à vitesse vampirique.

-« Elle est flippante ! « dit Tyler

-« Elle à muri et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, c'est juste qu'elle prend trop goût à tuer ses ennemis » expliqua Caroline en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-« Le principal c'est qu'elle soit revenue » dit Elena en prenant le bras de Stefan et en se blottissant contre lui.

-« Oui et elle plaît à Damon » fit remarquer Stefan.

-« Je suis sûre qu'il est parti chez elle » rajouta Tyler en prenant la main de Caroline.

-« Il y'a de grande chance » dit Caroline en emmenant Tyler vers sa vouture « a demain ! »

-« Oui à demain » répondit Elena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était devant son ancienne maison, elle avait les clés dans sa main et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit la présence d'un vampire. Bonnie sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte et la lumière et de dire :

-« Tu peux entrer Damon »

Le vampire ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se montrer et d'entrer dans la maison de Bonnie. La sorcière referma la porte de chez elle et s'appuya contre celle-ci les bras croisé contre sa poitrine et un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Bonnie.

Damon regardait le corps de Bonnie de haut en bas et de bas en haut avec un sourire satisfait.

-« Je dois dire que je suis surpris de te voir comme ceci et d'avoir eut une invitation dans ta petite maison » dit Damon en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Bonnie se remit bien debout et s'approcha de Damon avant de s'arrêter à quelque centimètre de lui.

-« Mes pouvoirs sont plus grands, à la seconde où tu rentres ici je le sentirais. Je peux même te tuer en moins d'une minute, je n'ai plus de raison d'avoir peur de toi » expliqua Bonnie trop contente d'avoir la main forte. Damon s'approcha de Bonnie pour faire en sorte que leur nez se touche presque.

-« Tu avais donc peur de moi alors ? » demanda le vampire satisfait. Bonnie fronça les sourcils avant de donner un sourire charmeur au vampire et de donner un bisou sur le nez de Damon qui fut surpris.

-« Même pas en rêve » répondit la jeune femme tout en se retirant de Damon.

-« Je peux te dire que ce soir mes rêves seront concentrés sur toi, moi, dans un lit, dans la douche ou n'importe ou en train de s'enlacer, de s'embrasser et de faire la découverte du corps de l'autre » dit Damon de manière sexy, prenant une voix rauque. Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Damon venait de dire et un frisson de plaisir se fit sentir. La sorcière se rapprocha du vampire avant de le prendre par le col et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle en avait rêvé, beaucoup de fois mais la réalité était beaucoup plus jouissante. Damon enlaça Bonnie et la colla à son corps tout en approfondissant le baiser. Bonnie se mit à gémir avant de se détacher de Damon et de le pousser hors de sa maison et de fermer la porte au nez du vampire qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui c'était passé. Bonnie se mit à rire avant de dire :

-« Pas ce soir et ni dans les prochaines semaines à venir » dit la sorcière la voix taquine « je ne vais pas être une autre de tes conquêtes »

-« Bonnie, ce n'est pas très gentil » dit Damon

-« Au revoir Damon » dit Bonnie avant de partir visiter les pièces et se re-familiariser avec. Damon souriait de toute ses dents avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et de partir prendre une douche froide au manoir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain, Bonnie se dirigeait vers le manoir des Salvatore pour voir Elena, Caroline et bien sûr Damon et Stefan. Quand elle arriva au manoir, elle fut étonnée de voir tout le monde par terre, même Elena. Tout de suite, Bonnie se dirigea vers eux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demanda la sorcière.

-« Salut, _Love_, je suis déçu de voir que tu m'abandonnes pour retourner avec eux »dit une voix derrière Bonnie. La sorcière se retourna pour voir Klaus assis sur un fauteuil, la regardant avec un immense sourire.

-« Klaus, tu as dis en revenant ici que tu n'allais pas provoquer une dispute » dit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. Klaus se leva et s'approcha de Bonnie avant de regarder Damon qui était assis par terre avec plusieurs pieux planté dans sa poitrine et de nouveau regarder Bonnie.

-« Je l'ai dit _Love _mais il me semble que tu étais d'accord pour ne pas t'approcher des Salvatore. Or, hier soir quand je suis allé faire un tour chez toi, je t'ai vu inviter Damon et je t'ai entendu l'embrasser » dit Klaus en se retenant de crier.

-« Laisse-moi tranquille » répliqua Bonnie » les autres aussi »

-« Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? » questionna l'hybride en touchant les mèches de Bonnie « après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble et ce que je t'ai enseigné. Tu vas tout oublier comme ça et redevenir la petite docile Bonnie ? » Demanda Klaus.

-« Non mais je ne veux plus partir d'ici, je sais où est ma place et avec qui j'ai envie de continuer ma route. Alors laisse-moi » dit Bonnie les dents serrés.

-« Fais ce qu'elle te dit » murmura faiblement Damon en donnant un regard meurtrier à Klaus. Ce dernier sourit mais il arrêta car il sentit une énorme douleur dans sa tête.

-« Arrête tout de suite Bonnie » gronda le vampire/loup.

Bonnie arrêta l'anévrisme qu'elle refilait à Klaus « Fais attention Klaus car tu m'as rendue puissante et il serais dommage que j'utilise mes pouvoirs contre toi. De plus je n'ai plus aucune pitié pour mes ennemis» prévient Bonnie. Klaus serra la mâchoire avant de déclarer à voix haute.

-« Ce n'est que le commencement, tu viens à nouveau de déclarer la guerre. Je ne te laisserais pas repartir et t'éloigner de moi» dit l'hybride avant de partir à vitesse vampire. Bonnie se mordait la lèvre avant d'aller aider Damon et les autres. Elle partit dans la cave chercher du sang et en donna à tout le monde sauf Elena.

-« Klaus est donc à nouveau en mode tueur » dit Stefan.

-« Oui car il ne veut pas lâcher Bonnie » dit Damon en grognant.

-« Ensemble on peut le tuer » dit Caroline plus que déterminée.

-« Oui, c'est possible surtout si mes pouvoirs sont utilisés dans ce but » expliqua Bonnie en souriant malicieusement.

-« Au fait, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes embrassé ? » demanda Caroline en souriant et en sautillant presque de joie.

Damon s'approcha de Bonnie et mit un bras autour de ses épaules. Bonnie ne fit rien pour enlever le bras de Damon.

-« Oui mais c'était exceptionnelle » répondit Bonnie. Damon toussa avant de dire :

-« Nous verrons bien ma petite sorcière, nous verrons bien »

Bonnie sourit et donna un bisou sur la joue de Damon. Stefan et Elena n'étaient pas encore habitués à ce comportement de Bonnie mais ils allaient s'y faire.

-« Je t'ai fait tomber sous mon charme mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sois tombé sous le tient » répliqua Bonnie. Damon sourit et enleva son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie.

-« Après que nous auront tué Klaus, tu seras complètement dingue de moi et nous formeront le couple le plus « badass » et le plus sexy » dit Damon en faisant un bisou sur la joue de la sorcière. Oh oui ! Klaus allait enlever ses salles pattes de Bonnie et la laisser pour lui. Il n'allait pas lâcher sa vilaine petite sorcière. Oh que non ! Il était sous le charme et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle tombe sous le sien. La chasse était ouverte et le fait qu'elle joue le jeu allait être plus divertissant.

Définitivement mieux que l'ancienne Bonnie sa petite sorcière.

Opération tuer Klaus et avoir Bonnie était ouverte !

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**N/A : Voilà pour le dernier OS de ce recueil. Je ne sais pas s'il va te plaire Melle Anonymous mais je l'espère. J'ai recommencé à l'écrire trois fois car le résultat ne me plaisait pas lol. Merci pour tous les commentaires, les alertes, et auteur en favoris et histoire. Merci à tous !**


End file.
